Dark Claria : Dame rouge des Sith
by TienVogh
Summary: Et si Mara Jade avait une vision des évènements d'Endor et partait au secours de l'Empereur ? A la mort de Vador, elle devient la nouvelle apprentie Sith de Palpatine sous le nom de Dark Claria. Mais Lumiya, l'apprentie secrète de Vador qui fut amoureuse de Luke, veut elle aussi revendiquer l'héritage de son maître. Univers alternatif basé sur Star Wars Legends, an 4 ABY
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1 : La vision

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Cette histoire est une déviation basée sur la continuité Star Wars Légendes, à la fin de et après l'épisode VI, dont la fin est modifiée.  
**_

 _ **Mara Jade a une vision des évènements qui vont se dérouler à Endor et part porter secours à l'Empereur. Après la mort de Vador, elle devient sa nouvelle apprentie sous le nom Sith de Dark Claria. Mais Lumiya, l'apprentie secrète de Vador, veut elle aussi revendiquer l'héritage de son maître.  
**_

 _ **Pas mal de personnages de la trilogie originale et de l'univers Legends vont apparaître dans cette histoire, et certains verront leur destin modifié de manière importante. Il y aura aussi quelques personnages originaux mais de manière secondaire.**_

 _ **Pour le style, il y aura de l'aventure, des intrigues, de l'humour, de la romance, des moments sombres et même quelques scènes érotiques (d'où le classement en M : jeunes adultes de 15 ans et plus).**_

 ** _Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être familier de l'univers étendu pour suivre, l'histoire est supposée être accessible à quelqu'un qui n'a vu que les films. Si quelque chose vous échappe, vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions en commentaires._**

 _ **Il va sans dire que Star Wars et ses personnages restent la propriété de LucasFilm et que je ne fait que les emprunter.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier tous les auteurs officiels Star Wars pour l'univers et les personnages qu'ils ont créés, en particulier Georges Lucas, Timothy Zahn, Michael A. Stackpole, Aaron Allston (qui nous a malheureusement quittés) et Barbara Hambly.**_

 _ **Merci aussi à tous les contributeurs de l'encyclopédie Star Wars en ligne Wookiepedia qui est une source inépuisable d'informations et d'inspiration. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur un personnage de l'univers Legends et avez un bon niveau d'anglais, c'est le site à visiter.  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et souvenez-vous que les reviews et les MP sont le rayon de soleil des auteurs ;-)  
**_

* * *

 **Dark Claria, Dame rouge des Sith**

 **Prologue**

 _4 ans après la bataille de Yavin_

Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie fort fort lointaine...

L'Empereur Palpatine est parti rejoindre Dark Vador à bord de la seconde Étoile de la Mort, en orbite autour de la lune d'Endor. Il s'apprête à apporter la touche finale au piège qu'il a tendu à l'Alliance rebelle.

Luke Skywalker, de retour de Dagobah où il a vu le vieux maître Jedi Yoda se fondre dans la Force et appris que Leïa était sa sœur jumelle, rejoint ses amis pour prendre part à l'assaut décisif des rebelles contre l'Empire.

Mara Jade, la Main de l'Empereur, ayant accompli sa dernière mission, est de retour sur Coruscant pour un repos bien mérité.

Lumiya, la jeune élève cyborg de Vador a été envoyée secrètement par son maître sur Ziost, un ancien monde Sith, à la recherche de secrets oubliés depuis des millénaires.

Ysanne Isard, la toute puissante directrice des renseignements impériaux est inquiète : les rebelles amassent une immense flotte dans le système Sullust et elle n'a aucune nouvelle de l'Empereur depuis son départ pour Endor.

Le destin de la galaxie est sur le point de basculer.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La vision**

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Mara Jade était assise par terre dans son appartement privé du palais impérial, en position de méditation. Après l'échec de sa mission sur Tatooine pour éliminer Luke Skywalker, l'Empereur Palpatine l'avait envoyée éliminer un seigneur du crime qui cherchait à bâtir un nouvel empire criminel appelé la Nébuleuse Noire. Cette mission fut un succès, et l'Empereur, n'en ayant pas d'autre à lui confier dans l'immédiat, lui dit de rentrer sur Coruscant pour se reposer et se changer les idées.

Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. La mort de son chef aurait du sérieusement déstabiliser la Nébuleuse Noire, mais les activités de l'organisation criminelle ne semblaient nullement perturbés.

Se pourrait-il que Mara ait été trompée par un sosie, qu'elle n'ait pas éliminé la bonne personne ?

Elle décida de se plonger dans la Force pour essayer d'y trouver des réponses. La méditation n'était pas son fort, elle était plutôt une femme d'action, mais après plusieurs minutes d'intense concentration, des images commencèrent à se former dans son esprit.

Mais ce qu'elle vit n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle vit une vaste salle sombre qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir déjà vue en simulation holographique : la salle du trône impérial sur la nouvelle Étoile de la Mort. Deux silhouettes sombres s'affrontaient dans un duel au sabre laser. La première, imposante, était vêtue d'une armure noire et maniait un sabre laser rouge. Elle le reconnut immédiatement : Dark Vador, le Seigneur noir des Sith, bras droit et apprenti de l'Empereur. La seconde, vêtue également de noir, maniait un sabre vert. Elle le reconnut également : Luke Skywalker, le héros de l'Alliance rebelle qui avait détruit la première Étoile de la Mort, le jeune homme que Vador traquait depuis des années, celui qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à éliminer.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le jeune Skywalker semblait prendre le dessus sur le Seigneur Sith. Le visage déformé par la colère, son sabre frappait avec une précision et une vitesse inouïe, Vador ne pouvait que parer les coups en reculant peu à peu. Il fut bientôt acculé sur une passerelle qui s'avançait au dessus du puits du réacteur central, il ne pouvait plus reculer davantage.

Luke continua d'attaquer de plus belle, Vador dut se mettre à genoux pour parer ses coups. Mais finalement, le sabre vert trompa sa garde et lui trancha net la main droite. Mara entendit alors un ricanement sinistre qu'elle connaissait bien, celui de son seigneur et maître, l'Empereur Palpatine :

– Bien, mon garçon, dit l'Empereur, ta haine t'a rendu bien plus puissant. Maintenant, accomplis ton destin et viens prendre la place de ton père à mes côtés !

Luke resta figé un instant, son regard alla de Vador à terre, dont il venait de trancher la main droite robotique à sa propre main droite, artificielle elle aussi, qui remplaçait celle que le Seigneur noir lui avait tranchée sur Bespin. Il éteignit alors son sabre et se retourna vers l'Empereur.

– Non, dit il, jamais je ne rejoindrais le Côté Obscur. Vous avez échoué, votre Altesse, je suis un Jedi comme mon père l'était avant moi.

– Alors, tant pis pour toi, Jedi, lui répondit l'Empereur d'un ton plein de mépris. Si tu ne deviens pas l'un des nôtres, tu seras éliminé !

Sans autre avertissement, des éclairs bleus partirent des mains de l'Empereur et vinrent frapper le jeune homme. Il tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur.

– Pauvre jeune fou, aboya l'Empereur, tes misérables talents ne font pas le poids face à la puissance du Côté Obscur, tu vas maintenant payer pour ton manque total de lucidité !

Les éclairs de Force frappèrent Luke de plus belle. Vador s'était relevé et s'était placé derrière l'Empereur. Luke l'implora :

– Père ! Aidez-moi !

– Il n'est pas ton père, répondit l'Empereur, il est mon esclave ! Seigneur Vador, quand j'en aurai fini avec ce Jedi, vous jetterez son corps dans le puits central !

– Père, par pitié !

– Maintenant, jeune Skywalker, tu vas mourir !

Les éclairs frappèrent à nouveau, plus fort que jamais. Vador regarda son fils qui hurlait, puis son maître. Soudain, il se tourna et saisit l'Empereur.

– Vador, que faites-vous ? reposez-moi, je vous l'ordonne, je suis votre maître !

– Le maître de Dark Vador, lui répondit-il, pas celui d'Anakin Skywalker.

Les éclairs frappaient maintenant Vador, leur intensité était telle qu'on pouvait voir luire son crâne à travers le casque de métal. Mais il continua d'avancer vers le puits central et dans un ultime effort, jeta l'Empereur dans le vide. Il hurla en tombant puis sembla exploser dans un éclair de lumière bleue.

La vision se dissipa et Mara se retrouva de nouveau dans son appartement. Elle était en sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle inspira profondément et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ainsi donc, Luke Skywalker était le fils de Dark Vador, voilà qui expliquait l'obsession du Seigneur noir pour le jeune rebelle et la raison pour laquelle l'Empereur voulait qu'elle l'élimine. Mais elle avait échoué. Par sa faute, son maître allait mourir.

Non, cela n'était pas encore arrivé, elle l'aurait senti, elle pouvait encore l'empêcher. Mais que faire ? Tenter de contacter l'Empereur à travers la Force pour le mettre en garde ? Mais l'écouterait-il ? Kadann, le prophète suprême du Côté Obscur, l'avait averti que le piège qu'il avait patiemment tendu à l'Alliance rebelle pourrait se retourner contre lui mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Depuis, le prophète suprême et ses adeptes avaient fuit Coruscant et la colère impériale pour un exil lointain.

Non, cela ne la mènerait à rien, elle se plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées, y cherchant une réponse.

Née un peu plus d'un an après l'avènement de l'Empire, Mara n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de ses vrais parents. Elle avait été enlevée très jeune et élevée au palais impérial sur Coruscant. L'Empereur lui avait expliquée qu'elle était différente, une enfant de la Force avec un grand pouvoir. Il allait lui apprendre à utiliser ce pouvoir pour qu'elle puisse le mettre au service de l'Empire. Officiellement elle était une jeune danseuse dans la troupe du palais, mais elle suivait en parallèle un entraînement intensif d'agent secret spécialisée dans l'espionnage et l'assassinat. L'Empereur se chargeait personnellement de lui apprendre à utiliser la Force et à manier un sabre laser. Quand son entraînement fut terminé, il lui fit cadeau d'un sabre laser de couleur magenta et la prit à son service comme agent de confiance. Vador était le bras armé de l'Empereur, elle était sa Main, chargée des missions nécessitant discrétion et finesse. Bien que leurs attributions soient complémentaires et non concurrentes, le Seigneur noir s'était toujours montré froid et méprisant avec elle, craignant sans doute que la jeune femme ne prenne un jour sa place. Mara n'avait pas reçu d'enseignements Sith, mais ayant accès à la vaste bibliothèque privée de l'Empereur, elle avait pu apprendre quels étaient les principes de base de l'ordre secret du Côté Obscur. En particulier, la Règle des Deux : un maître pour incarner le pouvoir et un apprenti pour le convoiter. Il était clair que l'Empereur était le maître de l'ordre et Vador son apprenti. Elle comprit aussi que Vador trahirait un jour son maître pour tenter de prendre sa place, c'était dans la nature des Sith. S'il échouait dans sa tentative, elle aurait alors sa chance de le remplacer auprès de l'Empereur.

Ce qu'elle devait faire lui apparut alors clairement : elle devait se rendre au plus vite à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort et confronter Vador. C'était le seul moyen d'éviter à son maître l'issue funeste qu'elle avait entrevue et sa chance de prouver qu'elle était digne d'être une Dame Sith.

Elle se releva pour prendre son comlink et appela son droïde de protocole.

– K3, ici Mara Jade, fait préparer mon vaisseau pour un départ immédiat, je te rejoindrai à l'astroport du palais d'ici un quart d'heure.

– A vos ordres maîtresse, répondit le droïde.

Elle prit une vapodouche, enfila sa tenue de combat et se dirigea vers l'astroport. Le vaisseau cargo que l'Empereur mettait à sa disposition était prêt à partir selon ses ordres et un plan de vol lui avait été établi pour quitter rapidement la planète capitale. Son vaisseau sauta bientôt dans l'hyperespace en direction du système Endor.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Ysanne Isard passait en revue sur son terminal les derniers rapports de ses services de renseignement. Tous confirmaient un regroupement massif de la flotte rebelle dans le système Sullust et des activistes rebelles avaient été repérés sur Coruscant ainsi que sur Naboo. Elle avait essayé sans succès de joindre l'Empereur à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à parler au conseiller Janus Greejatus qui lui répétait à chaque fois que l'Empereur et le Seigneur Vador ne voulaient être dérangés sous aucun prétexte et que la situation était parfaitement sous contrôle. La peste soit de ces bureaucrates insignifiants et flagorneurs ! Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de gérer la situation quand son comlink sonna :

– Isard, répondit-elle.

– Madame la directrice, ici le lieutenant Malik, sécurité de l'astroport du palais. Vous serez peut-être intéressée de savoir que la Main de l'Empereur vient de quitter Coruscant en toute hâte.

– Avez-vu relevé son vecteur de départ ?

– Oui madame, je vous transfère les données.

– Merci lieutenant, vous avez bien fait de me prévenir.

– A votre service, madame la directrice.

Elle entra les données sur son terminal. Le vecteur de départ d'un vaisseau ne permettait pas toujours d'en déduire sa destination, il était courant de faire des sauts intermédiaires pour brouiller les pistes. Mais si Jade était si pressée, elle irait peut-être directement à sa destination finale.

Ysanne laissa échapper un sourire quand la trajectoire se projeta sur son écran, superposée à une carte galactique. Elle allait tout droit vers le système Endor. La Main de l'Empereur partait rejoindre son maître.

* * *

 _Note_ _:_ _Les dialogues ajoutés par rapport au film dans la vision de Mara sont tirés de l'adaptation radiophonique **Star Wars: Return of the Jedi** réalisée en 1996 pour la radio publique US. **  
**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Au secours de l'Empereur

_**Mara Jade se rend à bord de la seconde Étoile de la Mort pour tenter de sauver son maître.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Au secours de l'Empereur**

 _Système Endor, en approche de l'Étoile de la Mort_

Le vaisseau de Mara sortit de l'hyperespace à proximité de la lune forestière d'Endor. L'Étoile de la Mort, dont la structure sphérique n'était pas terminée, était en orbite stationnaire autour de la lune, protégée par un puissant champ d'énergie invisible. Aucun autre vaisseau n'était visible à proximité.

Elle n'était pas revenue dans l'espace normal depuis trente secondes qu'une voix masculine au ton autoritaire se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs du système de communication.

– Vaisseau cargo inconnu, vous pénétrez dans un espace interdit sous contrôle de la flotte impériale, veuillez-vous identifier immédiatement !

– Ici la Main de l'Empereur, code de reconnaissance Hapspir, Barrini, Corbolan, Triaxis. Je dois rencontrer Sa Majesté de toute urgence. Demande la désactivation du champ de sécurité et l'autorisation de me poser dans le hangar le plus proche de la salle du trône.

– Bien reçu, madame, réduisez votre vitesse et restez en attente.

Mara mis son vaisseau en position stationnaire et attendit. L'officier de communication devait certainement transmettre sa demande auprès d'un supérieur. La réponse arriva moins d'une minute plus tard.

– Main de l'Empereur, la désactivation du champ d'énergie commence immédiatement, et nous vous transmettons les coordonnées d'accostage. Un officier de sécurité vous attendra dans le hangar deux cent soixante treize pour vous conduire à la salle du trône.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mara posait son vaisseau dans le hangar qu'on lui avait indiqué, à côté d'une navette impériale de classe lambda.

– Attends-moi ici et garde le vaisseau prêt à décoller immédiatement, K3, dit-elle à son droïde protocolaire avant de débarquer.

Comme on le lui avait indiqué, un stormtrooper en armure portant une épaulette de lieutenant l'attendait en bas de la passerelle.

– Bienvenue à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort, madame, on m'a chargé de vous escorter jusqu'à la salle du trône de Sa Majesté.

La salle du trône de l'Empereur était située au sommet d'une tour de deux cents mètres de hauteur au pôle nord de la station de combat. Mara et l'officier de sécurité prirent un turboascenseur au fond du hangar puis plusieurs couloirs sur quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à l'entrée du turboascenseur conduisant à la salle du trône, devant laquelle se trouvaient deux gardes impériaux armés de bâtons étourdissants. Le lieutenant stormtrooper prit congé et elle se présenta devant les gardes.

– Je suis la Main de l'Empereur, je dois voir Sa Majesté immédiatement. Elle répéta les 4 codes qui l'identifiaient comme agent au service direct de l'Empereur.

– Désolé, madame, répondit l'un des gardes, mais l'Empereur ne veut être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

– Il s'agit d'une question de la plus haute importance, la vie de l'Empereur peut être menacée. Laissez-moi passer !

– Je regrette mais mes ordres sont formels, personne ne doit entrer pendant que l'Empereur et le Seigneur Vador interrogent le prisonnier rebelle.

Mara considéra ses options. Elle pourrait facilement se débarrasser des gardes et forcer le passage mais ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de parvenir à ses fins. Comment prouverait-elle à son maître la trahison de Vador ? Il fallait agir de manière plus subtile.

– Très bien, répondit-elle, je reviendrai plus tard quand ils en auront fini avec le prisonnier.

En arrivant, elle avait aperçu un terminal informatique une centaine de mètres avant la salle du trône. Elle revint donc sur ses pas et alla s'installer devant le terminal inoccupé. Elle entra les codes d'accès maîtres que l'Empereur lui avait fournis et qui lui garantissaient un accès total aux systèmes informatiques de la station. Des alarmes se mirent soudain à retentir mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son intrusion. Une voix annonça la mise en alerte de l'Étoile de la Mort suite à l'arrivée de la flotte d'attaque rebelle.

– Attention, alerte rouge, des vaisseaux rebelles sortent de l'hyperespace dans le quadrant cinq, tout le personnel combattant doit rejoindre son poste immédiatement !

Le couloir se mit alors à grouiller de soldats et d'officiers qui se rendaient à leur poste de combat. Personne ne lui prêta attention tandis qu'elle affichait le plan du secteur où elle se trouvait et cherchait un moyen d'entrer discrètement dans la salle du trône. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'il lui fallait : un conduit d'aération qui montait dans la tour et conduisait au dessus d'une coursive faisant le tour du puits central. Un point d'accès se trouvait dans un couloir latéral à une cinquantaine de mètres de sa position actuelle. Elle éteignit le terminal et se rendit à la bouche d'entrée du conduit d'aération. Après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle désactiva les dispositifs de sécurité, descella la grille, se faufila dans le conduit et referma derrière elle. Elle alluma un bâton lumineux et commença à ramper. Il lui fallait parcourir environ deux cent cinquante mètres pour atteindre la bouche de sortie dans la salle du trône.

Elle en avait parcouru une cinquantaine et atteint la base de la tour quand elle ressentit une vibration, suivie presque aussitôt d'un trouble dans la Force indiquant qu'un nombre important de personnes venaient de trouver la mort. Elle comprit que le super-laser de la station de combat était opérationnel et qu'il venait de tirer sa première salve sur la flotte. Elle reprit son chemin et commença à grimper. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de gravité artificielle dans la tour elle-même et son ascension n'était freinée que par la faible pesanteur naturelle de la station, équivalente à celle d'une petite lune. Il lui fallu néanmoins de longues minutes pour atteindre le sommet de la tour, puis la bouche de sortie. Elle éteignit son bâton lumineux et essayant de dissimuler sa présence, elle observa les événements qui se déroulaient dans la salle, attendant le bon moment pour agir.

Vador arpentait la vaste pièce, examinant les recoins obscurs à la recherche du jeune Skywalker.

– Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, Luke !

– Je ne veux pas vous combattre, répondit le jeune homme.

– Abandonne-toi au Côté Obscur, c'est ta seule chance de sauver tes amis.

– Jamais !

– Oui, tes pensées te trahissent, tes sentiments pour eux sont forts, surtout pour... ta sœur ! Ainsi, tu as une sœur jumelle ! Maintenant, tes sentiments l'ont trahie, elle aussi. Obi-Wan a été sage de me la cacher, maintenant son échec est total ! Si toi tu ne rejoins pas le Côté Obscur, peut-être qu' _elle_ le fera ?

– Noooonnn !

S'abandonnant à la colère, Luke se jeta sur Vador et pris rapidement le dessus comme Mara l'avait vu dans sa vision. De fait, les événements suivants se déroulèrent exactement comme elle les avait vus. Elle se prépara à agir, et lorsque Vador se saisit de l'Empereur, elle fit sauter la grille d'aération avec la Force et sauta sur la coursive en allumant son sabre laser.

– Vador, lâchez Sa Majesté immédiatement ! lui cria-t-elle.

Mais il l'ignora et continua d'avancer, se préparant à jeter l'Empereur Palpatine dans le vide. Craignant de blesser son maître, Mara éteignit son sabre et fit appel à la Force. Au moment où Vador le jeta par dessus la rambarde, elle focalisa son esprit vers l'Empereur, le saisit et le fit flotter au dessus du vide jusqu'à l'autre côté. Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, elle ralluma son sabre laser et s'avança vers Vador qui, gravement blessé par les éclairs de force de l'Empereur, s'était effondré au bord du puits. Luke était allongé à quelques mètres de là, toujours secoué de spasmes.

– Puisqu'il en est ainsi, Anakin Skywalker, vous mourrez en même temps que votre fils, siffla l'Empereur.

Mara était sur le point d'achever le Sith déchu quand une brutale sensation de danger envahit son esprit. Tournant son regard vers le grand hublot d'observation en transparacier, elle vit passer en trombe un chasseur aile X rebelle, suivi de près par un TIE impérial. Elle comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

– Mon Seigneur, nous devons partir immédiatement, le champ de protection a été désactivé, cette station peut être détruite d'une minute à l'autre !

– Non, tue-les d'abord !

– Maître, je vous en prie, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Mon vaisseau nous attend, prêt à partir. Abandonnons-les ici, ils sont déjà blessés et mourront de toute façon quand cette station explosera !

A son tour, Palpatine fut envahi par la sensation de péril imminent. Il se rangea au conseil de sa jeune élève.

– Oui, tu as raison mon enfant, partons ! Que cette station soit leur tombeau !

Avec une vitesse surprenante pour un homme de son âge, l'Empereur se dirigea vers le turboascenseur, suivi de Mara. A la base de la tour, les deux gardes rouges qui avaient refusé de laisser entrer Mara étaient toujours là, impassibles, tandis que des hommes courraient en tout sens, tentant de rejoindre un vaisseau pour évacuer la station. L'Empereur ordonna aux gardes de les escorter, tandis que Mara passait devant pour leur ouvrir le chemin. Une fois dans la cabine du turboascenseur conduisant au hangar, il s'enquit finalement de sa présence sur l'Étoile de la Mort.

– Dis-moi , mon enfant, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Je t'avais ordonné de rentrer sur Coruscant.

– J'ai eu une vision, mon Seigneur, j'ai vu Vador vous trahir et vous tuer. Je suis venue vous sauver.

– Cela, je ne saurais te le reprocher. Tu m'as impressionné aujourd'hui, Mara Jade.

– Merci, maître, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar où le vaisseau cargo les attendait, ses moteurs toujours allumés et prêt à décoller immédiatement. Juste avant de monter à bord, l'Empereur appela le commandant de la station.

– Moff Jerjerrod, je vous avais ordonné de détruire la lune sanctuaire si le champ d'énergie était désactivé !

– Malheureusement, Votre Majesté, la station n'est pas encore en position de tirer sur la lune et ne le sera pas avant encore une dizaine de minutes. Je crains fort que les rebelles n'arrivent à détruire le réacteur d'ici là. J'ai déjà ordonné l'évacuation de tout le personnel non essentiel et je vous conseille de partir vous aussi au plus vite. Je resterai à mon poste quoi qu'il arrive.

– Je n'en doute pas commandant.

Sur ces mots, il mit fin à la communication et monta à bord du vaisseau. Mara s'installa au commandes et ils quittèrent la station condamnée. A l'extérieur, la bataille spatiale semblait également se renverser au profit de l'Alliance rebelle. Ils virent le super-croiseur _Executor_ , le vaisseau amiral de Vador, s'écraser à la surface de l'Étoile de la Mort après la destruction de sa passerelle de commandement. Mara suivit le cap d'évacuation transmis sur les fréquences d'urgence impériales. Il lui permettrait de sortir de la zone d'influence des projecteurs gravitationnels des croiseurs interdicteurs postés en périphérie du champ de bataille et donc de sauter en hyperespace.

– Cap sur Coruscant mon enfant, dit l'Empereur, laissons ce fiasco derrière nous.

* * *

Luke était encore tétanisé par les éclairs de Force de l'Empereur lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme rousse armée d'un sabre laser rouge-violet surgir de l'autre côté du puits central et interpeller Vador. Celui-ci l'ignora et elle fit alors appel à la Force pour rattraper l'Empereur et l'amener sur la coursive à ses côtés tandis que Vador s'effondrait au bord du puits. La jeune femme s'approcha, son sabre allumé, avec l'intention manifeste d'en finir avec les deux Skywalker. Luke commença à se concentrer pour rappeler son propre sabre laser qu'il avait auparavant jeté au sol quand la jeune femme détourna soudain le regard vers la baie d'observation. Il comprit lui aussi ce qu'il se passait : Han et Leïa avaient réussi à détruire le générateur du champ de protection et les vaisseaux rebelles menés par Lando à bord du _Faucon Millenium_ commençaient l'attaque de la station. Il resta immobile tandis que la mystérieuse jeune femme exhortait l'Empereur à partir au plus vite.

Luke se souvint alors qu'il avait déjà vu cette ample chevelure rousse et ce sabre magenta auparavant. C'était il y a près de quatre ans, quelques mois après la bataille de Yavin, lors d'une mission sur Poln Major en bordure des territoires inconnus. Il avait alors aidé une agent impériale à libérer la femme et la fille du gouverneur du secteur qui avaient été enlevées par un seigneur de guerre des territoires inconnus. Il n'avait pas vu le visage de la femme aux cheveux roux et ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il avait alors été impressionné par la dextérité avec laquelle elle maniait son sabre magenta, déviant les tirs des ravisseurs tout en courant sur une plate-forme suspendue au dessus du sol. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

Quand l'Empereur et sa jeune agent eurent quitté la pièce, Luke récupéra son sabre et se porta au secours de son père tombé au sol. Il était encore en vie mais semblait respirer avec beaucoup de difficulté.

– Père, venez ! Nous devons partir au plus vite nous aussi.

– Non, Luke, ... sauve-toi… il est... trop tard… pour moi, lui répondit-il avec difficulté.

– Non père, je vous emmène avec moi.

Luke aida son père à se relever et à marcher vers la sortie de la salle.

– Il nous faut trouver un vaisseau pour quitter cette station avant qu'elle ne soit détruite, pouvez-vous me guider ?

– Oui … ma navette… est dans le hangar… deux cent soixante treize... Ce n'est... pas très loin.

Ils quittèrent eux aussi la salle du trône par le turboascenseur de la tour. A sa base, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir encombré par le personnel qui essayait de rejoindre les points d'évacuation.

– Le turboascenseur... à trois cents mètres sur la droite, dit Vador.

Bien que blessé et aidé à marcher par un jeune homme inconnu, le Seigneur Sith inspirait encore assez de crainte et de respect pour qu'on leur cède le passage sans poser de questions. Ils n'eurent aucun problème à rejoindre le turboascenseur.

– Père, demanda Luke, cette jeune femme qui est venue au secours de l'Empereur, qui est-elle ?

– Son nom... est Mara Jade, mais... elle est plus connue comme... la Main de l'Empereur. Il l'a formée... très jeune... pour des missions discrètes... espionnage et assassinat.

– Est-elle comme vous l'étiez ? Esclave du Côté Obscur ?

– Ce n'est pas une Sith... pas encore. Mais elle est forte... et ambitieuse... Tu ne dois pas... la sous-estimer, Luke. L'Empereur va sûrement... lui proposer... de prendre ma place... comme nouvelle apprentie.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar où attendait une navette impériale de classe lambda. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la rampe d'accès, Vador s'effondra à nouveau.

– Luke, dit-il, aide-moi... à retirer... ce masque !

– Mais vous allez mourir !

– Plus rien... ne pourra l'empêcher... maintenant. Pour une fois... laisse-moi... te regarder avec... mes propres yeux.

Luke retira le casque de forme triangulaire, puis le masque facial. Il entendit le bruit de la détente de l'oxygène sous pression qui alimentait depuis si longtemps les poumons brûlés d'Anakin Skywalker. Il vit alors pour la première fois le visage de son père. Son crâne chauve portait de nombreuses cicatrices de brûlures. Ses yeux cernés et tristes le fixèrent, des yeux qui ne portaient plus aucune trace de haine. Luke sentit ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes.

– Maintenant, va... mon fils... laisse-moi.

– Non père, je vous sauverai !

– Mais tu l'as... déjà fait... Luke ! Tu avais raison... à mon sujet. Dis... à ta sœur... que tu avais raison.

Il poussa alors un dernier soupir et sa tête retomba au sol. Anakin Skywalker – Dark Vador – venait de rejoindre la Force. Alors que Luke tirait son corps à l'intérieur de la navette, l'Étoile de la Mort se mit soudain à trembler violemment. Il comprit que ses amis venaient de détruire le réacteur central. Il se précipita aux commandes de la navette et décolla alors que des flammes commençaient à envahir le hangar. Il s'éloigna au plus vite de la station avant que celle-ci n'explose dans une gerbe de plasma incandescent.

* * *

 _Note : La rencontre entre Luke et Mara sur Poln Major évoquée dans ce chapitre a lieu dans le roman **Choix Décisifs** de Timothy Zahn._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Relevez-vous, Dame Claria

_**Mara reçoit son baptême Sith, devenant Dark Claria, tandis que Luke retrouve ses amis sur Endor.  
**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Relevez-vous, Dame Claria**

 _Vaisseau cargo de Mara Jade, en route pour Coruscant_

Le vaisseau de Mara Jade venait de sauter dans l'hyperespace en direction de Coruscant lorsqu'elle ressentit une perturbation dans la Force. Elle comprit que le Seigneur Vador venait de mourir et que l'Étoile de la Mort venait d'être détruite.

– C'est terminé, je crois, dit-elle à l'Empereur.

– Non, pas tout à fait, répondit-il, Anakin Skywalker est mort mais son fils a réussi à quitter la station avant qu'elle n'explose.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Il était sérieusement blessé, il n'a pas pu rejoindre un vaisseau aussi vite !

– Ne le sous-estime pas mon enfant, c'est un chevalier Jedi à présent, un ennemi redoutable. Mais nous connaissons maintenant aussi sa principale faiblesse, sa sœur !

– Nous savons qu'il a une sœur, mais nous ignorons qui elle est !

– Lui la connaît bien, ses sentiments pour elle sont forts, elle faisait partie de l'équipe qui a détruit le générateur de champ sur la lune d'Endor.

– La princesse Leïa Organa ?

– Sans aucun doute. Bail et Breha Organa ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, ils ont adopté une jeune orpheline à la fin de la guerre des clones. Mais ils ont soigneusement caché qu'elle était la fille d'Anakin Skywalker ! Leur trahison n'en est que plus grande.

– Notre priorité sera donc de la capturer.

– Chaque chose en son temps, nous devons d'abord parer aux conséquences de cette défaite fort inopportune. Allons dans le salon, veux-tu ?

Ils quittèrent le cockpit, laissé au bon soin du pilote automatique, pour rejoindre le salon où les attendait K3, qui les salua.

– Votre Majesté, maîtresse Jade.

– Droïde, dit l'Empereur, fais-moi préparer une cabine pour que je puisse me reposer avant notre arrivée sur Coruscant. Et laisse-nous seuls !

– A vos ordres, Votre Majesté, répondit-il avant de s'éclipser.

– Maintenant, mon enfant, raconte-moi dans quelles circonstances tu as eu cette vision.

– Après ma mission sur Svivren, je suis rentrée sur Coruscant comme vous me l'aviez ordonné, mon Seigneur. Et j'ai essayé de me détendre, mais quelque chose me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Selon les holonews et les rapports de police, les activités criminelles de la Nébuleuse Noire ne semblaient aucunement perturbées par la mort de Dequc, j'ai commencé à craindre d'avoir été trompée par un sosie et je me suis mise à méditer pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais la Force ne m'a rien montré en rapport avec la Nébuleuse Noire elle m'a montré l'Étoile de la Mort, la trahison de Vador et votre mort.

– Et c'est alors que tu es venue me rejoindre pour empêcher cette vision de se réaliser.

– Oui, mon Seigneur.

– Bien, très bien, dit l'Empereur en se relevant, Maintenant, dis-moi, te sens-tu prête à prendre toute ta place à mes côtés, non plus en tant que Main de l'Empereur, mais en tant que nouvelle apprentie Sith de Dark Sidious ?

Il venait pour la première fois de lui révéler son propre nom Sith. Mara se leva à son tour et se mit à genoux devant lui.

– Oui, Seigneur Sidious, je suis prête à suivre la voie des Sith.

– Magnifique, vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui d'une grande clairvoyance et d'une grande maîtrise de la Force, je vous vois devenir une très grande Sith. Aussi dorénavant, vous cesserez d'être Mara Jade et répondrez au nom de Dark... Claria !

– Merci, mon maître, c'est un choix fort judicieux.

– Oui, vous étiez déjà connue de certaines personnes à la cour sous le nom de comtesse Claria, votre nouvelle identité n'éveillera donc pas trop l'attention. Maintenant, relevez-vous, Dame Claria !

– Une dernière chose, maître. Souhaitez-vous que je reprenne ma précédente mission et que j'élimine Dequc pour de bon cette fois ?

– Non, ma jeune apprentie, la Nébuleuse Noire n'est plus une priorité pour le moment. Si cela devenait nécessaire, une autre de mes Mains pourra se charger de Dequc.

A ces mots, Claria se releva d'un coup, une expression de profonde stupeur sur son visage.

– Une autre Main ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous m'aviez toujours affirmé que j'étais la seule !

– Je vous ai menti, ma chère, par souci d'efficacité. Chacune de mes Mains pense être unique et me sert donc d'autant mieux. Vous êtes néanmoins celle dont je suis le plus fier.

– Qui sont ces autres Mains ?

– Ma plus récente recrue est cette jeune cyborg que vous avez aperçue en compagnie de Vador il y a trois mois de cela, Lumiya. C'est une de ses élèves qui a été gravement blessée lors d'une mission d'infiltration de l'Alliance rebelle. Seul le Côté Obscur de la Force lui a permis de survivre. Nous devrons nous assurer de sa loyauté maintenant que son maître est mort. Sinon, il y a Maarek Stele, dont vous avez dû entendre parler.

– Oui, Stele et Thrawn ont fait échouer la tentative de coup d'état du grand amiral Zaarin, je l'ai rencontré lors de la réception organisée pour la promotion de Thrawn au rang de grand amiral. Qui d'autre encore ?

– Sarcev Quest, un de mes serviteurs de longue date que vous avez sans doute déjà croisé à la cour, grand amateur de jolies femmes.

– Ouais, je vois le genre.

– Et bien sûr, Roganda Ismaren.

A l'évocation de l'ancienne concubine impériale, Claria laissa échapper sa colère.

– Quoi ? Roganda ? Cette traînée qui a partagé votre lit, couche maintenant avec tout le monde à la cour et qui a même laissé croire faussement que son bâtard de fils serait de vous ? Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à cette catin ?

– Une traînée peut aussi être utile, ma chère. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais demander de me recueillir des confidences sur l'oreiller. Roganda s'en charge très bien, aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes d'ailleurs, ajouta Palpatine sur un ton graveleux.

– Ça, je veux bien le croire.

Lors des dernières festivités du jour de l'Empire, Roganda lui avait fait des avances, pensant sans doute qu'elle avait trop bu. Elle lui avait fait ravaler son outrecuidance en contrariant quelque peu sa respiration. Roganda était peut-être une courtisane professionnelle, mais sa maîtrise de la Force était celle d'une amatrice. Il était clair qu'elle avait été envoyée par cette harpie d'Isard. Mara ayant précédemment éconduit ses meilleurs agents de charme masculins, elle avait tenté sa chance avec une femme.

– Oui, je sens que ces révélations attisent votre colère et votre haine, Dame Claria, reprit l'Empereur visiblement satisfait de sa réaction. Souvenez-vous bien que c'est par votre colère et votre haine, même dirigées contre moi, que vous ferez grandir en vous le pouvoir du Côté Obscur. Maintenant, je vais prendre congé et me retirer dans mes quartiers. Nous nous reverrons à notre arrivée sur Coruscant.

Palpatine se retira dans les quartiers que lui avait fait préparer K3 tandis que Claria rejoignit sa propre cabine. Elle aussi se sentait fatiguée à présent et avait besoin de dormir quelques heures. Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer dans le salon. L'Empereur avait jusqu'à présent toujours eu une attitude paternelle avec elle, et elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un vieil homme bon et sage, même s'il avait tendance à être un peu paranoïaque. La destruction d'Alderaan il y a quatre ans de cela l'avait quelque peu perturbée bien sûr, elle avait du mal à croire que toute la population avait rejoint la rébellion et méritait d'être exterminée. Mais l'ordre en avait été donné par feu le grand moff Tarkin, de sa propre autorité. Et il n'avait pas été particulièrement connu pour sa subtilité. Mais cette fois l'Empereur venait de se montrer sous un autre visage, cruel et manipulateur. Un visage qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir jusqu'à présent. Et il lui avait délibérément menti pendant toutes ces années. Mais était-ce si étonnant ? Après tout, c'était cela aussi, la voie des Sith. Elle devra s'y habituer.

* * *

 _Village Ewok, lune forestière d'Endor_

Ayant échappé de justesse à l'explosion de l'Étoile de la Mort, Luke posa la navette de Vador près du village Ewok. Son corps le faisait encore souffrir à cause des éclairs de Force de l'Empereur et il dut faire appel à la Force pour calmer la douleur. Il était à la fois triste de ne pas avoir pu sauver la vie de son père et heureux de retrouver ses amis, Han, Leïa, Lando et Chewbacca ainsi que les droïdes R2-D2 et C-3PO. Il se demandait aussi comment ils allaient réagir quand il leur révélerait la vérité au sujet de Vador, pour l'instant seule Leïa le savait.

– Maître Luke, quelle joie de vous revoir en un seul morceau, dit 3PO.

– Luke ! dit Leïa en se jetant à son cou, je savais que tu n'étais pas sur cette station quand elle a explosé !

– Content de te revoir, Luke, le salua Lando. Le reste de la flotte impériale est reparti en hyperespace après la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort, et les dernières troupes au sol se sont enfuies ou se sont rendues. Pour l'instant, nous contrôlons la situation.

– Eh gamin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, dit Han, toi et Leïa êtes frère et sœur maintenant ?

– Oui, je ne l'ai appris que récemment, répondit Luke. Ben Kenobi et maître Yoda nous ont séparés dès notre naissance, pour nous protéger. Mais ce n'est pas tout, notre père était l'ancien Jedi Anakin Skywalker, mais il est maintenant connu sous un autre nom : Dark Vador.

Han, Chewbacca et Lando restèrent un instant figés de stupeur avant de comprendre pleinement ce que Luke venait de leur dire.

– Par les neuf enfers de Corellia, jura Han, tu veux dire que Vador est ton père ? Tu sais cela depuis quand ?

– Il me l'a dit lors de notre affrontement sur Bespin, après m'avoir coupé la main, espérant que je le rejoigne dans le Côté Obscur. Je n'ai d'abord pas voulu le croire, mais maître Yoda me l'a confirmé sur Dagobah, avant de me révéler que j'avais une sœur jumelle : Leïa.

Chewbacca émit quelques grognements en shyriiwook, la langue des Wookiees.

– Comme tu dis Chewie, quelle famille ! traduisit Han. Et voilà que ma princesse est une fille de Sith ! Où est-ce que j'ai encore été me fourrer, moi !

– Relax Han, répondit Leïa. Je ne vais pas me mettre à t'étouffer à chaque fois que tu me cassera les pieds ! Pas tant que je n'aurais pas appris à le faire du moins, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

– Et bien mon vieux, intervint Lando, si les journalistes savaient cela, tu ferais les gros titres des holonews. Et si tu nous racontais maintenant comment tu as réussi à échapper aux griffes de l'Empereur et de ton... euh Vador ?

– J'ai bien failli y rester, j'avais surestimé ce qu'il restait de bon en Vador. Ce n'est que lorsque l'Empereur était sur le point de me tuer que mon père a repris le dessus. Il s'est retourné contre l'Empereur et s'est sacrifié pour me sauver.

– Alors ils sont morts tous les deux ? demanda Leïa

– Non, l'Empereur s'est échappé. Alors que mon père allait le jeter dans le vide, une jeune femme a surgi de nulle part et s'est interposée. Elle et l'Empereur se sont enfuis pendant que je reprenais mes esprits.

– Eh, une femme ? Était-elle mignonne au moins ? le taquina Lando

– Oui, plutôt, une jolie rouquine aux yeux verts, si l'on excepte bien sûr le sabre laser avec lequel elle a failli me tuer. Mais votre attaque sur la station l'a convaincue de décamper au plus vite. J'ai essayé de sauver mon père mais il est mort juste au moment on nous allions monter dans la navette. Je n'ai pu que ramener son corps et je n'ai moi-même échappé à l'explosion que de justesse.

– As-tu une idée de l'identité de cette fille ? demanda Han

– Mon père m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Mara Jade et qu'elle était la Main de l'Empereur. Je pense l'avoir déjà rencontrée avant, il y a près de quatre ans sur Poln Major. Je ne l'avais vue que de loin, mais elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux et le même sabre laser magenta. Il m'a aussi dit qu'elle prendrait sûrement sa place auprès de l'Empereur comme nouvelle apprentie Sith.

– Une Dame rouge à la place d'un Seigneur noir, dit Lando, ça va faire un sacré changement pour les forces impériales et les gros titres des bulletins holonews sur Coruscant, je parie.

– Moi, je parie qu'on va encore se récupérer un bon paquet d'ennuis, dit Han. Palpatine qui s'en tire et une nouvelle Sith par dessus le marché ; tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille !

– Je crains que tu n'aies raison, Han, reprit Luke. Et il y a encore un autre souci, Leïa. L'Empereur sait que tu es ma sœur, je n'ai pas réussi à le lui cacher. Maintenant, ils vont essayer de s'en prendre à toi et de t'attirer du Côté Obscur. Il faut que je commence au plus vite ta formation, Leïa, tu dois apprendre à utiliser la Force pour pouvoir leur résister.

– Ça me fait peur, Luke, je crains de ne pas être assez forte pour cela.

– Si, tu l'es. Avant de mourir, notre père m'a dit de te dire que j'avais eu raison au sujet du bien qui subsistait en lui. J'étais sûr qu'il ne me laisserait pas mourir. Et de la même façon, je suis sûr que tu es capable d'apprendre à maîtriser la Force comme moi.

– Je sais, Luke, je sais.

Le soir venu, une grande fête fut organisée dans le village Ewok pour la victoire de l'Alliance rebelle, même si celle-ci était quelque peu ternie par la survie de l'Empereur. Luke fit ériger un bûcher funéraire afin d'y brûler la dépouille de son père selon la tradition Jedi. Un moment, il aperçut des silhouettes fantomatiques familières lui sourirent dans la pénombre : le vieux Ben Kenobi, maître Yoda et un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. C'était Anakin Skywalker, son père, tel qu'il fut avant de devenir Dark Vador. Luke se souvint alors des ses dernières paroles sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Oui, il avait finalement réussi à le sauver, il était revenu du Côté Obscur et avait rejoint la Force.

Il se mit alors à penser à la jeune femme qui était venue au secours de l'Empereur, Mara Jade. La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, sur Poln Major, il avait été fasciné par son habileté au sabre laser alors qu'il n'avait reçu lui-même qu'un entraînement rudimentaire de la part de Ben Kenobi. Cette fois, il avait pu voir clairement son visage et n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer sa beauté. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait et en même temps lui faisait peur. Comment une jeune femme belle et intelligente pouvait-elle servir un être vil et maléfique comme l'Empereur Palpatine ? Allait-elle devenir une Sith froide et impitoyable comme l'avait été Vador ? Il sentait que leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau un jour, devrait-il alors la combattre et la tuer ? Pourrait-il la retourner elle aussi contre l'Empereur ? Ce serait à la Force d'en décider, son destin n'était pas encore accompli.

* * *

 _Note_ _: Le nom_ Claria _vient du roman **Allégeance** de Timothy Zahn où Mara Jade se fait appeler _ comtesse Claria _._


	4. Chapitre 4 : La sombre dame

_**Sur Ziost, Lumiya, élève secrète de Vador, ressent dans la Force la mort de son maître tandis que sur Coruscant, Ysanne Isard est soulagée d'apprendre que l'Empereur a survécu à la défaite d'Endor. Mais la promotion de Mara en Dame Sith l'enchante beaucoup moins.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La sombre dame**

 _Citadelle Sith abandonnée, Ziost_

Il y a plus de cinq mille ans, Ziost était la planète capitale de l'ancien empire Sith. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'un monde désert et oublié, couvert de forêts sombres et enneigées. Seules des ruines abandonnées et la persistance du Côté Obscur témoignaient de son sombre passé.

C'était dans l'une de ces citadelles abandonnées que Lumiya s'était installée depuis un mois. Elle était née Shira Elan Colla Brie sur Coruscant peu après l'avènement de l'Empire et avait grandi dans un orphelinat de la cité impériale. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, ne sachant pas s'ils étaient morts ou s'ils l'avaient simplement abandonnée. Ils ne lui avaient laissé que son nom, inscrit sur un médaillon en argent qu'elle portait autour du cou lorsqu'elle fut trouvée, âgée de quelques semaines, dans une ruelle des bas quartiers de Coruscant. Adolescente, elle avait rejoint le programme de formation de la jeunesse de la Commission pour la Préservation de l'Ordre Nouveau – plus connue sous le sigle COMPNOR – l'organe de propagande de l'Empire. Ses résultats brillants avaient attiré l'attention du Seigneur Vador en personne qui avait également senti sa sensibilité à la Force et l'avait recommandée pour intégrer les services de renseignements impériaux. Elle avait suivi trois ans de formation à l'institut des pilotes de Coruscant puis un an d'entraînement intensif à l'académie militaire impériale de Carida, une planète à forte gravité où l'on formait les troupes d'élites de l'Empire, avec des pertes non négligeables. En parallèle de la formation militaire officielle, Shira avait suivi un entraînement secret au Côté Obscur de la Force assuré par Vador lui-même. A l'issue de sa formation, elle avait obtenu son diplôme avec les plus hautes félicitations et avait intégré les services de renseignements impériaux sous la direction d'Ysanne Isard avec le grade de major. Vador avait continué de suivre sa carrière et avait obtenu d'Isard qu'elle lui soit affectée pour une mission spéciale d'infiltration de l'Alliance rebelle. On lui avait fabriqué un faux passé de réfugiée victime de la répression impériale et elle avait ainsi pu intégrer l'Alliance. Sa mission était d'approcher le jeune héros rebelle Luke Skywalker, pour le tuer ou tout au moins ternir sa réputation.

Mais il s'était produit quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu : Shira était tombée amoureuse de Luke, l'homme qu'elle devait tuer. Néanmoins, une occasion d'accomplir sa mission s'était présentée : Luke, Shira et deux autres pilotes rebelles devaient attaquer un convoi impérial avec des chasseurs TIE reconditionnés pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Quand les impériaux eurent brouillé toutes les communications et qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de distinguer les chasseurs amis et ennemis, elle avait choisi d'ignorer ses sentiments et d'obéir aux ordres de son maître, se préparant à abattre le jeune homme qu'elle avait embrassé quelques heures auparavant. Mais elle avait hésité trop longtemps et Luke, ayant senti le danger à travers la Force, avait tiré le premier.

Laissée pour morte, elle avait néanmoins survécu dans l'épave de son chasseur à la dérive en faisant appel à la Force. Retrouvée par Vador, elle avait été soignée à bord de son navire amiral, l' _Executor_. Mais elle avait payé un lourd tribu au vide glacial de l'espace : la beauté de son visage, ses membres gelés remplacés par des prothèses cybernétiques, des organes artificiels implantés dans son abdomen pour remplacer ceux qui avaient cessé de fonctionner. Elle était devenue une cyborg, moitié femme, moitié machine. Ses sentiments pour Luke, qu'elle jugeait responsable de ses mutilations, s'étaient mués en une haine féroce. Vador avait repris son entraînement au Côté Obscur, elle s'était fabriquée une armure de métal qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son maître et avait pris une nouvelle identité : celle de Lumiya, la sombre dame.

En vertu de la Règle des Deux, Vador n'avait pu faire officiellement de Lumiya son apprentie, aussi il l'avait présentée à l'Empereur au palais impérial afin qu'il la prenne à son service comme l'une de ses Mains. A cette occasion, elle avait croisé pour la première fois Mara Jade et les deux femmes avaient immédiatement ressenti de l'animosité l'une envers l'autre. Mais Vador lui avait néanmoins prodigué en secret des enseignements interdits : il lui avait confié un holocron pour qu'elle apprenne la langue des anciens Sith, puis il l'avait envoyée en pèlerinage sur Ziost, leur ancienne planète capitale. Là, dans les ruines d'une ancienne citadelle abandonnée, elle avait trouvé un ancien rouleau Sith contenant des instructions pour la fabrication d'une arme rare et oubliée, un fouet laser composé à la fois de lanières matérielles et de filament flexibles de plasma. Patiemment, elle avait construit son arme avec des matériaux trouvés sur place : un manche en beskar, le fer mandalorien capable de résister à un sabre laser, des lanières de cuir recouvertes d'anneaux du même métal pour la partie matérielle de l'arme, des éclats de cristaux Kaiburr pour focaliser les faisceaux de plasma. Elle y avait apporté sa touche personnelle en ajoutant un variateur d'intensité qui permettait d'utiliser les filaments d'énergie soit pour immobiliser une cible soit pour la blesser, ainsi qu'un dispositif permettant d'envoyer une décharge électrique incapacitante le long des filaments métalliques. Une fois l'arme terminée, elle avait consacré de longues journées à s'entraîner à l'utiliser.

Étant seule sur Ziost, Lumiya avait troqué son armure et son casque pour une simple combinaison souple en fibres de duracier qui lui donnait une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Ainsi vêtue, elle semblait presque une jeune femme ordinaire et seules les nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage témoignaient de sa véritable nature. Après une nouvelle séance d'entraînement qui avait duré de longues heures, elle se prépara une boisson énergétique protéinée pour se restaurer, les dommages internes qu'elle avait subits ne lui permettant plus d'absorber de nourriture solide. Alors qu'elle buvait lentement la préparation, elle ressentit une perturbation dans la Force qui lui causa un profond malaise : elle sut immédiatement que son maître, Dark Vador, venait de mourir.

– Par tous les Sith, Nooonnn ! Se mit-elle à crier avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Vador lui avait appris à utiliser la Force, il l'avait arrachée à l'étreinte glacée de la mort, lui avait donné la volonté de continuer à vivre. Il lui avait même révélé certains éléments de son passé que quasiment personne à part l'Empereur ne connaissait. Lumiya aimait son maître comme un père, elle qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Maintenant elle était de nouveau seule, sans personne à qui se confier. Elle n'avait plus que sa haine, pour Luke et pour ceux qui étaient responsable de la mort de son maître, qui qu'ils soient.

Elle prit un bâton de la mort qu'elle alluma et porta à ses lèvres. Elle en gardait toujours un ou deux avec elle pour les moments où elle se sentait vraiment trop mal. Tandis qu'elle inhalait la fumée acre, une quinte de toux la prit entre deux sanglots. Rapidement, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps et sembla même s'étendre à ses membres cybernétiques. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion due à la drogue, mais pendant une ou deux heures, elle pouvait ainsi oublier ses mutilations et redevenir Shira Brie. Le rein artificiel qui faisait partie de son corset cybernétique et la Force lui permettaient ensuite d'éliminer rapidement les résidus de la drogue et d'éviter les effets à long terme délétères.

Une fois qu'elle eut pleinement repris ses esprits, Lumiya décida de mettre un terme à son séjour sur Ziost. Elle avait maintenant acquis une maîtrise suffisante de son fouet pour pouvoir s'en servir de manière efficace contre un adversaire. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer sur Coruscant et de réclamer l'héritage de son maître.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Debout devant la baie en transparacier de son bureau du palais impérial, le grand vizir Sate Pestage observait le trafic aérien de la planète capitale en ce début d'après-midi. Pestage était un homme chauve d'environ quatre-vingts ans qui portait la longue robe pourpre et la coiffe caractéristique des hauts dignitaires impériaux. Bien qu'étant lui-même aveugle à la Force, Pestage était un collaborateur de longue date des Sith, il avait initialement travaillé pour l'homme d'affaires Muun Hego Damask, en réalité le Seigneur Sith Dark Plagueis, et pour son apprenti Dark Sidious, officiellement le sénateur Sheev Palpatine de Naboo. Quand Palpatine avait assassiné son maître, la veille même de son élection au poste de chancelier suprême, il était devenu l'un des principaux conseillers du nouveau chef d'état et avait conservé ce poste durant les premières années de l'Empire. Il avait finalement été promu au poste de grand vizir, en remplacement du Chagrien Mas Amedda qui avait été écarté en raison du suprémacisme humain de l'Empire. Ce poste faisait de lui l'assistant direct de l'Empereur et le chef du gouvernement et quand celui-ci était absent comme en ce moment, il se retrouvait de fait aux commandes de la galaxie.

Une sonnerie retentit et le garde impérial posté à la porte annonça l'arrivée de la personne qu'il attendait.

– Votre Excellence, la directrice Isard est arrivée.

– Bien, faites-la entrer, répondit-il

Ysanne Isard entra dans le bureau. Elle portait son habituel uniforme rouge de directrice des services de renseignements et ses yeux vairons, bleu à droite, rouge à gauche – une rare anomalie génétique de naissance – le fixèrent d'un air inquiet. Cela lui conférait un certain charme, rehaussé par les deux mèches blanches qui encadraient son visage et le reste de sa chevelure noire tombant sur ses épaules. A trente-cinq ans, elle était d'une beauté froide, connue dans tout l'Empire pour sa cruauté, sa soif de pouvoir, son absence totale de compassion et sa loyauté inébranlable envers l'Empereur. Elle avait conspiré contre son propre père pour prendre sa place à la tête des services de renseignement et la rumeur disait même qu'elle l'avait exécuté de ses propres mains. On disait aussi qu'elle était la maîtresse de l'Empereur et ses nombreux ennemis, tant au sein de l'Empire que de la rébellion, lui avaient donné le surnom de Cœur de glace.

– Vous vouliez me parler, votre Excellence ? demanda-t-elle

– Oui, Ysanne, je voudrais faire avec vous le point de la situation après les regrettables évènements survenus autour d'Endor et les rumeurs qui ont circulé à propos de la mort de l'Empereur.

– A ce propos, la cellule d'agitateurs rebelles qui a propagé cette rumeur et tiré un feu d'artifice sur la _Pliada di am Imperium_ a été mise hors d'état de nuire de manière définitive. Des troubles similaires ont eu lieu sur Naboo mais notre garnison sur place a la situation sous contrôle. Les choses sont plus confuses dans la bordure extérieure où certains mondes pourraient tomber sous contrôle rebelle.

– J'ai en tout cas apprécié l'efficacité avec laquelle vos troupes ont géré la situation ici sur Coruscant. Et que savez-vous des évènements survenus à Endor ?

– Malheureusement, toutes mes informations confirment une victoire de la rébellion. Le capitaine Pellaeon du croiseur _Chimera_ nous a fait son rapport après avoir ordonné la retraite. Il confirme la destruction de la seconde Étoile de la Mort, du super-croiseur _Executor_ ainsi que de six croiseurs dont le _Devastator_ et le _Vehement_. Les officiers supérieurs et les dignitaires présents sur la station ou les croiseurs détruits sont présumés morts, ce qui inclus les grand amiraux Declann, Teshik, Takel et Makati, l'amiral Piett, le contre amiral Chiraneau, le moff Jerjerrod ainsi que les conseillers Greejatus, Aloo et Blista-Vanee. Nous savons par des survivants que le rebelle Luke Skywalker a été capturé et conduit par le Seigneur Vador devant l'Empereur sur la station. Je sais aussi que la Main de l'Empereur, partie en toute hâte de Coruscant, est arrivée à bord de la station peu avant l'attaque rebelle. Des témoins survivants disent avoir vu l'Empereur tenter de quitter la station en compagnie de Jade peu avant sa destruction, mais je n'en ai aucune confirmation et je reste très inquiète. On dit aussi que les grand amiraux Takel et Makati pourraient s'être échappés. Quand au Seigneur Vador, il semble avoir lui aussi péri à bord de la station.

– Je peux au moins vous rassurer sur un point, ma chère. Notre Empereur est bien vivant, il m'a contacté il y a moins d'une heure et m'a annoncé que Dark Vador était mort, tué par Luke Skywalker. Il se trouve actuellement sur un vaisseau en route pour Coruscant en compagnie de son nouveau bras droit, Dark Claria.

– Dark Claria ? Vous ne voulez pas dire que...

– Oui, il semble que cette chère Mara Jade alias comtesse Claria ait bénéficié d'une promotion suite à la mort de Vador et ait repris sa place auprès de l'Empereur. Elle bénéficie dorénavant de tous les titres, privilèges et possessions de feu le Seigneur Vador et en particulier du titre de Dame des Sith.

Ysanne se mordit la lèvre de consternation. Elle était certes soulagée de savoir son Empereur vivant mais la promotion de cette petite intrigante de Jade au rang de Dame Sith lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle n'avait jamais compris la confiance qu'accordait l'Empereur à cette femme dont le passé était totalement inconnu de ses services de renseignements.

– Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de notre ex-Main de l'Empereur que j'ignorerais ? demanda-t-elle encore.

– Je sais bien peu de choses en vérité, sinon que c'est une adepte de la Force comme l'Empereur et Vador et qu'il a commencé à l'entraîner pour le servir alors qu'elle était très jeune. Tout indique qu'elle lui est totalement loyale.

– Tout comme moi.

– Mais vous êtes aveugle à la Force, n'est-ce pas Ysanne ? Et par ailleurs, vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour avoir compris depuis longtemps que l'Empereur est également le maître des Sith et qu'il a donc besoin à ses côtés d'un apprenti fort dans la Force.

– Oui, je connais la Règle des Deux.

– Alors, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas chercher à vous opposer à Dame Claria, cela risquerait de vous coûter très cher. Quant à moi, je vais faire une déclaration officielle à la presse qui sera diffusée sur l'holonet galactique. J'y démentirai les rumeurs propagées par la rébellion au sujet de la mort de l'Empereur et annoncerai son retour prochain sur Coruscant. Je minimiserai la défaite d'Endor et annoncerai notre prochaine contre-attaque victorieuse. Enfin, je déclarerai que le Seigneur Vador a été tué par le Jedi rebelle Luke Skywalker et que l'Empereur a nommé la comtesse Claria pour le remplacer à ses cotés. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer, directrice Isard.

– Bien, votre Excellence.

Ysanne sortit du bureau du grand vizir en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'allait certes pas contester frontalement l'autorité de Claria, mais elle pourrait peut-être laisser fuiter quelques révélations à son sujet vers la presse à scandales et ainsi miner son autorité. Oui, c'était une option à considérer.

* * *

 _Notes_ _: Le personnage de_ Shira Brie | Lumiya _a été introduite dans les comics Marvel Star Wars des années 80 et a été ensuite reprise dans la série de romans **L'héritage de la Force**. Ses sentiments pour Vador, qu'elle voit comme un père de substitution, sont tirés d'un article de Abel G. Peña, **The Emperor's Pawns** , paru dans le magazine Star Wars Gamer #5._

 _Le dialogue entre Pestage et Isard et la haine que cette dernière éprouve pour Mara Jade sont inspirés d'une scène similaire du comic **By the Emperor's Hand** , publié en France sous le titre **Le Côté Obscur : Mara Jade**._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Duel

_**Claria, de retour sur Coruscant, va devoir affronter sa première épreuve : sa rivale Lumiya, bien décidée à prendre sa place.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Duel**

A leur retour sur Coruscant, l'Empereur Palpatine et Dame Claria furent accueillis en grand pompe par la cour et les dignitaires impériaux. Claria avait troqué sa combinaison noire pour une tenue plus appropriée, une robe rouge sombre avec une cape et une capuche assortie et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon. Le grand vizir Pestage fit une nouvelle déclaration à la presse expliquant qu'un groupe de terroristes rebelles conduits par le Jedi Luke Skywalker avait tenté d'assassiner l'Empereur et le Seigneur Vador à bord d'une station spatiale en orbite dans le système Endor. La comtesse Claria avait eu vent du complot et était allée prévenir l'Empereur. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper avant que les terroristes ne fassent exploser la station tandis que le Seigneur Vador avait perdu la vie en affrontant Luke Skywalker pour protéger leur fuite. En remerciement pour cet acte de bravoure et de dévotion, l'Empereur avait nommé la comtesse Claria Dame protectrice de l'Empire et lui avait conféré tous les titres et privilèges du Seigneur Vador. Dark Claria fit elle-même une courte déclaration, expliquant combien elle était honorée de la confiance que lui témoignait l'Empereur et qu'elle allait désormais œuvrer à assurer la protection et la sécurité des citoyens de l'Empire.

Une foule immense était rassemblée sur l'esplanade à l'extérieur du palais et tout le long du grand corridor intérieur, les saluant au cris de « Vive Dame Claria ! », « Longue vie à notre Empereur ! ». Elle se sentait fière d'être ainsi acclamée, même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'une bonne partie de la foule présente ne s'était pas rassemblée spontanément mais avait été rameutée par la COMPNOR. La présence des forces de sécurité avait été renforcée mais sans excès et ni elle même ni l'Empereur n'avaient ressenti de présence hostile pouvant constituer une menace. Il était clair que les sympathisants rebelles, traqués sans relâche, préféraient se faire des plus discrets.

Le soir venu, une réception fut organisée dans l'un des nombreux hall du palais pour les dignitaires et la cour. Ysanne Isard n'adressa pas une parole ni un regard à Claria de la soirée, s'affairant auprès de l'Empereur pour faire le bilan des pertes subies et se vanter de son efficacité à démanteler la cellule rebelle infiltrée qui avait répandu la fausse nouvelle de sa mort. Roganda Ismaren vint par contre la féliciter chaudement pour son nouveau titre et lui proposer ses services. On pouvait ajouter à la liste de ses talents celui de savoir se tourner rapidement dans le sens du vent. Le général Deerian, un vieux gentleman et ami qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une mission quatre ans auparavant et Maintenant l'un des responsables de la défense planétaire vint également la féliciter et l'invita même à danser. Curieusement, aucun des bellâtres qui venaient d'habitude l'importuner lors de ce genre de réception ne tenta sa chance avec elle ce soir là. Ils étaient peut-être trop impressionnés par son nouveau titre de Dame protectrice de l'Empire, même si peu de gens savaient qu'il cachait en fait celui de Dame Sith. Une fois que les convives commencèrent à quitter la soirée, elle alla saluer l'Empereur puis se retira dans ses quartiers privés.

* * *

Lumiya arriva sur Coruscant en début de soirée. Elle dirigea son vaisseau vers une zone de friches industrielles où Vador lui avait aménagé une planque discrète. Là, elle alluma le récepteur holographique pour se tenir au courant des derniers évènements. Le bulletin d'information du soir de HNE reprenait la déclaration officielle faite par le grand vizir quelques heures auparavant et les quelques mots prononcés par Dark Claria pour remercier l'Empereur. En entendant cela, elle se sentit envahie de haine : ainsi non seulement Luke Skywalker avait bien tué son maître, mais en plus l'Empereur avait choisi cette garce de Mara Jade pour le remplacer à ses côtés. Cette place lui revenait de droit, et par tous les Sith, elle allait reprendre ce qui lui était dû.

Éteignant le récepteur, elle remit son armure et son casque et se dirigea en motojet vers le palais. Sa qualité de main de l'Empereur lui permit de passer sans problème les contrôles de sécurité, mais au lieu de rejoindre les salons de réception, elle monta vers les étages supérieurs et les appartements privés. Vador lui avait fourni des plans détaillés du palais et elle savait donc où se trouvaient les quartiers privés de Mara Jade. Arrivée au bon étage, elle se servit de la Force pour détourner l'attention des gardes et atteignit la porte des appartements de sa rivale. Sa formation d'agent secret lui permit de désactiver les systèmes de sécurité et d'ouvrir la porte sans se faire repérer. Elle entra, referma la porte et alla se cacher dans un coin sombre pour attendre.

* * *

A peine franchie la porte de ses appartements, Claria sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle prit d'instinct son sabre laser attaché à sa ceinture, l'activa et se laissant guider par la Force, détourna deux tirs de blaster destinés à l'abattre. Elle utilisa la Force pour allumer la lumière et fermer la porte derrière elle et vit alors son agresseur sortir de l'ombre : c'était une femme cyborg en armure portant un casque triangulaire qui cachait complètement son visage. Des blasters étaient incorporés à son armure au niveau des avant-bras et fumaient encore. A sa ceinture était accroché une sorte de fouet en métal. Elle reconnut Lumiya, l'élève de Vador qu'elle avait croisée quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'elle avait été proposer ses services à l'Empereur.

– Lumiya, de quel droit vous permettez-vous de m'agresser ainsi dans mes quartiers ? L'interpella-t-elle.

– Le droit de reprendre ce qui m'appartient, Jade. Je suis l'élève de Vador, c'est à moi qu'il revient de prendre sa place aux côtés de l'Empereur, répondit-elle tout en prenant son fouet.

– Vous croyez vraiment que l'Empereur voudrait d'une élève de Vador comme nouvelle apprentie, après que ce dernier l'ait trahi ?

– Trahi ? Il a été tué par Luke Skywalker en protégeant l'Empereur !

– Allons, ne me dites pas que vous prenez pour argent comptant la propagande officielle, ma chère ! Voulez-vous que je vous dise ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Il a tenté de tuer l'Empereur, pour protéger son fils, Luke Skywalker !

– Mensonges !

– Il ne vous a pas dit qu'il avait un fils ? Et ce n'est pas tout, il avait aussi une fille, qui n'est nulle autre que la princesse Leïa Organa d'Alderaan !

– Tu mens, espèce de salope !

– Faites appel à la Force, Lumiya, vous saurez que je dis la vérité.

– Je vais plutôt te tuer !

Avec ces mots, elle déploya et alluma son fouet laser. Dans un bruit de crépitements, les filaments de plasma se déployèrent autour des lanières gainées de métal. Elle frappa, mais Claria esquiva le coup et frappa une des lanières métalliques avec son sabre. A sa grande surprise, le coup glissa sur le métal dans une gerbe d'étincelles mais ne coupa pas la lanière. « Du beskar, se dit-elle, voilà qui va compliquer les choses ».

Elle essaya de se rapprocher de Lumiya pour pouvoir la frapper de son sabre ou lui donner un coup de pied tout en parant les coups de fouet, mais les filaments d'énergie flexibles avaient tendance à s'enrouler autour de la lame de son sabre qu'elle devait alors éteindre brièvement pour le dégager. Un bon blaster lui aurait été utile mais elle n'en avait pas pris avec elle. Elle sauta en avant pour essayer de se rapprocher mais alors qu'elle se réceptionnait, l'extrémité coupante d'un filament métallique lui entailla profondément le bras droit en dessous de l'épaule. Poussant un cri de douleur, elle lâcha son arme et le sang se mit à couler abondamment de la blessure. Elle essaya de rappeler son arme avec sa main gauche mais son adversaire l'avait déjà récupérée. Elle fut soudain prise de vertiges dus à l'hémorragie et tomba à genoux.

– C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Dark Claria ? Tu es vraiment une Sith pitoyable ! Prépare-toi à mourir !

Consciente que le prochain coup allait lui trancher la gorge, Claria s'abandonna au Côté Obscur, se laissant envahir par la colère et la haine. Elle se focalisa sur la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras droit et la transféra à travers son bras gauche jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Alors que Lumiya levait son fouet pour lui porter le coup fatal, elle pointa la main sur son adversaire et dans un cri de rage, lui déversa toute sa haine. Des éclairs bleus partirent du bout de ses doigts et frappèrent Lumiya en pleine poitrine. Tétanisée, elle lâcha son fouet et le sabre de Claria et tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur. Claria se releva en continuant de bombarder Lumiya d'éclairs de Force. Elle éprouvait du plaisir à sentir l'énergie obscure s'écouler à travers son corps et à voir souffrir sa rivale. Mais sa blessure au bras droit continuait de saigner abondamment, l'artère du bras était manifestement touchée. Elle arrêta donc les éclairs de Force, rappela son sabre laser dans sa main valide et se concentra pour garrotter son bras avec la Force afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle alluma son sabre et le pointa sur la gorge de Lumiya.

– Alors, qui est sur le point de mourir à présent ?

Ne voulant pas tuer une adversaire sans visage, Claria retira le casque de Lumiya avec la Force. Ce qu'elle vit alors la fit hésiter. Le visage de Lumiya était celui d'une jeune femme environ du même âge qu'elle. Ses cheveux châtain-roux lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux gris-verts la fixaient d'un regard plein de haine. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices et déformé par la douleur mais témoignait encore de sa beauté passée.

– Qu'attends-tu ? lui dit-elle. Achève-moi ! Termine ce que Luke Skywalker a commencé !

La haine qu'elle mit à prononcer le nom de Luke Skywalker intrigua Claria. Lumiya semblait le considérer responsable de son état, mais Claria sentit aussi qu'il y avait autre chose : avant de le haïr avec tant de force, elle l'avait aimé.

Alors que Claria tenait encore son sabre à dix centimètres du cou de Lumiya, hésitant à la tuer, on sonna à la porte. C'était l'équipe de sécurité de l'étage.

– Tout va bien, ma Dame ? Nous avons entendu des tirs et des cris !

Claria ouvrit la porte et deux stormtroopers entrèrent. Le sergent remarqua tout de suite son visage blême et les traces abondantes de sang sur son bras droit et au sol.

– Vous êtes sérieusement blessée, ma Dame, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

– Non merci, sergent, ça ira, occupez-vous plutôt de conduire cette femme cyborg en détention, je déciderai de son sort plus tard. Ses prothèses cybernétiques sont temporairement désactivées mais elle est sensible à la Force, donc prenez les précautions qui s'imposent.

– Bien ma Dame, comme vous voudrez, mais allez vite faire soigner cette vilaine blessure.

Le sergent prit un collier de contrôle à sa ceinture et le passa autour du cou de Lumiya. Quand il l'activa, elle perdit conscience immédiatement. Les deux gardes la prirent par les épaules et l'emmenèrent.

Claria éteignit son sabre et le remit à sa ceinture. Elle prit également le fouet de Lumiya et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Mais elle avait à peine parcouru cinquante mètres que les vertiges la reprirent et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur. « Allons ma fille, se dit-elle, ce n'est pas le moment de tourner de l'œil ! Ce serait une bien triste fin pour une Dame Sith que de mourir saignée à blanc à cinquante mètres de ses appartements ». Elle raffermit sa concentration pour rehausser sa tension artérielle et reprit son chemin.

Elle arriva à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard où un droïde médical la prit en charge. Il lui injecta immédiatement un stimulant et un anti-douleur puis l'aida à enlever sa robe et la fit s'allonger. Il posa un garrot à champ de force sur son épaule et l'activa. Elle eut l'impression que son bras cessait d'exister quand le dispositif bloqua à la fois la circulation sanguine et l'influx nerveux et elle poussa alors un soupir de soulagement en relâchant la pression qu'elle maintenait depuis plusieurs minutes sur l'artère à travers la Force. Un autre droïde vint lui installer une perfusion de sang synthétique au bras gauche tandis que le premier inspectait la blessure.

– L'artère, des muscles et des nerfs ont été sectionnés, ma Dame, lui dit le droïde. Et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, vous avez de la chance d'être arrivée jusqu'ici en vie !

– Tachez de m'arranger ça, voulez-vous ?

– Certainement ma Dame, je suis là pour ça.

Pendant que le droïde s'affairait, posant des raccords synthétiques bio-compatibles sur l'artère, les nerfs et les muscles, Claria réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Oui, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Lumiya l'avait surprise avec son arme alliant matière et énergie, une combinaison qu'elle n'avait pas été entraînée à affronter. Malgré sa maîtrise du sabre laser, elle avait été rapidement débordée ; il lui aurait fallu un second sabre ou un blaster pour pouvoir se défendre efficacement. Blessée, mise en colère par le mépris que Lumiya avait exprimé, et confrontée à l'imminence d'une issue fatale, elle s'était pour la première fois ouverte totalement au Côté Obscur de la Force, elle avait laissé sa colère l'envahir et la guider, lui donnant le moyen de se défendre et de défaire son adversaire à l'aide d'un pouvoir emblématique du Côté Obscur. Un pouvoir que son maître ne lui avait pas enseigné mais qu'elle avait invoqué d'instinct, se laissant guider par son intuition. Au début de cette confrontation, elle était encore Mara Jade, mais à la fin, elle était véritablement devenue Dark Claria, une Dame Sith, et elle se sentait fière d'avoir réussi cette épreuve.

Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qui l'inquiétait : elle avait pris du plaisir à voir Lumiya se tordre de douleur pendant qu'elle la bombardait d'éclairs de Force et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de tuer vite et bien lorsque cela était nécessaire, sans souffrances inutiles. Elle comprit que c'était là le revers de la médaille : le pouvoir du Côté Obscur était grisant et pouvait la corrompre, la conduire à commettre des actions mauvaises ou dangereuses. Il était maintenant évident pour elle que son maître avait lui aussi éprouvé du plaisir à faire souffrir le jeune Skywalker sur l'Étoile de la Mort et que cela avait failli lui coûter la vie. Tout occupé à torturer le fils, il avait ignoré le père qui s'était retourné contre lui. Elle commençait aussi à se demander jusqu'à quel point son maître avait été corrompu par le Côté Obscur, était-il vraiment aussi bon et sage qu'elle l'avait cru jusqu'à présent ? Manifestement non, il lui avait menti depuis toujours en lui cachant l'existence d'autres Mains et elle l'avait vu prendre plaisir à la torture. Mais il était son maître et elle se devait de lui obéir. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas inévitable qu'elle devienne comme lui ou Vador. Au moins sa colère s'était-elle calmée lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage de Lumiya, celui d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait finalement beaucoup. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas la tuer tout de suite sous l'emprise de la colère et de remettre son sort à plus tard, lorsque son jugement serait plus clair.

Une fois que le droïde médecin eut terminé de l'opérer, il referma la plaie avec un pansement au bacta et désactiva le garrot. Claria sentit à nouveau son bras.

– Voilà, ma Dame, c'est terminé, vous devrez garder le bras immobilisé une à deux semaines le temps que tout cicatrise.

– Merci, mais quelques jours suffiront, je guéris très vite.

– Et je souhaiterais vivement vous garder ici en observation pour la nuit. Je vais vous trouver une chambre.

Claria se sentait littéralement épuisée et accepta donc la proposition du droïde médecin. Elle ramassa sa robe et ses armes avec son bras valide et suivit le droïde. Elle se coucha dans le lit et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Ysanne Isard venait de prendre une vapodouche et de mettre sa chemise de nuit. Cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante : elle avait dû supporter de voir cette petite garce de Claria se pavaner devant les journalistes et la cour alors qu'elle même n'avait eu droit à aucun remerciement public pour avoir rétabli l'ordre et démantelé la cellule rebelle infiltrée. Vivement une bonne nuit de sommeil pour oublier cette humiliation. Mais alors qu'elle allait se coucher, son comlink sonna, c'était un appel de l'agent Ivak de ses services de renseignement. Elle répondit.

– Directrice Isard. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me déranger à une heure aussi tardive, Ivak !

– Je me trouve au bloc de détention, madame la directrice, deux agents de sécurité nous ont amené la cyborg Lumiya pour qu'on la mette au frais. Elle aurait apparemment eu une petite altercation avec Dark Claria.

– Dans quel état est-elle ?

– Elle est maintenue inconsciente par un collier de contrôle, pour éviter qu'elle nous joue un tour de sorcière avec la Force. Selon le sergent qui l'a amenée, Claria aurait été sérieusement blessée et se serait rendue à l'infirmerie. J'ai appelé le service médical pour en avoir confirmation. On lui a effectivement attribué une chambre pour la nuit.

– Autre chose ?

– C'est là que ça va vous intéresser : nous avons suivi les procédures habituelles de mise sous écrou et avons relevé son profil ADN. Figurez-vous qu'il correspond parfaitement avec celui du major Shira Brie, déclarée morte en mission il y a six mois de cela.

– Oui effectivement, c'est très intéressant. Gardez la moi au frais pour la nuit, je viendrai moi-même l'interroger demain matin.

– A vos ordres, madame la directrice, et bonne nuit.

Elle coupa la communication et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ainsi Vador avait menti en affirmant que le major Brie était morte durant sa mission d'infiltration de l'Alliance rebelle. Elle avait manifestement été très gravement blessée mais elle avait survécu. Et Vador l'avait cachée pour en faire son apprentie secrète sous le nom de Lumiya. Dans quel but ? Elle allait devoir le découvrir au plus vite.

* * *

 _Notes_ _: HNE – Holonet News & Entertainment – est la principale chaîne d'holovision galactique._

 _Mara Jade a rencontré le général Deerian dans le roman **Allégeance** de Timothy Zahn._


	6. Chapitre 6 : De Shira Brie à Lumiya

_**Retour six mois en arrière durant la bataille de l'armada secrète où Shira Brie hésite entre ses sentiments et son devoir. Laissée pour morte, elle est sauvée par Dark Vador qui supervise sa réhabilitation cybernétique et la baptise d'un nouveau nom : Lumiya.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : De Shira Brie à Lumiya**

 _À quelques parsecs du système Sullust, six mois auparavant_

Shira avait froid, si froid. Était-ce donc cela la mort ? Quelques heures auparavant, elle était partie avec trois autres pilotes rebelles, Luke, Thorben et Alph, pour une mission que d'aucuns considéraient comme suicidaire. Il s'agissait, à bord de quatre chasseurs impériaux TIE volés et reconditionnés, d'attaquer par surprise l'armada impériale de l'amiral Giel, qui transportait vers Coruscant une étrange créature, le Teezl, capable d'envoyer de manière instantanée des messages hyperspatiaux dans toute la galaxie. Un tel moyen de communication aurait donné un avantage conséquent à l'Empire et sa destruction était donc une priorité pour l'Alliance rebelle. Avant le départ, Shira avait avoué ses sentiments à Luke et l'avait embrassé avec passion. Mais alors qu'elle était persuadée que Luke partageait ses sentiments, la façon dont il avait réagi, l'air penaud et relativement indifférent, l'avait surprise et déçue, bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

En réalité, Shira n'était pas une vraie pilote rebelle, elle était une espionne impériale infiltrée et une adepte du Côté Obscur de la Force, choisie par Dark Vador en personne pour détruire son ennemi juré, Luke Skywalker, le jeune homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait prêté un serment d'allégeance à l'Empire et pour elle, cela comptait plus que tout, y compris ses propres sentiments maintenant qu'elle s'était sentie rejetée. Alors, lorsque l'amiral Giel activa le Teezl pour brouiller toutes les fréquences de communication et qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de distinguer les chasseurs amis des ennemis, elle saisit sa chance de mener à bien sa mission. Elle repéra à travers la Force le chasseur de Luke et se prépara à tirer. Mais ses sentiments la firent hésiter trop longtemps, Luke tira le premier.

Les faisceaux laser verts frappèrent son chasseur de part et d'autre de la cabine, provoquant sa dépressurisation. Le champ de rétention intégré à sa combinaison de pilote se déclencha automatiquement, mais cela ne lui donnait que quelques minutes d'oxygène au plus. Certaine de sa mort imminente, Shira fit appel à la Force pour ralentir son métabolisme et lancer un ultime message à son maître : « Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, j'ai échoué ». Un débris la heurta violemment à la tête et tout devint noir.

Mais Shira ne devait pas mourir ce jour là. Elle avait réussi à se mettre en transe avant de perdre connaissance, réduisant à l'extrême sa respiration et ses battements cardiaques. Elle avait ainsi préservé ses organes vitaux en abandonnant ses membres à la morsure du gel. Le Seigneur Vador avait également entendu son appel et il ordonna à l'amiral Piett de dérouter son vaisseau amiral, le super-croiseur _Executor,_ vers le lieu de la bataille. Là, ils trouvèrent son corps à moitié gelé dans l'épave de son chasseur à la dérive. A tout œil non exercé, elle aurait parue morte, mais Vador sentit qu'il subsistait une étincelle de vie dans son corps meurtri. Prisonnière de cette étreinte glacée qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin du monde des vivants, elle entendit sa voix résonner dans son esprit: « Accroche-toi Shira ! Vis, ma jeune élève ! »

Elle fut amenée au centre médical de l' _Executor_. Là, les droïdes médecins la réchauffèrent lentement avant de l'extraire de sa combinaison de pilote et de plonger son corps dans une bactocuve. Quand elle reprit conscience, elle ne sentait plus ses membres et le reste de son corps n'était que douleur. Dans la cuve, un tuyau l'alimentait en oxygène tandis que d'autres pénétraient dans sa poitrine, reliés à sa circulation sanguine. Elle essaya de bouger la tête mais ressentit une douleur si vive qu'elle faillit à nouveau perdre connaissance. Elle perçut la présence de Vador devant la cuve, en train de discuter avec le droïde médecin en chef. Elle étendit sa conscience vers lui à travers la Force pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

– Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Vador

– Nous avons stabilisé son état, mon Seigneur, mais nous devons l'opérer au plus vite, répondit le droïde. Ses membres ont gelé de manière irréversible et l'amputation est inévitable. Elle a de nombreuses fractures au visage et nous devrons remplacer les os brisés, notamment la mâchoire inférieure, par des implants métalliques. Enfin, elle a reçu des éclats de métal dans l'abdomen et plusieurs de ses organes internes dont ses reins sont gravement endommagés. Nous allons devoir lui implanter de manière permanente un corset cybernétique pour les remplacer et la maintenir en vie.

– Faites au mieux. Et pour ses membres, posez-lui des prothèses d'apparence réaliste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ressemble plus à un droïde qu'à une femme.

– Bien, mon Seigneur, nous allons commencer l'opération au plus vite.

Le médecin appuya sur un bouton à coté de la cuve et un puissant anesthésiant se répandit dans sa circulation sanguine. A nouveau, tout devint noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était étendue nue sur un lit d'hôpital. Pas tout à fait nue en fait : un corset métallique enserrait le bas de sa poitrine, d'en dessous ses seins jusqu'à sa taille. Deux droïdes l'entouraient, occupés à effectuer des réglages sur ses bras et ses jambes.

– N'essayez pas de bouger, major Brie, dit l'un des droïdes ayant remarqué qu'elle était réveillée. Nous n'avons pas fini de calibrer vos nouveaux membres.

– Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? demanda-t-elle.

– Trois semaines, major, nous vous avons maintenue en coma artificiel le temps que votre corps cicatrise. Le Seigneur Vador est passé prendre de vos nouvelles tous les jours. Il semble beaucoup tenir à vous. Je dois avouer que c'est assez inhabituel de sa part.

Shira ressentait d'étranges picotements dans ses nouveaux membres tandis que les droïdes calibraient les interfaces neurales. De temps en temps, des mouvements réflexes se produisaient en réponse aux stimulations. Voyant que son regard restait fixé sur le corset métallique, le droïde se sentit obligé de lui fournir des explications.

– C'est un corset cybernétique implanté de manière permanente qui remplace certains organes internes défectueux, major. Il purifie votre sang et contrôle le taux de glucose. Il y a également une pompe auxiliaire qui peut assurer un minimum de circulation sanguine en cas de défaillance cardiaque bien que votre cœur et vos poumons n'aient pas trop souffert. Il est alimenté par une cellule énergétique standard qui se trouve dans une trappe au niveau du plexus.

Le droïde appuya quelques secondes au milieu du corset, ouvrant une trappe qui se referma toute seule au bout d'une trentaine de secondes.

– C'est également parfaitement étanche, reprit le droïde, vous pouvez prendre une vapodouche ou vous baigner sans aucun problème.

– Comment suis-je censée m'alimenter ?

– Votre tube digestif a subit des dommages et vous devrez donc vous contenter d'aliments liquides, essentiellement des boissons énergétiques protéinées. Toute tentative de consommer des aliments solides vous causerait de violents désagréments. Bien que cela reste déconseillé, vous pouvez consommer des boissons alcoolisées, cela ne vous fera pas plus de mal qu'auparavant. Le corset cybernétique est même plus efficace pour éliminer l'alcool.

– C'est rassurant de savoir que je peux encore me saouler. Et qu'en est-il de... mes parties intimes ?

– Si vous voulez parler de vos organes sexuels, ils sont intacts à l'exception de l'utérus que nous avons dû retirer. Vous pouvez donc toujours théoriquement avoir des relations sexuelles, mais vous ne pourrez malheureusement plus vous reproduire, j'en suis désolé.

Shira resta pensive un moment. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question d'avoir un jour des enfants. Aurait-elle souhaitée en avoir avec Luke si elle n'avait pas dû mettre fin si brutalement à leur relation ? Il était trop tard à présent.

– Voilà, nous avons terminé les réglages de vos membres, dit le droïde en refermant les trappes d'accès, vous pouvez essayer de bouger.

Elle leva son bras droit et commença à faire jouer les doigts de sa main. Ses mouvements étaient encore un peu saccadés mais les prothèses semblaient répondre correctement.

– Nous vous avons préparé des sous-vêtements, major, reprit le droïde médecin, souhaitez-vous de l'aide pour vous habiller ?

– Non merci, je vais essayer de me débrouiller seule.

– Dans ce cas, nous vous laissons, vous pouvez toujours nous appeler en cas de besoin.

Les deux droïdes la laissèrent seule dans la chambre. Elle examina les sous-vêtements qu'on lui avait apportés : c'était une culotte et une chemise de modèle standard pour les femmes servant dans la flotte impériale. Il lui fallu beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne s'y attendait pour les enfiler, ses mouvements étant encore imprécis. Elle fut soulagée de constater que la transition entre sa peau humaine et la simili-peau de ses prothèses était quasiment imperceptible à l'œil, par contre les capteurs de ses doigts sentaient facilement la différence de texture et de chaleur.

Elle essaya ensuite de se lever et de faire quelques pas. Le contact de ses pieds avec le sol lui donna une sensation étrange : elle sentait le contact du sol, mais ne pouvait dire s'il était lisse ou rugueux, chaud ou froid. Elle comprit que les capteurs sous ses pieds n'étaient de loin pas aussi précis que ceux de ses mains, elle ne connaîtrait probablement plus le plaisir de marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée ou sur une plage de sable chaud. Tout serait du pareil au même.

Elle continua à marcher lentement dans la pièce. Elle s'habituait rapidement à ses nouvelles jambes, chaque pas lui semblait plus facile que le précédent. Elle remarqua alors un miroir au dessus d'un lavabo dans un coin de la chambre et elle s'en approcha pour regarder son visage. Malgré tout ce que le droïde médecin lui avait déjà annoncé, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel choc. Une cicatrice barrait son œil droit, mais surtout, tout le côté gauche de son visage, de la tempe à la mâchoire inférieure, était couvert de cicatrices violacées. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle fut soudainement envahie de rage, de colère et de haine, contre elle même et contre Luke.

– Non, hurla-t-elle, Noonn ! Luke, espèce de salopard ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de me tuer proprement ! Tu paieras pour ce que tu m'a fait. Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS !

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, elle pointa la main vers le reflet de son visage dans la glace et lui projeta toute sa rage. Le miroir explosa en centaines de morceaux. Elle éclata alors en sanglots et alla se jeter sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes à pleurer et à ruminer des idées noires. Elle envisagea d'en finir, pensant à se trancher la gorge avec une vibrolame ou à se jeter dans l'espace à travers un sas sans combinaison. Mais elle repoussa vite ces idées suicidaires. Ce qu'elle voulait avant tout c'était se venger, faire souffrir Luke comme elle avait souffert. Pour cela, elle devait continuer à vivre.

On sonna soudain à la porte de sa chambre et la voix légèrement assourdie d'un stormtrooper se fit entendre :

– Major Brie ? Le Seigneur Vador souhaiterait vous voir, il m'a demandé de vous conduire à lui.

– Laissez-moi une minute pour me préparer, répondit-elle.

Elle trouva une combinaison militaire de repos et des bottes dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Elle les enfila, puis entreprit de sécher ses larmes. Quand elle fut présentable, elle ouvrit la porte.

– Je suis prête, sergent, conduisez-moi auprès du Seigneur Vador.

Elle suivit le sergent dans les couloirs du vaisseau jusqu'aux quartiers du Seigneur Sith. Dark Vador l'attendait à l'intérieur de sa chambre de méditation.

– Entre, Shira, lui dit-il.

Elle s'avança, entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir à genoux aux pieds du Seigneur noir.

– Tu as pleuré, dit-il, pourquoi ?

\- Mon Seigneur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ? J'ai été faible, j'ai échoué dans ma mission, vous auriez dû me laisser mourir. A quoi puis-je encore vous servir, réduite comme je le suis à cet état moitié femme, moitié machine ?

– Tu as développé des sentiments pour le jeune Skywalker.

– Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de le tuer, mais j'ai hésité et c'est lui qui m'a eue.

– La passion est une force, mais l'attachement est une faiblesse, tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

– Oui, mon Seigneur.

Vador appuya sur un bouton du tableau de commande devant lui. La chambre de méditation se referma et la pression commença à monter.

– Sais-tu pourquoi je porte ce masque, Shira ?

– Vous en avez besoin pour respirer, mon Seigneur, il vous maintient en vie, comme le corset cybernétique que je porte à présent.

Vador appuya sur un autre bouton. Un bras mécanique descendit du plafond et vint retirer son casque, puis un autre retira le masque respiratoire qui couvrait son visage. Shira vit pour la première fois le visage du Seigneur Sith. Son crâne chauve portait d'horribles cicatrices de brûlures. Ses yeux bleus, cernés et avec des reflets jaunes la fixaient d'un regard dur mais qui semblait étrangement par moment montrer comme une vague expression de tendresse. Shira ressentit de la pitié pour les souffrances qu'il devait avoir enduré. Son propre sort ne lui parut alors plus aussi terrible.

– Dans cette chambre hyperbare, reprit Vador, il m'est possible de retirer ce masque et de respirer normalement. Très peu de personnes ont vu mon visage comme tu le vois en ce moment.

– Mon Seigneur, puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé ?

– Autrefois, sous l'ancienne république, j'étais un chevalier Jedi, sans doute l'un des meilleurs. J'ai aimé une femme, avec passion, ce qui était interdit par les règles de l'ordre. J'étais totalement obsédé par la peur de la perdre. Le chancelier Palpatine, Dark Sidious, a senti ma peur et m'a offert le pouvoir du Côté Obscur, me promettant qu'il me permettrait de la sauver. Quand les maîtres Jedi ont trahi la république et tenté d'assassiner le chancelier, j'ai accepté son offre et je suis devenu Dark Vador. J'ai traqué et tué les Jedi tandis que mon nouveau maître se proclamait Empereur.

– Et votre femme, qu'est elle devenue ?

– Elle m'a trahi. Elle s'est liguée avec mon ancien maître, Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui a tenté de me tuer. Il y a presque réussi, me laissant mutilé et horriblement brûlé sur la berge d'une rivière de lave. C'est l'Empereur qui m'a sauvé, il est venu me chercher puis m'a offert de nouveaux membres et cette armure qui me maintient en vie. Ce n'est qu'alors que j'ai appris que dans ma colère, j'avais tué la femme que j'aimais. Mon maître est aujourd'hui tout ce qui me reste.

– Je comprends, mon Seigneur. Vous avez fait pour moi ce que l'Empereur a fait pour vous.

Shira esquissa un sourire, elle commençait à se sentir un peu euphorique dans cette atmosphère saturée en oxygène.

– Ne te méprends pas, reprit Vador, si Dark Sidious m'a sauvé, ce n'est pas par compassion, mais uniquement à cause de mon potentiel comme apprenti Sith. C'est également la raison pour laquelle je suis venu te chercher. Tu as un don très rare Shira, je l'ai senti dès le premier jour où je t'ai vue. Une sombre lumière brille en toi qui ne demande qu'à grandir. La Règle des Deux qui régit notre ordre m'interdit de te prendre officiellement comme apprentie Sith et de te conférer le titre de Dark, tu seras donc mon élève secrète. Officiellement, le major Shira Brie est morte en mission, c'est ce que j'ai déclaré à tes supérieurs des services de renseignement. Dorénavant, tu prendras le nom de Lumiya, dame du Côté Obscur.

– Merci maître, je vous promet de ne plus vous décevoir.

Vador leva sa main et un cristal tétraèdrique orné de symboles et brillant d'une lumière rouge vint flotter jusqu'à lui.

– Sais-tu ce qu'est cet objet, Lumiya ?

– Non maître, je n'ai jamais rien vu de la sorte.

– C'est un holocron Sith, un réceptacle des connaissances millénaires de notre ordre. Seul un adepte du Côté Obscur peut l'ouvrir et accéder à son savoir. C'est à toi de l'ouvrir.

Lumiya leva sa main et amena l'holocron à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien. Elle pensa alors à Luke et laissa monter sa haine. Elle vit alors que chaque sommet du tétraèdre pouvait pivoter selon un certain angle. Elle les fit pivoter un par un avec la Force et le tétraèdre s'ouvrit, révélant une image d'un ancien Seigneur Sith.

– C'est bien, dit Vador en ramenant l'holocron vers lui et en le refermant. Je t'ai fait attribuer de nouveaux quartiers à l'écart de l'équipage au nom de dame Lumiya.

Il leva à nouveau la main et une cape et une écharpe noire vinrent flotter jusqu'à lui.

– Tu vas mettre cette cape et couvrir ton visage avec cette écharpe et tu te rendras dans tes nouveaux quartiers avec l'holocron. Il t'apprendra l'ancienne langue de notre ordre. Quand tu l'auras suffisamment étudié, je verrai quelle nouvelle mission te confier.

Vador remit son masque et son casque et la pression dans la chambre commença à redescendre. Pendant ce temps, Lumiya mit la cape sur ses épaules et couvrit son visage avec l'écharpe. La chambre de méditation s'ouvrit une fois la pression redescendue à la normale et Lumiya prit l'holocron et quitta son maître pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Quand Lumiya reprit conscience, il lui fallu un moment pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas dans les quartiers que Vador lui avait attribués à bord de l' _Executor_ , cela n'était qu'un rêve. En réalité, elle était étendue sur une couchette dans une cellule du bloc de détention du palais impérial. On venait manifestement de désactiver le collier de contrôle qui l'avait maintenue inconsciente durant de longues heures. Elle se souvenait maintenant d'avoir défié Claria la veille au soir et d'avoir été vaincue. Elle se rappelait aussi de ce que la Dame Sith lui avait dit à propos de son défunt maître et de Luke Skywalker. Se pourrait-il que cela soit vrai ? Pourquoi Vador ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Tandis qu'elle essayait de chercher des réponses dans la Force, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et la directrice Isard entra en compagnie de l'agent Ivak.

– Major Brie, dit Isard, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir en vie ! Nous vous croyions morte depuis tout ce temps !

– Shira Brie est bien morte, Isard, je suis dame Lumiya à présent !

Ysanne Isard toucha un bouton à sa ceinture et Lumiya reçut une violente décharge électrique via son collier de contrôle.

– Un peu de respect, major, en ce qui me concerne, vous êtes toujours ma subordonnée quel que soit le titre que vous ait conféré Vador !

– Veuillez m'excuser, madame la directrice.

– Voilà, c'est mieux. Je ne suis pas venue vous chercher querelle, Lumiya. En fait je souhaiterais parler avec vous de votre ancien maître, Dark Vador et de notre nouvelle ennemie commune, Dark Claria.

– Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

– Parlez-moi d'abord de cette mission d'infiltration que vous a confié Vador et qui a conduit à votre mort officielle.

– Ma mission consistait à approcher le commandant Skywalker et à le tuer ou le discréditer. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, c'est moi qui ai été abattue et je serais morte si le Seigneur Vador ne m'avait pas sauvée.

– Oui, j'ai appris que Skywalker avait été brièvement renvoyé pour avoir apparemment tué une de ses coéquipières. Mais il semble avoir réussi à prouver assez vite que vous étiez une espionne et à restaurer son honneur. Vador vous a ensuite prise comme apprentie secrète. Quel but poursuivait-il ?

– Je n'en sais trop rien. Il m'a d'abord confié un holocron Sith pour que j'apprenne l'ancienne langue noire et dans le même temps je me suis fabriqué cette armure que je porte. Il m'a ensuite présenté à l'Empereur qui m'a pris à son service comme l'une de ses mains. Enfin il m'a envoyé sur Ziost où j'ai trouvé un ancien rouleau Sith expliquant comment construire un fouet laser. J'y étais toujours lorsque j'ai senti sa mort dans la Force. Je suis alors revenue et j'ai confronté Claria pour le titre de Dame des Sith. J'ai réussi à la blesser mais elle m'a terrassée par des éclairs de Force. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable d'invoquer un tel pouvoir aussi rapidement. Je l'ai manifestement sous-estimée. Elle m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange que j'ai d'abord pris pour des mensonges. Selon elle, Dark Vador aurait tenté de tuer l'Empereur et Luke Skywalker serait son fils.

– Il s'agissait sans doute de mensonges pour vous déstabiliser. L'Empereur lui-même a confirmé que Vador avait été tué par Skywalker.

– Non, elle disait la vérité. Je l'ai senti dans la Force même si je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre. Mais je n'y comprends plus rien. Si Luke Skywalker et Leïa Organa sont les enfants de Vador et s'il a tenté de tuer l'Empereur pour sauver son fils, pourquoi m'avait-il confié la mission de le tuer six mois plus tôt ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

– La princesse Leïa serait donc la fille de Vador et la sœur de Skywalker ? Étrange mais néanmoins vraisemblable. Il est de notoriété publique que c'est une orpheline de la guerre des clones que le couple royal d'Alderaan a adopté. Quand à l'attitude de Vador, je pense qu'il faut y voir un conflit entre ses sentiments paternels et son allégeance Sith.

– Que comptez-vous faire de moi à présent, madame la directrice ?

– Vous m'avez été fort utile Lumiya, aussi je vais vous libérer. Agent Ivak, veuillez lui ôter son collier de contrôle et la reconduire en toute discrétion à sa motojet. Vous Lumiya, tachez de reprendre votre place comme main de l'Empereur et allez vous excuser auprès de Dark Claria. Nous devrons utiliser d'autres méthodes que l'affrontement direct pour la déstabiliser.

– Vous avez un plan à ce sujet ?

– Oui, j'ai ma petite idée.

Ivak retira le collier de contrôle du cou de Lumiya puis il la conduisit au hangar où sa motojet avait été rangée. Ysanne Isard quitta le bloc de détention et regagna son bureau. Une fois arrivée, elle prit dans un tiroir un comlink qui n'était pas celui qu'elle utilisait d'habitude et passa un appel :

– Shan Logan ? Ici votre source d'informations préférée. Que diriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir au restaurant « Les délices du palais » ? Vous demanderez dame Chonelaï.

– Chonelaï, c'est un nom pantorien n'est-ce pas ? Entendu, j'y serai, répondit l'homme.

– Très bien, à ce soir, donc.

Elle raccrocha. Shan Logan était un célèbre journaliste de la presse à scandale qui animait une émission sur les personnes célèbres diffusée sur le canal HNE Coruscant. Elle avait entretenu autrefois une liaison avec lui il y a plus de cinq ans, avant qu'elle ne devienne directrice des renseignements. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de faiblesse à présent. Pour le plaisir, elle avait à sa disposition tous les esclaves qu'elle pouvait désirer, et ceux et celles qui ne se montraient pas à la hauteur n'avaient pas droit à une deuxième chance. Le seul homme qu'elle cherchait encore à séduire, c'était l'Empereur Palpatine lui-même. Elle savait bien sûr qu'il n'était pas sans risque pour une femme aveugle à la Force d'avoir des relations intimes avec un puissant Seigneur Sith, certaines concubines impériales l'avaient payé de leur vie ou de leur santé mentale ; mais elle était prête à prendre le risque pour gagner encore plus de pouvoir. Cependant, malgré ses efforts et les rumeurs qui couraient à ce sujet, elle n'était encore arrivée à rien. En ce qui concernait son ancien amant, elle se contentait à présent de lui fournir de temps en temps quelques informations croustillantes pour son émission et à le protéger des représailles éventuelles. Elle considérait en effet qu'il valait bien mieux sur une planète aussi peuplée et cosmopolite que Coruscant laisser une certaine liberté à la presse plutôt que de tout censurer. La populace se montrait bien plus docile si ses chaînes n'étaient pas trop serrées. Une chose était sûre en tout cas : avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, la prochaine émission de Shan Logan allait sûrement battre des records d'audience.

* * *

 _Note_ _: Le corset cybernétique que porte Lumiya de manière permanente est plusieurs fois évoqué dans la littérature officielle mais jamais décrit précisément. J'en donne donc ici ma vision personnelle. Je me suis notamment inspiré d'une illustration dans le guide officiel **Jedi vs. Sith: The official guide to the Force** où elle est représentée en sous-vêtements (culotte et chemise) à l'infirmerie de l'Executor et où son corset cybernétique n'est pas visible ; ce qui semble confirmer que son étendue est relativement limitée._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rencontres nocturnes

_**Palpatine nomme officiellement Dark Claria nouvelle commandeure suprême des forces impériales en remplacement de Vador, Ysanne Isard sort dîner avec son ex-amant journaliste tandis que Lumiya se cherche un allié... et peut-être plus ! ;-)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Rencontres nocturnes**

Après une nuit de sommeil, Claria quitta l'infirmerie et regagna ses appartements. Elle jeta sa robe déchirée et tachée de sang, prit une vapodouche et revêtit des habits d'intérieur. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner elle passa le reste de la matinée en transe de guérison pour accélérer la cicatrisation de sa blessure. Vers midi, elle fut contactée par l'Empereur à travers la Force qui s'enquit de son état de santé et la convia à une réunion tactique en début d'après-midi. Elle se fit servir à déjeuner, revêtit sa combinaison noire et une cape de la même couleur, immobilisa son bras blessé avec une écharpe et se rendit à la convocation de l'Empereur. En chemin, elle se rappela qu'elle avait fait mettre Lumiya aux arrêts la veille au soir et appela le bloc de détention du palais. L'agent Ivak lui répondit que Lumiya avait été libérée le matin même sur ordre d'Ysanne Isard.

La réunion avait lieu dans une salle de conférence attenante à la salle du trône. Les personnes présentes étaient le grand vizir Pestage, la directrice Isard, les grands amiraux Il-Raz et Tigellinus, le général Deerian et l'amiral Drommel qui commandait la flotte de défense de Coruscant. L'Empereur n'étant pas encore arrivé, Claria saisi l'occasion de prendre Ysanne Isard à partie :

– Directrice Isard, je viens d'apprendre que vous avez fait libérer la cyborg Lumiya dont j'avais ordonné l'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur ma personne. J'attends vos explications !

– Je vous assure que je ne suis pour rien dans cette agression, Dame Claria. L'agent Ivak m'a avertie que le profil génétique de Lumiya correspondait parfaitement à celui d'une de mes anciens agents, le major Shira Brie, que j'avais confiée à Vador pour une mission secrète et que je croyais morte.

– De quelle mission s'agissait-il ?

– Elle avait été chargée d'infiltrer l'Alliance rebelle et de tuer Luke Skywalker. Mais apparemment, cela s'est mal passé pour elle et elle a été gravement mutilée. Vador l'a déclarée morte et semble en avoir fait son apprentie secrète. Je suis allée l'interroger et je l'ai libérée contre sa promesse de reconnaître votre titre de Dame Sith et de s'excuser auprès de vous. Je pense qu'elle est allée se reposer vu que vous l'aviez quand même particulièrement secouée.

– Elle m'a aussi laissé un souvenir particulièrement déplaisant. Sachez en tout cas que je vous tiendrai personnellement responsable de toute nouvelle agression de sa part.

Claria réfléchit un instant. Elle avait senti l'ambiguïté des sentiments que Lumiya éprouvait pour Luke Skywalker et elle commençait à en comprendre la raison. Shira Brie avait dû tomber amoureuse de Luke et c'était probablement la raison de l'échec de sa mission. Ce sentiment s'était ensuite changé en une haine féroce quand elle l'avait rendu responsable de son échec et de ses blessures.

L'Empereur entra finalement escorté par deux gardes impériaux et toute l'assistance le salua respectueusement. Il s'assit sur le siège à l'extrémité de la table de conférence et invita Dark Claria à prendre place à sa droite – la place auparavant réservée à Dark Vador – et le grand vizir Pestage à sa gauche. Les autres personnes s'assirent ensuite d'autant plus près de l'Empereur que leur grade ou fonction était élevé. Pour mettre clairement les choses au point, il annonça que Dark Claria était officiellement nommée commandeure suprême des forces impériales en remplacement de Vador, ce qui ne souleva guère d'enthousiasme dans l'assistance excepté de la part du général Deerian. Ysanne Isard fit ensuite un exposé de la situation suite à la bataille d'Endor. Les vaisseaux survivants étaient maintenant revenus dans le système Coruscant et on avait reçu confirmation du sort des quatre grands amiraux présents à Endor : si Declann était bien mort à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort, Teshik, Takel et Makati avaient évacué la station à temps. Takel et Makati étaient en route pour Coruscant tandis que Teshik, qui avait couvert la retraite de la flotte, avait été finalement capturé par l'Alliance rebelle. Le retour médiatisé de l'Empereur avait également contribué à stabiliser la situation dans la bordure extérieure où aucun monde d'importance stratégique n'avait été perdu. L'Alliance rebelle n'avait donc pas retiré d'avantage décisif de sa victoire à Endor et il convenait donc maintenant de préparer la riposte.

Le grand amiral Rufaan Tigellinus, qui occupait également la fonction de grand moff du super-secteur central fit remarquer que suite à la perte de l' _Executor_ , il convenait d'affecter un autre super-croiseur à la nouvelle commandante suprême. L'amiral Drommel protesta que son super-croiseur, le _Guardian_ , était affecté à la protection du système Coruscant qu'on ne pouvait laisser sans défense pour aller chasser les rebelles dans la bordure extérieure. Le grand amiral Ishin-Il-Raz suggéra de rappeler le _Poing d'acier,_ actuellement affecté au grand moff Zsinj dans le super-secteur Quelii où l'activité rebelle était faible, mais Claria rejeta cette idée au motif que Zsinj était un homme au caractère imprévisible et qu'elle doutait de sa loyauté. Voyant que personne n'était d'accord, l'Empereur décida de reporter la question à une date ultérieure et ajourna la réunion.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous presser pour choisir un vaisseau de commandement, Dame Claria, lui dit-il alors qu'elle le raccompagnait à la salle du trône, prenez le temps de bien y réfléchir. A propos, comment va votre bras ?

– Mieux, maître, je peux de nouveau bouger mes doigts mais il me faudra encore au moins deux jours pour récupérer complètement. Je vais d'ailleurs aller reprendre ma transe de guérison si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

– Non, ma chère, allez vous reposer.

En retournant à ses appartements, Claria croisa Roganda Ismaren qui était en grande discussion avec l'agent Ivak. Se rappelant la proposition de services qu'elle lui avait faite la veille, elle l'interpella :

– Bonjour Roganda, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, agent Ivak ?

– Bien sûr, mesdames, je vous laisse, dit-il en s'éloignant.

– Vu que vous m'avez si généreusement proposé vos services, Roganda, je voudrais vous confier une mission.

– Je suis à votre service, Dame Claria, de quoi s'agit-il ?

– Je veux m'assurer de la loyauté du grand moff Zsinj envers l'Empire. Je souhaiterais donc que vous vous rendiez dans le super-secteur Quelii sur le _Poing d'acier_ et que vous tâtiez le terrain auprès de Zsinj. Cela vous parait-il dans vos cordes ?

– Oui, ma Dame, laissez-moi le temps de prendre mes dispositions vis à vis d'Irek et je me mets en route.

– Irek, c'est le fils que vous avez eu avec Sarcev Quest, n'est-ce pas ? Quel âge a-t-il à présent ?

– Huit ans, ma Dame, et ses dons à manier la Force sont très prometteurs, je suis très fière de lui.

– Transmettez lui mes félicitations et faites-moi votre rapport dès votre retour.

Laissant Roganda, Claria rentra à ses appartements et reprit sa transe de guérison.

* * *

Après la réunion, Ysanne Isard rentra à ses appartements et se prépara pour son rendez-vous de la soirée. Avant d'être directrice des renseignements, elle avait été agent de terrain et prendre l'apparence d'une espèce quasi-humaine était un art qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Elle se déshabilla, prit une vapodouche et entrepris de teindre sa peau en bleu pale. Elle teignit ensuite ses cheveux en mauve pale et se les attacha en chignon avec une broche en or. Puis, elle mit des lentilles de contact couleur améthyste pour cacher ses yeux vairons trop facilement reconnaissables. Elle enfila ensuite une longue robe violette, se mit des boucles d'oreilles et un collier en or, et termina par du rouge à lèvres et du vernis à ongles bleu foncé. Elle était maintenant dame Chonelaï, belle aristocrate pantorienne. Elle passa sur ses épaules une cape à capuche de couleur assortie à sa robe, se couvrit la tête et sortit discrètement du palais pour se rendre au restaurant où elle avait réservé un salon privé pour deux personnes à son nom d'emprunt.

Shan Logan arriva au restaurant peu après. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, cheveux blonds, yeux gris et peau mate qui portait toujours une barbe de huit jours pour se donner un air de baroudeur. Il portait une chemise couleur sable à moitié déboutonnée et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il indiqua au maître d'hôtel droïde qu'il était invité à dîner par dame Chonelaï et il fut conduit au salon privé.

– Asseyez-vous, Shan, lui dit Chonelaï, ce salon a été sécurisé par mes soins, nous pouvons parler sans crainte d'être écoutés.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et le maître d'hôtel prit leurs commandes avant de les laisser seuls. Shan entama la conversation.

– Vous êtes vraiment ravissante en noble dame pantorienne, Ysanne, je vous inviterais volontiers à passer le reste de la nuit à mon appartement.

– Oubliez cela, Shan, c'est du passé définitivement révolu. Et puis je m'en voudrais de vous fâcher avec votre consœur Kaithlin Piell, vous formez un si beau couple holographique. Soyez déjà heureux de bénéficier de mes informations et de ma protection. Sans moi, il y a longtemps que vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.

– Vous voulez parler de la fois où cette vieille bique mal baisée de Thalassa Tarkin m'a lâché Boba Fett aux fesses pour avoir révélé que son grand moff de mari se tapait la jeune et jolie amirale Daala , je suppose ?

– Entre autres, oui. J'ai dû persuader dame Tarkin d'annuler le contrat, convaincre son mari de ne pas vous faire exécuter et indemniser Fett qui est hors de prix comme vous le savez.

– Enfin, Boba Fett ne devrait plus me causer de soucis à l'avenir, il paraît qu'il a fini dans l'estomac d'un sarlacc sur Tatooïne il y a une quinzaine de jours de cela.

– J'ai entendu cela aussi, mais je ne croirais à la mort de Fett que quand je verrai son cadavre de mes propres yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le dit mort et ces armures mandaloriennes sont quasiment indestructibles. Je ne serai pas étonnée d'apprendre que le sarlacc l'a finalement trouvé trop indigeste.

– Et cette chère Daala, a-t-on eu de ses nouvelles depuis la mort de son amant ?

– Aucune, elle semble avoir disparu, de même que les quatre croiseurs interstellaires que Tarkin avait placés sous son commandement.

– Peut-être se cache-t-elle des ses confrères de l'amirauté. Ils n'ont pas dû apprécier de voir débarquer parmi eux une jeune femme ayant bénéficié de la promotion canapé et qui n'était auparavant qu'une caporale d'intendance. Elle craint peut-être de finir comme Maarisa Zsinj, la mère de l'actuel grand moff.

– Natasi Daala mérite amplement son grade, c'est une tacticienne hors pair ! Le scandale est qu'elle ait été cantonnée à un poste minable à cause du sexisme qui règne dans nos forces armées. Tarkin n'a fait que reconnaître ses talents à leur juste valeur. Les rebelles n'ont pas ce genre de préjugés stupides, ils n'hésitent pas à confier des postes de responsabilité à des femmes. Si l'Empire faisait de même, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là. En réalité, je soupçonne que Tarkin l'ait affectée à une de ses opérations secrètes dont même l'Empereur ignore l'existence avec ordre de ne communiquer avec personne. Elle lui aura obéi en bonne petite soldate et ignore même probablement qu'il est mort.

– Ainsi donc elle s'appelle Natasi ? C'est un fort joli prénom, plutôt rare dans les mondes du Noyau, d'origine irménuenne il me semble.

Ils furent interrompus par un serveur droïde qui leur apportait leur dîner. Ils reprirent ensuite leur conversation tout en mangeant.

– Mais je ne vous ai pas invité pour parler de Tarkin ou de Daala, Shan. J'ai des informations au sujet de feu le Seigneur Vador et de sa remplaçante, Dark Claria.

– Si nous commencions par notre nouvelle Dame Sith ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle ne serait pas plus comtesse que vous et moi. Elle s'appellerait en fait Mara Jade et non Claria et serait une ancienne danseuse de la troupe du palais.

– Vous êtes bien informé, elle a effectivement utilisé une couverture de danseuse, mais en réalité, c'est une agent de longue date de l'Empereur Palpatine, connue sous le nom de Main de l'Empereur. A part cela, nous ne savons pas grand chose sur son passé, je ne peux même pas affirmer que Mara Jade soit son vrai nom car elle ne figurait pas dans les registres d'état civil. L'acte de naissance au nom de la comtesse Mara Jade Claria que vous y trouverez actuellement est un faux de facture très récente, sans doute ajouté sur ordre du grand vizir Pestage juste avant sa nomination officielle.

– En tout cas cette position pourrait, au cas où Palpatine viendrait réellement à mourir, lui ouvrir la voie du trône impérial.

– Claria ? Impératrice ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Le règlement de succession ne reconnaît pas la filiation Sith. Le sénat ayant été dissous, ce serait, en l'absence d'hériter légitime, au conseil impérial et au conseil des moffs de se mettre d'accord pour désigner un successeur.

– La question des héritiers légitimes devrait être vite réglée. Nous savons tous deux que les prétentions d'Irek Ismaren ou du seigneur Trioculus de Kessel sont fausses. A moins que vous ne sachiez quelque chose que j'ignorerais, Ysanne ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle avait bien entendu parler d'un descendant génétique de Palpatine, un mutant mis au monde par son ancienne assistante umbarienne Sly Moore qu'on avait appelé Triclops. Mais il était atteint de folie et de vieillissement accéléré et avait été interné sur Kessel. Il n'avait manifestement pas été conçu de manière naturelle et était vraisemblablement le produit raté d'une expérience Sith contre-nature. Il n'était donc pas digne d'être considéré.

– Non, Shan, à ma connaissance, l'Empereur Palpatine n'a aucun héritier biologique. On en revient donc aux conseils. Le grand vizir Pestage, le conseiller Dangor, le grand moff Zsinj ou le haut inquisiteur Jerec seraient de possibles candidats.

– Ou vous-même, Ysanne. Mais si la situation était inversée et que Vador ait survécu à Palpatine, nul doute qu'il aurait obtenu le trône, n'est-ce pas ? Ne sous-estimez donc pas les chances de Claria. Même si l'Empire est de droit une monarchie constitutionnelle, vous n'ignorez pas que dans les faits, c'est plutôt une magocratie Sith.

– Faites attention Shan, vous touchez là à matière dangereuse. Et nous nous éloignons de notre sujet.

– Vous avez raison Ysanne. Qu'avez-vous d'intéressant à me raconter au sujet de Vador ?

– Accrochez-vous Shan, c'est du lourd ! Je sais de source sûre que Vador n'a pas été tué par Skywalker comme cela a été annoncé. Il aurait tenté de tuer l'Empereur pour sauver le jeune Luke qui serait en fait son propre fils. Mieux encore, la princesse Leïa Organa, une des leaders de l'Alliance rebelle, serait elle même la fille de Vador et donc la sœur de Skywalker. Vador aurait en fait été tué par l'Empereur ou par Claria suite à sa trahison.

– Kriff, Ysanne, c'est un sacré scoop ! Et si Luke Skywalker est le fils de Vador, cela signifierait que Vador lui-même n'était autre que...

– L'ancien Jedi Anakin Skywalker, oui, le héros de la guerre des clones. On l'a cru mort mais il a dû accepter de suivre la voix des Sith comme apprenti de Palpatine sous le nom de Dark Vador. Il aurait ensuite perdu un duel contre son ancien maître Obi-Wan Kenobi et serait devenu le cyborg en armure noire que l'on connaît.

– A propos de cyborg, j'ai appris qu'on aurait revu hier au palais cette femme cyborg ressemblant un peu à Vador qu'on avait déjà aperçue avec lui il y a environ trois mois. Savez-vous quelque chose à son sujet ?

– Juste qu'elle se fait appeler Lumiya et qu'elle était l'apprentie secrète de Vador. Et elle ne semble pas beaucoup apprécier Dark Claria. Elles se sont battues hier soir pour le titre de Dame Sith. Claria l'a emporté et Lumiya a reconnu sa défaite.

– Et bien merci encore pour ce dîner, Ysanne. Je crois que je vais rentrer préparer notre émission de demain. Je sens que nous allons une fois de plus battre les records d'audience.

– C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, Shan. Et surtout, rappelez-vous bien de ne jamais mentionner l'ordre Sith, sous peine d'attirer la colère de l'Empereur contre laquelle je ne pourrai pas vous protéger.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas stupide. Bonne nuit, Ysanne.

– Bonne nuit, Shan.

Dame Chonelaï régla l'addition et rentra discrètement au palais. De retour dans ses appartements, elle retira son maquillage avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Après avoir été libérée, Lumiya regagna sa planque dans la zone industrielle. Elle retira son armure, pris une vapodouche et remit la combinaison plus légère qu'elle portait sur Ziost. Elle passa ensuite une bonne partie de la journée en transe de guérison pour récupérer des éclairs de Force qui l'avaient frappée. Une fois remise, elle se restaura avec sa boisson protéinée habituelle et réfléchit à ses options.

Elle était seule et avait perdu son fouet et son casque, elle devait donc se trouver rapidement des alliés. Vador lui avait laissé sur un datapad une liste d'agents de confiance qu'elle pouvait contacter de sa part en cas de besoin et elle entreprit de la parcourir. Son attention s'arrêta sur Wrenga Jixton, dit Jix, un vaurien corellien typique d'environ trente-cinq ans. Il avait de nombreux contacts dans les milieux de la contrebande et du crime organisé et avait notamment aidé Vador à démanteler l'organisation criminelle Soleil Noir dirigée par feu le prince Xizor, organisation qui avait depuis été remplacée par la Nébuleuse Noire de Dequc, un ancien lieutenant de Xizor. Quand il n'était pas en mission pour Vador, Jix traînait généralement dans un bar louche des bas quartiers pas très loin de la planque de Lumiya. En plus, il était très beau garçon avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et son torse bien musclé. En regardant son portrait sur le datapad, Lumiya sentit un frisson de désir parcourir son corps.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu d'amant. Le dernier avait été un cadet de l'académie militaire de Carida, il y a près de trois ans. Shira et sa camarade de chambre Myrette Davani étaient les plus jolies filles de la promotion et les garçons, bien plus nombreux, se battaient pour sortir en permission avec elles. Avec Luke, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de conclure, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui ait manquée. Si elle prenait maintenant un autre homme comme amant, ce serait aussi pour elle une manière de commencer à se venger.

Mais serait-elle encore capable de séduire un homme, avec son corps mutilé ? Ses prothèses ne se remarquaient qu'au toucher et son corset cybernétique ne serait visible qu'une fois déshabillée. Elle comptait se servir de la Force pour détourner l'attention lorsque ce serait nécessaire, mais elle devait à tout prix cacher ses cicatrices au visage. Heureusement, sa formation d'agent secret lui avait appris l'art du maquillage. Elle couvrit donc ses cicatrices avec de la synthépeau qu'elle lissa ensuite soigneusement puis recouvrit son visage de fond de teint. Elle ajouta du fard à paupière bleu, du mascara et du rouge à lèvres lilas. Pour ses ongles artificiels, elle n'avait pas besoin de vernis, il lui suffisait de les toucher avec un stylet spécial et les nanites incorporés généraient automatiquement la couleur demandée. Elle retira ensuite sa combinaison et remplaça sa chemise de corps par un soutien-gorge qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle choisit une robe de soirée bleue qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec un large décolleté sur la poitrine et ajouta enfin un collier, des boucles d'oreilles et des chaussures de soirées ouvertes à talons. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se trouva un peu vulgaire, mais après tout, elle sortait pour séduire un homme qui avait l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de femmes. Elle passa sur ses épaules une cape à capuche assortie à sa robe et se mit en route.

Elle laissa sa motojet devant le bar sous la garde d'un Trandoshéen à l'air louche qu'elle paya généreusement, puis entra. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Wrenga Jixton était bien là, assis seul au bar en train de boire un whisky. Il portait un pantalon noir et une veste sans manches de la même couleur largement ouverte sur son torse musclé. Elle alla l'aborder.

– Bonsoir Jix, puis-je vous offrir un autre verre ? Deux whiskys corelliens, sans glace, commanda-t-elle au barman.

– Je ne refuse jamais de boire avec une jolie fille, lui répondit Jix, même si je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Shira, je vous connais par un ami commun, le Seigneur Vador. J'aimerais trinquer avec vous à sa mémoire.

– Et bien Shira, je crois qu'il va me manquer, il était dur mais c'était un bon patron. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré sa remplaçante, cette Dark Claria, que pensez-vous d'elle?

– J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Trinquons ensemble : à Dark Vador, puisse la Force être avec lui à tout jamais !

– À Dark Vador !

Ils vidèrent tous les deux leur verre cul sec. Voyant que Shira le dévorait des yeux, Jix se lança.

– Que diriez-vous de continuer cette conversation dans un cadre plus intime ? Mon studio est juste à deux pas d'ici de l'autre côté de la rue.

– J'allais justement vous le proposer, Jix, vous me plaisez beaucoup.

– Vous me plaisez aussi, Shira.

Lumiya suivit Wrenga Jixton jusqu'à son appartement qui se trouvait effectivement juste en face du bar. En passant, elle redonna quelques crédits au Trandoshéen qui gardait toujours sa motojet. Le studio de Jix était situé dans un immeuble minable typique des bas quartiers de Coruscant. Les couloirs étaient remplis de junkies de toutes espèces accros aux bâtons de la mort ou au glitterstim. L'appartement lui-même était constitué d'une seule pièce qui servait à la fois de salon et de chambre avec une petite cuisine et un rafraîchisseur. Elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et Jix s'assit à côté d'elle.

– Où en étions-nous donc restés, Shira ? demanda Jix.

– Je pense qu'on en était là, répondit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, elle appliqua une légère suggestion à travers la Force pour que le toucher des ses mains apparaisse naturel à Jix, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait discrètement glissé sa main sous sa robe et commencé à lui caresser la cuisse. Sentant le toucher inhabituel de la simili-peau, il la repoussa brutalement.

– Qu'êtes-vous donc en réalité, Shira ? Une réplicante envoyée par un vigo de la Nébuleuse Noire pour me piéger ?

Elle se releva et se sentit soudain très bête : « Bravo ma fille, se dit-elle, tu étais tellement concentrée sur le baiser que tu n'as pas fait attention à ses mains, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à lui sortir le grand jeu ». Elle dégrafa sa robe et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Elle se tenait maintenant devant lui en sous-vêtements avec son corset cybernétique bien visible.

– Non Jix, je ne suis pas ici pour vous piéger, je ne désire que votre compagnie. Je suis dame Lumiya, élève secrète du Seigneur Vador et oui, mes membres sont artificiels et je porte de manière permanente un corset métallique qui me maintient en vie.

Elle prit la main de Jix dans la sienne et la fit remonter le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entrejambe.

– Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, l'essentiel est toujours d'origine.

Sentant la chaleur entre les jambes de Lumiya, Jix abandonna toute appréhension. Il la prit dans ses bras et poursuivit le baiser qu'il avait interrompu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lumiya se leva discrètement et commença à se rhabiller. Elle était en train de remettre sa robe quand elle sentit que Jix était réveillé.

– Tu me quittes déjà ? lui dit-il, j'espérais au moins que nous pourrions partager le petit déjeuner.

– Merci pour ton offre, mais je suis un régime drastique qui m'interdit tout aliment solide. Par contre, je prendrais bien une tasse de caf si possible.

– Bien sûr, je t'en apporte tout de suite.

Jix se leva et enfila son pantalon. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressortit une minute plus tard avec deux tasses d'un odorant breuvage noir et fumant.

– Tu es vraiment une femme fascinante, Lumiya, lui dit-il. J'ai connu pas mal de filles de diverses espèces mais c'est la première fois que je passe la nuit avec une cyborg. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné. Dans le feu de l'action, j'aurais même juré par moment que tu étais parfaitement normale, n'aurais-tu pas utilisé quelque tour de sorcière par hasard ?

– Laisse-moi une part de mystère, Jix, mais je peux te garantir que je n'ai pas utilisé la Force pour te séduire à l'insu de ton plein gré. Je laisse cela à d'autres.

– Comme Roganda Ismaren ? Elle est peut-être belle et sophistiquée, mais son cœur est un bloc de pierre. Tu es différente, Lumiya, bien que tu sois pour moitié machine, tu es encore capable de sentiments humains.

– Oui Jix, même s'il m'arrive parfois de le regretter. Il y a encore une chose dont je voudrais te parler. Vador t'a-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de la nature de sa relation avec Luke Skywalker ? Savais-tu qu'il était son père ?

– Luke Skywalker ? le fils de Vador ? Non, je n'en avais aucune connaissance. Mais quand Xizor a voulu faire assassiner Skywalker sur Tatooïne il y a un peu moins d'un an, il m'a chargé de le protéger. J'ai infiltré un des gangs de maraudeurs de Jabba le Hutt et lorsqu'on a croisé Skywalker près du canyon du mendiant, j'ai été obligé de tuer le chef du gang pour le protéger. C'était avant que Boba Fett ne livre le corps congelé du capitaine Solo. Ensuite, après la mort de Xizor, Vador m'a envoyé ailleurs.

– Voilà qui est bien étrange. Moi, Vador m'a envoyée infiltrer l'Alliance rebelle avec pour mission de tuer ou discréditer Luke. Mais c'est ce salopard qui m'a descendue et fait de moi ce que je suis à présent. Et toi, il t'avait chargé de le protéger. Il devait être en proie à un terrible conflit intérieur.

– Au fait, j'ai récemment recroisé Mélina Carniss, une ancienne responsable de la sécurité du palais de Jabba. Elle m'a raconté que peu de temps avant la mort du Hutt, elle avait arrêtée une danseuse rouquine nommée Arica qui semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à Skywalker. Mais celle-ci lui a filé entre les pattes à l'aide d'un tour de sorcière. Ce n'était pas toi par hasard ?

– Non, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur Tatooïne, mais je crois savoir qui était cette Arica : Mara Jade, la Main de l'Empereur, maintenant connue sous le nom de Dark Claria.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

– Cette petite garce m'a pris le titre auquel j'aspirais. J'ai essayé de le lui reprendre, mais j'ai échoué et elle m'a pris mon arme. Je lui ai quand même laissé un souvenir cuisant au bras droit mais elle m'a neutralisée avec des éclairs de Force. Elle est plus douée que moi, je suis bien obligée de le reconnaître. Je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de lui prêter allégeance. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton soutien, Jix, je suis seule et entourée d'ennemis.

– Tu peux compter sur moi dans la limite de mes moyens, je n'y connais rien à la Force. Puis-je espérer te revoir bientôt ?

– Je l'espère Jix, je te contacterai si j'ai de nouveau besoin de ta compagnie.

Lumiya finit sa tasse de caf, remit sa cape sur ses épaules et embrassa une dernière fois Jix avant de le quitter. Elle retrouva sa motojet toujours sous la garde du Trandoshéen, lui donna encore quelques crédits et repartit vers sa planque. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. En chemin, les paroles de Vador, une citation du credo Sith, lui revinrent à l'esprit : « la passion est une force mais l'attachement est une faiblesse ». Jix lui plaisait beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de retomber amoureuse. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, elle l'avait payé bien trop cher.

* * *

 _Notes : _ Kriff _est une interjection vulgaire plus ou moins équivalente à_ Putain _ou_ Fuck _._

 _Natasi Daala, l'ancienne maîtresse de Tarkin, apparait dans plusieurs romans de l'UE Légendes dont **l'Étoile Noire** de Michael Reeves et Steve Perry ou la trilogie de **L'Académie Jedi** et **Le Sabre noir** de Kevin J. Anderson._

 _Wrenga Jixton, l'agent de Vador, apparait dans l'adaptation en bande dessinée des **Ombres de l'Empire**._

 _La mission de Mara au palais de Jabba, sous l'alias d'Arica, est racontée dans la nouvelle de Timothy Zahn **Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade** qui fait partie du recueil **Tales from Jabba's palace** , malheureusement non traduit en français. Elle apparait aussi dans l'adaptation radiophonique **Star Wars: Return of the Jedi** , réalisée en 1996, où elle discute avec C-3PO._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Scandale et conséquences

_**Les journalistes Shan Logan et Kaithlin Piell rendent publics le lien de parenté entre Luke, Leïa et Vador ainsi que les origines de Claria. Cette dernière ne compte pas laisser Ysanne Isard s'en tirer à si bon compte.**_

 _ **De nouveaux personnages entrent en scène et vous ferez connaissance avec la journaliste Kaithlin Piell, consœur de Shan Logan (et qui plait beaucoup à Lando ;-) ).**_ _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Scandale et conséquences**

 _Base rebelle provisoire, lune forestière d'Endor_

Leïa Organa était profondément inquiète. Les nouvelles qu'elle avait reçu de Coruscant étaient extrêmement mauvaises : non seulement l'Empereur était bien vivant mais l'équipe spéciale que l'Alliance rebelle avait envoyé sur place en prévision de sa mort, et dont faisait partie son amie d'enfance Winter Retrac, aurait été démantelée par les services de renseignement impériaux et tous ses membres exécutés. Aussi fut-elle soulagée de voir la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs descendre de la navette de transport qui venait d'arriver, visiblement très fatiguée.

Winter était la fille unique de Sheltay Retrac, l'assistante parlementaire du sénateur Bail Prestor Organa durant la guerre des clones. Elle n'était âgée que de quelques mois lorsque ses parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de navette et elle avait alors été adoptée de manière informelle par le sénateur Organa et sa femme la reine Breha. Winter et Leïa avaient été élevées ensemble au palais royal d'Alderaan comme deux sœurs et devenues jeunes femmes, s'étaient engagées toutes deux dans l'Alliance rebelle. Bien qu'aveugle à la Force contrairement à Leïa, Winter possédait un don encore plus rare, une mémoire visuelle et auditive parfaite. Elle n'oubliait jamais rien de ce qu'elle voyait ou entendait, y compris hélas les mauvais souvenirs. Ce don la désignait tout naturellement pour une carrière dans les services de renseignements de l'Alliance où elle opérait sous le nom de code de « la traceuse ». Elle était en mission pour l'Alliance le jour où la première Étoile de la Mort, sous le commandement du grand moff Wilhuff Tarkin, avait détruit Alderaan avec ses parents adoptifs et elle avait ainsi survécu à la destruction de son monde natal. Sa dernière mission en date consistait à fournir un support logistique à l'équipe d'opérations spéciales qui devait déclencher un soulèvement populaire sur Coruscant si l'Empereur Palpatine avait été tué à bord de la seconde Étoile de la Mort.

– Winter ! dit Leïa en serrant sa sœur adoptive dans ses bras, la Force soit louée, tu es vivante ! Nous avions craint le pire !

– Il s'en est fallu de peu, répondit Winter, les forces d'Ysanne Isard nous ont traqués sans relâche. J'ai dû me cacher pendant deux jours sans pratiquement manger ni dormir avant de réussir à embarquer sur un cargo qui quittait le système. Je pense malheureusement être la seule survivante. Les autres ont été capturés et immédiatement fusillés pour l'exemple.

– Hélas, tout ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'avions prévu, l'Empereur Palpatine a survécu. Mais il y a autre chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens.

– Leïa, nous nous sommes toujours tout dit ! Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte ? Que tu es la sœur de Luke et la fille de Dark Vador ?

– Oui, c'est la vérité. Mais comment peux-tu le savoir ? Luke me l'a seulement annoncé il y a quelques jours !

– Tout Coruscant est au courant Leïa ! Et le reste de la galaxie ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre.

– Cela a été annoncé publiquement ? Luke m'avait averti que l'Empereur l'avait lu dans son esprit mais j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il garderait l'information pour lui.

– Ce n'est pas une annonce officielle. Le palais impérial n'a rien dit à ce sujet, ils ont juste annoncé la mort de Vador des mains de Luke. Mais il y a eu des fuites quelque part. Shan Logan et Kaithlin Piell ont tout balancé dans leur show people sur HNE Coruscant. J'ai réussi à avoir une copie de l'émission à bord du cargo sur lequel j'ai embarqué.

– Si cela ne vient pas de Palpatine lui-même, ce doit être quelqu'un de haut placé qui a organisé la fuite.

– Et ce n'est pas tout, les forces impériales ont un nouveau commandant suprême en remplacement de Vador, Dark Claria, une jeune femme rousse dont le vrai nom serait Mara Jade, une ancienne de l'Empereur. Je pense que c'est une Sith à présent.

– Oui, Dark est un titre Sith. C'est elle qui est intervenue à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort pour sauver Palpatine et il a ensuite fait d'elle sa nouvelle apprentie comme Luke le craignait.

– Est-ce que tu as avertie Mon Mothma de votre lien de parenté avec Vador ?

– Oui, elle est au courant, mais elle n'en a pas encore averti les différents commandements de l'Alliance. Elle craint que cela n'en conduise certains à se méfier de nous, à commencer par le représentant Bothan, Borsk Fey'lya.

– Et ce sera encore pire s'ils l'apprennent par la presse impériale.

– Écoute, je vais organiser une réunion pour discuter de toute cela. En attendant, va dormir quelques heures, tu as une mine affreuse.

– Oui, tu as raison, à tout à l'heure Leïa.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, une réunion fut convoquée à laquelle participaient, outre Leïa et Winter, l'ex sénatrice Mon Mothma, chef de l'Alliance rebelle, le général Crix Madine, le commandant de l'escadron Rogue Wedge Antilles ainsi que Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca et le droïde de protocole C-3PO. Winter arriva la dernière avec l'enregistrement holographique qu'elle avait ramené de Coruscant.

– Bonjour Winter, l'accueillit Lando, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante.

– Vous plaisantez Lando, je suis affreuse. J'ai à peine dormi depuis plus de deux jours.

– C'est un enregistrement de la dernière émission de Logan et Piell que vous avez apporté ? J'adore ce show, on y apprend tous les derniers potins de la cour impériale. Et Kaithlin Piell est vraiment une femme charmante.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Han Solo.

– Je t'ai déjà raconté qu'elle était venue faire un reportage pour HNE sur l'extraction du gaz tibanna à la cité des nuages de Bespin il y a deux ans ?

– J'espère au moins que tu l'as mieux accueillie que moi et Leïa, vieux forban, lui répondit Han.

Winter mit en route le projecteur holographique et les images tridimensionnelles des deux présentateurs apparurent au milieu de la table : Shan Logan et Kaithlin Piell, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux coiffés en chignon et qui portait ses célèbres lunettes holographiques qui lui servaient à la fois de caméra enregistreuse pour ses reportages et de prompteur lorsqu'elle présentait.

– _Chers holospectateurs, bonsoir !_ commença Kaithlin, _et merci de suivre avec nous l'actualité people de la semaine sur HNE Coruscant. Une actualité particulièrement chargée cette semaine, n'est-ce pas Shan ?_

– _Oui, tout à fait Kaithlin ! On n'aura pas connu pareille effervescence depuis le mariage du colonel baron Soontir Fel avec la célèbre actrice de holodrames Wynssa Starflare il y a maintenant trois ans !_

A l'évocation de ce nom, Wedge eut un pincement au cœur : le vrai nom de Wynssa Starflare était en effet Syal Antilles, sa sœur aînée qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis près de quinze ans. Cela faisait aussi de lui le beau frère d'un des meilleurs pilotes de l'Empire et il craignait par dessus tout de devoir un jour l'affronter lors d'une bataille.

– _Tout d'abord,_ reprit Kaithlin, _il y a eu cette tentative d'assassinat de notre Empereur Palpatine par des terroristes rebelles menés par Luke Skywalker à bord d'une station spatiale du système Endor, au cours de laquelle le Seigneur Vador aurait été tué et qui a donné lieu à la propagation de fausses rumeurs annonçant la mort de l'Empereur._

– _Oui, Kaithlin, mais j'ai des informations qui laissent à croire que tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme annoncé par le communiqué officiel du palais, j'y reviendrai plus tard. Quand aux fausses rumeurs propagées par des agents rebelles infiltrés, je voudrais ici féliciter madame la directrice des renseignements Ysanne Isard pour l'efficacité dont ont fait preuve ses services pour arrêter ces terroristes et rendre la justice._

– Et bien, intervint Wedge, on peut dire qu'il lui cire bien les bottes !

– Tu n'es pas au courant ? lui répondit Winter, Shan Logan et Ysanne Isard ont été amants par le passé, avant qu'elle ne prenne la place de son père à la tête des services de renseignements.

– Cœur de glace, un amant ? Moi qui était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait prendre son pied qu'en torturant des prisonniers, répondit Wedge.

– _En tout cas, suite à la mort de Dark Vador,_ reprit Kaithlin, _l'Empereur a nommé la comtesse Claria, qui était venu le prévenir du complot, Dame protectrice de l'Empire et commandeure suprême des forces armées sous le nom de Dark Claria._

Une projection de Claria, prise lors de sa déclaration à la presse à son retour sur Coruscant, apparut sur la table de projection devant les deux présentateurs.

– Oui, intervint Luke, c'est bien la jeune femme que j'ai vu sur l'Étoile de la Mort.

– En tout cas, c'est joli comme nom Dark Claria, dit Lando, l'obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles !

– Toujours poète, hein Lando, lui répondit Han.

– Je crois bien que j'ai déjà vu cette fille quelque part il n'y a pas si longtemps, reprit Lando, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où c'était.

– Une de tes anciennes conquêtes ? le taquina Han.

– _Mais selon mes informations,_ reprit Shan, _Claria ne serait pas plus comtesse que vous et moi Kaithlin, son vrai nom serait Mara Jade et elle aurait travaillé comme danseuse dans la troupe du palais._

– Une danseuse, bien sûr ! s'exclama Lando. C'est au palais de Jabba que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle posait des questions à tout le monde. Comment se faisait-elle appeler déjà ? Avika ou un truc du genre.

– Arica ! intervint soudain 3PO. Je l'ai croisée peu après être arrivé avec R2. Elle m'a posé des questions sur vous, maître Luke, elle voulait savoir si vous alliez venir me récupérer.

– Moi aussi je me souviens maintenant, dit Leïa. Après que Luke ait tué cet affreux rancor et que Jabba l'ait condamné à mort avec Han et Chewbacca, elle est venue supplier Jabba de pouvoir assister à l'exécution. Elle a beaucoup insisté, se servant probablement de la Force, mais cela n'a servi à rien et Jabba lui a ordonné de quitter son palais immédiatement.

– L'Empereur l'avait sûrement envoyée pour me tuer, dit Luke. Heureusement que Jabba ne l'a pas laissée embarquer sur sa barge, elle aurait pu faire complètement échouer mon plan.

– Je lui ai dit que j'espérais que son salaire de danseuse était plus généreux que son costume, continua 3PO, elle n'avait pas grand chose sur elle.

– Ça pour sûr, elle était habillée sexy et sacrément bien roulée, dit Lando avec un grand sourire. Un vrai corps de rêve !

– Ma foi, je ne suis pas programmé pour juger des critères de beauté humaine, général Calrissian, reprit 3PO. Mais la gent masculine semblait effectivement la trouver fort belle.

– Arrête de fantasmer Lando, dit Han, c'est une Dame Sith. Fréquenter ces gens là est mauvais pour la santé, crois-en mon expérience.

– C'est vrai que Vador ne m'a pas vraiment laissé de bon souvenirs.

– Et encore, Vador t'a juste serré un peu la gorge, cette fille là serait bien capable de s'en prendre à tes bijoux de famille.

– Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter un peu vous deux, les interpella Leïa. On parle de choses sérieuses. Tu peux continuer, Winter.

– Désolé mon cœur, s'excusa Han.

Winter reprit la lecture de l'enregistrement qu'elle avait mis en pause.

– _Mais ce rôle de danseuse n'était qu'une couverture, n'est-ce pas Shan ?_ reprit Kaithlin.

– _Tout à fait Kaithlin, Mara Jade était surtout l'une des s de l'Empereur Palpatine, une agent spéciale chargée de traquer les traîtres et les corrompus. C'est dans ce cadre qu'elle a dû apprendre qu'un complot se préparait contre l'Empereur et elle a agi pour le déjouer._

– _Tout à l'heure Shan, vous m'avez laissée entendre que vous aviez des révélations à faire sur la mort du Seigneur Vador._

– _Oui, Kaithlin, comme vous le savez, au jour d'aujourd'hui le palais impérial affirme qu'il a été tué des mains du Jedi rebelle Luke Skywalker en protégeant l'Empereur, mais en réalité je peux vous affirmer en exclusivité pour HNE Coruscant qu'il s'est passé exactement le contraire : Vador est mort en protégeant Luke Skywalker._

– _C'est difficile à croire Shan ! Le Seigneur Vador n'avait pas la moindre sympathie pour l'Alliance rebelle et a toujours servi notre Empereur avec la plus grande dévotion. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?_

– _C'est lié à son identité réelle, Kaithlin, à ses liens avec le jeune Skywalker_.

– _Vous voulez parler du chevalier Jedi qu'il était avant de servir l'Empire, Shan ?_

– _Oui, je peux aujourd'hui affirmer que Dark Vador était en réalité l'ancien Jedi Anakin Skywalker, le héros de la guerre des clones, et que Luke Skywalker est son fils._

– _C'est incroyable ! Tout le monde le croyait mort pendant l'insurrection Jedi contre le chancelier Palpatine !_

– _En réalité, Kaithlin, Anakin Skywalker est resté fidèle au chancelier et a combattu les insurgés Jedi. Il aurait été gravement blessé par son ancien maître Obi-Wan Kenobi et serait alors devenu le cyborg que nous connaissions, Dark Vador._

– _Je n'en reviens pas Shan, mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos révélations._

– _Non, en effet, Anakin Skywalker avait également une fille. Celle-ci a été confiée par Kenobi au couple royal d'Alderaan, Bail et Breha Organa, qui l'ont élevée comme leur propre fille._

– _Vous voulez dire que la princesse Leïa Organa, l'une des leaders de l'Alliance rebelle, est la fille de Dark Vador ?_

– _Oui Kaithlin, la fille de Vador et la sœur de Luke Skywalker._

– _Et bien, Shan, cela peut effectivement expliquer que Vador ait pu trahir pour protéger ses enfants._ _Il aurait été exécuté selon vous ?_

– _Probablement oui, si ce n'est par l'Empereur lui-même, il l'aura été par Dark Claria._

– _Celle là même qui a pris sa place, cela se tient en effet._

Chewbacca poussa quelques grognement de perplexité en entendant ces révélations.

– Oui Chewie, dit Han, moi aussi j'ai du mal à comprendre que l'Empire ait laissé ce journaliste révéler tout cela publiquement. Vador était craint et respecté dans tout l'Empire, quel intérêt ont-ils à laisser ainsi salir sa mémoire ?

– Je ne le comprend que trop, intervint Mon Mothma, ils espèrent ainsi nous diviser en répandant la suspicion à l'encontre de Luke Skywalker et de la princesse Leïa. Beaucoup de commandeurs locaux se méfieront des enfants de Dark Vador !

– N'oubliez pas que Shan Logan est protégé par Ysanne Isard, Han, dit Winter. Si ce n'est pas Palpatine lui-même qui a autorisé cette fuite, c'est sûrement Isard. Mais il y a encore une dernière chose que vous devriez voir.

– _Mais vous aussi avez quelques informations pour nos chers spectateurs, Kaithlin._

– _Oui, tout à fait Shan. Comme vous le savez, j'ai couvert pour HNE la réception qui a été donnée au palais impérial pour la promotion de Dame Claria. A cette occasion, j'ai pu discuter de manière informelle avec Roganda Ismaren, l'ancienne favorite de notre Empereur._

– _Roganda qui est toujours aussi séduisante avec ses robes et ses coiffures sophistiquées. Que vous a-t-elle confiée, des nouvelles de ses dernières conquêtes ?_

– _Non Shan, rien de bien croustillant. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était ravie de voir la comtesse Claria accéder à un poste de si haut rang au sein de l'Empire et qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne chance. Mais ensuite, je suis sortie quelques minutes dans le grand corridor en laissant ma caméra holographique allumée. Et c'est en revisionnant les enregistrements le lendemain que je suis tombée sur ceci._

A nouveau, une projection apparut devant les deux présentateurs. On y voyait une femme en armure, portant un casque triangulaire qui recouvrait intégralement son visage et une espèce de fouet à la ceinture, qui traversait le grand corridor du palais sans que personne ne semble lui prêter aucune attention.

– _Et vous n'avez aucun souvenir d'avoir croisé cette femme cyborg ce soir là, Kaithlin ?_

– _Non, Shan, c'est très perturbant, elle était là puisque ma caméra l'a enregistrée et sa tenue rappelant le Seigneur Vador aurait dû attirer l'attention. Pourtant, personne ne semble l'avoir vue._

– _Il est probable qu'elle ait un autre point commun avec Vador que son armure, Kaithlin. C'est probablement une adepte de la Force. C'est cela qui lui permet de passer ainsi inaperçue_.

– _En fait, elle avait déjà été aperçue au palais trois mois auparavant en compagnie du Seigneur Vador, Shan. Elle semble donc bien lui être liée._

L'image projetée changea, montrant la femme cyborg en compagnie de Vador, se dirigeant tous deux vers la salle du trône. Luke sentit un étrange pressentiment l'envahir.

– _Je peux vous le confirmer, Kaithlin, j'ai appris récemment qu'elle se faisait appeler Lumiya et qu'elle était l'élève secrète de Vador. D'après mes sources, elle aurait aussi eu une violente altercation avec Dark Claria plus tard dans la soirée._

– _Cela peut effectivement expliquer pourquoi Dame Claria portait son bras en bandoulière le lendemain. Elles ont dû se mettre une sacré peignée, Shan. Mais maintenant, place à un peu de_ _publicité._

Tandis que Winter arrêtait la projection, Luke fit appel à la Force pour tenter de déterminer l'origine de son trouble. Il ressentit une présence lointaine, sombre et pourtant étrangement familière. Une image lui apparut, celle d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains-roux et aux yeux gris-verts. Elle lui parlait à voix basse, l'air un peu gênée : « Luke, cette mission sera très dangereuse, bien plus que tout ce qu'on a fait. Je voulais que vous sachiez... si jamais l'un d'entre nous n'en revenait pas... ». Elle lui avait passé un bras autour du cou, lui avait caressé la joue de l'autre main puis avait approché son visage du sien pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle s'en était ensuite allée sans un mot, tandis qu'il était resté pétrifié de surprise. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait tenté de le tuer au cours de la mission. Shira Brie !

Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle était morte, il l'avait tuée. Pas intentionnellement certes, la Force l'avait prévenu d'une menace et il avait tiré. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant à la base qu'il avait appris l'avoir abattue et que son cœur s'était brisé. Pourtant la Force ne l'avait pas trompé, il avait peu après trouvé la preuve que Shira était une espionne impériale. La Force lui disait maintenant qu'elle avait survécu, mutilée et pleine de haine. Ce fut la voix de Winter qui le tira de son introspection.

– Voilà, le reste est sans intérêt. Quelque chose ne va pas Luke ? Vous avez l'air soucieux !

– C'est cette femme cyborg, cette Lumiya. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Shira Brie.

– Ta petite copine pilote que tu as descendue par erreur avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une espionne de l'Empire ? s'étonna Lando.

– Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça, protesta Han, Luke a une petite amie et je ne suis pas au courant ?

– C'était il y a plus de six mois, Han, lui répondit Luke, tu n'as pas pu la rencontrer, tu étais dans la carbonite, tu te souviens ?

– Mais c'est impossible Luke, intervint Leïa, les images de la caméra du chasseur de Thorben montraient clairement que sa cabine avait été dépressurisée. Même avec le champ de rétention de sa combinaison, elle n'aurait pas pu survivre.

– Elle était l'élève de Vador, elle a pu survivre grâce à une transe de Force, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve.

– Mais à quel prix ! Ses membres ont dû geler dans le vide glacé de l'espace.

– Oui, elle doit me haïr maintenant pour ce que je lui ai fait endurer.

– Tu n'es pas responsable Luke, elle a tenté de te tuer, c'est pour cela que la Force t'a dit de tirer sur elle.

– Il y a autre chose à laquelle nous devons prêter attention, intervint le général Madine. La nomination de cette Dark Claria comme commandeure suprême indique que l'Empire se prépare à contre-attaquer en force. Et ils savent où nous sommes actuellement. Je recommande donc de commencer à évacuer Endor pour nous replier sur Arbra.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, général, répondit Mon Mothma. Et vous Leïa, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Ce serait plus sage, en effet, si l'Empire revient ici en force, nous ne serons pas de taille.

– C'est entendu alors, je vais informer l'amiral Ackbar et le général Rieekan que nous rejoindrons la base Haven au plus vite. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer. Merci à tous et surtout à vous Winter, retournez vous reposer avant notre départ, vous en avez bien besoin.

* * *

Bien qu'il s'efforçait de le cacher, Leïa sentait que son frère était profondément troublé. Au sortir de la réunion, elle le prit à part.

– Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il s'agit de Shira Brie, Luke ?

– Oui, c'est elle, je le sens dans la Force.

– Vous étiez très proche n'est-ce pas ? Avant que...

– Oui, avant le départ pour cette mission fatidique, elle m'a avoué ses sentiments et elle m'a embrassé. Je me suis d'abord senti un peu bête, comme quand tu m'avais embrassé sur Hoth, tu te souviens ?

– Oui, et c'est moi qui me sens gênée maintenant, même si ce n'était pas sérieux ; je l'avais fait seulement pour faire enrager Han après ses vantardises.

– Shira était sérieuse, j'ai senti sa passion quand elle m'a embrassé. Moi aussi je l'aimais, mais je n'ai pas osé le lui dire.

– Oh ça, je vous ai bien vu roucouler tous les deux, même que cela me mettait très mal à l'aise. Je l'ai d'abord pris pour de la jalousie mal placée, mais maintenant, avec le recul, je crois que c'était autre chose : quelque chose de sombre en elle.

– Le Côté Obscur ; aveuglé par mes sentiments, je n'ai rien remarqué. Mais toi tu l'as senti, même si tu ne l'as pas reconnu comme tel.

– Penses-tu qu'il y a encore du bon en elle, comme pour notre père ?

– Oui, Leïa, elle m'aimait vraiment, si elle n'avait pas hésité à tirer à cause de ses sentiments, je serais mort aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, peut-être aurais-je pu la ramener vers la lumière par la force de notre amour. Maintenant, elle doit me haïr plus que tout. Mais même Vador a finalement pu se débarrasser de sa haine, donc il reste aussi de l'espoir pour Lumiya.

– Je l'espère aussi, Luke. Et je suis désolée que tu aies eu à revivre ces mauvais souvenirs. Et pour Mara Jade, penses-tu pouvoir la sauver elle aussi ?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai vue que brièvement et je n'ai pas senti en elle la même haine qu'en Vador ou en Palpatine. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne choisisse de suivre la voie des Sith et de devenir Dark Claria. Quand nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, la Force me dira quoi faire.

Tout en parlant, Luke et Leïa était arrivés jusqu'à la porte des quartiers de Luke.

– Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai ici quelque chose pour toi.

Luke entra un instant dans ses quartiers et en ressortit en tenant à la main un cylindre métallique.

– Un sabre laser ?

– Oui, je l'ai fabriqué pour toi. Tiens, prends-le !

Leïa prit le sabre des mains de son frère. La garde finement striée était plus étroite que la partie supérieure d'où sortait la lame de lumière et se terminait par un pommeau où se trouvait le bouton d'activation. Il avait manifestement été conçu pour une main de femme. Elle l'activa et une lame bleue jaillit dans un vrombissement caractéristique. Elle fit ensuite quelques mouvements avec la lame avant de l'éteindre à nouveau.

– Merci beaucoup, Luke, je crois que je l'ai mieux en main que ton sabre que tu m'avais prêté pour ma première séance d'entraînement avec la sphère.

– Que dirais-tu de réessayer avec celui-là ?

– Bonne idée, nous avons quelques heures devant nous avant de repartir pour Arbra.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Claria était de mauvaise humeur ; les révélations exclusives de Shan Logan et Kaithlin Piell la veille au soir sur HNE avaient gâché son sommeil. Elle avait commis une erreur en raillant Lumiya à propos de Vador. Celle-ci avait manifestement tout raconté à Ysanne Isard qui s'était empressée d'aller le répéter à son ex-amant fouille-merde. Heureusement, son bras droit était maintenant presque guéri et elle n'avait plus besoin de le maintenir immobile. Il lui tardait de pouvoir de nouveau s'en servir pour manier son sabre laser ; elle n'était pas aussi habile du bras gauche.

Elle était en train de faire des mouvements de rééducation lorsqu'elle sentit le contact psychique de l'Empereur. Il lui demandait de venir le rejoindre en salle du trône et de prendre avec elle le fouet qu'elle avait confisqué à Lumiya.

En arrivant dans la salle du trône, elle constata que Lumiya s'y trouvait déjà au côté de l'Empereur. Elle ne portait pas son armure métallique mais une simple combinaison grise en fibre de duracier et elle avait remplacé son casque par une coiffe de forme triangulaire ainsi qu'une écharpe grise qu'elle avait enroulée autour de sa coiffe et du bas de son visage, n'en laissant voir que le milieu autour de ses yeux. Claria s'adressa à elle avec sarcasme.

– Bonjour Lumiya, vous avez changé de look ? Vous avez raison, cela vous va beaucoup mieux, le style Vador au féminin est un peu passé de mode.

– Je vois qu'en plus du Côté Obscur, vous maniez également avec dextérité le côté langue de vipère, Claria ! Je vous signale que mon armure a subi des avaries suite à notre dernière rencontre et que vous avez gardé mon casque en plus de mon fouet.

– Allons mesdames, intervint l'Empereur, cessez donc ces disputes puériles, je vous ai faites venir toutes deux afin que vous oubliiez cette querelle et travailliez ensemble dans l'intérêt de l'Empire.

– Veuillez m'excuser, maître, dit Claria en s'inclinant devant l'Empereur, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

– Nous reparlerons plus tard de ce qui vous tracasse, montrez-moi donc ce fouet, Dame Claria !

Claria tendit le fouet à l'Empereur qui s'en saisit.

– Un manche en beskar et des lanières gainées du même métal, très intéressant !

Il activa le fouet en réglant la puissance au maximum et les faisceaux d'énergie se déployèrent en crépitant. Il visa une statue en bronze dans le hall de la salle du trône et lui trancha la tête avec un des filaments d'énergie.

– Très impressionnant, une arme rare d'une époque oubliée. Aucun Sith à ma connaissance n'a plus utilisé de fouet laser depuis Githany, une des dernières Dames de l'ancien ordre Sith il y a plus de mille ans. Mais le fouet de Dame Githany n'avait qu'un faisceau laser flexible alors que le votre allie l'énergie et la matière. Où l'avez-vous trouvé, Lumiya ?

– Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même, Votre Majesté, à partir des instructions d'un rouleau Sith que j'ai trouvé sur Ziost.

– Vador vous a donc appris en secret l'ancienne langue noire ?

– Oui, Votre Majesté, il m'a confié un holocron, je suis consciente qu'il a ainsi enfreint les règles de l'ordre Sith.

Elle se mit à genoux devant l'Empereur et Claria.

– Je vous demande pardon pour cela et pour mon comportement déplacé. Je reconnais Dame Claria comme votre apprentie légitime, Seigneur Sidious, et je renouvelle devant vous mon serment de servir l'Empire et l'ordre Sith.

– Je vous accorde mon pardon Lumiya, dit l'Empereur en lui tendant son fouet, mais en échange, vous me remettrez ce rouleau Sith que vous avez trouvé sur Ziost.

– Merci, Seigneur Sidious, je vous le rapporterai dès ce soir.

– Je vous accorde également mon pardon en échange de l'holocron Sith que vous a confié Vador, dit Claria. Où logez-vous actuellement, Lumiya ?

– Dans un entrepôt abandonné de la zone industrielle, Dame Claria, une planque que le Seigneur Vador avait préparée pour moi.

– Vous pouvez vous installer au palais dans les anciens appartements de Vador, je dispose de mes propres quartiers et du palais de Vador, je n'ai donc pas besoin de ses quartiers ici.

– Merci, Dame Claria, je m'y installerai dès ce soir et vous apporterai l'holocron.

– Vous pouvez disposer à présent, Lumiya, dit l'Empereur, je dois parler avec Dame Claria en privé.

Lumiya remit son fouet à sa ceinture et quitta la salle du trône. Claria se retrouva seule avec son maître.

– Maintenant, parlez-moi de ce qui vous tracasse, mon enfant.

– N'est-ce pas évident, maître ? C'est ce journaliste fouille-merde qui s'en est pris à moi et à la mémoire du Seigneur Vador sur instruction d'Ysanne Isard, son ancienne maîtresse. Elle cherche à nous nuire pour accroître son pouvoir. Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ? Combien de temps allez vous encore tolérer cette vipère qui ne cherche qu'à coucher avec vous pour mieux vous poignarder ensuite ?

– Je ne ferai rien du tout, ma chère. Shan Logan est quantité négligeable. Révéler la vérité sur Anakin Skywalker et ses enfants fera plus de mal à l'Alliance rebelle qu'à l'Empire. Les chefs des cellules locales vont se mettre à contester l'autorité des enfants de Vador. Quant à cette chère Ysanne, ses inclinations pour moi m'amusent beaucoup à vrai dire et je me garderai bien ni de la repousser ouvertement, ni d'accéder à ses désirs. Tant qu'elle gardera de l'espoir, elle me restera loyale. Et je ne mettrai pas non plus dans mon lit une femme qui a trahi et exécuté son propre père, de puissants Seigneurs Sith sont morts pour avoir cédé à de telles faiblesses.

– Mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Elle va se croire tout permis, à présent.

– Je ne vous interdit pas de réaffirmer votre autorité, Dame Claria, mais maîtrisez votre colère. Épargnez sa vie en échange de quelque chose qui pourra vous servir. Vous cherchez toujours un vaisseau de commandement, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous pensez au _Lusankya_?

– Oui, j'avais initialement fait enterrer ce super-croiseur sous la cité impériale pour qu'il puisse servir de bunker et de moyen d'évacuation d'urgence en cas de siège, mais j'ai finalement autorisé Ysanne Isard à y installer sa prison secrète. Il me semble qu'il est temps aujourd'hui de le rendre à sa vocation première, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

– Mais pour le sortir de là, il faudra faire évacuer des millions de personnes. Il y aura inévitablement des victimes.

– Nous mettrons tout cela sur le compte de la rébellion, ma chère, comme d'habitude. Je vous laisse vous charger d'en convaincre notre directrice des renseignements, je sens que vous en mourrez d'envie.

– Oui maître, ce sera un vrai plaisir.

* * *

Claria quitta la salle du trône et se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'Ysanne Isard, dans lequel elle entra sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

– Ne vous gênez surtout pas Jade ! l'interpella Isard. Que voulez-vous ?

Claria leva sa main droite et Ysanne sentit une main invisible la saisir à la gorge et la soulever en l'air d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Elle porta d'instinct les mains à son cou.

– D'abord que vous me témoigniez le respect qui m'est dû, directrice Isard ! Mon nom est Dark Claria, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Ysanne essaya de parler mais seuls des râles étouffés sortirent de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer et un sentiment de panique commença à l'envahir.

– Ensuite, vous m'expliquerez ce que vous comptiez obtenir en laissant votre ancien amant révéler le peu que vous savez sur moi et ce que j'ai commis l'erreur de dire à Lumiya concernant Vador. Pensiez-vous vraiment convaincre les moffs et les amiraux de s'opposer à moi et à la volonté de l'Empereur ?

La vue d'Ysanne commença à se brouiller, elle crut voir une lueur jaune s'allumer dans les yeux de Claria sans pouvoir dire si c'était réel ou une hallucination due au manque d'oxygène. Sentant qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, Claria relâcha le pression sur sa trachée tout en la maintenant suspendue en l'air. Ysanne respira bruyamment en reprenant son souffle.

– Pardonnez-moi, Dame Claria, dit-elle encore essoufflée, je ne cherchais pas à vous nuire, j'ai juste pensé qu'il était inutile de cacher la vérité.

– Ne vous moquez pas de moi en plus, Isard ! Je vous laisserai vivre pour cette fois, mais uniquement parce que l'Empereur serait fort contrarié de devoir vous trouver un remplaçant. Mais ne vous avisez plus jamais de contester mon autorité ou je vous briserai le cou.

– Oui, ma Dame, j'ai bien compris.

– Autre chose encore, en échange de ma clémence, je veux le _Lusankya_!

– Mais, il est enterré sous la cité ! Il va falloir évacuer des millions de personnes et il y aura forcément des victimes dans les bas quartiers ! Sans parler des prisonniers qu'il va falloir...eurkkk !

Claria lui serra de nouveau la gorge quelques secondes avant de la lâcher et de la laisser retomber brutalement sur son siège.

– Allons, Isard, je croyais que vous m'aviez comprise ! Vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres, contentez-vous d'obéir. Vous n'avez qu'à prétexter d'une bombe à retardement placée par les rebelles le long d'une grosse conduite de plasma radioactif pour justifier l'évacuation de la zone. Et ne me faites pas croire que vous vous souciez de la faune des bas quartiers qui ignorera les ordres d'évacuation. Ensuite, nous activerons les boucliers du vaisseau et il s'ouvrira un passage à coup de turbolasers. L'Empereur et moi nous assurerons personnellement qu'il n'y aura pas de témoins susceptible de contredire l'explication officielle. Commencez donc par prendre les dispositions pour le transfert des prisonniers.

– Bien ma Dame, j'agirai selon vos ordres. À qui comptez-vous confier le commandement du vaisseau ?

– À Afsheen Makati, c'est le seul qui m'inspire confiance. J'aurais préféré Thrawn mais il se trouve actuellement dans les régions inconnues, hors de portée du réseau holonet.

– Quel dommage que cet imbécile de Giel ait perdu le Teezl. Avec un émetteur hyperspatial d'une telle puissance, nous aurions pu joindre Thrawn où qu'il soit.

– Oui, c'est dommage en effet. Je vous charge encore de voir avec Makati la constitution de l'équipage du _Lusankya_. Bonne fin de journée, directrice Isard.

– À vous aussi, Dame Claria.

Claria quitta le bureau d'Ysanne Isard beaucoup plus détendue. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise.

* * *

 _Notes_ _:_ _Le personnage de Winter a été créé par Timothy Zahn pour son roman **L'hériter de l'Empire**. Elle a ensuite été identifiée comme la fille de Sheltay Retrac, l'assistante de Bail Organa qui apparait brièvement dans **La revanche des Sith**._  
 _La scène du baiser entre Shira et Luke et la gêne de Leïa par rapport à leur relation se passe dans le comic **Star Wars #61: Des hurlements dans le vide** (et Shira dessinée par Walt Simonson est trop mignonne ;-) )._  
 _L'armure intégrale que porte Lumiya pendant son duel avec Claria n'apparait que dans le comic **Star Wars #88: La figure de proue**. Elle réapparait ensuite avec sa tenue plus légère dans **Star Wars #95: Assez de Zeltrons**._  
 _Enfin, le sabre laser que Luke donne à Leïa reprend la description du sabre de Leïa dans l'adaptation en bande dessinée de la trilogie de Timothy Zahn._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le jeu de la séduction

_**Roganda Ismaren, l'ancienne favorite impériale, se rend sur le**_ **Poing d'acier** _ **auprès du grand moff Zsinj tandis que Dark Claria prend possession de son nouveau vaisseau de commandement, le**_ **Lusankya** _ **.**_

 _ **Avertissement : Ce chapitre comporte des passages très sombres où il est fait référence à des viols sur mineure et à la prostitution de mineure.  
**_

 _ **Je précise également que j'ai délibérément choisi d'ignorer la date de naissance de Roganda donnée par Wookiepedia (-22) car elle ne se base que sur les impressions de Leïa dans le roman**_ **Les Enfants du Jedi _et me semble clairement contradictoire avec son passé tel qu'il a été décrit dans l'article_ The Emperor's Pawns _(une gamine de 4 ans qui se convertit au Côté Obscur ?). J'ai donc fixé sa date de naissance à -30, ce qui lui donne 12 ans lors des évènements de Belsavis et 34 ans à l'époque de ce récit._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le jeu de la séduction**

 _En approche du super-croiseur Poing d'acier, système Axxila_

La navette qui transportait Roganda Ismaren s'apprêtait à accoster sur le pont du super-croiseur _Poing d'acier_ , le navire amiral du grand moff et seigneur de guerre de l'Empire Zsinj, qui croisait actuellement à proximité d'Axxila, une œcuménopole semblable à Coruscant située dans la bordure extérieure. Roganda avait été chargée par Dark Claria de sonder la loyauté et les intentions de Zsinj mais elle comptait bien en profiter pour avancer ses propres pions. Un petit homme rondouillard et moustachu proche de la cinquantaine, Zsinj n'était pas particulièrement séduisant et il était connu pour son exubérance, mais ses titres de premier seigneur de guerre de l'Empire et grand moff du super-secteur Quelii lui conféraient une grande influence.

Zsinj – il ne portait pas de prénom selon la tradition fondorienne – était le fils d'un technicien fondorien et de Maarisa Zsinj, une amirale de la flotte de défense de l'ancienne république originaire de Chandrila. Jeune homme, il avait suivi les traces de sa mère et avait servi sous ses ordres durant la guerre des clones. Sous le régime impérial, Maarisa Zsinj avait été victime de discrimination sexiste et lorsqu'on avait voulu lui retirer son commandement, elle avait déserté la flotte impériale avec son vaisseau pour se lancer dans la piraterie. Devenu un officier ambitieux de la flotte, le jeune Zsinj avait été chargé par l'amirauté de traquer sa propre mère, un mission qu'il avait menée à bien puisque la confrontation entre le fils et la mère s'était soldée par la mort de cette dernière. En récompense, Zsinj fils avait été le premier à recevoir le titre honorifique de seigneur de guerre de l'Empire. Mais ce matricide n'avait pas été sans conséquence sur son psychisme puisqu'il avait montré dès lors un comportement excentrique et imprévisible. Cela ne l'avait toutefois pas empêché de continuer à monter les échelons de la hiérarchie impériale jusqu'à obtenir le titre de grand moff et de se voir confier le commandement d'un super-croiseur qu'il avait renommé _Poing d'acier_ , comme son premier vaisseau.

Roganda Ismaren était la fille cadette de deux membres des corps de service Jedi originaires d'Alderaan, son père ayant servi dans le corps agricole et sa mère dans le corps médical. Les corps de service accueillaient les initiés Jedi qui n'étaient pas jugés dignes de poursuivre leur études comme padawans ainsi que les padawans qui échouaient à devenir chevaliers. Leurs membres n'étaient pas astreints aux mêmes règles ascétiques que les chevaliers et étaient donc autorisés à se marier et à fonder une famille. Son enfance avait été relativement heureuse avec des séjours en alternance sur sa planète natale Alderaan et au temple Jedi sur Coruscant mais son adolescence avait tourné à la tragédie. Les ennuis avaient commencé lorsque Dark Vador, à la tête de la cinq cent unième légion de clones, avait semé la mort dans le temple Jedi. Ses parents avaient péri lors de l'assaut mais Roganda, son frère aîné Lagan et d'autres novices avaient été exfiltrés à temps par le maître Jedi Plett, un Hodin. Il les avait conduits en exil sur la planète glacée Belsavis, dans la bordure extérieure. Ils y avaient connu une année de répit, cachés dans un avant-poste près d'une source chaude qui serait connu plus tard comme le Puits de Plett.

Mais l'Empire avait fini par les retrouver. Un gigantesque cuirassé automatisé et camouflé en astéroïde, appelé l' _Œil de Palpatine_ , avait été envoyé pour anéantir la colonie de Belsavis. Si la super-arme avait été désactivée avec succès par deux Jedi survivants de la grande purge, Geith Eris et Callista Masana, qui y avaient laissé leur vie ; Belsavis fut néanmoins attaquée et dans la confusion de l'évacuation, Roganda et son frère Lagan avaient été capturés par les forces impériales. Il avaient été conduits devant le commandant du corps expéditionnaire, l'inquisitrice Ameesa Darys, une ancienne Jedi convertie au Côté Obscur. Elle leur avait laissé le choix entre l'y rejoindre ou mourir. Lagan avait refusé et avait été immédiatement exécuté par Darys qui lui avait plongé son sabre laser dans le cœur sous le regard horrifié de sa jeune sœur. Roganda avait choisi de vivre et s'était soumise à Darys et au Côté Obscur. Mais son cauchemar n'avait fait que commencer : la jugeant trop faible dans la Force, l'inquisitrice avait fait d'elle son esclave et l'avait livrée à ses hommes pour attiser sa haine. Âgée de douze ans et tout juste pubère, elle avait été humiliée, violée et battue à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait néanmoins trouvé la force de survivre et lors d'une escale sur une planète minière de la bordure extérieure, de fausser compagnie à ses tortionnaires. S'étant retrouvée seule dans un environnement hostile, elle avait dû se débrouiller pour survivre, se livrant à la mendicité, au vol et au commerce de son propre corps. En grandissant, elle avait découvert que sa sensibilité à la Force lui permettait de savoir d'instinct ce que les hommes et les femmes auxquels elle s'offrait attendaient d'elle et elle avait bientôt appris à les manipuler à son avantage. À dix-huit ans, elle était devenue la prostituée la plus courue de la colonie minière et elle avait pu s'offrir des vêtements de grande dame et un passage vers les mondes du Noyau.

Arrivée sur Coruscant, elle s'était servi de ses talents de séductrice pour se faire une place parmi l'élite de l'Empire et elle était vite devenue l'une des courtisanes les plus en vue de la cour. Elle avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de l'inquisitrice Ameesa Darys, la meurtrière de son frère et avait appris qu'elle avait été tuée quatre ans auparavant. Elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu contribuer elle-même à venger la mort de son frère et avait alors décidé de se venger, à sa façon, de l'homme qui était ultimement responsable de la destruction de sa famille, l'Empereur Palpatine lui-même. Par sa beauté, son intelligence et un aperçu de sa sensibilité à la Force, elle avait entrepris de le séduire, devenant l'une de ses concubines, puis la favorite en titre. S'offrir ainsi à un puissant Seigneur Sith n'était pas sans risque : si Palpatine ne se montrait pas dans l'intimité aussi effrayant qu'en public – il savait se servir de la Force pour se donner une apparence plus séduisante – et s'il était d'une vigueur insoupçonnée pour un homme de son âge, il perdait parfois temporairement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et exposait ainsi sa partenaire à la puissance brute du Côté Obscur. Roganda en avait plusieurs fois fait l'expérience et ce qu'elle avait alors ressenti était au delà de toute description : une partie d'elle même avait hurlé de douleur et de terreur tandis que l'autre partie avait ressenti une jouissance telle que le temps semblait s'arrêter. Elle en était à chaque fois ressortie sans autres séquelle qu'une fatigue intense dont elle mettait plusieurs jours à se remettre mais elle savait que d'autres concubines n'avait pas eu cette chance. Une jeune femme était morte de manière atroce, semblant avoir vieillie de plusieurs dizaines d'années en quelques heures comme si toute force vitale avait quitté son corps, une autre avait perdu la raison et sombré dans la folie. Le but de Roganda n'était pas de tenter de tuer l'Empereur dans son lit mais de tomber enceinte et de devenir la mère d'un héritier au trône impérial ; c'est ainsi qu'elle espérait se venger. Mais Palpatine ne voulait pas d'un héritier et se gardait bien d'honorer ses concubines lorsqu'elles étaient fécondes. Elle s'était alors liée avec Sarcev Quest, un agent sensible à la Force de l'Empereur et séducteur bien en vue à la cour avec qui elle avait conçu un fils, Irek. Quand Palpatine avait appris sa grossesse, il avait voulu la tuer, mais Roganda était décidée à survivre une fois de plus. Elle l'avait imploré de lui pardonner son inconduite et de lui permettre de continuer à le servir. Déchue de sa position de favorite, elle était devenue une des Mains de l'Empereur, chargée de séduire et espionner ses ennemis, voire à l'occasion de les tuer. Elle était retournée sur Alderaan pour donner naissance à son fils et avait dès lors commençé à l'élever comme s'il était réellement le fils de l'Empereur. La destruction de sa planète natale lui avait donné une raison supplémentaire de poursuivre ses plans de vengeance.

Lorsqu'elle voyageait, Roganda n'arborait pas des coiffures et des robes aussi sophistiquées que lorsqu'elle se montrait à la cour. Comme la plupart des femmes alderaaniennes, elle ne se coupait jamais les cheveux et laissée libre, sa longue chevelure noire et soyeuse lui arrivait au bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ses cheveux, offrant un fort contraste avec sa peau très claire. Âgée de trente-quatre ans, elle était encore au sommet de sa beauté et on ne lui en donnait souvent guère plus de vingt-cinq. Pour cette mission, Roganda avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon sur la moitié de leur longueur et coiffé le reste en une tresse qui reposait sur son épaule droite. Elle portait une longue robe blanche fendue sur les cotés et des chaussures à talons hauts. Elle savait Zsinj féru de dessous féminins et portait donc sous sa robe de la lingerie en dentelle noire et des bas de soie blanche.

Quand Roganda descendit de sa navette, elle remarqua tout de suite quelque chose d'inhabituel. En plus des contingents réguliers de stormtroopers impériaux en armure blanche, le pont d'accostage du _Poing d'acier_ abritait aussi un grand nombre de soldats portant des armures noires et rouges qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Deux de ces soldats l'attendaient au bas de la rampe de débarquement ainsi qu'un officier dont la vue lui causa aussitôt des sueurs froides. L'homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux clairs avait le visage couvert de cicatrices et les ongles de ses mains ressemblaient à des griffes de métal acérées. Elle essaya de toucher discrètement l'esprit de l'officier avec la Force et ce qu'elle perçu alors lui glaça le sang : cet homme était un fanatique et un pervers sadique.

– Bienvenue à bord du _Poing d'acier_ , dame Ismaren, lui dit l'officier. Je suis le général Melvar, bras droit du seigneur Zsinj. Permettez-moi de vous conduire à vos quartiers.

Roganda remercia la Force que sa mission ne consiste pas à séduire Melvar. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir avec ses griffes. Les quelques fois où l'Empereur l'avait envoyée en mission auprès de tels pervers comme l'amiral Krennel ou le seigneur Cronal, il lui avait fallu un séjour en bactocuve pour s'en remettre.

– Merci général, mais je ne compte pas rester longtemps, lui répondit-elle. Conduisez-moi immédiatement auprès du seigneur Zsinj, ajouta-t-elle en se servant de la suggestion de Force.

– Je vous conduis tout de suite auprès du seigneur Zsinj, répondit Melvar d'un ton soudain plus monocorde. Veuillez me suivre, madame.

Escortés par les deux soldats en armure, Melvar conduisit Roganda jusqu'aux quartiers privés de Zsinj. Il sonna à la porte.

– Dame Ismaren est arrivée mon seigneur, elle souhaite vous voir immédiatement.

La porte s'ouvrit.

– Entrez donc, dame Ismaren, je vous attendais, l'invita Zsinj. Melvar, laissez-nous seuls, je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

– Bien, mon seigneur, répondit Melvar.

Roganda entra et la porte se referma derrière elle. Zsinj, vêtu de son uniforme gris de grand moff, était assis dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir et un autre fauteuil vide se trouvait en face de lui avec une table basse entre les deux.

– Venez vous asseoir, ma chère Roganda. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? J'ai ici une bouteille d'un excellent vin d'Alderaan.

– J'espère au moins qu'il est authentique, mon seigneur. C'est fou ce qu'il circule comme contrefaçons de nos jours.

– Que voulez-vous ma chère, quatre ans après la destruction de votre planète, il reste très peu de bouteilles en circulation dont les prix atteignent des niveaux astronomiques. La tentation de la fraude est grande. Mais celle-ci est authentique, je peux vous l'assurer.

Un droïde serviteur apporta une bouteille et deux verres qu'il remplit de vin. Il tendit un verre à Roganda et l'autre à Zsinj. Roganda porta le verre à ses lèvres.

– Il est excellent en effet, vous avez un très bon goût, seigneur Zsinj.

– Alors, ma chère, que me vaut votre charmante visite ? L'Empereur désire-t-il s'assurer de ma loyauté ou me demander de rappliquer avec le _Poing d'acier_ et toute la flotte écarlate pour une attaque massive contre l'Alliance rebelle ?

Roganda n'alla pas s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de Zsinj. Elle alla poser ses fesses sur l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil de Zsinj et ramena son pied gauche sur l'autre accoudoir, mettant ainsi sa jambe bien en évidence.

– En réalité, mon seigneur, ce n'est pas l'Empereur qui m'envoie, mais Dame Claria, dit Roganda d'un ton lascif. Et elle souhaite effectivement s'assurer de votre loyauté.

– Claria vous envoie, donc ? D'après mes informations, vous ne semblez pourtant guère vous apprécier. À ce que l'on dit, elle serait même totalement réfractaire à vos charmes.

Zsinj commençait à caresser la jambe de Roganda. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et but une autre gorgée de vin.

– Les temps changent, mon seigneur. Les jours de Palpatine sont comptés tandis que Dark Claria représente l'avenir.

– J'ai entendu comme vous parler de la prophétie de Kadann, mais celle-ci ne vient-elle pas d'être mise en défaut ? Par cette chère Claria justement !

– Kadann a eu d'autres visions qui n'ont pas été rendues publiques, mon seigneur. Quand Palpatine réchappait de la bataille d'Endor, il mourrait quand même tôt ou tard.

– Comment savez-vous cela Roganda ?

– Le prophète suprême est un homme comme les autres : il n'est pas insensible à mes charmes. J'ai pu recueillir ses confidences avant son départ en exil. Dans l'une de ses visions, une Dame rouge des Sith montait sur le trône impérial.

– Êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre que Claria pourrait tuer Palpatine pour prendre sa place ? Ne lui est-elle pas toute dévouée ? Elle vient de le sauver de la mort, après tout.

– Avez-vous eu vent des dernières révélations au sujet de Vador et de ses enfants cachés, mon seigneur ?

– Oui, mes agents sur Coruscant m'en ont informé, je me demande d'ailleurs à quoi joue la directrice Isard. Mais n'aviez-vous pas quitté la capitale avant la diffusion de l'émission, Roganda ?

– En effet, mais j'en avais été informée avant par une personne bien placée de l'entourage d'Isard. J'ai alors compris que Palpatine avait été prêt à sacrifier Vador pour convertir le jeune Luke au Côté Obscur. Celui-ci ayant refusé de se soumettre, il va maintenant s'en prendre à sa sœur, la princesse Leïa Organa.

– Cela paraît logique en effet.

– Claria n'est pas stupide, elle sait qu'elle n'a été choisie que par défaut et que Palpatine la sacrifiera pour la jeune Leïa comme il a sacrifié Vador.

– Mais Leïa Organa est une novice dans la Force, elle ne sera jamais de taille face à une Dame Sith comme Claria.

– Si elle se soumet au Côté Obscur, mon seigneur, elle aura accès à une puissance terrifiante. Leïa était présente sur l'Étoile de la Mort quand Wilhuff Tarkin a ordonné la destruction d'Alderaan. Elle était aux premières loges pour ressentir dans la Force les hurlements de terreur des deux milliards de vies qui se sont éteintes en un instant, à commencer par celles de sa famille d'adoption. Moi même, depuis Coruscant, je l'ai ressenti ainsi que mon fils Irek qui a pleuré pendant des heures. Si elle utilise cette terreur au lieu de la refouler, elle aura le pouvoir de balayer Claria en un instant. Je doute même que Palpatine pourrait la contrôler bien longtemps.

– Vous pensez donc que Claria choisira d'affronter son maître plutôt qu'une Leïa Organa devenue Sith, et qu'elle montera ensuite sur le trône.

Zsinj caressait maintenant la cuisse de Roganda qui commençait à se sentir excitée. Elle finit son verre de vin.

– Elle revêtira le manteau de maîtresse des Sith, oui, mais pour le trône c'est une autre affaire. Je compte bien faire valoir les droits de mon fils.

– Mais Irek n'est pas le fils de Palpatine, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a aucun droit au trône.

– Quelle importance ? Il suffit de persuader suffisamment de membres influents des conseils qu'il est bien le fils de l'Empereur. Et de s'appuyer sur quelques arguments percutants, comme votre armée de mercenaires en armures noires et rouges.

– Mes rapaces pourraient vous appuyer en effet. Mais il y aura d'autres prétendants comme les hauts inquisiteurs Jerec et Tremayne ou le procurateur Hethrir, de puissants adeptes du Côté Obscur. Et Dark Claria elle-même, bien sûr. Ils ne se laisseront pas si facilement intimider.

– Opposons leur d'autres adeptes du Côté Obscur. Le super-secteur que vous contrôlez inclut bien la planète Dathomir, n'est-ce pas ? Les sœurs de la nuit pourraient nous aider, en échange de la fin du blocus impérial de leur planète.

– Si vous voulez négocier avec Mère Gethzerion, je vous souhaite bien du courage ! Cette vieille sorcière me glace le sang. Palpatine à l'air d'un homme chaleureux en comparaison.

Zsinj lui caressait maintenant l'entre-jambe. Roganda sentait une vague de plaisir monter en elle.

– Oh oui, mon seigneur, continuez comme ça ! N'oubliez pas qu'Irek est mineur, si vous soutenez ses droits au trône... ooohhh ! vous, seigneur Zsinj, pourrez devenir l'amant... aaahhh ! de la régente de l'Empiiire !

– Je pense effectivement que votre proposition mérite réflexion, ma chère amie, répondit Zsinj tandis que Roganda s'abandonnait à son orgasme.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Selon les instructions données par Ysanne Isard, tout un quartier de la cité impériale de Coruscant, situé au sud-est du quartier central où se trouvaient le palais de l'Empereur et l'ancien bâtiment du Sénat, avait été évacué de sa population en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Le prétexte officiel à cette évacuation sans précédent était la découverte d'une série de bombes à retardement extrêmement sophistiquées et difficiles à désamorcer installées par des terroristes rebelles le long d'une grosse conduite de plasma souterraine. L'explosion d'une seule de ces bombes était susceptible de faire s'effondrer tout le quartier sur une longueur de plus de vingt kilomètres et de relâcher un nuage de vapeur radioactive. La véritable raison était de permettre au super-croiseur _Lusankya_ , enterré sous la cité depuis trois ans, de regagner l'orbite de la planète capitale. L'énorme vaisseau de dix-neuf kilomètres de long avait à l'époque été mis en cale sèche dans une immense structure souterraine qui avait été présentée comme un générateur de bouclier planétaire. Des navettes souterraines reliaient le vaisseau enterré à divers endroits stratégiques de la cité pour permettre à Ysanne Isard et à ses agents de confiance de venir interroger les prisonniers gardés dans la prison secrète qui y avait été installée. Les rumeurs disaient notamment que le général rebelle Jan Dodonna, capturé lors de l'assaut contre Yavin IV il y a quatre ans, y était gardé prisonnier.

Après le transfert des prisonniers, un équipage réduit, sous le commandement du grand amiral Afsheen Makati, avait pris place sur la passerelle du vaisseau tandis que l'Empereur Palpatine et Dark Claria s'apprêtaient, depuis un des balcons du palais impérial donnant au sud-est, à faire un usage massif de la Force pour camoufler le super-croiseur. Des prototypes de manteaux-boucliers d'invisibilité avaient bien été développés dans les centre de recherches militaires mais ces dispositifs étaient encore expérimentaux et en installer un sur le _Lusankya_ aurait été beaucoup trop long. Par ailleurs, ils ne pouvaient pas fonctionner en même temps que les boucliers déflecteurs dont le vaisseau aurait besoin pour s'extraire sans dommage du sous-sol. La meilleure solution était de générer une immense illusion à l'aide de la Force pour rendre le super-croiseur totalement invisible.

A l'heure prévue, le vaisseau activa ses boucliers puis ses batteries de turbolasers qui firent s'effondrer la surface de la cité au dessus de lui sur une superficie de plus de deux-cent cinquante kilomètres carrés. Les moteurs subluminiques furent ensuite activés ainsi que les répulseurs de la cale sèche afin de faire décoller le vaisseau. Dans le même temps, l'Empereur Palpatine et Dark Claria fusionnèrent leurs esprits dans la Force et dévièrent ensemble les trajets des rayons lumineux tout autour de l'immense vaisseau, le rendant ainsi invisible aux yeux de tous. C'était la première fois que Claria manipulait la Force à une aussi grande échelle et elle n'y serait certainement pas parvenue seule. La fusion mentale avec son maître lui permettait de se laisser guider tout en ajoutant sa volonté à la sienne, ensemble ils ne pouvaient échouer. Ils gardèrent leur concentration pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau ait atteint l'orbite prévue, puis ils dissipèrent l'illusion, pour donner l'impression que le _Lusankya_ venait juste de sortir de l'hyperespace au dessus de Coruscant. Dans le même temps, Ysanne Isard faisait une déclaration à la presse expliquant qu'une des bombes venait d'exploser, provoquant l'effondrement de tout un quartier qui avait heureusement été évacué, ce qui avait réduit le nombre de victimes à quelques milliers, principalement des marginaux des bas quartiers et des agents des services de déminage. Elle assura tous les citoyens de Coruscant que les rebelles allaient très prochainement payer pour ce nouvel acte de terrorisme lâche et aveugle.

* * *

Lumiya venait de s'installer au palais impérial dans les anciens quartiers privés du Seigneur Vador comme le lui avait proposé Claria. Elle avait trouvé l'endroit très austère et avait commencé à le faire réaménager et à ramener divers objets depuis sa planque dans la zone industrielle. Elle venait d'installer un petit salon avec canapé et projecteur holographique et était en train de déballer quelques tableaux qu'elle comptait accrocher aux murs. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait commencer par les faire repeindre d'une autre couleur que ce gris métallique froid quand elle entendit un bruit sourd et que le sol et les murs se mirent soudain à trembler.

Un tremblement de terre sur Coruscant ? Voilà qui était bien inhabituel et elle ne se souvenait pas que cela se soit produit à une époque récente. Une attaque venue de l'espace alors ? Tout aussi improbable, la planète capitale était protégée par un bouclier planétaire capable de dévier tout bombardement et de nombreux croiseurs et stations spatiales Golan étaient en orbite, prêts à attaquer tout vaisseau hostile. Il devait vraisemblablement s'agir d'un attentat.

Elle attendit que les secousses se calment, puis alla allumer son projecteur holographique sur HNE Coruscant. Une émission spéciale était en cours de diffusion, montrant un spectacle de chaos et de destruction : une vaste région de la cité semblait s'être effondrée dans le sol, laissant un immense cratère de près de vingt kilomètres, l'atmosphère était saturée de fumée et de poussières tandis que retentissaient les sirènes des services de police et de secours qui tentaient de venir en aide aux nombreuses victimes.

 _– Ici Kaithlin Piell qui vous parle en direct de la cité impériale. Je me trouve actuellement en bordure de la zone qui avait été évacuée par les autorités depuis plusieurs heures en raison d'une alerte à la bombe. Il y a moins de deux minutes, une violente explosion s'est produite, projetant quantité de débris et de poussières dans les airs et je dois vous avouer que j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était venue._

La jeune femme était effectivement couverte de poussière et d'éraflures. Elle avait une blessure plus sérieuse au bras gauche qu'un droïde secouriste était en train de soigner. Kaithlin Piell était connue pour aller souvent s'exposer en premières lignes afin de couvrir l'évènement et ce côté casse-cou avait fait d'elle une des vedettes de la première chaîne d'informations impériale.

– _La situation ici est confuse,_ continua Kaithlin. _Il semble que l'une des bombes à retardement que les artificiers tentaient de désamorcer ait explosé, provoquant une réaction en chaîne dans la conduite de plasma et l'effondrement d'une vaste zone heureusement presque totalement évacuée. Les rumeurs qui circulent parlent d'un millier de morts dans la zone effondrée et de dizaines de milliers de blessés en périphérie. A ce triste bilan s'ajoutent les millions de personnes qui ont été évacuées et qu'il va maintenant falloir reloger en urgence. Aujourd'hui est un triste jour pour Coruscant et l'Empire. Jamais auparavant, l'Alliance rebelle n'avait mené une opération terroriste visant en majorité des civils innocents. Mais on me dit à l'instant que la directrice Isard s'apprête à faire une déclaration officielle et je vais donc rendre l'antenne. A vous les studios._

Lumiya éteignit le récepteur. Une vague de colère, de haine et d'incompréhension montait en elle. Effectivement, l'Alliance rebelle n'avait jamais mené une telle opération auparavant. Elle n'avait même jamais entendu quelqu'un ne serait-ce qu'évoquer la possibilité de viser des civils pendant les nombreux mois où elle y avait été infiltré. Les extrémistes tels que Saw Gerrera avaient été éradiqués et les rebelles qu'elle avait connus étaient davantage des idéalistes rêveurs et stupides que des terroristes sanguinaires. Un horrible doute la saisit : se pourrait-il que cet attentat ait été organisé sous fausse bannière par les services de renseignements impériaux ? Elle préférait croire qu'un nouveau groupe de rebelles radicaux était responsable mais elle ne pouvait en exclure la possibilité, le précédent de la destruction d'Alderaan montrait clairement qu'il y avait au sein de l'Empire des gens qui en étaient capables, y compris peut-être l'Empereur lui-même. Elle comprenait qu'il pouvait être parfois nécessaire de sacrifier des innocents et des faibles pour une cause supérieure, c'était après tout un des fondements de la philosophie Sith. Mais quelle cause supérieure pouvait bien justifier une telle échelle de destruction ? Il n'y avait quasiment pas de sympathisants rebelles sur Coruscant au contraire d'Alderaan. Quelque chose devait lui échapper.

* * *

Après s'être reposée de l'effort fourni, Claria prit une navette pour monter à bord de son nouveau vaisseau de commandement. Le _Lusankya_ était en pleine effervescence avec des escadrons de chasseurs TIE qui s'installaient à bord et des transports qui y amenaient des hommes et du matériel. Elle fut accueillie à son arrivée par le grand amiral Afsheen Makati en personne, un homme de la cinquantaine aux cheveux noirs grisonnants qui portait l'uniforme blanc à épaulettes dorées propre à son rang. Derrière lui se tenait le colonel baron Soontir Fel accompagné de deux autres pilotes du cent quatre-vingt unième groupe d'escadrons de chasse, reconnaissables à leurs uniformes de cérémonie gris qui portait une ligne rouge de l'encolure au poignet de la manche gauche. Une jeune femme portant un uniforme d'agent des services de renseignement était également présente.

– Bienvenue à bord, Dame Claria, l'accueillit Makati, le _Lusankya_ est à vos ordres.

– Merci amiral, quand serons-nous prêt à partir pour Endor ?

– Il faut compter une demi-journée, ma Dame, le temps de compléter l'équipage, de finir de tester tous les systèmes et de regrouper la flotte. Permettez-moi de vous présenter quelques membres de votre équipage, vous connaissez certainement déjà le colonel Fel ?

Soontir Fel la salua respectueusement. C'était un Corellien assez grand de trente-deux ans, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et qui portait la barbe au menton. Il faisait régulièrement la une des holonews pour ses exploits militaires et pour avoir épousé une actrice célèbre, sa compatriote Wynssa Starflare.

– Bien sûr amiral, répondit Claria, qui ne connaît pas l'un des meilleurs pilotes de l'Empire ? Ravie de vous avoir à bord, colonel. Je vois que vous êtes accompagné de deux pilotes de votre escadron ?

– Oui, ma Dame, permettez-moi de vous présenter le major Phennir, identifiant Sabre deux et le capitaine Davani, Sabre cinq. Tous deux se sont illustrés lors de la bataille d'Endor en abattant plusieurs chasseurs rebelles.

Le major Phennir, un homme blond proche de la trentaine avec un visage anguleux et une cicatrice à la joue gauche la salua sans un mot. Le capitaine Davani, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à la peau brune et au cheveux noirs assez courts la salua avec le sourire et lui adressa la parole.

– Ce sera pour moi un grand honneur de servir sous vos ordres, Dame Claria !

– J'apprécie votre enthousiasme, capitaine, lui répondit Claria, et j'aimerais voir plus de femmes telles que vous servir dans nos forces armées.

– A ce propos, reprit Makati, il me reste à vous présenter l'agent Gara Petothel qui a été sélectionnée par la directrice Isard pour être notre officier de communication et de renseignements.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns d'environ vingt-cinq ans la salua en s'inclinant. Claria se permit de la sonder discrètement avec la Force. Elle perçut une personnalité complexe et fragmentée, typique d'un agent ayant subi un entraînement poussé à adopter et abandonner des identités multiples pour des missions d'infiltrations des forces ennemies.

– Je suis honorée de vous servir, Dame Claria, lui dit Gara Petothel.

– Je l'espère, agent Petothel, lui répondit-elle, sachez que j'attends une totale loyauté de ceux qui servent sous mes ordres et que je peux être aussi impitoyable que le Seigneur Vador envers ceux qui trahissent ma confiance. Si jamais la directrice Isard vous avait donnée des ordres particuliers susceptibles d'entrer en conflit avec les miens, je vous conseille vivement de les oublier sans tarder.

– Je vous assure que je n'ai reçu aucune instruction de la sorte, ma Dame.

– Si vous le permettez, amiral, intervint Fel, je me propose de conduire Dame Claria à ses quartiers.

– Je vous en prie, colonel, répondit Makati. Je vais pour ma part regagner la passerelle, Dame Claria, je vous contacterai lorsque nous serons prêts à partir pour Endor.

– C'est entendu, amiral. Colonel Fel, je vous suis.

Tandis que le grand amiral Makati et l'agent Petothel regagnaient la passerelle et que les pilotes Phennir et Davani rejoignaient le reste de leur escadron, Claria suivit le colonel Fel le long des couloirs et turboascenseurs du vaisseau.

– Avez-vous perdu beaucoup de pilotes à Endor, colonel ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Trop, malheureusement Dame Claria, mais nous nous sommes bien battus. Ce n'est qu'après la perte de l' _Executor_ que la situation a commencé à se retourner contre nous. Mon escadron a reçu l'ordre de rompre le combat et de regagner le _Chimera_ juste avant que l'Étoile de la Mort n'explose. Le capitaine Pellaeon m'a informé que l'ordre de repli lui avait été donné par le grand amiral Teshik. Nous ne savions pas alors que l'Empereur avait réussi à s'échapper grâce à vous ainsi que Makati et Takel de leur coté et encore moins que Teshik allait se sacrifier pour couvrir notre retraite.

– Selon la directrice Isard, il aurait survécu et serait actuellement prisonnier de l'Alliance rebelle. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'Osvald Teshik est un héros de l'Empire, il a pris la bonne décision et a sauvé beaucoup de vies quoi qu'en pensent ceux qui le dénigrent à cause de ses implants cybernétiques.

– Qui étaient d'ailleurs la conséquence d'une bataille perdue d'avance contre la flotte hapienne. Je pense comme vous, ma Dame, l'Empire aurait bien besoin de davantage d'hommes et de femmes d'honneur comme lui.

– Vous êtes prêt alors à donner une bonne leçon aux rebelles pour effacer la défaite d'Endor ?

– Bien sûr, ma Dame. Mais à vrai dire, je ne m'attends pas à ce que nous les trouvions encore à Endor, s'ils ne sont pas stupides, ils auront anticipé notre contre-attaque et se seront repliés dans un endroit plus sûr. C'est ce que j 'aurais fait à leur place, en tout cas. Au fait, comment diable avez-vous réussi à convaincre Ysanne Isard de vous donner le _Lusankya_?

– Je sais me montrer très persuasive, colonel.

– Je suppose que vous avez employé des arguments de Force ? J'aurais bien aimé voir cela !

– En effet, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'était mon prix pour oublier les fuites vers son ex-amant journaliste et lui laisser la vie.

– Espérons qu'elle retiendra la leçon. Et ce que Logan a révélé sur le Seigneur Vador, Luke Skywalker et Leïa Organa, c'est vrai selon vous ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai entendu de la bouche de Vador et Skywalker en personne, sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Et c'est en partie ma faute si Isard l'a appris. Mais parlons d'autre chose, colonel, comment vont votre femme et vos enfants ?

– Ils vont bien ma Dame, Wynssa est en ce moment dans notre propriété sur Corellia avec nos deux jeunes fils, Davin et Chak. Elle se repose entre deux tournages et peut s'occuper un peu des enfants. Nous les voyons bien trop rarement, mais c'est nécessaire pour leur sécurité.

Claria avait fait la connaissance de Wynssa Starflare alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. Dans le cadre de sa formation, l'Empereur avait envoyé la jeune comtesse Claria suivre des cours d'art dramatique et elle y avait rencontré Wynssa Starflare qui, âgée alors de vingt-cinq ans, était déjà une actrice reconnue. Elles avaient sympathisé et étaient finalement devenues amies, puis confidentes. Claria était une des rares personnes à connaître le vrai nom de Wynssa, Syal Antilles, et son lien de parenté avec un des meilleurs pilotes rebelles. Réciproquement, Wynssa savait que Claria s'appelait en réalité Mara Jade et qu'elle n'était pas une simple courtisane ou danseuse mais une agent spéciale au service de l'Empereur. Elle avait bien sûr été invitée au mariage, il y a trois ans, de Wynssa avec le baron Soontir Fel, un évènement fortement médiatisé. Et elle était une des rares personnes à connaître l'existence des deux jeunes fils du couple, élevés en secret sur Corellia pour les protéger de leurs ennemis, en particulier la directrice Ysanne Isard. Elle savait qu'Isard avait tenté en vain de séduire Fel il y a un an de cela.

– Transmettez mes amitiés à Wynssa lorsque vous aurez l'occasion de lui parler, colonel

– Je n'y manquerai pas, Dame Claria. Elle a déjà été très heureuse d'apprendre que vous aviez été promue au poste du Seigneur Vador.

– Si elle savait ce que cela implique réellement, elle ne serait sans doute pas si heureuse colonel. Je ne suis pas seulement la nouvelle assistante de l'Empereur, je suis aussi une Dame Sith, une adepte du Côté Obscur de la Force. J'espère pouvoir m'en servir pour le bien de tous, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver. Je crains que ce pouvoir ne finisse par me dominer et par pervertir mon âme.

– Vous craigniez de devenir froide et impitoyable comme l'était Vador, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner, Claria : avant tout, continuez de croire en l'honneur, en la justice et en notre amitié. Mais nous voilà arrivés à vos quartiers, je vais maintenant devoir vous laisser.

– Merci de m'avoir accompagnée. Et surtout, Soontir, si Ysanne Isard venait encore à vous faire des propositions indécentes ou menaçait de s'en prendre à votre famille, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Vous et Syal êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et je ne laisserai pas cette vipère se mettre entre vous.

– Merci... Mara, je m'en souviendrai.

Claria sourit en l'entendant l'appeler par son ancien nom. De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, c'eut été un manque de respect flagrant mais de la part de Soontir Fel, c'était une marque d'amitié sincère, un bien rare et précieux. En choisissant la voie des Sith, elle savait qu'elle choisissait aussi la solitude et que la plupart de ses relations seraient basées sur la crainte et non la confiance. Mais par dessus tout, elle refusait de laisser libre court au chaos et à la destruction. Comme Soontir Fel, elle croyait encore à un Empire faisant respecter l'ordre et la justice.

* * *

 _Notes : Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à la mémoire d'Aaron Allston, créateur du personnage de Gara Petothel pour sa série de romans X-Wing **L'escadron Spectre** , **Le Poing d'acier** et **Aux commandes, Han Solo** , qui nous a quitté bien trop tôt. Que la Force soit avec lui à tout jamais !_  
 _Zsinj et Melvar ont eux été créés par Dave Wolverton pour son roman **Le mariage de la princesse Leïa** et ont également été repris dans les romans X-Wing d'Aaron Allston._  
 _Enfin, le lien d'amitié entre Mara et la famille Fel évoqué dans ce chapitre est une invention personnelle qui n'existe pas dans le canon Star Wars Légendes._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Riposte avortée

_**La flotte impériale retourne à Endor sous la conduite de Dark Claria, mais les rebelles ont déjà évacués les lieux et seuls les indigènes Ewoks subiront la colère de la nouvelle Dame Sith.  
Claria et Lumiya commencent ensuite à faire d'étranges rêves pendant leur sommeil.**_

 _ **Les membres de la ligue de protection des Ewoks risquent d'être très choqués par ce chapitre, par contre ceux qui trouvaient Claria trop cool pour une Sith** **devraient** **être ravis ;-D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Riposte avortée**

 _Super-croiseur Lusankya, en approche du système Endor_

Pendant que le _Lusankya_ et l'imposante flotte qui avait été rassemblée voyageaient en hyperespace, Claria s'était rendue en salle d'entraînement. Son bras droit était maintenant complètement guéri et elle n'eut aucun mal à dévier les tirs des droïdes d'entraînement avec son sabre. Après une bonne heure d'exercices physiques, elle retourna dans ses quartiers pour se rafraîchir puis reprit l'étude de l'holocron Sith que Lumiya lui avait remis la veille. Elle y était toujours plongée lorsque son comlink sonna :

– Dame Claria, ici Makati. Je vous informe que nous arriverons à Endor dans dix minutes.

– Merci amiral, je vous rejoins tout de suite sur la passerelle. Que les chasseurs se tiennent prêts à décoller aussitôt que nous serons arrivés.

Elle referma l'holocron, remit sa cape noire sur ses épaules et quitta ses quartiers pour rejoindre la passerelle. Le _Lusankya_ sortit de l'hyperespace au dessus de la lune forestière d'Endor quelques minutes plus tard, bientôt suivi du reste de la flotte impériale. Aucune activité rebelle n'était immédiatement perceptible, aucun vaisseau en vue ni sur les scanners longue portée, aucun signal de communication en provenance de la lune. Les seules traces de la bataille qui avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant étaient un anneau de débris au niveau de l'orbite stationnaire et des incendies de forêts encore actif sur la lune là où des fragments de l'Étoile de la Mort étaient retombés au sol. Claria avait lu les rapports des scientifiques expliquant que l'implosion du réacteur central à hypermatière avait ouvert un vortex dans l'hyperespace dans lequel l'essentiel de la masse de la station avait été aspirée et que seules ses couches externes avaient été dispersées dans l'espace normal. C'était la raison pour laquelle la surface de la lune était restée habitable et l'espace au dessus navigable. Quelques escadrons de chasseurs TIE dont l'escadron Sabre du colonel Fel furent déployés pour survoler la surface de la lune à la recherche de trace de présence des rebelles.

 _– Lusankya_ , ici Sabre leader, appela Fel en utilisant son code de reconnaissance. Nous avons survolé la lune mais n'avons trouvé aucune trace de présence rebelle à part des baraquements qui semblent abandonnés dans une clairière à une trentaine de kilomètres du générateur de champ détruit.

– Il semble que vous ayez eu raison colonel, répondit Claria, les rebelles se sont bien repliés ailleurs. Amiral Makati, vous pouvez rappeler les escadrons de chasseurs.

Elle s'adressa ensuite au général Maximilian Veers, qui avait mené avec succès l'assaut contre la base rebelle Écho sur Hoth il y a un an et qui, affecté à une autre mission, n'était pas présent lors de la première bataille d'Endor. Il avait été réassigné au _Lusankya_ et était monté à bord avec ses troupes peu avant le départ de Coruscant.

– Général Veers, préparez vos troupes pour un débarquement en surface. Même s'il semble n'y avoir personne, nous devons aller explorer ces baraquements pour nous assurer que les rebelles n'y ont pas laissé d'indice qui pourraient nous mener à leur base secrète.

– A vos ordres, Dame Claria.

Le général Veers quitta la passerelle pour rejoindre le hangar principal du super-croiseur tandis que les chasseurs TIE remontaient à bord. Un vaisseau de débarquement Y-85 Titan décolla ensuite avec quatre quadripodes TB-TT à son bord qu'il alla déposer à proximité de l'ancienne base rebelle. Quelques temps après, le général Veers fit son rapport par holocom.

– Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Dame Claria, la base est abandonnée. Nous l'avons fouillée mais n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant. Tout le matériel informatique a été soit emporté, soit détruit. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit ici qui puisse nous conduire à leur base actuelle.

– Merci général, laissez sur place une garnison réduite pour reprendre possession de cette lune au nom de l'Empire et remontez à bord.

– Sauf votre respect, ma Dame, je ne pense pas prudent de ne laisser qu'une garnison réduite. Nous avons eu quelques accrochages avec des indigènes Ewoks qui ont essayé de s'en prendre à nos quadripodes avec des cordes et des pierres. Nous avons également dû en abattre plusieurs à l'intérieur des baraquements après qu'ils aient attaqués nos hommes.

– Ce sont ces mêmes primitifs qui ont aidés les rebelles à défaire les troupes d'élites qui protégeaient le générateur de champ. Vous avez raison, général, laissez deux quadripodes et la moitié de vos hommes sur place. Nous allons montrer à ces stupides boules de poils ce qu'il en coûte de défier l'Empire.

– A vos ordres, ma Dame.

– Amiral Makati, vous allez viser tous les villages Ewoks dans un rayon de cinq-cents kilomètres autour de l'ancien générateur de champ avec vos turbolasers. Je veux qu'ils soient tous réduits en cendres, que ces sauvages paient le prix pour le soutien qu'ils ont apporté aux rebelles.

– Vous m'en voyez ravi, Dame Claria ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient carrément mangés plusieurs de nos hommes, ce n'est donc que justice de les exterminer.

Les turbolasers du _Lusankya_ entrèrent en action, les puissants rayons frappant divers points dans la forêt qui recouvrait la lune, allumant autant d'incendies. A chaque nouveau village réduit en cendres avec ses habitants, Claria ressentait un sentiment de plaisir grisant. Elle rendait la justice au nom de l'Empereur et pour les soldats morts ici même la semaine précédente. Elle sentait la puissance du Côté Obscur se renforcer en elle.

– Amiral, quand nous aurons récupéré le général Veers et la moitié de ses hommes qui ne reste pas en garnison ici, mettez le cap sur Coruscant, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Je serai dans mes quartiers.

– Entendu, ma Dame.

Claria quitta la passerelle. Dans les couloirs du vaisseau, elle remarqua que les hommes d'équipage qu'elle croisait baissaient les yeux devant elle ou la regardaient avec crainte. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans ses quartiers qu'elle comprit pourquoi en voyant son visage dans le miroir : ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'une lueur jaune, elle avait des yeux de Sith. Elle reprit alors l'holocron et continua à étudier l'ancienne langue noire pendant le voyage de retour.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

De retour sur Coruscant, Claria fut soulagée de constater que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur verte habituelle. Le changement de couleur n'était donc pas permanent, pour le moment du moins, et ne se produisait que lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans le Côté Obscur. Elle alla tout d'abord au palais impérial faire son rapport à l'Empereur. Celui-ci ne fut guère étonné d'apprendre que les rebelles avaient quitté Endor et fort satisfait qu'elle ait fait détruire un grand nombre de villages Ewoks. Il se souvint que le grand amiral Thrawn l'avait mis en garde contre ces sauvages primitifs lorsqu'Endor avait été choisie comme lieu de construction de la seconde Étoile de la Mort. Il aurait dû l'écouter alors et les faire tous exterminer. Il confia alors comme nouvelle mission à sa jeune apprentie de trouver la base secrète où s'était repliée l'Alliance rebelle et de la détruire en employant tous les moyens nécessaires.

Elle se rendit ensuite à l'ancien palais du seigneur Vador, escortée par une escouade de stormtroopers qui formait maintenant sa garde personnelle. Le palais, qui lui appartenait à présent, était une grande tour située non loin du palais impérial. Il était d'ailleurs possible de passer d'un bâtiment à l'autre par une passerelle aérienne protégée. En chemin, elle croisa une équipe de journalistes de HNE, menée par la célèbre intervieweuse et présentatrice Kaithlin Piell qui, bien que blessée au bras lors de l'effondrement provoqué par le décollage du _Lusankya_ , était toujours sur la brèche. Elle se permit même de l'interpeller directement.

– Dame Claria ? Kaithlin Piell pour HNE, puis-je me permettre de vous demander un point rapide de la situation à votre retour du système Endor ? Est-il vrai que les rebelles ont quitté le système ? Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu se replier ?

Claria dut se retenir de faire taire cette insolente journaliste à l'aide de la Force. Le seigneur Vador l'aurait certainement fait, mais elle avait tout intérêt à garder de bonnes relations avec la presse, sa position était encore trop fragile pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de s'aliéner une importante faiseuse d'opinion dont tout le monde louait le courage et le professionnalisme. Elle prit donc sur elle pour lui répondre de manière civilisée.

– Oui, madame Piell, je vous confirme que nous n'avons rencontré aucune résistance hormis quelques accrochages avec les indigènes primitifs locaux. Le système Endor est à nouveau sous contrôle impérial. Quant à savoir où se sont repliés les rebelles, l'Empereur vient de me confier pour tâche de le découvrir et de les anéantir une fois pour toute.

– Et que pouvez-vous dire aux millions d'habitants du quartier de la cité qui a été détruit par cet ignoble attentat et qui sont actuellement relogés dans des camps provisoires ou des cités orbitales ?

– Que l'Empire ne les oubliera pas. Le site est en train d'être déblayé par des machines autonomes de terrassement et le quartier sera reconstruit à l'identique dans les meilleurs délais. D'ici quelques mois, tous les réfugiés devraient pouvoir emménager à nouveau.

– Merci beaucoup, Dame Claria, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

– À vous aussi, ma chère.

Elle continua ensuite son chemin vers son nouveau palais. L'intérieur était aménagé de manière très sobre, la plupart du mobilier était en bois de greel et il n'y avait aucune décoration aux murs. Claria se dit qu'elle devrait tout faire refaire dans un style qui convienne mieux à une Dame Sith. Les seules curiosités étaient la chambre hyperbare de Vador, seul endroit où il pouvait retirer son armure et dont elle n'avait pas usage et sa collection personnelle d'artefacts Sith qui par contre l'intéressait au plus haut point. Elle avait donc donné ordre dès son retour qu'il lui soit aménagé une chambre à l'étage où se trouvaient rangés les objets Sith. Elle y trouva un holocron et plusieurs livres et rouleaux traitant de l'histoire et de la culture Sith et entreprit de commencer à les étudier. Elle y était toujours plongée lorsqu'en début de soirée, le sergent commandant son escorte vint l'avertir d'une visite :

– Dame Claria ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais dame Ismaren est ici. Elle dit que vous lui avez demandée de venir vous voir dès son retour sur Coruscant.

– Oui, c'est exact sergent, faites là entrer.

Roganda Ismaren s'avança dans la pièce. Elle portait toujours sa robe et sa coiffure de voyage, signe qu'elle venait effectivement de rentrer.

– Bonsoir Dame Claria, on m'a dit au palais impérial que je pourrai vous trouver ici. Je viens vous faire mon rapport comme vous me l'avez demandé.

– Venez vous asseoir Roganda et racontez-moi tout.

En s'approchant pour s'asseoir, Roganda ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les objets que Claria étudiait :

– Oh, je vois que vous étudiez des artefacts Sith, ma Dame ?

– Oui, en effet, une Dame Sith se doit de connaître l'ancienne langue et la culture millénaire de l'ordre du Côté Obscur. Cela vous intéresse-t-il, Roganda ?

– Oh oui, ma Dame, je suis bien consciente que je ne serai jamais assez puissante dans la Force pour devenir une Dame Sith comme vous, mais la langue, l'histoire et la culture des Sith me fascinent. Savez-vous qu'une des plus puissantes Dames Sith ayant jamais existé fut une Theelin nommée Dark Phobos qui vécut il y a plusieurs milliers d'années et qui fut vénérée comme une déesse longtemps après sa mort ?

– J'ai effectivement entendu son nom dans les chroniques mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait fait l'objet d'un tel culte. Mais parlez-moi plutôt de votre mission auprès du seigneur Zsinj.

– Vous aviez raison de ne pas lui faire confiance, Dame Claria. Il a assemblé une grande armée de mercenaires en armures noires et rouges qu'il appelle les rapaces et qui lui sont entièrement dévoués. Je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit tant que l'Empereur Palpatine sera en vie, mais il était au courant de la prophétie de Kadann et se préparait à se positionner comme seigneur de guerre indépendant au cas où elle se serait réalisée. Et son bras droit, le général Melvar, est une ordure de la pire espèce : fanatique, escroc, meurtrier et pervers sadique. Il m'a donné des sueurs froides dès que je l'ai vu, c'est un homme très dangereux.

– Merci Roganda, puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question plus personnelle ?

– Bien sûr, ma Dame, que désirez-vous savoir ?

– Lors du dernier jour de l'Empire, vous avez essayé de me séduire, vous vous en souvenez ? Agissiez-vous sur ordre de la directrice Isard ?

– Puis-je vous répondre franchement, Dame Claria ?

– Oui, dites-moi la vérité, je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

– Vous me plaisez, ma Dame, vous êtes très belle. J'ai toujours été autant attirée par les femmes que par les hommes. Mais il est vrai aussi qu'Ysanne Isard m'avait demandée de vous séduire et d'essayer d'obtenir des renseignements sur votre passé. Comme vous ne sembliez manifester aucun intérêt pour ses meilleurs agents de charmes masculins, elle a pensé, et moi aussi, que vous étiez peut-être lesbienne.

– Sur ce point vous vous êtes toutes deux lourdement trompées, j'ai simplement senti avec la Force dans quel but ses agents me courtisaient et j'ai décidé de les éconduire. J'aime les hommes, Roganda, mais seulement s'ils me plaisent, s'intéressent à moi sans arrière pensée et sans rechercher le grand amour. Ceux qui répondent à ces critères sont fort peu nombreux, je crois que je peux compter mes nuits d'amour sur les doigts d'une seule main. Comme le dit le credo Sith, « la passion est une force, mais l'attachement est une faiblesse ». Je dois accepter que ma vie soit essentiellement faite de solitude.

– Je comprends, ma Dame, et je vous prie de m'excuser pour vous avoir offensée.

– Oublions cela, voulez-vous ? Cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de travailler ensemble dans l'intérêt de l'Empire. Mais j'aurais encore une autre question à vous poser. Vous avez longtemps été la favorite de mon maître et vous continuez à la servir en tant que Main et même occasionnellement en tant que maîtresse, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse alors à continuer à le servir ? La peur ?

– Non, ma Dame, je ne l'aime pas. Au contraire, je le hais pour ce qui est arrivé à ma famille et à ma planète natale. Mais si je continue à le servir, ce n'est pas par peur, c'est par admiration, pour sa puissance dans le Côté Obscur. J'aime cette puissance, mais je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir dans la Force pour la ressentir pleinement par moi-même. Quand il est satisfait de mes services, il me permet, par une union physique ou mentale, de partager un peu de son pouvoir. C'est une expérience unique que de sentir la puissance du Côté Obscur dans son esprit ou dans son corps, une extase à nulle autre pareille. Pour cela, je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il exigera de moi. Comme le dit le code Sith, « la puissance me confère le pouvoir, le pouvoir me confère la victoire et la victoire me libère de mes chaînes. »

– Oui, je sais à quel point le Côté Obscur peut être grisant. Mais lorsque vous échouez à le satisfaire, que se passe-t-il ?

– Dans ce cas, je suis punie pour mon échec.

Roganda abaissa le côté droit de sa robe, dévoilant son épaule. Sur sa peau d'albâtre, Claria vit de fines cicatrices qu'elle reconnut sans peine : c'étaient les marques laissées par des éclairs de Force. Elle avait elle-même été punie de la sorte à quelques occasions durant son apprentissage de Main et elle savait à quel point c'était douloureux. A l'époque, elle avait été convaincue que son maître agissait ainsi pour son bien et n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Elle n'en était plus aussi sûre à présent qu'elle avait vu son vrai visage.

– Oui, notre maître peut se montrer cruel, j'en ai moi-même fait l'expérience. Mais pourquoi vous mettez-vous maintenant à mon service ? Vous savez que je ne vous récompenserai pas en vous offrant de partager mon lit, alors qu'attendez-vous de moi en retour ? Que je vous enseigne les voies du Côté Obscur ? Que je fasse de vous ma future apprentie ?

– Non, ma Dame, pas moi, je sais que je n'en suis pas digne. Mais mon fils est fort dans la Force, bien plus que je ne le serais jamais. J'espère qu'un jour il puisse devenir un Seigneur Sith.

– Et bien, je suis encore bien loin de pouvoir songer à prendre moi-même un apprenti, mais je vous promet que je garderai un œil sur votre fils et que je suivrai ses progrès dans la Force.

– Merci, ma Dame. Je vais vous laisser maintenant et aller le retrouver. Bonne nuit, Dame Claria.

– Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Roganda.

Cette nuit là, le sommeil de Claria fut agité. Elle rêva et se vit au balcon du palais impérial. La P _liada di am Imperium_ et l'esplanade Glitannaï étaient noires de monde. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge sombre avec une traîne tenue par deux dames d'honneur derrière elle. Cette robe était brodée de fils d'or et d'argent qui dessinaient des symboles Sith. Ses cheveux était attachés en chignon par une broche en or et son front était ceint d'un magnifique diadème d'or et d'argent orné de pierres précieuses dont un très beau cristal Kaiburr de couleur verte. Son visage semblait sans âge et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat jaune envoûtant. La foule immense l'acclamait en scandant : « Longue vie à l'Impératrice Claria ».

Sa vision se modifia et une femme aux cheveux châtain-blonds vêtue de la robe noire des Sith et tenant un sabre à double lame rouge lui apparut. Elle reconnut Dark Zannah qu'elle avait vue en étudiant l'holocron historique de Vador, l'apprentie du Seigneur Dark Bane et première Dame de l'ordre Sith réformé qui vécut mille ans auparavant. Elle lui parla dans son rêve :

– _Claria ! Dark Claria ! Je suis Zannah, première Dame de la Règle des Deux. Le Côté Obscur t'a choisie, Claria, pour assurer la continuité de notre ordre. Tu régneras sur la galaxie et ta fille portera mon nom_.

La vision changea à nouveau. Claria se vit étendue sur un lit au centre médical du palais, entourée de droïdes médecins, en train de donner la vie. Elle se réveilla brutalement, porta instinctivement la main à son ventre.

– Une fille, murmura-t-elle, princesse Zannah Jade !

Était-ce un simple rêve ou une vision de l'avenir que lui envoyait la Force ? Et si ce n'était pas un rêve, qui serait le père de sa fille ? Elle était une Sith et si la sexualité ne lui était pas interdite, s'attacher à quelqu'un et fonder une famille serait une faiblesse inexcusable. Il faudra qu'elle essaye de trouver des réponses. Devrait-elle parler de ce rêve à son maître ? Non, surtout pas, s'il savait qu'elle risquait de l'évincer, il se débarrasserait d'elle au plus vite ; elle devait le lui cacher, à tout prix.

* * *

Dans son nouvel appartement du palais impérial, Lumiya eut elle aussi le sommeil agité. Elle rêva tout d'abord d'évènements passés : le baiser échangé avec Luke, le froid glacé de l'espace qui avait failli l'emporter, son baptême Sith secret par Dark Vador, son duel perdu contre Dark Claria, sa nuit d'amour avec Jix.

Puis ces simples souvenirs s'estompèrent et furent remplacés par une vision beaucoup plus troublante : une femme lui apparut, jeune, athlétique, à la peau halée et aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait un tatouage noir sur le front, des anneaux d'or aux oreilles, une cape rouge et tenait à la main un fouet laser allumé dont l'unique filament rouge ondulait autour d'elle. Elle semblait la regarder avec un sourire charmeur avant de s'adresser à elle :

 _– Lumiya, écoute-moi ! Je suis Dame Githany, morte depuis plus de mille ans pour n'avoir pas voulu voir que la folie du Seigneur Kaan menait la confrérie des Sith à sa perte. Aujourd'hui, à nouveau, les Sith sont conduits par un Seigneur noir dont la soif de pouvoir confine à la folie et à la démesure. L'obsession de Sidious à éliminer le dernier des Jedi a failli conduire à l'extinction des Sith, seule l'intervention de Claria a permis d'éviter le pire. Tu dois t'allier à elle, Lumiya, temporairement du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez une occasion d'éliminer Sidious. Si tu joues bien, tu auras peut-être l'occasion de prendre ta revanche et de devenir la nouvelle maîtresse des Sith !_

Avec ces derniers mots, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et la vision disparut. Lumiya se réveilla en sursaut. Ce que venait de lui dire Githany en rêve lui laissait un profond sentiment de malaise, réveillant ses peurs et ses angoisses. Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à éclaircir le ciel de Coruscant et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle se leva, enfila une combinaison d'intérieur et se rendit dans le salon. Elle prit une bouteille de whisky corellien, s'assit sur le canapé et commença à se servir un premier verre.

Elle pensa à Luke. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Si seulement il avait répondu à son baiser au lieu de rester là bouche-bée. S'il le lui avait demandé, elle serai partie avec lui loin de tout ça, ils se seraient installés quelque part sur une planète lointaine pour fonder une famille. Mais le destin s'était montré cruel avec elle et la Force l'avait abandonnée. Il ne lui restait plus que sa haine et sa douleur. Tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle commença à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.


	11. Conversation autour d'une bouteille

_**Claria rend visite à Lumiya pour l'interroger sur la base secrète de l'Alliance rebelle. Cette dernière a un peu forcé sur le whisky corellien et va se montrer particulièrement loquace et coopérative. Ensemble, elles mettent au point un plan pour piéger les rebelles.**_

 _ **Voici un chapitre au ton décalé et humoristique, avec un personnage qui a un peu trop bu, mais qui est néanmoins essentiel pour faire avancer l'intrigue.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Conversation autour d'une bouteille**

Le lendemain matin, Claria retourna au palais impérial. Sa priorité était de trouver une piste pour localiser la base secrète de l'Alliance rebelle et elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui puisse la lui fournir : Lumiya, qui en tant que Shira Brie, avait passé plusieurs mois infiltrée au sein de l'Alliance. Elle se rendit donc à l'appartement qu'elle lui avait donné au palais et sonna à la porte. Lumiya vint lui ouvrir une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, elle portait une tenue d'intérieur bleue négligée, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et son haleine empestait l'alcool.

– Ah, c'est vous Dame Claria, l'accueillit-elle toute souriante. Entrez, entrez ! Faites comme chez vous.

– Je ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

– Non, non, installez-vous dans le salon et ne faites pas attention au désordre, j'ai commencé à faire réinstaller tout ça. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, le style Vador ne me convient pas, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Claria entra et vit que l'appartement était effectivement en cours de réinstallation. Vador ne l'occupait que très rarement puisqu'il résidait généralement dans son propre palais et il n'y avait donc initialement qu'un mobilier minimum : un lit, une table, quelque chaises et aucune décoration murale. Lumiya avait fait repeindre les murs en bleu, accroché un miroir et quelques reproductions de tableaux. D'autres objets attendaient encore d'être déballés dans des conteneurs posés ça et là. Elle avait aménagé un petit salon avec un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse et un système de projection holographique. Sur la table basse trônaient une bouteille de whisky corellien déjà passablement entamée et un verre vide.

– Vous êtes ivre, Lumiya ! fit remarquer Claria.

– Ouiii ! Voyez-vous, Claria, un des rares avantages de mon état actuel est que j'peux boire jusqu'à rouler par terre et me réveiller ensuite au bout de quelques heures toute fraîche et dispose. Fini les gueules de bois ! Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est la bouffe, j'peux plus rien avaler de solide, j'dois me nourrir de boissons protéinées insipides, alors pour compenser, j'picole ! A propos, comment va votre bras ?

– Beaucoup mieux merci, il me reste juste une cicatrice que je risque de conserver un certain temps.

– Ch'uis encore désolée, hein. Quand j'ai appris la mort de Vador, j'me suis retrouvée complètement à la masse, j'ai même recommencé à fumer des bâtons de la mort. Mais j'ai de nouveau arrêté, les détecteurs de fumée sont trop sensibles par ici, hi hi hi !

– Vous buvez et vous fumez ! Est-ce bien convenable pour une Main de l'Empereur ?

– Oh allez ! Nous autres Sith ne sommes nous pas censés donner libre cours à nos passions ? Le code des Sith dit bien que « la passion me donne de la force » !

– C'est moi la Dame Sith, Lumiya, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous m'avez prêté allégeance !

– Vous êtes Dame Sith en titre, Claria, j'le reconnais. Mais ch'uis moi-même Sith dans l'âme, et j'ai été rebaptisée par le Seigneur Vador tout comme vous l'avez été par le Seigneur Sidious. Allez, j'vous offre un verre ?

Claria hésita un instant, mais vu que Lumiya était de bonne humeur, elle avait intérêt à jouer le jeu et à se montrer conviviale, elle aurait ainsi plus facilement les informations dont elle avait besoin.

– D'accord, Lumiya, je vais boire avec vous, mais avec modération. Je tiens à garder les idées claires.

Lumiya apporta un autre verre et Claria se servit d'un peu de whisky. Lumiya se resservit elle même généreusement. Elle s'assirent toutes deux sur le canapé.

– Cela fait longtemps que vous fumez et buvez comme cela, Lumiya ?

– Oh, j'ai commencé à l'académie, avec ma copine Myrette ! Myrette Davani. Il fallait tenir le rythme. Sacrée Rette, elle avait une bonne descente ! Faut dire qu'elle vient de Beheboth, une de ces boules de poussière de la bordure extérieure où on trouve plus facilement de l'alcool que de l'eau fraîche, hi hi hi ! Une fois, peu avant la remise des diplômes, on est allées s'encanailler en ville toutes les deux et on a fait la tournée des cantinas. Bon, j'ai un peu triché avec la Force pour nous avoir des boissons à l'œil, vous voyez le genre. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est pochetronnées cette nuit là ! Le lendemain matin, j'avais une gueule de bois, j'vous raconte pas. J'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau de banthas s'était installé sous mon crâne, heureusement qu'on avait deux jours de perme. Mais Myrette, elle n'a eu qu'un léger mal de tête, sur ce coup là, elle a été meilleure que moi. Après, ch'uis entrée dans les services de renseignements et j'ai arrêté de boire et de fumer, obligée ! J'ai jamais revu Rette non plus, on m'a pas autorisée à garder de contacts. J'me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu devenir !

– Et bien, j'ai croisé une capitaine Davani sur le _Lusankya_ , une jolie fille avec des cheveux noirs assez courts et une peau couleur caf au lait. Elle servait dans l'escadron du colonel Fel, Sabre cinq.

– Ouiii, c'est bien elle ! Kriff ! le cent quatre-vingt unième groupe de chasse du baron Fel, la classe ! Comme ses parents doivent être fiers d'elle ! J'les ai rencontrés, vous savez ! Après nos trois premières années à l'école de pilotage de Coruscant et avant notre dernière année à l'académie de Carida, elle m'a invitée quelques semaines dans la ferme de ses parents. Ils sont sympa mais un peu péquenots, sa mère me trouvait snob avec mes manières de Coruscanti, non mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Mais bon, j'me sentais bien avec eux, c'est la seule fois dans ma vie que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que pouvait être une vie de famille. Enfin, j'vais pas vous ennuyer à vous raconter ma vie non plus, Dame Claria.

– Vous ne m'ennuyez pas Lumiya, mais si je suis venue vous voir, c'est parce que l'Empereur vient de me charger de trouver la base secrète de l'Alliance rebelle. Vous avez passé plusieurs mois en tant que Shira Brie au sein de l'Alliance et vous pouvez sans doute m'aider. Vous avez été sur la planète qui leur servait de quartier général, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ouiii, j'y étais, mais j'ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Ses coordonnées étaient top secret et seuls les pontes de l'Alliance, comme ce beau salaud de Luke Skywalker, les connaissaient. On appelait la base Haven et la planète Arbra, mais ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Ils l'ont nommée ainsi parce que c'est juste une kriff de planète couverte d'arbres. Et y'a pas un tooka dans tout le système, c'est désert. Les seules créatures indigènes sur Arbra sont des petites bêtes à fourrure blanche avec de grands yeux et de grandes oreilles, les Hoojibs. Enfin, quand j'dis bêtes, c'est pas vrai, ils sont intelligents et même télépathes. En plus, ils se nourrissent d'énergie et si on n'y fait pas gaffe, tout l'équipement se retrouve à plat, y compris les droïdes et les blasters. Ces créatures ont un chef, ou plutôt un porte-pensée, qui s'appelle Plif, drôle de nom hein ? Enfin, c'est avec lui que la princesse Leïa a négocié l'installation du quartier général de l'Alliance, dans leur caverne géothermale. Mais bon, ça ne nous dit pas où est cette fichue planète. J'ai quand même pu déterminer par triangulation sur les temps de trajet que c'était dans la bordure extérieure, quelque part entre Omwat et Beheboth.

– Cela nous laisse toujours un bon million de systèmes à explorer, c'est bien trop long. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un agent sur place et un moyen de communiquer avec lui.

– J'peux peut-être vous fournir l'agent, un vaurien de corellien qui bossait avant pour Vador, Wrenga Jixton, Jix pour les intimes. J'l'ai recruté à mon service il y a quelques jours. Beau mec, intelligent, musclé et en plus il kriffe trop bien !

– Attendez, vous avez couché avec lui, Lumiya ? En vous servant de la Force pour le séduire, j'imagine ?

– Non mais, vous me prenez pour qui ? Bon, j'me suis maquillée, bien sûr, les cicatrices au visage, c'est pas top pour draguer. Mais toutes les femmes se font belles pour séduire, non ? Ensuite, j'ai bien dû lui avouer que j'avais des membres artificiels et un corset cybernétique, mais mes attributs féminins sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentiques. Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de me faire l'amour, j'ai passé une nuit super géniale, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis l'académie. Vous devriez aussi essayer, Claria, ça vous ferait du bien, vous prenez ce rôle de Dame Sith bien trop au sérieux !

– Je vais mettre votre impertinence sur le compte de l'alcool, Lumiya, mais n'insistez pas trop !

– Oh, vous êtes pas drôle, on ne peut même pas plaisanter !

– Je peux comprendre que vous ayez eu besoin de réconfort après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, Lumiya, mais si vous voulez vous montrer digne de votre ancien maître, vous devez puiser votre force dans le Côté Obscur et non dans l'alcool, la drogue ou le sexe. Vous vous êtes conduite en Sith quand vous avez essayé de me tuer et vous avez bien failli réussir. C'était une action digne du Côté Obscur et c'est pourquoi je vous ai pardonné et même, je souhaite que vous travailliez dorénavant pour moi.

Cette dernière proposition déclencha chez Lumiya un bref éclat de rire. Elle vida son verre avant de répondre.

– Attendez Claria, vous voulez que j'devienne votre apprentie ? En violation de la Règle des Deux ? Que va en penser votre maître ?

– Pas mon apprentie, c'est trop tôt, disons plutôt mon assistante. Vous agirez sous mes ordres. L'Empereur n'y verra pas d'inconvénient tant que je ne vous forme pas comme une Sith.

– Puis-je vous poser une question, dame Claria ?

– Je vous écoute.

– N'avez-vous jamais eu peur de devenir comme lui ? Sidious. Froid, manipulateur, incapable de sentiments autres que la colère et la haine, imbus de pouvoir jusqu'à la folie, la démesure et l'auto-destruction. Sans votre intervention, les Sith auraient été détruits, l'œuvre millénaire de Bane, Zannah et leurs successeurs réduite à néant, laissant des adeptes indignes tels que nous se battre pour ramasser le manteau du maître et tout recommencer. Sidious a voulu plier le Côté Obscur à sa propre volonté et détruire les Jedi jusqu'au dernier, mais il a échoué. J'crois que la Force ne permettra pas qu'un des deux côtés l'emporte complètement. Sidious, Vador, vous et moi, nous avons tous tenté de tuer Luke Skywalker et nous avons échoué. La Force ne veut pas que le dernier des Jedi meure.

– Certains pensent en effet que les deux côtés de la Force ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre. Et je pense aussi parfois que Sidious va trop loin. Mais il est mon maître et je dois lui obéir, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez forte pour le défier.

– Nous pourrions le défier ensemble, proposa Lumiya avec un sourire sournois.

– Non ! répondit Claria d'un air choqué, ce serait contraire à la règle, cela affaiblirait les Sith !

– Oui, vous avez raison, oubliez cela, c'était stupide. J'accepte cependant votre proposition de devenir votre assistante.

– Bien, pour commencer, vous aller m'aider à localiser la base rebelle. Tachez de dessaouler Lumiya, et ensuite venez me présenter votre ami. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de l'infiltrer chez les rebelles et voir si nous avons moyen de lui fournir un émetteur qui soit indétectable.

– Ok, j'vais aller piquer un petit roupillon et ensuite j'essaierais de mettre la main sur Jix.

– Je vous attendrai tous deux à mon bureau en début d'après-midi, à plus tard.

* * *

Après le départ de Claria, Lumiya retourna se coucher et dormit pendant quelques heures. A son réveil en fin de matinée, comme elle l'avait dit, toute trace d'alcool avait disparu de son organisme. Elle se restaura avec sa boisson énergétique habituelle, prit une vapodouche et s'habilla. Elle enfila sa combinaison grise, ses bottes et la ceinture à laquelle était attaché son fouet. Elle mit sa coiffe triangulaire, son écharpe grise et une cape noire sur ses épaules. Elle sortit ensuite de son appartement, pris sa motojet et se dirigea vers les bas quartiers de Coruscant en direction du bar où elle avait rencontré Jix quelques jours plus tôt. Ne le trouvant pas dans le bar, elle alla directement à son appartement en face et frappa à la porte. Dix secondes plus tard, Jix vint lui ouvrir. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un pantalon et semblait avoir dormi toute la matinée. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement, ce n'est que lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux qu'il se mit à sourire.

– Oh, c'est toi Lumiya, je ne t'avais pas reconnue avec ce voile, entre je t'en prie !

Lumiya entra et retira son écharpe et sa coiffe. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée et ses cicatrices étaient cette fois bien visible. Mais Jix continua à lui sourire et caressa doucement sa joue avec sa main.

– Je ne suis pas aussi séduisante au naturel, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle

– Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, lui répondit-il, ta beauté, tu la portes dans ton cœur. En quoi puis-je te rendre service, aujourd'hui ?

– Je me suis réconciliée avec Claria. L'Empereur l'a chargée de trouver la base où se sont repliés les rebelles et elle a sollicité mon aide, vu que j'ai passé un peu de temps sur cette planète. Je sais qu'ils l'appellent Arbra mais j'ignore ses coordonnées exactes, j'ai juste pu déterminer que c'était quelque part entre Omwat et Beheboth.

– Cela laisse beaucoup de marge en effet, de quoi y passer des années, même avec toute la flotte.

– Claria voudrait infiltrer un agent chez les rebelles qui puisse nous aider à les localiser et j'ai pensé à toi, Jix. Tu n'as jamais rencontré les principaux leaders de l'Alliance, n'est-ce pas ?

– J'ai juste croisé Luke Skywalker sur Tatooïne comme je te l'ai dit, mais je ne l'ai vu que de loin, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il me reconnaisse.

– Parfait, elle voudrait qu'on aille la voir tous les deux aux palais pour mettre au point un plan d'action, tu marches ?

– Je marche bien sûr, après ce terrible attentat qui a fait tant de victimes, il est temps d'en finir avec ces salopards de rebelles. Mais a-t-on besoin d'y aller tout de suite ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Elle n'osa pas avouer à Jix qu'elle avait des doutes sur les responsables réels de cette tragédie. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Au contraire, s'il était persuadé de la culpabilité des rebelles, il ne mettrait que plus de zèle à accomplir sa mission. Et quant à sa proposition implicite de prendre du bon temps avant d'aller voir Claria, elle en était tout à fait ravie.

– Non, je pense qu'on peut s'accorder une heure ou deux, répondit Lumiya en passant ses bras autour du cou de Jix et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Lumiya et Jix retournèrent ensemble au palais impérial. On leur indiqua que Dame Claria se trouvait à son bureau de commandeure suprême et ils allèrent la rejoindre. Elle s'y trouvait en compagnie d'une agent féminine des services de renseignement.

– Rebonjour Lumiya, lui dit Claria, entrez et prenez place, et vous aussi monsieur Jixton.

– Appelez-moi Jix, ma Dame, j'ai travaillé auparavant pour votre prédécesseur, le Seigneur Vador.

– Oui, dame Lumiya m'en a parlé. Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'agent Gara Petothel des services de renseignement.

– Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dame Lumiya, et vous aussi Jix, dit-elle en leur serrant la main. J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Dame Claria que nos services ont développé un nouveau prototype d'émetteur hyperspatial miniaturisé. C'est suffisamment petit pour être camouflé, par exemple, dans une cellule énergétique standard et c'est totalement indétectable. Il faut le relier à une véritable cellule d'énergie pour pouvoir émettre ou recevoir, seul il est totalement inerte. Bien sûr, la portée est limitée, de l'ordre d'une centaine de parsecs, mais c'est généralement suffisant pour atteindre un relais holonet. Je pense que cela devrait vous convenir Jix, il suffira de mettre l'émetteur dans un de vos blasters et tout le monde le prendra pour une cellule énergétique déchargée.

– C'est donc réglé pour la communication, dit Lumiya, mais il reste à lui faire prendre contact avec les rebelles et à faire en sorte qu'ils lui fassent suffisamment confiance pour l'emmener sur Arbra. Il m'a fallu des mois avant d'y être transférée et j'avais pourtant une excellente couverture.

– Vous m'avez bien dit que votre camarade de promotion Myrette Davani est originaire de Beheboth, n'est-ce pas ? dit Claria, et que vous avez rencontré ses parents ? Et nous savons qu'Arbra est proche de Beheboth. Nous pourrions envoyer un message textuel aux parents Davani via l'holonet en nous faisant passer pour leur fille, un message annonçant par exemple que l'Empire va installer une base militaire importante sur leur planète. En tant que parents d'une pilote d'élite, ils feront certainement circuler l'information qui ne manquera pas d'arriver aux contacts locaux de la rébellion. Ceux-ci en informeront leur quartier général qui enverra quelqu'un enquêter sur place.

– Je peux me charger d'envoyer le faux message ma Dame, intervint Gara Petothel, le piratage des systèmes informatiques est une de mes spécialités.

– Non, c'est à moi de le faire, répondit Lumiya, j'étais dans les services comme vous avant d'être blessée en mission et j'en ai les compétences. Par ailleurs, j'ai bien connu le capitaine Davani et je n'aurai aucun mal à me faire passer pour elle.

– Entendu, Lumiya, envoyez le message. Vous et Jix partirez ensuite pour le système Beheboth à bord d'un de nos croiseurs qui surveillera discrètement le trafic vers la planète. Je gage qu'on verra rapidement arriver un chasseur aile X ou même le _Faucon Millenium_.

– Et je suppose que je devrais alors entrer en contact avec les rebelles, ma Dame ? demanda Jix.

– Vu que vous êtes corellien comme le capitaine Solo, Jix, l'idéal serait que les rebelles envoient le _Faucon_. Nous pourrions alors mettre en scène un petit accrochage entre un cargo pirate corellien et notre croiseur. Vous monteriez dans une capsule de sauvetage pour que le capitaine Solo vous récupère à son bord. Si vous savez vous montrer suffisamment convaincant, il se pourrait qu'il vous amène directement sur Arbra.

– C'est un bon plan en effet, répondit Jix. Au pire, ils me déposeront sur une autre planète du secteur et je pourrais toujours essayer de leur laisser l'émetteur à bord en mode mouchard pour que vous puissiez les repérer.

– Alors, c'est entendu. Lumiya va se charger du faux message, l'agent Petothel vous fournira l'émetteur et je vais immédiatement avertir le capitaine Pellaeon de mettre le _Chimera_ à votre disposition.

Claria se leva et alluma le projecteur holographique à taille réelle qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Elle composa l'indicatif du _Chimera_ et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, l'image du capitaine Gilad Pellaeon, un officier de cinquante-cinq ans aux cheveux et à la moustache grisonnants se matérialisa.

– Dame Claria ! dit-il avec le sourire, que puis-je faire pour votre service ?

– Voici mon assistante, dame Lumiya et monsieur Wrenga Jixton, un de vos compatriotes corellien, capitaine Pellaeon. Vous allez les prendre à votre bord et vous préparer à partir pour le système Beheboth. Dame Lumiya assurera le commandement opérationnel de cette mission et vous en expliquera le détail. Tâchez aussi de mettre la main sur un transport corellien de la série YT que vous chargerez dans votre soute. Il n'a pas besoin d'être en très bon état, il devra juste voler assez pour pouvoir servir de leurre.

– Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, ma Dame, nous en confisquons régulièrement à des contrebandiers. Quand devons-nous être prêts à partir ?

– Il nous reste quelques détails préparatoires à régler. Soyez prêt à partir pour Beheboth demain en début d'après-midi capitaine.

– C'est entendu, il en sera fait selon vos ordres, Dame Claria.

Claria coupa la communication et mit fin à la réunion. Lumiya et Jix partirent chacun de leur coté se préparer pour leur mission. Mais d'abord, Lumiya devait pirater la messagerie holonet de son ancienne camarade, le capitaine Myrette Davani. Pénétrer le système de messagerie militaire ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, elle avait été formée à ce genre d'opérations. Elle en prit davantage pour lire l'ensemble des messages que Myrette avait échangé avec ses parents Nils et Haryette, en retrouvant même certains qui dataient de l'époque où elles étaient ensemble à l'académie de Carida et qui leur parlaient d'elle. Myrette s'y inquiétait d'une part d'ombre grandissante chez son amie Shira, faisant notamment référence à un incident où elle avait tué six cadets lors d'un exercice, les armes de son hexapode TR-TM ayant apparemment été configurées par erreur en tir réel. Au lieu d'en être horrifiée, Shira avait éclaté de rire et Myrette pensait qu'elle avait temporairement pété les plombs. Lumiya se souvenait de cet incident et avec le temps, elle avait compris qu'il avait été arrangé par Vador, pour savoir si elle était prête à suivre la voie du Côté Obscur, prête à tuer sans remords. Et elle avait parfaitement réussi le test.

Un autre message beaucoup plus récent la bouleversa profondément : il datait de cinq mois et Myrette y annonçait à ses parents qu'elle avait appris la mort de Shira lors d'une mission d'infiltration. Elle en avait été dévastée et avait pleuré toute une nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Mais sa conviction en avait été renforcée et elle se jurait de faire payer à ces salopards de rebelles le prix de la mort de sa meilleure amie. Lumiya se souvint de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée en apprenant la mort de Vador. Pauvre Rette, si elle savait qu'elle avait survécu, était devenue une cyborg et avait voué sa vie au Côté Obscur de la Force, que penserait-elle d'elle ?

Lumiya se mit ensuite à rédiger le faux message. Cela lui était facile, elle connaissait le style de son amie et disposait du contexte des derniers messages échangés avec ses parents. Elle leur annonça qu'elle venait d'apprendre que l'Empire allait dans les prochains jours renforcer de manière importante sa garnison sur Beheboth et envisageait d'y installer sa base principale pour le secteur Sanbra. Cette nouvelle base accueillerait plusieurs escadrons de chasse et au vu de ses excellents états de service, elle pourrait peut-être y obtenir son transfert et le commandement d'un des escadrons, ce qui lui permettrait de les voir plus souvent. Une fois pleinement satisfaite de son texte, elle l'envoya et se déconnecta du système en effaçant ses traces. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer pour la mission dont elle devra prendre le commandement le lendemain.

* * *

 _Notes_ _: Un tooka est une espèce animale féline assez courante dans la galaxie._  
 _Le personnage de Myrette Davani n'apparait que dans une œuvre peu connue de l'Univers Étendu Légendes, **Carida: Heavy Duty** , un ensemble d'articles écrits en 2003 par Cory J. Herndon pour le site wizards . com dans le cadre du jeu de rôle Star Wars édité par Wizards of the Coast. Les anecdotes citées dans ce chapitre impliquant Shira et Myrette sur Carida sont tirées de ces articles._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Au cœur de la galaxie

_**Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Claria et l'Empereur se rendent dans le Noyau Profond, Lumiya et Jix montent à bord du Chimera et sur Arbra, Han et Leïa passent aux choses sérieuses (chaud devant !)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Au cœur de la Galaxie**

Pendant la nuit, Claria fit à nouveau le même rêve où elle se voyait couronnée impératrice puis donnait naissance à une fille. Elle commença à penser qu'il s'agissait bien d'une prémonition que lui envoyait la Force.

Alors qu'elle se faisait servir son petit déjeuner, elle fut contactée mentalement par l'Empereur. Il lui demanda de le rejoindre au spatioport du palais dès qu'elle serait prête. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle revêtit sa cape par dessus sa combinaison, prit son sabre laser et alla rejoindre son maître. Elle le retrouva s'apprêtant à monter dans sa navette personnelle accompagné d'une escorte de gardes impériaux.

\- Bonjour, maître, lui dit-elle en s'inclinant, vous partez en voyage ?

\- Oui, et je comptais vous demander de m'accompagner, Dame Claria, je dois vous montrer certaines choses. A propos, avez-vous fait des progrès dans la localisation du quartier général de l'Alliance rebelle ?

\- Oui maître, dame Lumiya a pu me dire qu'ils étaient très probablement sur une planète forestière dans la bordure extérieure qu'ils appellent Arbra, entre les secteurs Garis et Sanbra. Nous allons essayer d'y infiltrer un de nos agents en attirant le _Faucon Millenium_ sur Beheboth dans le secteur Sanbra. Lumiya et son agent Wrenga Jixton partent aujourd'hui pour Beheboth à bord du _Chimera._ Je lui ai confié le commandement de cette mission et peux donc vous accompagner.

Claria monta avec l'Empereur et sa suite à bord de la navette. La partie arrière de la navette de Palpatine avait été spécialement aménagée à son usage. On y trouvait une antichambre où s'installaient les gardes impériaux et un petit appartement privé constitué d'un salon, d'une chambre et d'un rafraîchisseur. Il y avait également un poste médical d'urgence avec un droïde médecin. Une fois qu'ils eurent décollé et qu'ils furent passé en hyperespace, ils s'isolèrent dans le salon.

\- Je suis satisfait de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliée avec Lumiya, Dame Claria, lui faites-vous pleinement confiance ?

\- Elle s'est montrée un peu instable dernièrement suite aux épreuves qu'elle a traversé, mais je pense que nous avons tout intérêt à lui faire confiance, cela ne peut que renforcer sa loyauté.

\- Fort bien, je vous laisse juge. Et vous, ma chère, éprouvez-vous toujours du ressentiment par rapport à ces fuites dans la presse ?

\- Non maître, j'ai clairement fait comprendre à Ysanne Isard que je ne tolérerai plus aucune contestation de mon autorité de sa part et je pense qu'elle a compris la leçon.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes une personne publique, vous devez vous préparer à bien pire que ces quelques révélations, mon enfant. Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier, on a arrêté un faussaire holographique qui avait réalisé une fiction très osée dont vous étiez l'héroïne, Mara Jade ! Cela racontait votre formation de Main de l'Empereur en mode sadomasochiste avec moi-même, le Seigneur Vador, Ysanne Isard et Roganda Ismaren dans les rôles de vos instructeurs. Il l'avait intitulée « Cinquante nuances du Côté Obscur », en référence au nombre de saynètes que comportait l'œuvre. Original, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang de Claria ne fit qu'un tour, elle se sentit immédiatement envahie par la colère et la haine.

\- Quoi ? Moi dans un holoporno sadomaso ? Ah kriff, j'espère que vous avez fait immédiatement exécuter cet immonde individu, maître !

\- Je l'ai laissé aux bons soins d'Ysanne Isard, elle a toujours su trouver des modes d'exécution très raffinés pour ce genre de criminels.

Claria comprit que Sidious était encore en train de la manipuler. Il voulait qu'elle imagine les tourments qu'Ysanne Isard ferait subir à ce faussaire, voire qu'elle suggère elle-même comment le faire souffrir ; cela afin de l'entraîner encore plus loin sur la voie du Côté Obscur. Mais elle avait toujours été profondément révoltée par la torture et les supplices, elle voulait une justice propre et rapide et n'avait donc pas envie de s'aventurer sur cette pente glissante. Mais il était vrai que ces holopornos contrefaits mettant en scène des célébrités étaient une vraie nuisance. Il était relativement facile de faire tourner une scène à des travailleurs du sexe ou des esclaves et de modifier ensuite l'enregistrement sur ordinateur pour y substituer l'apparence d'une autre personne. Si le faussaire était doué, le résultat était confondant de réalisme.

Lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire entre ses missions, Mara allait souvent se promener dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant, cela lui offrait des opportunités de parfaire ses techniques de combat au détriment de la racaille locale. Une fois, par curiosité, elle avait été faire un tour dans un sex-shop qui vendait des holopornos illégaux. Elle y avait appris que les holos mettant en scène Wynssa Starflare étaient les plus demandés, ne disait-on pas qu'un milliard de cœurs avaient été brisés par son mariage avec le baron Fel ? Pauvre Wynssa, ce ne devait pas être facile pour elle de savoir son image ainsi exploitée par des criminels sans scrupules. Ensuite venaient ceux montrant les ébats du grand moff Tarkin et de l'amirale Daala, un grand succès chez les militaires depuis que Tarkin était mort, que sa veuve en disgrâce vivait recluse sur Eriadu et que Daala avait disparu de la circulation. On lui avait même montré un holo racontant comment une esclave sexuelle totalement vicieuse et délurée séduisait Dark Vador sur la première Étoile de la Mort afin de gagner sa liberté. Au moins le scénario était-il original, même si elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son auteur. Ce détour dans ses pensées lui ayant permis de calmer sa colère, elle décida de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, la directrice Isard saura certainement trouver le châtiment approprié. Mais vous ne m'avez pas encore parlé du but de ce voyage, maître !

\- Étant donné que la seconde Étoile de la Mort a été détruite, Dame Claria, je tiens à vous montrer quelques autres projets d'armes de destruction massive en cours de développement qui pourraient nous servir à l'avenir.

\- Nous nous rendons donc à la base secrète du Mont Tantiss sur Wayland, je suppose ? Là où vous m'avez déjà emmenée une fois ?

\- Non, ma chère, pas cette fois, nous allons sur Byss, dans le Noyau profond. C'est une planète baignée par le Côté Obscur où je poursuis mes recherches en matière de sorcellerie Sith et où je fais développer de nouvelles armes. En raison de la forte densité stellaire dans le Noyau profond, on ne peut s'y rendre qu'en suivant la piste de Byss, une voie hyperspatiale secrète. Je vous remettrai une carte de données avec ses coordonnées à notre retour.

\- Entendu, maître.

\- Il y aussi une autre raison pour laquelle je veux que vous connaissiez cette route, Dame Claria. Lorsque vous aurez localisé le quartier général des rebelles et que vous lancerez votre attaque, je voudrais que vous fassiez en sorte de capturer la princesse Leïa Organa, vivante, et de l'amener dans un complexe que j'ai fait construire sur l'une des lunes de Byss. Nous l'y garderons captive et tenterons vous et moi de la faire basculer du Côté Obscur.

\- Je ferai selon votre volonté, mon maître. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais me retirer pour méditer avant notre arrivée.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser la chambre, ma jeune amie, je vais rester ici pendant le voyage.

\- Merci, maître.

Claria quitta le salon pour la chambre. Elle s'assit par terre en position de méditation et commença à rassembler ses pensées. Ainsi donc, on y était : son maître voulait capturer Leïa, la fille de Vador et l'attirer du coté obscur. Et elle commençait à comprendre que cela risquait fort de se faire à ses dépends : de la même manière que Sidious avait été prêt à sacrifier Vador pour convertir Luke, il était sûrement prêt maintenant à la sacrifier elle, Claria, pour convertir Leïa.

Elle fit appel à la Force et commença par ériger une barrière mentale dans son esprit afin que l'Empereur ne puisse pas lire ses pensées puis elle se concentra pour essayer de percevoir l'avenir. Devait-elle accepter ce sacrifice ? Leïa ferait-elle une meilleure Dame Sith qu'elle ? Allait-elle apporter l'ordre et la justice ou au contraire, le chaos et la destruction ? Des images commencèrent à apparaître dans son esprit, des images d'horreur : des milliers de mondes détruits dans les flammes par des gigantesques vaisseaux qui en stérilisaient totalement la surface, des missiles lancés à travers l'hyperespace qui faisaient exploser des planètes entières, des armées innombrables de guerriers Sith clonés dans des usines semblable à celle qu'elle avait vue sur Wayland auparavant, dirigés par des Jedi noirs au regard fou, des massacres, encore des massacres et des survivants réduits en esclavage. Au dessus de tout cela, le trône impérial, occupé par une femme portant la robe noire à capuche des Sith. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et elle eut du mal à reconnaître son visage tellement il était déformé par la haine : c'était pourtant celui de Leïa Organa, elle en était sûre. Elle avait des yeux jaunes de Sith, mais surtout, un regard de folie tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, un regard de pure terreur qui lui glaça le sang et l'âme.

Non, la fille de Vador ne devait surtout pas prendre sa place auprès de son maître où la Galaxie connaîtrait un cataclysme de proportion apocalyptique à coté duquel la guerre des clones n'était qu'une péripétie sans importance. Elle devra tout faire pour l'empêcher.

* * *

 _Croiseur impérial Chimera, en orbite de Coruscant_

En milieu de journée, Jix vint rejoindre Lumiya au palais impérial et ils prirent tous deux une navette pour rejoindre le _Chimera_. Le capitaine Gilad Pellaeon les accueillit en personne à leur arrivée.

\- Dame Lumiya, monsieur Jixton, soyez les bienvenus à bord du _Chimera_. Je vais moi-même vous conduire à vos quartiers.

\- Merci capitaine, répondit Lumiya, nous vous suivons.

Pellaeon les observa attentivement. Au vu des regards et du langage corporel échangés entre Lumiya et Jixton, il en déduisit rapidement qu'ils étaient amants et de fraîche date qui plus est. Tout dans leur attitude trahissait l'attirance et le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. En y ajoutant le fait que dame Lumiya avait demandé qu'ils leur soit attribués des quartiers adjacents et communiquants, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Pellaeon était lui-même un grand séducteur et ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines avaient nuit à son avancement, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne soit encore que capitaine de vaisseau après plus de trente-cinq ans de service dans la flotte.

La relation entre Lumiya et Jixton l'intriguait à vrai dire. La sombre dame cachait toujours l'essentiel de son visage derrière un voile ou un casque mais il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait été très sérieusement mutilée, que son visage était couvert de nombreuses cicatrices et que son corps était constitué pour moitié de prothèses cybernétiques couvertes de simili-peau. Il semblait tout au moins que ses attributs féminins étaient toujours fonctionnels, mais il se demandait ce que ce vaurien de Jixton pouvait bien lui trouver. La rumeur qui voulait que les adeptes du Côté Obscur de la Force soient particulièrement doués pour le sexe était-elle donc vraie ? Mais cette rumeur disait aussi que le prix à payer pouvait être très élevé. Pellaeon fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination.

\- Nous y sommes, dame Lumiya, je vous ai fait attribuer la suite VIP et monsieur Jixton pourra loger dans l'appartement de service à coté. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Ce sera parfait capitaine, répondit Lumiya.

\- A propos, j'ai réussi à obtenir un cargo corellien comme Dame Claria me l'avait demandé, un YT-1760 qui a été récemment saisi à un contrebandier. Il est à votre disposition dans le hangar principal.

\- Merci capitaine, nous irons l'inspecter à notre arrivée dans le système Beheboth. Vous pouvez partir dès que vous serez prêt. Nous allons nous installer dans nos quartiers, faites-moi prévenir dès notre arrivée.

\- Entendu, ma dame, je vous laisse.

Lumiya en Jix entrèrent dans leurs quartiers. La suite VIP du _Chimera_ portait bien son nom, elle était richement meublée, le salon était équipé d'un projecteur holographique dernier cri et un grand hublot en transparacier occupant tout le mur du fond donnait une vue imprenable sur l'espace. Quant à la chambre, on y trouvait un grand lit à gravité ajustable avec des draps en satin blanc. Lumiya retira son voile et sa coiffe puis se tourna vers Jix avec un sourire coquin.

\- Il va nous falloir au moins douze heures pour atteindre le système Beheboth. Que dirais-tu d'essayer ce lit en attendant, mon chéri ? Il m'a l'air des plus confortable.

\- Pas la peine de me le demander deux fois, mon cœur, lui répondit-il.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Jix était étendu nu dans le grand lit de la chambre au coté de Lumiya. Elle lui tournait le dos, couchée sur le côté, le drap remonté juste au dessus de son corset cybernétique, ses cheveux châtain-roux tombant sur ses épaules. Elle semblait profondément endormie. Jix était épuisé lui aussi mais surtout inquiet à propos de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Alors que Lumiya était assise sur lui et qu'elle approchait l'orgasme, elle s'était mise, entre deux gémissements, à murmurer des mots dans une langue étrange qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant, une sorte de litanie. Jix avait aussitôt ressenti des frissons, comme si la température venait de baisser de plusieurs degrés. Quand elle avait joui, les yeux clos et le corps arqué en arrière, ses mains lui serrant fortement les épaules, il avait vu des éclairs bleus crépiter sur sa peau, du moins sur la partie organique de son corps. Lui même avait alors été emporté par une vague de chaleur et de passion et son propre orgasme avait atteint une intensité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant. Il l'avait rejointe dans une extase commune et avait l'impression que leurs deux corps n'en faisait plus qu'un et qu'il ressentait également son plaisir à elle. Cet instant magique avait semblé durer de longues minutes après quoi il était revenu à la réalité. Quand Lumiya avait ouvert les yeux à son tour, ils avaient brillé d'une lueur jaune. Voyant son air inquiet, elle l'avait embrassé en lui disant que tout allait bien, s'était séparée de lui et s'était couchée sur le coté, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

Jix commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Lumiya avait invoqué le Côté Obscur de la Force pour les amener tous les deux à un plaisir d'une intensité surnaturelle. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable. Mais il avait lui aussi été exposé à cette énergie sombre et il savait que ce n'était pas sans risque, surtout lorsqu'on était aveugle à la Force. Il avait entendu les rumeurs qui couraient à propos de certaines concubines impériales. Pour l'instant il ressentait juste une intense fatigue et devait lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. Il ne put toutefois pas résister longtemps et finit par sombrer à son tour en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas vieilli de dix ans à son réveil.

* * *

 _Quartier général de l'Alliance rebelle, Arbra_

Leïa revenait d'une séance d'entraînement avec Luke. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à courir dans la forêt en s'arrêtant régulièrement pour des séances de méditation ou de télékinésie. Luke lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était entraîné de cette manière avec maître Yoda sur Dagobah et que c'était lors d'une de ces séances qu'il les avait vus, elle, Han et Chewie, souffrir aux mains de Vador sur Bespin. Leïa n'avait eu aucune vision lors de ses séances de méditation mais Luke l'avait félicitée pour ses progrès en télékinésie : elle avait réussi à déplacer des pierres de plusieurs kilogrammes avec la Force. « La taille point ne compte, avait dit maître Yoda à Luke, d'y croire il suffit ». Leïa avait eu confiance en ses capacités et elle avait réussi. Maintenant, elle était fatiguée et trempée de sueur ; tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre une bonne vapodouche dans ses quartiers. Elle s'était habillée de manière pratique pour son entraînement : un pantalon, des chaussures de treillis et un t-shirt sans manches qui était maintenant trempé et lui collait à la peau ; ce n'était pas vraiment une tenue qui convenait à une princesse royale, même d'adoption.

Luke venait de la laisser pour rejoindre ses propres quartiers et lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte, elle fut surprise de trouver Han qui semblait l'y attendre. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait croiser en ce moment avec son accoutrement qui frisait l'indécence. Évidemment, Han ne manqua pas de remarquer son t-shirt moulant et de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

\- Et bien, Votre Altesse, voilà une tenue bien inhabituelle, lui dit-il.

\- J'ai passé l'après-midi à m'entraîner avec Luke dans la forêt Han, répondit-elle. Pour cela, les robes de princesse ne conviennent pas vraiment. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais aller prendre une vapodouche et me changer.

\- Je sais bien que vous étiez avec Luke dans la forêt, Winter me l'a dit. Entre vos séances d'entraînement Jedi et vos réunions avec Mon Mothma et les autres conseillers, je n'arrive plus à vous voir. Est-ce que vous me fuyez, Leïa ? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous m'aimiez !

\- Non Han, je ne vous fuis pas, c'est... compliqué. Et vous ne faites rien non plus pour me rendre les choses faciles. Vous savez ce qui nous menace, je dois m'entraîner avec Luke, quelque chose me dit que notre survie à tous en dépend.

\- Encore une de vous foutues intuitions Jedi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh Han, si vous saviez comme cela me terrifie, j'ai plus que jamais besoin de votre soutien. Prenez-moi dans vos bras !

Leïa se blottit dans ses bras et Han se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Sa peau était si douce sur ses lèvres, moite et délicieusement salée. L'odeur de ses cheveux était envoûtante et faisait naître son désir.

Leïa ressentit de délicieux frissons dans tout son corps lorsque Han l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle sentit la pointe de ses seins se raffermir et avec son t-shirt moulant, Han ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Et bien, Votre Grandeur, on dirait que pour une fois j'ai réussi à vous exciter !

\- Parlez pour vous, espèce de bête lubrique ! Et combien de fois vous ais-je dit de cesser de m'appeler ainsi !

\- Un nombre incalculable de fois, Leïa chérie. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais nié que vous me plaisiez !

Quelque peu agacée, Leïa déverrouilla la porte de ses quartiers et y entra. Han s'empressa de la suivre avant qu'elle ne puisse refermer la porte.

\- Han ! Que faites-vous ? Sortez et laissez-moi me rafraîchir !

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux Leïa, dis que tu n'as pas envie de moi et je te laisserai.

Leïa hésita quelques instants ; une partie d'elle était fatiguée et avait envie d'envoyer aux Sith cet insupportable vaurien, l'autre partie avait envie plus que tout de sentir ses mains et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Cette fois, ce fut le désir qui l'emporta.

\- Je ne peux pas Han, répondit-elle, j'ai envie de toi !

Leïa reverrouilla la porte et embrassa Han avec fougue. Elle commença ensuite à défaire les boutons de sa veste tandis que Han lui retirait son t-shirt. Ils furent bientôt tous les deux torse nus. Dans un ultime geste de pudeur, Leïa croisa les bras devant sa poitrine mais Han lui saisit les poignets et écarta doucement ses bras pour l'admirer.

\- Comme tu es belle Leïa et si désirable ! Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus de nos dernières aventures ? C'est d'avoir été aveugle lorsque tu portais ce bikini au palais de Jabba, Lando n'arrête pas de me répéter à quel point tu étais sexy !

\- Et bien ne compte pas sur moi pour le remettre. C'était peut-être sexy mais surtout terriblement inconfortable ! Je m'en suis débarrassé d'ailleurs.

\- De toute façon, tu es encore plus belle sans rien du tout ! Tu es sûre qu'on ne risque pas d'être dérangés cette fois ? Bouton d'or ou Plif ne traînent pas dans le coin à ta recherche ?

\- Ils n'ont pas de raison de venir me chercher dans l'immédiat, ils savent que je devais passer l'après-midi à m'entraîner avec Luke. Et toi, pas de risque de voir débarquer Chewie ou Lando ?

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'ils essayent pour voir ! Mais je doute qu'ils osent venir me chercher dans tes quartiers. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à te débarrasser de ce treillis disgracieux et de ton sabre laser et on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tout en disant cela, Han lui caressait doucement les seins. Leïa se sentait de plus en plus excitée.

\- Tu peux m'enlever mes bottes et mon pantalon, mais ne t'avises pas de toucher à mon sabre laser, espèce de vaurien corellien ! Et ensuite, je te veux tout à moi !

Leïa alla poser son sabre sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit, puis chacun aida l'autre à se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Ils enlacèrent ensuite leurs corps nus et brûlants de désir dans le lit en échangeant des torrents de caresses et de baisers.

* * *

 _Navette impériale de Palpatine, en approche de Byss_

Alors que la navette impériale était sur le point d'atteindre sa destination, l'Empereur invita Claria à le rejoindre dans le poste de pilotage pour assister à l'approche finale. Elle venait juste d'entrer lorsque la navette quitta l'hyperespace a proximité d'une magnifique planète bleu-verte. Vue de l'espace, rien n'indiquait que Byss était un monde profondément imprégné par le Côté Obscur de la Force, on y voyait des océans et des continents dont le principal était presque entièrement recouvert par une vaste cité. Elle était baignée d'une lumière bleue produite par un soleil lointain et néanmoins éblouissant, une étoile chaude dont la courte existence n'aurait pas dû permettre le développement de la vie sur une de ses planètes. Effectivement, la vie ne s'était pas développée naturellement sur Byss ; la planète avait été terraformée il y a près de cinquante mille ans par l'empire infini des Rakata à l'aide du Côté Obscur de la Force. Lorsque l'empire Rakatan s'effondra il y a vingt-cinq mille ans, Byss fut oubliée pour une longue période et ne fut redécouverte qu'il y a cinquante ans. Elle fut ensuite choisie comme capitale de replis par Palpatine dans les premiers mois de l'Empire. Il y fit construire une grande cité et la planète servit de centre de recherche et d'entraînement secret pour des adeptes du Côté Obscur.

En orbite de la planète se trouvaient cinq satellites naturels et de nombreuses stations de combat et chantiers navals. Byss était de plus protégée par un bouclier planétaire et toute une flotte de croiseurs patrouillait dans le système. Palpatine ordonna au pilote de la navette de faire un détour par les chantiers orbitaux afin de montrer à Claria les nouvelles armes qui étaient en cours de construction pour compenser la perte de la seconde Étoile de la Mort. Ils virent d'abord un nouveau modèle de super-croiseur, de classe _Éclipse_ , équipé en standard d'un super-laser capable de détruire instantanément n'importe quel autre vaisseau et destiné à devenir le vaisseau de commandement de l'Empereur lui-même. Ensuite, Palpatine lui montra les dévastateurs de mondes, de gigantesques vaisseaux dérivés des vaisseaux usines _Léviathans_ , capables comme leur nom l'indique de dévaster la surface d'une planète à l'aide d'un puissant rayon tracteur et de recycler ensuite les matériaux collectés en fabriquant de nouvelles armes. Claria dut réprimer un frisson en reconnaissant les vaisseaux qu'elle avait aperçus dans sa vision quelques heures auparavant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur tour des chantiers orbitaux, la navette contacta le contrôle planétaire pour demander la désactivation du bouclier et annoncer l'arrivée de l'Empereur et de Dame Claria à la citadelle impériale. La confirmation arriva aussitôt et le navette se dirigea vers la planète. Ils survolèrent le continent principal presque entièrement recouvert par la vaste cité impériale et ses hautes tours qui – mis à part la lumière très froide de l'étoile bleue du système - rappelait beaucoup Coruscant. Ils se dirigèrent vers une tour plus haute que toutes les autres, en forme de champignon noir et rouge, la citadelle impériale de Byss. La navette se posa dans un hangar en haut de la tour. Palpatine, Claria et leur escorte descendirent de la navette et furent accueillis par un comité de réception composé de stormtroopers, de gardes impériaux et de deux guerriers du Côté Obscur à la mine patibulaire. L'un était un homme assez jeune avec des cheveux noirs et courts, l'autre plus âgé avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs. Tous deux avaient leur regard braqué sur Claria et alors qu'ils s'approchaient, elle entendit les propos que le brun tenait à son compagnon à propos d'elle.

\- Kriff ! Vise un peu la gonzesse qui s'amène, Sedriss, elle est sacrément bien roulée. J'aimerais bien me la faire, nom d'un Sith !

A nouveau, le sang de Claria ne fit qu'un tour et cette fois elle ne fit aucune tentative pour contenir sa rage et sa haine. Elle se laissa au contraire envahir par le Côté Obscur, leva sa main droite en serrant le poing et souleva l'homme aux cheveux bruns de terre avec la Force en lui serrant le cou.

\- Je ne suis pas une « gonzesse », bougre de fils de Hutt dégénéré, éructa-t-elle. Je suis une Sith !

L'homme porta les mains à son cou et essaya de parler mais seuls des râles étouffés sortirent de sa bouche. Son regard se changea en une expression de panique tandis que son compagnon aux cheveux noirs restait impassible. Claria serra plus fort, le visage de l'homme devint violacé, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites et son cou se brisa dans un horrible craquement. A l'instant où il mourut, la vision de Claria se décala vers le rouge et elle se sentit envahie par un plaisir intense. Elle n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que ses yeux venaient à nouveau de virer au jaune. Elle lâcha l'homme qui retomba au sol, sa tête penchant de manière non naturelle et un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Elle sentit que son maître approuvait ce qu'elle venait de faire et que l'autre homme, Sedriss, ne la désapprouvait pas non plus. Il s'adressa d'abord brièvement au cadavre à ses pieds :

\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, Stuxx !

Puis il mit un genoux à terre devant l'Empereur et Claria.

\- Mes félicitations, Votre Majesté, vous avez bien choisi votre nouvelle apprentie, elle est digne de prendre la suite du Seigneur Vador. Bienvenue sur Byss, Dark Claria, je suis Sedriss QL, chef des guerriers d'élite du Côté Obscur et gardien de Byss. J'espère que les propos déplacés de mon imbécile d'assistant ne vous auront pas durablement offensée.

\- Rassurez-vous, lui répondit Claria, je sais contrôler ma colère et l'utiliser à bon escient. A propos, pourquoi vous appelez-vous Sedriss « QL » ?

\- Qaga Lok était mon ancien nom, lorsque je n'étais qu'un mercenaire sans foi ni loi, ma Dame. Lorsque Sa Majesté m'a pris à son service, j'ai pris le nom de Sedriss en ne conservant que les initiales de mon ancien nom.

\- Et vous m'avez fort bien servi depuis lors, Sedriss, intervint Palpatine. Vous pouvez vous relever maintenant. Je souhaiterais faire visiter la citadelle impériale à Dame Claria.

\- Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ma Dame ?

Sedriss conduisit d'abord Palpatine et Claria dans la vaste salle du trône de la citadelle qui était aussi vaste et majestueuse que celle du palais impérial sur Coruscant. Il présenta à Claria d'autres membres de la garde d'élite du Côté Obscur : Kam Solusar, Vill Goir, Badon Fass et Krdys Mordi. Claria fut particulièrement impressionnée par Kam Solusar, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bruns qui était le seul des guerriers d'élite à ne pas être totalement imprégné par le Côté Obscur. Il était également le seul avec Sedriss à la respecter sincèrement alors qu'elle sentait que Goir, Fass et Mordi n'approuvaient pas que l'Empereur ait choisi une femme comme nouvelle apprentie ; même s'ils n'osaient rien en montrer, de peur de subir le même sort que leur ancien compagnon Stuxx. Elle pressentait que Solusar pourrait se révéler à l'avenir un allié potentiel.

On lui présenta ensuite Umak Leth, l'ingénieur qui avait conçu les fourneaux moléculaires qui étaient au cœur des dévastateurs de mondes. Il travaillait maintenant à la conception d'une nouvelle arme, le canon galactique, qui devrait envoyer à travers l'hyperespace des missiles capables de détruire n'importe quelle planète de la Galaxie. Elle réprima un nouveau frisson en songeant qu'il s'agissait là d'une des armes de destruction massive qu'elle avait aperçue dans sa dernière vision.

Ils descendirent ensuite dans les étages inférieurs de la citadelle où se trouvaient des laboratoires de recherche et d'alchimie Sith, une vaste bibliothèque spécialisée dans les ouvrages du Côté Obscur ainsi qu'un centre de clonage semblable à celui que Claria avait vu sur Wayland et qui abritait des centaines de cylindres Spaarti capables de produire un clone adulte en une année standard. Cela lui rappela à nouveau sa vision où des guerriers du Côté Obscur clonés semaient la mort et la destruction à travers la Galaxie.

Une fois la visite de la citadelle terminée, Sedriss les raccompagna à la navette impériale. Avant de repartir, l'Empereur s'enquit d'une dernière chose.

\- Dites-moi Sedriss, la construction du complexe pénitentiaire sur la face cachée de la deuxième lune est-il bien terminé ? Il se peut que nous ayons bientôt à y accueillir une prisonnière de marque.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté, tout est fin prêt selon vos ordres.

\- Fort bien, nous irons le survoler avant de repartir vers Coruscant.

\- Bon retour, Votre Majesté, ce fut un honneur de vous accueillir sur Byss ainsi que Dame Claria.

Palpatine et Claria remontèrent dans leur navette et quittèrent la citadelle impériale. Ils se dirigèrent vers la deuxième des cinq lunes de Byss pour en survoler la face cachée. Ils passèrent au dessus du complexe pénitentiaire qui avait été construit dans un des nombreux cratères. Puis la navette s'éloigna et entra dans l'hyperespace pour le voyage de retour vers Coruscant.


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'appât est lancé

_**Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre ou le plan de Claria et Lumiya pour localiser les rebelles se met en place tandis que Claria commence à chercher des réponses à ses visions.**_

 _ **Pour les lecteurs qui ne sont pas familiers de l'Univers Étendu Legends, le personnage de Darial Anglethorn est elle aussi tirée des anciens comics Marvel (Star Wars #66 : Les voleurs d'eau).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et pensez à me laisser des commentaires !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'appât est lancé**

 _Croiseur interstellaire Chimera, système Beheboth_

Jix fut tiré de son sommeil par les bips d'un comlink. L'envie lui prit brièvement d'écraser l'impudent objet avec la crosse de son blaster, mais il se trouvait que c'était celui de Lumiya. Celle-ci, déjà réveillée et habillée, était en train de répondre à l'appel.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, capitaine, nous vous retrouverons dans le hangar principal d'ici un quart d'heure.

Sur la table de chevet à coté du lit se trouvait une tasse de caf fumante et une barre énergétique. Lumiya devait lui avoir préparé son petit déjeuner pendant qu'il dormait encore.

\- Bien dormi mon chéri ? lui dit-elle. Tu as juste le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner et de te rafraîchir. Le capitaine Pellaeon vient de m'avertir qu'on arrivera dans le système Beheboth d'ici dix minutes. Je lui ai dit de nous retrouver dans le hangar principal d'ici un quart d'heure pour inspecter ce cargo corellien qu'il nous a trouvé.

\- Ma foi, je ne me sens pas trop mal. En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir trop souffert de ton petit tour de sorcière Sith d'hier soir. Et merci pour le p'tit dej.

Jix but son caf et mangea sa barre énergétique, puis il se rendit au rafraîchisseur pour faire sa toilette. En se regardant dans le miroir, il constata néanmoins que sa barbe avait poussé plus que de rigueur, comme s'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis trois jours au lieu d'un. Il avait aussi de beaux bleus sur les épaules, là où elle l'avait serré avec ses mains artificielles.

\- J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite mon cœur, dit-il, j'ai des bleus aux épaules et une barbe de trois jours ! Est-ce que cela veut aussi dire que j'ai perdu deux jours de ma vie ?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre avec certitude, c'est la première fois que j'utilise cette technique. Je l'ai apprise dans un traité de sorcellerie Sith que j'ai trouvé sur Ziost et que j'ai soigneusement conservé pour moi. Elle crée une boucle sensorielle qui permet à chaque partenaire de partager le plaisir de l'autre, un peu comme avec certaines drogues. « La passion me donne de la force » comme dit le code des Sith. Cela en valait la peine non ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Tu m'a vraiment emmené avec toi au septième ciel. J'espère juste ne pas retomber au neuvième enfer ensuite.

\- Il n'est pas censé y avoir d'effet à long terme en tout cas, donc tu ne devrais rien risquer de plus. Mais c'est vrai que c'est très fatiguant et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en abuser.

\- Bon, il ne me reste donc plus qu'à me raser.

\- Moi je suis prête, je vais aller retrouver le capitaine Pellaeon. Quand tu auras fini, sors par l'appartement de service et viens me rejoindre. Tout le monde à bord n'a pas besoin de savoir que nous partageons le même lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jix et Lumiya inspectaient avec le capitaine Pellaeon le cargo YT-1760 qui se trouvait dans la soute du croiseur.

\- Ma foi, dit Jix, il n'est pas tout neuf mais il me paraît en état de voler. Et la capsule de sauvetage est fonctionnelle. Cela devrait convenir.

\- Nous l'avons confisqué à un trafiquant de ryll il y a une semaine, répondit Pellaeon. Mais vous ne m'avez pas encore expliqué ce que vous comptiez en faire exactement.

\- Nous avons fait courir le bruit que l'Empire allait implanter une base de secteur sur Beheboth, l'informa Lumiya. Nous espérons que l'Alliance enverra quelqu'un pour enquêter, peut-être bien le capitaine Solo avec le _Faucon Millenium_. Vous allez maintenir le _Chimera_ caché derrière la troisième lune, capitaine, jusqu'à ce que l'agent rebelle arrive et atterrisse sur Beheboth. Lorsqu'il repartira, nous simulerons l'attaque de ce cargo YT-1760 et nous le détruirons tandis que Jix montera dans la capsule de sauvetage.

\- Vous voulez que les rebelles le recueillent en le prenant pour un contrebandier en délicatesse avec l'Empire et qu'ils l'emmènent ensuite à leur quartier général, c'est astucieux.

\- Oui, et Jix dispose d'un nouveau modèle d'émetteur hyperspatial indétectable, camouflé en cellule énergétique de blaster. Il pourra nous contacter une fois sur place.

\- Et bien j'espère que ce plan va fonctionner, dame Lumiya. Il me tarde de faire payer à ces salopards de rebelles la défaite d'Endor.

\- J'y compte bien, capitaine.

Ils quittèrent ensuite le cargo corellien pour rejoindre la passerelle. Le _Chimera_ alla ensuite se positionner au dessus de la face cachée de la troisième lune de Beheboth, attendant que le poisson morde à l'hameçon.

* * *

 _Quartier général de l'Alliance rebelle, Arbra_

Leïa sortait d'une réunion avec les leaders de l'Alliance qui avait été plutôt tendue. Tout d'abord, les mauvaises nouvelles semblaient s'accumuler. Selon les services de renseignement de l'Alliance, l'Empire avait réoccupé le système Endor et n'y trouvant plus de rebelles, Dark Claria avait ordonné des frappes de turbolasers sur un grand nombre de villages Ewoks. Les alliés que la rébellion avait trouvés sur place avaient donc subi la colère impériale à leur place et la nouvelle Dame Sith semblait suivre les traces de son prédécesseur Dark Vador. Ils avaient aussi reçu un message de leur contact dans le système Beheboth, situé non loin d'Arbra, comme quoi l'Empire allait y renforcer significativement sa présence et y construire un base de secteur. Il était nécessaire d'y envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier cette information car une base impériale importante dans un système proche constituait une menace potentielle.

Mais le pire avait été la demande par le représentant Bothan Borsk Fey'lya que « la fille de Vador » soit exclue du conseil de l'Alliance car « on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ». Cette attaque était survenue après que Leïa se soit opposée à lui à propos du sort à réserver au grand amiral Teshik qui avait été capturé lors de la bataille d'Endor. Fey'lya voulait qu'il soit jugé sommairement pour crimes de guerre et probablement exécuté alors que Leïa avait insisté pour qu'il soit traité correctement comme il convient pour un prisonnier de guerre de haut rang. Il l'avait alors accusée de collusion avec l'Empire en raison de ses origines et demandé son exclusion du conseil. Mon Mothma avait refusé bien sûr, et assuré que Leïa avait toujours sa totale confiance. Mais le poison de la discorde avait été semé et ceux qui avaient révélé publiquement le lien de parenté entre Leïa, Luke et Vador ne s'y étaient pas trompés : cela faisait plus de mal à l'Alliance qu'à l'Empire. Heureusement, Luke l'attendait à la sortie de la salle de réunion. Elle allait pouvoir soulager un peu son stress en discutant avec son frère.

\- Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Luke.

\- Aussi mal qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Borsk Fey'lya vient de demander mon exclusion du conseil parce que je suis la fille de Vador et que nous sommes en désaccord au sujet du grand amiral Teshik et selon nos renseignements, Dark Claria a fait un beau massacre d'Ewoks à Endor. On dirait que ta nouvelle amie Sith est bien partie pour suivre les traces de notre père.

\- Je suis désolé pour nos amis Ewoks, Leïa, mais Claria n'est pas mon amie, elle a déjà essayé de me tuer à deux reprises et je crains fort qu'elle ne continue dans cette voie. Et en quoi consiste ce désaccord entre toi et Fey'lya à propos de Teshik ?

\- Et bien, il voudrait un beau petit procès pour crimes de guerre suivi d'une belle petite exécution, histoire de lui faire payer les crimes de Tarkin, Vador et Palpatine et peut-être bien aussi les futurs crimes de Claria et Lumiya pendant qu'on y est. Je lui ai fait remarquer que si on faisait porter à une seule personne tous les crimes de l'Empire, on ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'eux et il m'a alors accusée de sympathie pro-impériale, d'être une fille de Sith prête à rejoindre le Côté Obscur comme mon père et d'être donc indigne de siéger au conseil. Même Mon a failli perdre son sang froid devant tant de mauvaise foi.

\- Effectivement, je comprends ta réaction et je te soutiens entièrement. Le simple fait qu'Osvald Teshik soit resté en arrière pour couvrir le retrait de la flotte impériale démontre qu'il est un homme d'honneur. Nous nous devons de le traiter comme tel et non comme l'Empire traite ses propres prisonniers. Mais tu as quand même quelque raison d'être heureuse n'est-ce pas, vu ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Han hier soir ? demanda Luke avec un petit sourire pour dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

\- Eh, comment es-tu au courant pour cela frangin ? demanda-t-elle en le poussant du coude.

\- C'est notre lien dans la Force, Leïa. Je sens quand tu souffres, mais aussi quand tu es heureuse. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans la chambre avec vous, juste une vague sensation.

\- Je l'espère bien, je tiens à garder mon intimité. Au fait, on a aussi reçu un message de ton amie Darial Anglethorn, notre contact sur Beheboth.

\- Darial ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Des rumeurs à propos d'un projet de base impériale sur sa planète. Comme c'est relativement proche d'Arbra, il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un vérifier ; ça t'intéresse, joli cœur ?

\- Et bien, Darial est une femme charmante et il n'y a aucun doute que je lui plais beaucoup, dit Luke en rougissant quelque peu. Mais je n'étais pas prêt alors à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation, pas juste après ce qui était arrivé avec Shira. Et je ne le suis guère plus maintenant. Par ailleurs, je sens dans la Force qu'un danger te menace Leïa, et je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

\- Un danger ? De quelle nature ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, ce n'est encore qu'une vague impression, mais cela implique le Côté Obscur de la Force, de cela je suis certain.

Tout en discutant, ils croisèrent Winter qui salua Leïa d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire en coin. Elle fut immédiatement prise d'un affreux doute.

\- Eh, tu as vu le clin d'œil que m'a lancé Winter ? Elle ne peut pas être au courant par la Force, elle ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été raconter tes « vagues sensations », frangin !

\- Pour qui tu me prends sœurette ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon style !

\- J'en vois bien un par contre qui en serait parfaitement capable !

Ils croisèrent ensuite Lando qui les salua avec sa verve habituelle.

\- Salut Luke ! Mes hommages, princesse Leïa, vous êtes plus ravissante que jamais. Alors ça y est ? vous avez enfin brisé définitivement la glace avec Han ?

En entendant cela, Leïa comprit que ses soupçons étaient fondés : Han n'avait pu s'empêcher de conter ses exploits et toute la base devait déjà être au courant qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Elle se sentit envahie pour un violent sentiment de colère.

\- J'en étais sûre ! Han n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'en vanter, n'est-ce pas ? Le kriff de fils de Hutt, je le déteste ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Allons Leïa, calme-toi, dit Luke. Souviens-toi que la colère mène au Côté Obscur ! Et puis tu connais Han, tu aurais dû te douter qu'il n'allait pas garder pour lui votre première nuit d'amour.

\- J'aurais surtout dû le laisser servir de bibelot à Jabba le Hutt. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prise d'aller le décongeler au péril de ma vie !

\- Mais parce que tu l'aimes, voyons, malgré ses nombreux défauts.

\- Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! Mais il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, crois-moi.

\- Et si tu l'envoyais sur Beheboth enquêter à propos de cette rumeur de base impériale ?

\- Bonne idée, ça lui apprendra à tenir sa langue ! Et vous Lando, vous pourriez l'accompagner. D'après Luke, notre contact sur place, Darial Anglethorn, est une femme charmante.

\- Ah, s'il y a une jolie fille dans le coup, je suis toujours partant, princesse !

Lando suivit Luke et Leïa jusqu'à la caverne principale que l'Alliance rebelle partageait avec les Hoojibs, l'espèce indigène d'Arbra, de petits animaux quadrupèdes et télépathes à fourrure blanche. Ils y retrouvèrent Han et Chewbacca, en train de bricoler une fois de plus sur le _Faucon_ , ainsi que C-3PO, R2-D2 et Plif, le porte-pensée des Hoojibs.

\- _Je vous sens soucieuse et énervée, princesse Leïa,_ résonna la voix de Plif dans sa tête. _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

\- Je vais bien Plif, merci de vous en inquiéter. Si je suis soucieuse, c'est parce que les chefs de l'Alliance se déchirent à cause de mon lien de parenté avec Vador. Et si je suis énervée, ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix pour être bien entendue, c'est parce que le capitaine Solo se permet d'étaler notre vie de couple sur la place publique !

\- Mes excuses, Votre Altesse, répondit Han, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un secret d'état.

\- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est un peu de discrétion, Han. Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas ton fort et que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de clamer partout tes hauts faits !

Chewbacca émit quelques sons ressemblant fortement à des éclats de rire.

\- Oh, ça va boule de poils, le rabroua Han, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ok, Leïa, je m'excuse, je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu m'aimes toujours ?

\- Peut-être, on verra si tu es sage. En attendant, j'ai une mission à te confier. Notre contact sur Beheboth, Darial Anglethorn, nous a informé d'une rumeur à propos d'un projet de base impériale sur sa planète. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille vérifier sur place et j'ai pensé que toi, Lando et Chewie pourriez vous en charger.

\- En plus, cette Darial est une copine de Luke et des plus charmante à ce qu'il paraît, ajouta Lando.

\- Encore une ? s'exclama Han. Décidément, le gamin est un vrai tombeur !

\- Lando exagère Han, répondit Luke, il ne s'est rien passé entre Darial et moi. Je lui ai juste donné un coup de main contre des pirates voleurs d'eau il y a cinq mois lorsque je me suis retrouvé coincé sur Beheboth. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle est charmante et je crois bien qu'elle a un faible pour moi.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, les filles te tombent dans les bras, mais tu es trop bête pour en profiter. Ou alors, tu comptes remettre au goût du jour l'ascétisme des anciens Jedi ?

\- Non, cela ne me semble pas une bonne idée, je ne voudrais surtout pas que Leïa se sente obligée de choisir entre toi et sa formation de Jedi.

\- Ce serait tout choisi, frangin, dit Leïa, rien ne me séparera de Han, pas même son indécrottable vantardise de contrebandier corellien !

\- Je t'adore, mon cœur, répondit Han. Bon, c'est d'accord, nous irons voir cette histoire de base impériale dès que Chewie et moi aurons fini de réviser le _Faucon_.

\- Prend ton temps, répondit Leïa d'un ton piquant, ce serait dommage que ton tas de ferraille vous lâche et que vous vous retrouviez coincés sur Beheboth.

\- Et tu devrais emmener 3PO avec vous, ajouta Luke, cela lui changera les idées. Même si la caverne géothermale fournit aux Hoojibs toute l'énergie dont ils ont besoin, cela le rend nerveux d'être tout le temps en présence de créatures énergivores.

\- Alors là, si bouton d'or nous accompagne, ce sera une vraie partie de plaisir, pas vrai Lando ? Combien de temps pour finir de réviser le _Faucon_ , Chewie ? Deux heures ? Bien, on se mettra donc en route dès qu'on aura fini.

Luke sentait dans la Force qu'un danger approchait. Il sentait Leïa menacée comme il le lui avait dit, mais il ne pouvait pas exclure que Darial soit également en danger. Il ne pouvait pas les protéger toutes les deux et il devait donc d'abord s'occuper de sa sœur qui représentait l'avenir des Jedi. Il devra compter sur Han, Chewie et Lando pour protéger son amie si elle était menacée.

\- Parfait, dit Luke, et soyez prudents, c'est peut-être un piège ! De mon côté, je vais faire travailler à Leïa sa technique au sabre laser, je pense qu'elle a un grand besoin d'évacuer son stress.

\- Tu as raison, Luke, cela me fera le plus grand bien.

R2 émit quelques bips sur un ton assez inquiet que 3PO s'empressa d'interpréter.

\- Oui, R2, moi aussi je me pose des questions à propos de cette rumeur de base impériale. Beheboth est une planète de seconde zone, ce n'est pas vraiment un emplacement idéal pour une base de secteur. J'ai moi aussi un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais accompagner le capitaine Solo et le général Calrissian comme maître Luke l'a suggéré. Comment ça, tu n'es pas sûr que je sois d'une grande aide ? Ah, ce droïde astronavigateur est vraiment impossible !

Tandis que Luke et Leïa se rendaient à leur séance d'entraînement, Lando aida Han et Chewie à finir la révision du _Faucon_. Ils chargèrent ensuite dans les soutes de la nourriture, de l'eau et quelques pièces de technologie obsolète prises dans les rebuts de l'Alliance qui leur serviraient de couverture en cas de contrôle à l'arrivée. Quelques heures plus tard, ils décollaient en compagnie de C-3PO en direction de Beheboth.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

De retour sur Coruscant, Claria réfléchissait dans son bureau au sujet des visions de l'avenir qu'elle avait eu dernièrement. La première, un rêve qu'elle avait eu durant son sommeil, la montrait couronnée impératrice et mère d'une princesse héritière. La seconde, qu'elle avait eue en méditant durant le voyage vers Byss, montrait une autre Dame Sith sur le trône impérial, une Leïa Organa qui avait sombré dans la folie en même temps que dans le Côté Obscur et qui serait encore pire que Palpatine. Ces deux visions étaient clairement contradictoires et elle ne savait pas quelle attitude elle devait adopter. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler à son maître qui n'hésiterait pas à la tuer s'il venait à la percevoir comme une menace sérieuse. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule personne à qui elle pourrait en parler : le prophète suprême Kadann, l'un des plus puissants adeptes du Côté Obscur après le Seigneur Sidious, le maître d'un ordre dissident des Sith qui s'était spécialisé depuis neuf cents ans dans l'utilisation du Côté Obscur de la Force pour prédire l'avenir. Mais depuis qu'il s'était opposé à Palpatine il y a quelques mois au sujet du piège d'Endor, Kadann et les autres prophètes avaient disparu de la circulation, se cachant quelque part pour échapper à la colère impériale. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver à présent. A son grand regret, elle allait devoir s'adresser aux services de renseignements impériaux. Elle prit donc son comlink et appela la directrice des renseignements.

\- Directrice Isard, ici Dark Claria. Veuillez venir me retrouver dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler.

\- Bien ma Dame, j'arrive tout de suite, lui répondit-elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ysanne Isard se présenta et entra.

\- Vous souhaitiez me parler, ma Dame ?

\- Oui, directrice Isard, je souhaiterais savoir si vos services ont une idée de l'endroit où pourrait actuellement se trouver le prophète suprême Kadann.

\- Kadann ? Non, je n'ai aucune information à son sujet depuis qu'il a quitté Coruscant avec les autres prophètes. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas retournés à leur temple sur Dromund Kaas. On dit cependant qu'ils auraient une autre retraite secrète quelque part dans la bordure extérieure.

\- Ce qui ne m'avance pas à grand chose, malheureusement. Mais je sens que vous avez quelque chose d'autre à me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est à propos de cette opération pour localiser le quartier général des rebelles, Dame Claria. J'aurais... souhaité y être associée.

\- L'Empereur m'a chargée personnellement de cette opération, directrice Isard, et en tant que commandeure suprême, je n'ai pas à vous tenir informée de mes actes. Comment l'avez vous appris, d'ailleurs ?

\- Gara Petothel m'en a informée lorsqu'elle m'a fait son rapport, ma Dame. Et je m'étonne que vous ayez choisi comme agent un contrebandier corellien qui entretient des relations très... particulières avec Lumiya. Lumiya qui s'est montrée elle-même plutôt instable et a tenté de vous tuer.

\- Je sais parfaitement que Lumiya et Jixton sont amants, directrice Isard, elle me l'a dit elle même. Mais c'était un agent de confiance du Seigneur Vador et il me paraît parfaitement capable d'infiltrer l'Alliance rebelle. Quant à ce qui concerne mes relations avec Lumiya, l'Empereur nous a expressément ordonné de mettre de côté nos querelles et de travailler ensemble.

\- Si vous êtes convaincue de pouvoir leur faire confiance, je ne vais pas vous contredire, ma Dame. J'ai pour ma part transmis des ordres à notre garnison sur Beheboth pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à démentir la rumeur que vous avez fait circuler et j'ai aussi bloqué la messagerie holonet vers Beheboth pour que le capitaine Davani ne puisse pas la démentir non plus. Par ailleurs, je souhaiterais profiter de cette opération pour identifier le contact local des rebelles et procéder à son arrestation. Bien sûr, nous n'agirons qu'une fois que les rebelles seront repartis. Ais-je votre approbation sur ce point ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que l'on arrête le contact des rebelles, à condition que vous n'agissiez qu'une fois que Lumiya vous donnera le feu vert. C'est même une bonne idée, si les rebelles soupçonnent un piège, ils penseront alors que nous en avions après la cellule de Beheboth et non leur quartier général. Je transmettrai de nouveaux ordres à Lumiya en ce sens. Autre chose, encore ?

Ysanne Isard hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole. Claria semblait lire dans son esprit avec presque autant de facilité que l'Empereur, elle ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher.

\- Oui, euh... Sa Majesté vous a-t-il informé de cette regrettable affaire de piratage holographique ?

\- « Cinquante nuances du Côté Obscur » ? Oui, il m'a parlé de cette déjection de bantha avec un plaisir non dissimulé je dois dire. Il m'a aussi dit avoir confié ce kriff de faussaire à vos soins.

\- Dans ce cas, vous serez sans doute ravie d'apprendre que j'ai fait procéder à son exécution et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas y avoir personnellement assisté. J'ai choisi un mode d'exécution que Sa Majesté apprécie tout particulièrement, les scarabées piranhas de Yavin IV. C'est un spectacle des plus fascinants que de voir à quelle vitesse ces insectes dévorent la chair. En moins de cinq minutes, il ne restait plus que des os parfaitement nettoyés, expliqua Ysanne avec une lueur de sadisme dans les yeux.

\- Oh, je ne doute pas que vous ayez bien profité du spectacle, ni que vous ayez gardé une copie de son œuvre dans votre holothèque personnelle. Dites-moi, Ysanne, avez-vous eu un orgasme en regardant ce pauvre homme se faire dévorer vivant ?

Ysanne blêmit d'un coup et son regard se changea en une expression de peur.

\- Euh... Vous êtes une Sith, ma Dame, je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir que sa mort ait été des plus horribles.

\- Les Sith n'infligent pas la souffrance par plaisir, mais par nécessité. Je voulais certes que cet homme meure, mais de manière propre, d'un coup de blaster ou de sabre laser, et non qu'il soit supplicié pour satisfaire vos pulsions. Vous êtes une perverse et une psychopathe, Ysanne, et vous le savez très bien. Pourquoi croyez-vous que l'Empereur vous refuse son lit malgré vos avances répétées ? Il sait très bien qu'il ne peut vous faire confiance, après tout, vous avez tué votre propre père !

Ysanne resta un moment pétrifiée, ne sachant comment elle devait réagir à l'attaque verbale de Claria. Ses sentiments oscillaient entre la haine féroce et la peur de mourir si elle la provoquait davantage.

\- Je... je vous demande pardon, ma Dame, j'aurais dû vous consulter avant de faire procéder à l'exécution.

\- Excuses acceptées, directrice Isard ! Mais souvenez-vous bien de ce que je vous ait dit : si vous vous opposez encore à moi, je vous briserai le cou et je crois bien que j'aurai moi-même un orgasme à cette occasion. Veuillez disposer à présent.

Ysanne quitta le bureau de Claria et se hâta de regagner ses quartiers. Elle se déshabilla et prit une vapodouche car elle était en sueur et tremblait littéralement. Elle avait rarement eu aussi peur de sa vie, Claria l'avait percée à jour et semblait capable de lire dans son esprit ses pensées les plus intimes. Il était évident que ses pouvoirs s'étaient considérablement renforcés et qu'elle était maintenant extrêmement dangereuse. Mais elle avait néanmoins appris quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir : Claria cherchait à rencontrer Kadann et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à cela, elle voulait utiliser les dons de divination du prophète suprême pour savoir quand viendrait le moment de se retourner contre son maître. Elle se préparait à trahir comme Vador l'avait fait sans succès avant elle. Cela serait très dangereux, mais si elle agissait au bon moment, elle pourrait peut-être convaincre l'Empereur que son apprentie s'apprêtait à le trahir et ainsi regagner sa confiance.

* * *

Une fois Ysanne Isard partie, Claria composa l'indicatif du _Chimera_ sur son terminal holographique. Il fallu une bonne trentaine de secondes pour que la communication s'établisse à travers les relais holonet jusqu'à la bordure extérieure, puis enfin l'image tridimensionnelle du capitaine Pellaeon apparut.

\- Rapport de situation capitaine, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Dame Claria, répondit Pellaeon. Nous sommes actuellement en planque derrière la troisième lune de Beheboth et surveillons les vaisseaux en approche. Notre garnison sur la planète nous confirme que la rumeur que vous avez répandue circule activement et est certainement parvenue à la cellule rebelle locale. Mais il n'y a pour l'instant aucune trace du _Faucon Millenium_ ou d'un autre vaisseau rebelle.

\- Patience, capitaine, ils viendront, j'en suis certaine. Mais je souhaiterais parler avec dame Lumiya, veuillez me mettre en contact avec ses quartiers.

\- Certainement, ma Dame, je transfère la communication.

Lumiya était assise dans le salon de la suite du _Chimera_ tandis que Jix fraternisait avec l'équipage au mess. Elle méditait et essayait de percevoir l'avenir, mais la Force ne lui amena aucune vision. Elle sentait néanmoins deux présences lointaines, à la limite de son champ de perception, probablement Luke et sa sœur, se dit-elle. Elle essayait de cerner plus précisément cette présence lorsque son comlink sonna.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dame Lumiya, dit Pellaeon, mais Dark Claria souhaiterait vous parler immédiatement par holonet.

\- Merci capitaine, je prends la communication.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le terminal holographique, l'activa et se mit à genoux tandis que l'image de Claria se matérialisait devant elle.

\- Vous pouvez vous relever Lumiya, tout se passe-t-il comme nous l'avions prévu ?

\- Oui ma Dame, le capitaine Pellaeon a mis à notre disposition un cargo YT-1760. Jix l'a inspecté en détail et nous pensons qu'il fera l'affaire.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangés tous les deux, demanda Claria avec un sourire coquin.

\- Non, il est actuellement avec l'équipage, en train d'offrir des tournées de whisky corellien et de les plumer au sabacc ou au dejarik, comme tout bon vaurien qui se respecte. J'étais quant à moi en train de méditer. Nous attendons que les rebelles se manifestent.

\- Ils viendront soyez en sûre. J'ai de nouveaux ordres à vous transmettre. La directrice Isard m'a demandé l'autorisation de faire arrêter le contact des rebelles après leur départ et j'ai accepté son idée. Ses agents sur place surveilleront donc discrètement les rebelles sans intervenir. Une fois que l'infiltration de Jix aura réussi, vous leur donnerez le feu vert et ils procéderont à l'arrestation de leur contact. Il sera transféré sur le _Chimera_ et vous le ramènerez à Isard sur Coruscant, vivant.

\- Nous ne resterons donc pas dans le système ?

\- Non, nous repartirons avec l'ensemble de la flotte vers Arbra une fois que Jix aura réussi à nous contacter. J'ai également de nouveaux ordres pour lui que je vous charge de transmettre. L'Empereur veut que la princesse Leïa Organa soit capturée vivante lors de l'assaut, Jix devra donc garder discrètement un œil sur elle pour être prêt à nous aider à l'enlever.

\- C'est entendu, Dame Claria, je ferai selon vos instructions.

Claria coupa la communication. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre les ordres de son maître concernant Leïa même si elle en redoutait les conséquences. Il lui fallait vraiment retrouver Kadann pour savoir quelle attitude adopter. Et puisque la directrice Isard ne savait rien à son sujet, elle allait demander audience à l'homme de confiance de son maître, le grand vizir Sate Pestage.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Boule de poussière

_**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre où Han et Lando poursuivent leur enquête sur Beheboth tandis que Claria s'entretient avec le grand vizir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes ! Que la Force soit avec vous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Boule de poussière**

 _Faucon Millenium, en transit vers Beheboth_

Han avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette mission sur Beheboth, il avait l'impression d'aller se jeter tout droit dans un piège impérial. Il sentait bien que Luke était inquiet depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Étoile de la Mort. Le vieux Palpatine s'était échappé et avait repris en main l'Empire, une nouvelle Sith avait pris la place de Vador, une nouvelle menace était apparue sous la forme d'une ancienne petite amie de Luke, elle aussi plus ou moins Sith et maintenant ils allaient sur une planète paumée, rencontrer une autre copine de Luke et vérifier si l'Empire n'était pas en train de s'y installer en masse. Il commençait à se demander si le gamin n'attirait pas la poisse en plus d'attirer les filles. Mais il devait bien ça à Leïa après s'être un peu trop vanté de sa nuit d'amour avec elle, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était une fois de plus comporté comme un goujat.

Lando semblait lui de bien meilleure humeur et s'efforçait de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pas facile la vie de couple, hein mon vieux, lui dit-il.

\- Que veux-tu, il y a toujours un revers à la médaille. Et toi, vieux forban, toujours en train d'essayer de séduire Winter ?

\- Je crois bien que je n'arriverai à rien avec elle, elle en pince déjà pour un pilote de l'escadron Rogue, Tycho Celchu.

Han passa mentalement en revue les différents pilotes qu'il connaissait : Tycho Celchu... ah oui, l'Alderaanien aux cheveux blonds qui pilotait un des nouveaux chasseurs ailes A à la bataille d'Endor, un ancien pilote impérial qui avait déserté après la destruction de sa planète natale.

\- Je vois qui c'est oui, répondit Han. Un mec bien, elle sera sûrement mieux avec lui qu'avec toi, vieille branche !

\- Eh, je suis moi aussi un homme respectable maintenant ! En tout cas, j'ai quand même réussi à lui faire suffisamment de charme pour qu'elle me fasse une copie de l'émission de Logan et Piell et j'ai pu la regarder en intégralité.

\- Et il y avait des choses intéressantes dans la partie qu'elle ne nous a pas montré ?

\- Et bien, Shan Logan a interviewé la fille qui, selon les rumeurs, serait la nouvelle favorite de Palpatine : Zeneb LaChannelle.

\- Attends... LaChannelle... C'est pas cette mannequin Zeltrone qui a des jambes à faire se damner un Jedi ?

\- Elle même, vingt deux ans, ancienne lauréate du concours Miss Galaxie il y a deux ans. Elle aurait tapé dans l'œil du vieux fossile il y a plusieurs mois déjà mais n'est encore jamais apparue avec lui en public. Et maintenant que Janus Greejatus, le plus fanatique des suprémacistes humains est mort, il se murmure que sa position pourrait être officialisée sous peu, bien qu'elle fasse partie d'une espèce quasi-humaine. Ce serait la première fois que Palpatine s'afficherait avec une favorite depuis qu'il a répudié Roganda Ismaren il y a huit ans.

Han n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment autant de jolies femmes pouvaient être attirées par l'Empereur. Certes, Cœur de glace était complètement givrée, Roganda Ismaren était une ancienne prostituée et beaucoup des autres concubines étaient des esclaves qui n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Zeneb LaChannelle, comme toutes les Zeltrones, devait être particulièrement portée sur la chose, mais de là à s'enticher d'un homme aussi repoussant...

\- Ça me dépasse, dit-il, que peuvent-elles bien toutes trouver à cette face de reptile ?

\- L'attrait du pouvoir probablement, répondit Lando, ou cette rumeur comme quoi les adeptes du Côté Obscur seraient des amants exceptionnels.

\- Et cette Dark Claria, elle couche aussi avec le vieux à ton avis ?

\- Cela m'étonnerait, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'observer au palais de Jabba. C'est une petite allumeuse, mais qui ne passe pas à l'acte, le genre à ne pas mélanger le travail et le plaisir ; à mon grand regret, d'ailleurs.

\- Fais gaffe Lando, je t'ai prévenu de ne pas aller te frotter à cette Dame Sith ! répondit Han pour le taquiner.

\- Pourtant, toi, tu te frottes bien à une apprentie Jedi, rétorqua Lando, et fille de Sith qui plus est !

\- Oui, mais elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs au lit. Cela me couperait tous mes effets d'ailleurs. Au fait, dit-il pour dévier le sujet de la discussion, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté pour ta journaliste ?

\- Kaithlin Piell ? Oh, c'est une fille mariée à son boulot. Elle a passé trois jours sur Bespin il y a deux ans et ce n'est que le dernier soir que j'ai réussi à briser la glace. Mais cela en valait la peine, mon vieux, au lit c'est un vrai volcan. Évidemment, je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis.

\- Sacré vieux filou, j'étais sûr que tu te l'étais faite ! Il n'y a pas pire séducteur dans toute la galaxie.

Lando et Han furent soudain interrompus dans leur discussion par Chewie qui leur faisait savoir que Beheboth était en vue et qu'il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de parler femmes pour songer à sortir de l'hyperespace et à atterrir.

\- Ok Chewie, lui répondit Han, on sort de l'hyperespace dans 5 secondes. Gardez les yeux bien ouverts et surveillez les scanners au cas où un comité de réception nous attendrait.

\- Seigneur ! intervint 3PO, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rester sur Arbra avec R2, maître Luke et la princesse Leïa !

\- La ferme bouton d'or, répondit Han. Attention, retour en espace normal maintenant !

Han désactiva l'hyperpropulsion et les ondulations bleutées de l'hyperespace furent remplacées par le fond noir étoilé de l'espace normal. Devant eux, à quelques dizaines de milliers de kilomètres, se trouvait le disque couleur sable de Beheboth, une planète désertique qui ressemblait beaucoup à Tatooïne.

\- On dirait qu'on a de la chance, dit Lando, les scanners ne détectent aucun vaisseau à proximité. Si l'Empire est dans le coin, ils ont opté pour la discrétion. Il n'y a pas non plus de contrôle de trafic apparemment, je reçois une balise de guidage pour le spatioport mais aucune transmission.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Han, d'après Luke, cette planète est encore plus paumée que Tatooïne. Il n'y a qu'un seul spatioport : à Prosperity, la petite ville qui tient lieu de capitale. Je doute qu'il y ait assez de visiteurs pour justifier d'un contrôle spatial. Au moins, on pourra se poser discrètement.

Han dirigea le _Faucon_ en direction de la planète dont le paysage semblait être constitué presque exclusivement de montagnes et de déserts avec ça et là quelques lacs salés peu profonds. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'une base impériale d'importance allait être construite ici. La capitale, Prosperity, n'était effectivement qu'une petite ville, bien plus petite que Mos Eisley sur Tatooïne, et le spatioport méritait à peine ce nom. Ce n'était qu'un petit terrain plat en bordure de la petite ville où les vaisseaux pouvaient se poser en suivant une balise automatique. Han posa le _Faucon_ à côté des quelques autres vaisseaux présents, principalement des cargos qui faisaient du commerce avec les systèmes voisins. Alors que Han, Lando, Chewie et 3PO descendaient la rampe du _Faucon_ , une escouade de trois stormtroopers se dirigea vers eux.

\- C'était trop beau, voilà le comité d'accueil, dit Han. Lando et 3PO, restez-là, je vais aller leur parler. Chewie, remonte dans la cabine et prépare-toi à décoller. Si jamais cela tourne mal, il faudra se carapater en vitesse.

\- Misère de misère, se plaignit 3PO. Me voilà une fois de plus sur une planète perdue avec du sable et des rochers à perte de vue. Si je ne me fais pas tirer dessus par ces troupes de choc, je vais sûrement encore me retrouver avec les articulations toutes grippées. Qu'est-ce qui a pris à maître Luke de me demander de vous accompagner ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? J'en perds mon bocce !

\- Du calme 3PO, lui répondit Lando, pour l'instant ces soldats n'ont pas l'air agressifs. Laissons faire Han.

Han alla à la rencontre des soldats impériaux. Ceux-ci ne firent effectivement aucun geste agressif à son encontre. Ils semblaient le prendre pour un spacien ordinaire qui venait faire du commerce.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit le caporal qui commandait le groupe. Que venez-vous faire sur cette boule de poussière perdue ?

\- Je suis Yan Teshnobi, capitaine du _Condor Centenaire_ , répondit Han en déclinant une fausse identité. J'ai de la nourriture, de l'eau et quelques babioles à vendre. Cela devrait trouver facilement preneur sur une boule de poussière perdue, non ?

\- _Condor Centenaire_ , hein ? C'est bien l'âge que semble avoir votre vieux coucou. Bienvenue sur Beheboth, capitaine Teshnobi. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre pour les formalités d'enregistrement ?

Han suivit les soldats jusqu'au poste de contrôle. Il signa le registre et paya les taxes d'usage avant de retourner au vaisseau retrouver ses compagnons.

\- Et bien, cela s'est mieux passé que je ne le craignais, ils semblent avoir gobé mon histoire. Bon, voilà ce que je vous propose. Lando et 3PO, tachez de louer un speeder, nous en aurons besoin pour rejoindre la ferme Anglethorn qui se situe dans le désert à l'écart de la ville. Pendant ce temps, Chewie et moi allons faire un tour dans les cantinas locales pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette rumeur. On se retrouve au _Faucon_ d'ici deux heures.

Après avoir verrouillé le vaisseau, les deux groupes partirent chacun de leur côté vers la ville. Le caporal impérial retourna ensuite au poste de contrôle pour passer un appel.

\- _Chimera_ , ici le contrôle du spatioport de Prosperity. L'oiseau que vous attendiez est bien arrivé !

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller voir le grand vizir Pestage, Claria reçut une communication prioritaire par holonet. Elle alluma le récepteur et une projection de Lumiya apparut devant elle.

\- Je vous reçois Lumiya, avez-vous du nouveau ?

\- Oui, Dame Claria, le contrôle du spatioport de Prosperity vient de nous prévenir que le _Faucon Millenium_ vient d'arriver sur Beheboth comme vous l'aviez prévu. Le capitaine Solo et son Wookie étaient à bord ainsi que Lando Calrissian et le droïde C-3PO. Nos hommes les surveillent discrètement. Il ne semble pas qu'ils aient déjà rencontré leur contact sur place.

\- Parfait, assurez-vous qu'il n'y ait aucune interférence de la part de vos hommes, il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Qu'ils n'agissent que lorsque vous leur donnerez le feu vert et assurez-vous que notre petite mise en scène soit prête pour le moment où le capitaine Solo repartira. Vous me recontacterez une fois que Jix sera à bord du _Faucon._

\- A vos ordres, ma Dame.

Claria coupa la communication, puis elle quitta son bureau pour rejoindre celui du grand vizir.

* * *

Sate Pestage était assis à son bureau, attendant la visite de Dark Claria. Il avait appris comment celle-ci avait remise à sa place la directrice Isard et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il trouvait cette dernière bien trop ambitieuse, en particulier par ses tentatives infructueuses de séduire l'Empereur. A ce propos, il songea que la décision récente de son maître de choisir une nouvelle favorite allait certainement beaucoup la contrarier. Il avait lui-même été initialement réticent à l'idée que l'Empereur s'affiche avec une Zeltrone au lieu d'une femme humaine, mais il avait changé d'avis une fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Malgré sa peau rouge magenta, Zeneb LaChannelle était d'une beauté stupéfiante et elle dégageait une sensualité et un magnétisme irrésistible. Lui même se verrait bien réchauffer ses vieux os contre ce corps parfait plutôt qu'avec ses esclaves ou les prostituées que ses hommes de main lui trouvaient. Ce fut l'arrivée de Claria qui le tira de ses fantasmes.

\- Entrez donc, Dame Claria, je vous attendais.

\- Merci de me recevoir, votre Excellence, je viens solliciter votre aide.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, ma chère ?

\- Vous servez mon maître depuis bien longtemps. Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où Kadann et les prophètes du Côté Obscur ont pu se réfugier après leur départ de Coruscant ? La directrice Isard n'a pas pu me renseigner à ce sujet. Elle m'a juste parlé d'une retraite secrète dans la bordure extérieure.

\- Et pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous retrouver Kadann, Dame Claria ?

\- Comme vous le savez certainement, votre Excellence, l'Empereur m'a chargée de trouver le quartier général de l'Alliance rebelle et de les anéantir une fois pour toute. Je souhaiterais profiter des visions de Kadann en ce domaine, peut-être peut-il m'aider à trouver leur base et prédire l'issue de la bataille.

Pestage réfléchit un instant. Lorsque Claria lui avait parlé de Kadann, il avait d'abord craint qu'elle ne cherche à s'allier avec lui pour évincer son maître. Mais si elle souhaitait juste le consulter pour éviter de refaire les erreurs de Palpatine à Endor, la démarche paraissait justifiée.

\- Oui, je comprends que vous voulez ainsi éviter un nouveau fiasco comme celui d'Endor, mais je crains malheureusement de ne guère pouvoir vous aider. La retraite secrète des prophètes du Côté Obscur est connue des seuls membres de leur ordre et il n'y en a plus aucun sur Coruscant. Le seigneur Cronal, un ancien membre de l'ordre passé au service de l'Empereur, doit certainement la connaître mais cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'il a disparu.

\- Et qu'en est-il des membres de l'ordre en poste sur d'autres planètes ? demanda Claria.

\- La plupart ont dû également recevoir l'ordre de rejoindre Kadann en exil. Il vous faudra localiser un prophète en poste sur une planète de la bordure extérieure qui pourrait avoir été oublié.

Claria se rappela soudain qu'elle avait récemment entendu parler d'un prophète du Côté Obscur au cours d'une de ses missions. Cela pourrait lui donner un début de piste.

\- Il y également autre chose que vous devriez savoir, Dame Claria, reprit Pestage. Un seigneur noir s'est récemment installé au château Bast sur Vjun, se proclamant l'héritier de Dark Vador. Par décision de Sa Majesté, le château Bast vous appartient à présent et vous devriez vous y rendre afin d'y faire valoir vos droits.

\- Vous voulez dire que Vador avait un autre apprenti secret en plus de Lumiya ?

\- C'est ce qu'il semble en effet. En plus d'avoir formé des inquisiteurs et le procurateur Hethrir, de manière ouverte, il a également formé des apprentis secrets, dans l'espoir de pouvoir les utiliser contre l'Empereur. Sa trahison à Endor ne m'a pas vraiment surpris.

\- Je vais en effet devoir m'occuper de cet usurpateur. Je vous remercie pour cette entrevue, votre Excellence, et pour m'avoir tenue informée de l'existence de ce prétendu seigneur noir.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Dame Claria.

Claria prit congé du grand vizir et regagna son bureau. Elle prit son datapad et se mit à relire attentivement les briefings de ses missions les plus récentes. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : sur Tatooïne, où l'Empereur l'avait envoyée tenter de tuer Skywalker, se trouvait en poste une prophétesse du Côté Obscur du nom de Sariss. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'y trouverait toujours et pourrait la conduire à Kadann. Et grâce à la présence de cet apprenti secret de Vador au château Bast, elle aurait une raison valable à présenter à son maître pour quitter Coruscant. Elle se rendrait d'abord sur Vjun pour régler ce problème, puis elle rejoindrait Tatooïne pour rencontrer cette Sariss.

* * *

 _Prosperity, Beheboth_

Deux heures plus tard, Han et Chewie retrouvèrent Lando et C-3PO devant le spatioport où ils les attendaient avec le speeder qu'ils venaient de louer.

\- C'est un pur scandale, capitaine Solo, se plaignit 3PO. Cette planète n'est rien qu'un repaire de voleurs et d'escrocs : vingt crédits pour louer un speeder pour une demi-journée ! Ah, si maître Luke avait été là, il l'aurait obtenu au moins à moitié prix !

\- Que veux-tu 3PO, quand Lando va voir une jolie fille, il ne regarde jamais à la dépense, répondit Han.

\- Arrête un peu de me charrier, répondit Lando, et raconte-nous plutôt ce que vous avez appris sur cette base impériale.

\- Et bien, tout le monde en a plus ou moins entendu parler mais personne n'a rien vu.

\- Cela sent le canular à mon avis.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense. La rumeur viendrait d'Hebofyrd, la deuxième ville de cette fichue planète, de la famille d'un pilote impérial, à ce qu'on raconte.

\- L'Empire recrute des pilotes dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci ? Et bien, il doivent sacrément manquer d'hommes.

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant général Calrissian, intervint 3PO. A défaut d'être riche, s'engager dans l'armée est un bon moyen de quitter ce genre de trou à rats.

\- Mais pourquoi faire circuler ce genre de fausse rumeur ? reprit Han. Si c'était un piège, on s'en serait déjà aperçu. Bon, au point où nous en sommes, autant aller voir cette Darial Anglethorn, elle pourra peut-être nous en dire plus.

Han et Chewie montèrent dans le speeder et Lando prit les commandes. Ils sortirent de la petite ville de Prosperity pour se diriger vers la ferme Anglethorn qui se trouvait dans le désert de Garrotine à une dizaine de kilomètres de la ville. En quelques minutes, ils atteignirent la ferme hydroponique qui ressemblait à un véritable camp retranché. Elle était entourée de hautes murailles en duracier et des gardes armés en contrôlaient l'entrée. Lando ralentit et arrêta le speeder devant les gardes.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici, étrangers ? lui demanda l'un des gardes.

\- Nous venons voir Darial Anglethorn, répondit Lando.

\- De la part de qui ?

\- Dites-lui que nous venons de la part de Luke, intervint Han, elle comprendra.

Le garde prit un comlink à sa ceinture et appela sa patronne.

\- J'ai ici deux humains, un Wookie et un droïde qui demandent à vous voir, madame. Ils disent venir de la part d'un certain Luke. Dois-je les laisser passer ?

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse faite au garde mais son visage sembla se détendre.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez passer, leur répondit le garde. Madame Anglethorn va vous recevoir.

Lando avança avec le speeder à vitesse réduite et ils entrèrent dans la ferme en direction des bâtiments qui se trouvaient au milieu du camp retranché. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une combinaison verte qui portait un foulard bleu autour du cou et un blaster à la ceinture vint à leur rencontre. Elle avait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, les cheveux bruns-roux, les yeux bruns et elle était indiscutablement très belle.

\- Et bien, dit Lando, on dirait que je n'ai pas perdu ma journée. Décidément, Luke semble attirer les belles rouquines : Shira Brie, Dark Claria et maintenant cette Darial !

\- Shira Brie était rousse aussi ? demanda Han.

\- Oui, une vraie beauté, avec des yeux gris-verts et un sourire mutin. Tous les pilotes en étaient dingues, Luke a failli passer un sale quart d'heure pour l'avoir descendue. D'un certain point de vue, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle se soit révélée être une espionne.

Han essaya d'imaginer cette jeune espionne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle avait survécu contre toute attente et cachait maintenant son visage. Il se dit qu'elle devait avoir été sérieusement défigurée, à l'instar de son maître Dark Vador. Quelle pitié !

\- Bonjour, leur dit la jeune femme qui était arrivée jusqu'à eux, je suis Darial Anglethorn. Vous venez me voir de la part de Luke Skywalker ?

\- Oui madame, répondit Lando, Luke s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu venir en personne, mais il est très occupé en ce moment. Je suis Lando Calrissian, pour vous servir.

\- Dommage, répondit Darial, c'est un garçon vraiment adorable. Mais je suppose qu'en tant que chevalier Jedi, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps de libre. Et je présume que vos compagnons sont le célèbre capitaine Solo et son copilote Chewbacca ?

\- Eux mêmes, répondit Han. Et à votre place, je me méfierais de Lando, il cherche à séduire toutes les jolies femmes qu'il rencontre.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas parce que tu es maqué avec une apprentie Jedi qui t'oblige à te tenir à carreaux qu'il faut gâcher le plaisir des autres, mon vieux !

\- Et bien, reprit Darial, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous deux ! Qui est cette apprentie Jedi, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète ?

Ce fut Chewbacca qui lui répondit en shyriiwook et 3PO se hâta de traduire.

\- Chewbacca dit que c'est la sœur de Luke, la princesse Leïa, et il vous adresse ses salutations. Quant à moi, je suis C-3PO, relations humains-cybernétiques et je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi aussi, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Chewbacca et C-3PO. Mais si voulez bien, allons continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur.

Han, Lando, Chewbacca et 3PO suivirent Darial à l'intérieur des bâtiments d'habitation. Elle les conduisit dans le salon et les invita à s'asseoir.

\- Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire, leur demanda-t-elle. Une tasse de caf peut-être ?

\- Volontiers, répondit Han. Dites-moi, votre ferme est une vraie forteresse !

\- Oui, répondit Darial, nous avons eu des problèmes dernièrement avec un gang de pirates qui se servaient des Tirrith, des créatures natives de Beheboth intelligentes et vaporeuses, pour nous voler notre eau. Mais grâce à Luke, nous avons pu libérer les Tirrith et nous débarrasser de ces voleurs. Depuis, les Tirrith nous remercient en déclenchant la pluie.

\- Et vous êtes devenue le contact de l'Alliance rebelle sur Beheboth, reprit Han.

\- Oui, c'est ma manière de remercier Luke pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste avec moi, mais ce n'était pas possible, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu triste.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, vous savez, répondit Lando, il venait juste de découvrir que son ex-petite amie était une espionne de l'Empire qui avait tenté de le tuer.

\- Oh, voilà donc pourquoi il semblait si triste ! Pauvre Luke !

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas venus parler de Luke, Darial, reprit Han, mais de cette rumeur de base impériale au sujet de laquelle vous nous avez contactés. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien vu qui indique que cette rumeur soit fondée : aucun vaisseau en orbite, aucune activité impériale inhabituelle. Savez-vous d'où elle est partie ?

\- Oui, répondit Darial, c'est Nils Davani qui en est à l'origine, un vétéran de la guerre des clones qui s'est établi sur Beheboth. Lui et sa femme Haryette ont une ferme hydroponique près d'Hebofyrd, de l'autre côté du désert de Bothehl. Ils auraient reçu récemment un message de leur fille Myrette qui est capitaine dans le cent quatre-vingt unième groupe de chasse leur annonçant que l'Empire allait construire une base ici.

\- Par les neuf enfers de Corellia, jura Han, c'est l'escadron du baron Fel, la crème de la crème de l'Empire !

-Et bien, cette Myrette Davani doit être une sacré pilote, reprit Lando. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer rien que pour voir à quoi elle ressemble.

\- Je l'ai croisée une fois il y a un peu plus de deux ans, dit Darial, à sa sortie de l'académie. Plutôt jolie fille ; elle vous plairait certainement, Lando, mais je crois bien que vous n'auriez pas la moindre chance avec elle !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être si affirmative, répondit Lando visiblement choqué par cette mise en doute de ses talents de séducteur.

\- La façon dont elle me regardait, un regard de désir, comme le votre. Celui d'une femme qui aime les femmes.

En entendant cela, Han ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Alors là Lando, dit-il, je t'imagine bien en train de draguer une lesbienne et te prendre un râteau d'anthologie ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait drôle !

\- Oh ça va, espèce de rabat-joie, répondit Lando. Pensez-vous que nous devrions aller voir ce Nils Davani pour en savoir plus, Darial ?

\- Je ne vous le conseille pas, c'est un fervent partisan de l'Empire. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à vous dénoncer s'il vous soupçonnait d'être des rebelles.

\- En tout cas, cette rumeur a tout l'air d'un canular, dit Han. Pensez-vous que Nils Davani pourrait l'avoir lancée de lui-même ?

\- Non, répondit Darial, il est trop fier de sa fille pour cela. Je penserais plutôt que quelqu'un a usurpé à dessein l'identité du capitaine Davani.

Chewbacca grogna quelques mots que Han traduisit.

\- D'accord avec toi, Chewie, dans quel but ? Si c'était un piège pour nous attirer ici, ils auraient eu amplement le temps de nous coincer. Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe.

\- En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'on en saura plus en traînant ici, poursuivit Lando. Nous ferions mieux de repartir. Merci encore pour votre accueil, Darial.

\- Je vous en prie Lando, tout le plaisir fut pour moi. Transmettez mes meilleures amitiés à Luke.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Han. Mais ouvrez quand même l'œil après notre départ, juste au cas où...

\- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette ferme est plutôt bien protégée.

Han, Lando, Chewbacca et C-3PO prirent congé de Darial puis remontèrent dans le speeder pour rejoindre Prosperity et le _Faucon._ Ils déchargèrent ensuite la cargaison qu'ils avaient apporté et, pour ne pas griller leur couverture, Lando et 3PO se chargèrent de la vendre sur le marché local où elle trouva rapidement preneur. Ils remontèrent ensuite dans le _Faucon_ qui décolla pour repartir dans l'espace.

* * *

 _Croiseur Chimera, derrière la troisième lune de Beheboth_

Lumiya arpentait nerveusement la passerelle du _Chimera_ , attendant le moment de passer à l'action, tandis que Jix s'était installé dans le poste de pilotage du cargo YT-1760, attendant le moment de jouer son propre numéro. Finalement, l'officier de communication brisa le silence pesant pour transmettre le rapport de l'équipe de surveillance au sol.

\- Dame Lumiya, annonça-t-il, notre équipe au sol vient de nous avertir que les rebelles se sont rendus à la ferme hydroponique de Darial Anglethorn qui est très certainement leur contact. Ils y sont restés une petite heure, puis sont revenus à Prosperity pour vendre quelques babioles sur le marché local. Ils se préparent actuellement à repartir.

\- C'est parfait, répondit Lumiya, dites leur de ne surtout pas intervenir et d'attendre mes instructions. Dites également à monsieur Jixton de faire décoller son cargo et de se positionner en attente à quelques kilomètres du _Chimera_. Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le piège se referme

_**Bonjour et bonne année !**_

 _ **Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Jix va tenter de s'infiltrer parmi les rebelles tandis que la relation entre Claria et son maître commence à se dégrader. Nous ferons aussi connaissance avec un nouveau personnage original, la nouvelle favorite de l'Empereur, Zeneb LaChannelle, qui se révélera être "bien plus qu'un amusement de vieil homme".**_

 _ **Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient des passages assez sombres.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le piège se referme**

 _Faucon Millenium, au départ de Beheboth_

Le _Faucon_ venait à peine de sortir de l'atmosphère de Beheboth qu'une alarme se mit à retentir dans le cockpit. Les scanners venaient de détecter un gros vaisseau en approche.

\- Karabast, s'exclama Lando, un croiseur impérial ! C'était bien un piège finalement.

\- Dépêche-toi de paramétrer les navicomposantes, Chewie, poursuivit Han, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici en vitesse.

\- Si je puis me permettre capitaine Solo, intervint 3PO, ils ne semblent pas en avoir après nous, pour l'instant du moins.

Effectivement, un deuxième vaisseau apparaissait sur les scanners, que Han identifia sans peine comme un cargo corellien YT-1760, un vaisseau de la même série que le _Faucon_ en un peu plus petit. Il devait s'agir d'un contrebandier que le croiseur impérial essayait d'arraisonner ou de détruire, au vu des tirs de turbolasers qui fusaient dans sa direction.

Jix était seul aux commandes du cargo. Quand ses scanners eurent détecté le _Faucon Millenium_ , il activa le pilotage automatique puis se rendit à la capsule de sauvetage. Il vérifia que son émetteur furtif avait bien été installé à la place de la cellule énergétique d'un de ses deux blasters puis sortit son comlink pour passer un dernier appel.

 _\- Chimera_ , ici Jixton, je suis en position.

Il jeta son comlink dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la capsule, entra à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte. A bord du _Chimera_ , Lumiya conduisait personnellement les opérations. Ayant reçu son message l'officier de communications lui confirma que Jix était prêt.

\- Capitaine Pellaeon, ordonna-t-elle, tir direct dans les moteurs, maintenant !

L'artilleur du _Chimera_ verrouilla les turbolasers avant sur le cargo et tira à pleine puissance. Au moment où il sentit la secousse du tir, Jix déclencha l'éjection de la capsule de sauvetage. Celle-ci fut propulsée à toute vitesse sur le côté tandis que le cargo explosait.

A bord du _Faucon_ , la destruction du petit cargo ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Manifestement, ces gars ne plaisantent pas, dit Han. Chewie, combien de temps encore ?

Celui-ci grogna de manière quelque peu énervée, indiquant qu'il faisait au plus vite.

\- Attendez un peu, intervint Lando, je détecte une capsule de sauvetage, le pilote a réussi à s'éjecter avant que son vaisseau n'explose.

\- Grand bien lui fasse, répondit Han, mais je ne tiens pas à moisir ici. Passage en hyperespace, Chewie !

Mais Chewbacca répondit par un grognement d'indignation. Il semblait avoir l'intention de secourir le naufragé.

\- Chewbacca vous fait remarquer, capitaine Solo, que laisser ce pilote tomber aux mains de l'Empire ne serait pas des plus chevaleresque, intervint 3PO. Il vous suggère fortement de lui porter assistance !

\- Ça va bouton d'or, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il a dit, répondit Han. Puisque tout le monde insiste, met la gomme sur les boucliers avant Chewie. Et toi Lando, prépare-toi à ouvrir le sas, nous allons essayer de récupérer ce gars avant les impériaux.

Lando se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers le sas tandis que Han dirigeait le _Faucon_ droit vers le croiseur impérial et la capsule de sauvetage.

\- Seigneur, gémit 3PO, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Nous allons être pulvérisés !

À bord du _Chimera_ , Lumiya vit avec satisfaction que le _Faucon_ virait de bord pour se diriger vers la capsule de Jix.

\- Faites feu à puissance réduite dans leur direction, capitaine, et en visant large, ordonna-t-elle. Il s'agit juste de les secouer un peu.

Alors que le _Faucon_ se rapprochait le plus rapidement possible de la capsule, des lasers commencèrent à fuser tout autour du vaisseau. Ils furent secoués à plusieurs reprises lorsque des tirs touchèrent les boucliers.

\- Misère de misère, se plaignit 3PO, cette fois nous sommes perdus !

\- Relax, répondit Han, les boucliers tiennent. Heureusement qu'on les a révisés avant de partir.

Han se cala sur le signal de la balise de détresse de la capsule et Lando, posté près du sas, activa le système de guidage pour l'arrimage. Automatiquement, la capsule ajusta sa course pour venir s'arrimer au vaisseau.

\- C'est bon, confirma Lando, on l'a récupérée.

\- Bien, répondit Han, hyperespace maintenant !

Han abaissa la manette de commande et les étoiles s'allongèrent avant d'être remplacées par le chatoiement irisé de l'hyperespace. Sur le _Chimera_ , Lumiya vit le _Faucon_ accélérer subitement et disparaître à sa vue.

\- Nous avons réussi, capitaine Pellaeon, les rebelles ont récupéré notre agent. Prévenez notre équipe au sol qu'ils peuvent procéder à l'arrestation de leur contact comme prévu.

\- Il y a un problème à ce sujet, madame, dit l'officier de communication, nos hommes signalent que la ferme Anglethorn est un vrai camp retranché avec de nombreux gardiens armés. Ils nous demandent un appui aérien.

\- Fort bien, répondit Lumiya, préparez une escouade de débarquement. Je vais les accompagner et me charger personnellement de cette Darial Anglethorn. La passerelle est à vous, capitaine.

* * *

A bord du _Faucon_ , Lando, son blaster pointé en avant, déverrouilla le sas de la capsule de sauvetage. A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme qui avait tout du contrebandier typique : environ trente-cinq ans, longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, plutôt grand et musclé, portant un pantalon et une veste noire sans manches ainsi que deux blasters à la ceinture. Il était manifestement reconnaissant d'avoir été secouru et s'adressa à Lando avec le sourire.

\- Merci de m'avoir récupéré, mon vieux, je vous dois une fière chandelle, ces impériaux semblaient bien décidés à me faire ma fête !

\- Ne faites aucun geste brusque et donnez-moi vos blasters, répondit Lando.

\- Méfiant, hein ? Bon, je ne peux pas vous en tenir rigueur. Je vais vous les donner, calmement.

Lentement, le contrebandier tendit chacun de ses deux blasters à Lando qui continuait à le tenir en joue. Il passa un scanner sur les deux armes avant de les ranger derrière lui. Il lui fit signe d'avancer puis lui passa le scanner le long du corps, trouvant à cette occasion deux vibrolames qui étaient cachées à l'intérieur de ses bottes. Lando ramassa les armes, puis conduisit l'homme au salon du _Faucon_ où Han, Chewbacca et C-3PO attendaient déjà.

\- Je l'ai passé au scanner, annonça Lando, et j'ai trouvé deux blasters dont un apparemment déchargé ainsi que deux vibrolames. Aucune trace d'émetteur ou d'autre mouchard. Il m'a l'air d'un simple contrebandier en délicatesse avec l'Empire.

Apercevant Han, le contrebandier le salua comme s'il venait de retrouver un vieil ami.

\- Par les neuf enfers de Corellia, le capitaine Han Solo en personne ! J'ai sacrément de la chance que vous soyez passé dans le coin. Je suis Wrenga Jixton, mais tous mes amis m'appellent Jix.

\- On se connaît mon gars ? répondit Han d'un ton méfiant.

\- Quel Corellien ne connaît pas le capitaine Solo ? répondit Jix. Vous êtes aussi célèbre que le colonel baron Fel vous savez, bien que dans un autre registre. Et vous devez être Chewbacca ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention du Wookie qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

Chewbacca acquiesça du regard puis posa une question que Han s'empressa de traduire.

\- Chewie et moi aimerions bien savoir ce que l'Empire avait après vous, mon vieux.

\- Et bien, je devais livrer une cargaison de ryll sur Beheboth pour le compte de la Nébuleuse Noire. Mais j'étais à peine sorti de l'hyperespace que ce croiseur m'est tombé dessus. Il doit y avoir un salaud qui m'a vendu. Et maintenant que mon vaisseau et sa cargaison ont été détruits, je vais avoir le vigo du secteur sur le dos en plus de l'Empire.

\- Trafiquant de drogue, hein ? dit Lando.

\- Il faut bien gagner sa croûte, monsieur je-ne-sais-qui, répondit Jix. D'ailleurs, le capitaine Solo n'a-t-il pas convoyé du glitterstim pour les Hutts dans le passé ?

\- Je suis Lando Calrissian, un vieil ami de Solo, et c'est vrai qu'il a bossé pour les Hutts dans le passé ; vous marquez un point.

\- Et maintenant vous bossez pour l'Alliance n'est-ce pas ? Dites, vous ne pourriez pas me planquer quelques temps, histoire que je me fasse oublier ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Han ? demanda Lando. Penses-tu qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ?

\- Son histoire tient la route, et après tout, nous nous sommes nous-mêmes retrouvés embrigadés dans la rébellion sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.

\- De toute manière, intervint 3PO, nous serons de retour sur Arbra dans une demi-heure. Autant donc que monsieur Jixton reste avec nous pour l'instant.

\- Oui, c'est un peu tard pour vous rebazarder dans l'espace, mon vieux, ajouta Lando. Bienvenue dans la rébellion, Jix !

Avec ces mots, Lando lui rendit ses armes qu'il remit en place en souriant. Pour l'instant, le plan de Claria et Lumiya se déroulait à la perfection. Solo et Calrissian avaient gobé son histoire de contrebande et d'ici peu, il sera sur la planète servant de quartier général à l'Alliance rebelle. Il lui restera alors à faire bonne figure devant Skywalker et sa sœur. Il devra se contrôler pour ne pas risquer de se trahir et ensuite trouver un endroit pour activer discrètement son émetteur.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

En prévision de sa future confrontation avec le seigneur noir du château Bast, Claria était retournée étudier les ouvrages Sith de Vador. Tirant la leçon du combat qu'elle avait failli perdre contre Lumiya, elle avait passé des heures dans la salle d'entraînement holographique de l'ancien palais de Vador. Après avoir programmé une simulation holographique de la sombre dame avec son fouet, elle s'était longtemps entraînée à la combattre et était arrivée à la conclusion que la meilleure tactique contre une telle arme serait de disposer d'un second sabre laser. Elle avait donc pris la décision de s'en fabriquer un et se mit à la recherche des techniques de fabrication d'un sabre laser Sith. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et se mit à l'étude.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse passer à la réalisation pratique, elle fut contactée mentalement par l'Empereur qui lui demandait de le rejoindre en salle du trône pour qu'elle lui fasse part de ses progrès dans la localisation de la base rebelle. Elle quitta donc l'ancien palais de Vador pour rejoindre le palais impérial.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle du trône, elle fut surprise de constater que son maître n'était pas seul : une grande femme à la peau magenta était assise sur ses genoux, un bras passé autour de son cou. Claria reconnut sans peine la Zeltrone que Shan Logan avait interviewé dans sa dernière émission, la mannequin vedette Zeneb LaChannelle. Ainsi la rumeur disait vrai, son maître s'était choisi une nouvelle favorite. En s'approchant, Claria vit que la tenue de Zeneb était des plus provocante. Elle portait pour seul vêtement une fine robe noire transparente qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son anatomie ainsi que des talons aiguilles vertigineux. Un diamant était incrusté sur son front, des boucles en or ornées de rubis pendaient à ses oreilles, ses lèvres et ses ongles étaient d'un noir d'encre et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en trois nattes qui retombaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle fixa Claria de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond avec un air hautain. « Non mais, se dit Claria, pour qui se prend-elle cette pétasse à peau rouge ? »

Alors que Claria s'inclinait devant l'Empereur, celui-ci fit signe à sa favorite de se lever.

\- Laisse-nous, Zeneb.

\- Vos désirs sont mon plaisir, Votre Majesté, répondit la Zeltrone d'une voix suave.

Zeneb LaChannelle se leva avec une grâce toute féline et Claria remarqua alors à quelle point elle était grande : un mètre quatre-vingt cinq au moins, presque deux mètres en comptant ses talons aiguilles. Elle débordait pourtant de féminité avec des formes généreuses mais néanmoins athlétiques. Elle marchait de façon presque irréelle, ses pieds semblaient à peine toucher le sol et ne faisaient quasiment aucun bruit malgré ses talons aiguilles et son déhanchement suggestif ; rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle fasse autant fureur dans les défilés de mode.

Elle passa ainsi devant Claria avec un sourire charmeur, laissant derrière elle un parfum entêtant. Presque aussitôt Claria fut assaillie par des pensées troublantes : elle ressentit l'envie de caresser le corps de cette femme avec ses mains, de l'embrasser avec ses lèvres. « Shavit, se dit-elle, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Luttant contre ces désirs qui lui paraissaient si étrangers, elle se rappela d'une situation similaire qu'elle avait connue il y a quelques années, lors d'un bal au palais où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois le prince Xizor, le vigo suprême du Soleil Noir aujourd'hui décédé. Elle s'était alors sentie prise de désir pour le Falleen qui n'avait pourtant objectivement rien d'attirant. Heureusement, l'Empereur l'avait mise en garde contre les puissantes phéromones que les Falleen sécrétaient pour séduire leurs partenaires et elle avait ainsi pu échapper à son emprise. Elle se rappela aussi que les Zeltrons sécrétaient des phéromones similaires.

Elle fit appel à la Force qui lui confirma son diagnostic et se concentra pour neutraliser leur effet. Ayant à nouveau l'esprit clair, elle le projeta discrètement vers Zeneb, dans le but de lire dans ses pensées si elle l'avait ainsi provoquée délibérément. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci opposa une forte résistance et se retourna vers elle. Elle perçu alors clairement sa voie dans sa tête qui lui intimait : « Sors de mon esprit ! ». Puis elle se détourna à nouveau, reprit son chemin et sortit de la salle du trône. Claria en resta sidérée. Elle savait que les Zeltrons manifestaient naturellement quelques pouvoirs empathiques mais à un tel niveau, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible : Zeneb LaChannelle était sensible à la Force et son maître avait commencé à l'entraîner.

\- Fascinante créature, ne trouvez-vous pas mon enfant ? lui demanda l'Empereur.

\- Vous la formez à utiliser la Force, répondit Claria sur un ton des plus affirmatifs.

\- Elle mérite bien mieux que de n'être qu'un amusement de vieil homme, ma chère amie, son potentiel est grand. Elle l'ignorait jusqu'à peu, mais c'est son utilisation innée de la Force qui lui donne cette démarche vaporeuse qui lui a valu son succès sous les projecteurs. Mais soyez sans crainte, elle n'est pas destinée à devenir une Sith, je compte utiliser ses talents d'une autre manière.

\- Tant mieux, j'aurai déjà assez à faire avec le prétendu seigneur noir qui s'est installé au château Bast.

\- Oui, il est fort regrettable que le Seigneur Vador ait ainsi formé des apprentis sans m'en informer. J'ai manifestement surestimé sa loyauté envers moi. J'espère ne pas aussi surestimer la votre, Dame Claria !

Ayant bien remarqué le ton menaçant de son maître, Claria se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle comprit qu'il allait probablement sonder son esprit pour s'assurer de sa loyauté et qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher, il le prendrait comme un aveu de trahison. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était d'enfouir ses visions et ses doutes le plus profondément possible et d'occuper ses pensées avec des choses plus futiles.

\- Je vous suis toujours totalement loyale, mon maître ! l'implora-t-elle. Si j'ai bien pris Lumiya comme assistante, c'est pour suivre vos ordres de travailler ensemble et non pour poursuivre l'enseignement Sith que lui a donné Vador, je vous l'assure !

Claria sentit le pouvoir de Sidious pénétrer son esprit. Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation que lorsqu'ils avaient fusionné mentalement pour camoufler le _Lusankya_ quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était alors consentante et son maître n'avait fait que la guider dans l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Cette fois-ci, il fouillait son esprit à la recherche de pensées déloyales, d'indices de trahison et c'était extrêmement désagréable. Sa présence dans son esprit était sombre et effrayante et la faisait se sentir très mal, au point d'être prise de nausées et de convulsions. Quand il se retira enfin, après ce qui lui avait semblé durer des heures, elle était étendue sur le sol de la salle du trône, trempée de sueur, à côté des restes de son dernier repas que des droïdes souris commençaient déjà à nettoyer. Elle avait une affreuse migraine et n'osait plus rien dire ni penser, attendant qu'il livre son verdict.

\- Vous avez récemment chargé Roganda Ismaren d'une mission auprès du grand moff Zsinj sans m'en informer, mon enfant, lui demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle.. m'a proposé ses services, maître, répondit-elle avec difficulté. Je n'avais... pas confiance en Zsinj et j'ai... saisi cette opportunité. Elle m'a confirmé... qu'il avait des ambitions... d'indépendance mais qu'il... ne tenterait rien tant que... vous serez en vie.

\- Et que lui avez-vous promis en retour, Dame Claria ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez accepté de coucher avec elle n'est-ce pas ? Veut-elle devenir votre élève ou avoir accès à vos artefacts Sith ?

\- Elle s'est intéressée à mes objets Sith, oui, mais... n'a pas demandé à les étudier ou à être formée. Elle voudrait juste que... plus tard... j'envisage la possibilité de former son fils.

\- Elle n'a donc pas renoncé à faire passer le fils de Sarcev Quest pour un hériter légitime au trône, comme c'est pathétique. Mais cela ne représente pour nous aucun danger immédiat. Maintenant, dites-moi où vous en êtes dans la localisation de la base rebelle.

\- Lumiya m'a informée que la première partie de notre plan... a réussi, maître. Le capitaine Solo s'est rendu sur Beheboth... rencontrer son contact. J'ai ordonné à Lumiya... de capturer ce contact quand notre agent... aura réussi à s'infiltrer sur le _Faucon Millenium_.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne initiative qui détournera l'attention des rebelles de votre véritable objectif. Mais je suppose que vous allez prochainement vous rendre sur Vjun pour vous occuper de cet élève de Vador ?

\- Oui, maître, aussitôt que possible.

\- Soyez prudente, Dame Claria, Vador mettait beaucoup de soin à former ses apprentis secrets ; il pensait s'en servir un jour contre moi. Veuillez disposer à présent.

Claria se releva avec difficulté. Elle avait toujours terriblement mal à la tête et elle dut faire appel à la Force pour calmer les vertiges et la douleur. Elle rentra directement à ses appartements privés, prit une vapodouche et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Au moins avait-elle réussi à lui cacher l'essentiel ; il n'avait pas perçu ses visions ni sa volonté de retrouver Kadann. Mais il commençait à douter de sa loyauté et elle allait devoir se montrer extrêmement prudente si elle ne voulait pas connaître une fin prématurée.

* * *

 _Ferme hydroponique Anglethorn, Beheboth_

Après le départ de Han, Lando, Chewie et C-3PO, Darial était retournée travailler sur ses évaporateurs d'humidité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette rumeur qui l'avait amenée à contacter Luke et ses amis rebelles. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un avait-il fait circuler cette histoire de base impériale ? Pour attirer les rebelles afin de leur tendre un piège ? Mais ils étaient repartis sans encombre pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger. Quelque chose devait lui échapper.

Si seulement Luke était venu lui aussi, il aurait peut-être pu tirer toute cette histoire au clair ? Elle avait si souvent pensé à lui ces derniers mois. Elle était bien entourée par les travailleurs et gardes de sa ferme et portant, elle se sentait si seule. Oui, elle était amoureuse de Luke, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, mais était-ce bien raisonnable de s'enticher ainsi d'un Jedi ? Les sentiments amoureux et l'attachement ne leur étaient-ils pas interdits ? Il ne pourrait peut-être jamais l'aimer en retour. Pourtant, Lando lui avait dit tantôt que Luke avait aimé une femme, qui l'avait trahi et tenté de le tuer, une salope d'espionne impériale. Elle voudrait tant qu'il soit là à ses côtés en ce moment, pour lui avouer ses sentiments et lui faire oublier cette mauvaise femme.

Darial fut soudain tirée de ses réflexions et de son travail par des tirs de blasters. Plusieurs de ses gardes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la ferme. Du ciel, elle vit arriver un vaisseau de transport de troupes impérial, de classe IDT, qui s'apprêtait à se poser à l'intérieur des hautes murailles en duracier pour déposer ses troupes.

\- Nous sommes attaqués par des stormtroopers, madame, lui dit un de ses hommes, il faut vite vous réfugier à l'intérieur !

Elle courut se réfugier à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal de la ferme avec deux de ses gardes. Depuis le transport de troupes qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, les soldats impériaux tiraient impitoyablement sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucune résistance. Le vaisseau se posa au sol et une quinzaine de stormtroopers en sortirent, suivis de Lumiya. Barricadée à l'intérieur, Darial sortit son blaster, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau. Elle comprenait maintenant que c'était elle la cible du piège, les impériaux voulaient identifier et éliminer le contact de l'Alliance rebelle sur Beheboth. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

Lumiya et ses troupes s'approchèrent de la porte du bâtiment principal. Avec la Force, la sombre dame la fit s'ouvrir et les soldats arrosèrent copieusement l'intérieur de tirs de blasters. Les deux gardes furent fauchés immédiatement et Darial elle-même, touchée à l'épaule gauche, s'effondra sur le sol. Lumiya entra et s'approcha d'elle. Malgré la douleur et l'odeur de chair brûlée, Darial trouva la force de pointer son blaster vers elle et de tirer, mais Lumiya l'avait anticipé et dévia facilement le coup avec sa main. Avant que Darial ne puisse tirer une seconde fois, son arme lui échappa et alla rejoindre l'autre main de la sombre dame.

\- Bien essayé chienne de rebelle, lui dit la femme cyborg, mais totalement inutile ! Je la veux vivante, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ses hommes.

Un soldat pointa son arme sur elle et lui décocha un tir paralysant. Elle perdit conscience immédiatement. Deux hommes s'approchèrent de son corps immobile et la traînèrent à l'extérieur par les épaules. Lumiya leur emboîta le pas.

\- Qu'on l'emmène en détention à bord du _Chimera,_ ajouta-t-elle. Tuez tous les autres et rasez cette ferme !

Les stormtroopers allèrent achever les blessés, puis ils lancèrent des grenades à l'intérieur des bâtiments et sur les évaporateurs. Lumiya et ses hommes remontèrent ensuite, avec leur prisonnière, dans le transport de troupes, laissant derrière eux ce qui fut la ferme Anglethorn.

Lumiya se sentait bien d'avoir accompli sa mission ; Claria avait raison, le Côté Obscur lui donnait de la force et du plaisir. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle avait ressenti, à propos de cette femme, cette Darial Anglethorn. Elle avait perçu sa présence dans la Force de manière inhabituelle, comme si elle y était sensible sans en avoir conscience. A un moment, elle eut l'impression qu'elle tentait d'appeler à l'aide, elle avait perçu un nom : Luke. Se pouvait-il qu'elle connaisse Luke Skywalker ? Elle devra tirer cela au clair, déterminer quelle était la nature de leur relation. Et si elle était de nature sentimentale, elle ferait souffrir cette Darial pour se venger de Luke.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Du sang et des larmes

_**Bonjour fidèles lectrices et lecteurs,**_

 _ **Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Luke apprend la capture de Darial par Lumiya, Jix arrive sur Arbra et Lumiya interroge sa prisonnière à bord du Chimera.**_

 _ **Avertissement**_ _ **:**_ _ **Comme l'indique le titre, ce chapitre est encore assez sombre.  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et pensez à me laisser un commentaire !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Du sang et des larmes**

 _Quartier général de l'Alliance rebelle, Arbra_

Sur Arbra, Luke poursuivait l'entraînement Jedi de Leïa. Ils étaient tous deux en train de méditer, s'ouvrant à la Force. Luke continuait de ressentir une menace, le Côté Obscur grandissait, se rapprochait, cherchant à l'atteindre, lui et sa sœur. Il ressentit tout d'abord une présence, comme celle qu'il avait perçue lorsque Winter leur avait montré l'émission holographique quelques jours auparavant, mais elle était cette fois beaucoup plus distincte, beaucoup plus proche : Lumiya !

Il se focalisa sur cette présence et une image lui apparût alors. Elle était différente de celle qu'il avait vu en hologramme, sa tenue était plus légère et au lieu d'un casque intégral, elle portait une coiffe et un voile qui laissaient voir le milieu de son visage, ses yeux surtout. Oui, c'étaient bien les beaux yeux gris-verts de Shira, ces yeux qui l'avaient si souvent regardé avec tendresse. Mais à présent, ils n'étaient plus emplis que de haine. Il perçut alors une autre présence à côté de la sombre dame, une autre femme. Elle était blessée, elle avait mal, elle l'appelait à l'aide : Darial !

Il la vit, tremblante, pointer son arme vers Lumiya et tirer, mais la sombre dame dévia le tir de sa main et lui arracha son arme avec la Force. Un soldat tira un rayon paralysant puis elle fut emmenée, inconsciente, dans le transport impérial. La ferme était en flammes, comme jadis sur Tatooïne. La vision se modifia et Luke sentit que ce qu'il voyait maintenant ne s'était pas encore produit. Darial était suspendue dans un champ de rétention, ses vêtements déchirés, son dos et son visage en sang. Lumiya était là avec un de ces horribles droïdes de torture impériaux, visiblement satisfaite des souffrances qu'elle venait d'infliger. Luke ne put en supporter davantage.

– Noonn ! hurla-t-il en sortant de sa transe.

Interrompant sa propre méditation, Leïa se précipita auprès de son frère.

– Luke ! Que se passe-t-il ?

– C'était un piège, Leïa ! J'ai vu Lumiya sur Beheboth avec Darial. Elle était blessée et m'appelait à l'aide. Lumiya l'a faite prisonnière et s'apprête à la torturer. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus Han et Lando, ils n'étaient pas dans ma vision.

– Han va bien, j'en suis sûre, répondit Leïa. Je l'ai vu pendant ma méditation. Ils sont repartis avant l'attaque impériale et seront bientôt de retour. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, un homme qu'ils ont rencontré la-bas.

– C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû y aller moi-même, j'aurais pu protéger Darial de Lumiya ! Maintenant, elle va souffrir, peut-être mourir et je ne peux rien y faire.

– Non, Luke, c'est moi qui ai pris la décision d'envoyer quelqu'un sur Beheboth pour enquêter. Ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvions savoir ce qui allait arriver. Lumiya est seule responsable, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Leïa prit son frère dans ses bras et Luke la serra à son tour contre lui. Il se laissa aller à son chagrin, pleurant doucement contre l'épaule de sa sœur, libérant la tension accumulée depuis qu'il était revenu de la seconde Étoile de la Mort. Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes l'un contre l'autre. Pour l'apaiser, Leïa récitait le mantra Jedi que Luke lui avait appris et qu'il tenait lui-même de maître Yoda.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la paix.  
Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que le savoir.  
Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité.  
Il n'y a pas de chaos, il n'y a que l'harmonie.  
Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force._

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Claria fut tirée de son sommeil par des bips insistants qui lui indiquaient qu'elle avait un appel prioritaire par holonet. Elle se leva et se dirigeait vers le projecteur holographique lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Elle était tellement épuisée la veille au soir après le viol mental que lui avait fait subir son maître qu'elle s'était effondrée sur son lit après sa vapodouche, sans même prendre la peine de passer un pyjama. Elle alla donc rapidement mettre un peignoir avant de prendre l'appel. L'image de Lumiya apparut devant elle et la voyant ainsi vêtue, se confondit en excuses.

– Veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir réveillée, Dame Claria, je n'avais pas conscience qu'il faisait nuit en ce moment au palais impérial.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Lumiya, c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de me recontacter lorsque Jix serait à bord du _Faucon_. Tout s'est-il déroulé selon nos plans ?

– Parfaitement ma Dame, le _Faucon Millenium_ est reparti vers Arbra avec Jix à son bord. J'ai également fait prisonnière le contact des rebelles sur Beheboth qui s'est révélé être une fermière hydroponique nommée Darial Anglethorn. Je voudrais solliciter votre permission pour procéder à son interrogatoire durant le voyage de retour.

– L'interrogatoire des prisonniers rebelles relève plutôt de la responsabilité d'Ysanne Isard. Avez-vous une raison particulière de vouloir l'interroger vous-même, Lumiya ?

– Oui, je pense que cette femme pourrait être sensible à la Force. J'ai conduit moi-même l'assaut sur la ferme Anglethorn qui était un vrai camp retranché. Lors de notre confrontation, j'ai ressenti sa présence de manière inhabituelle.

– Fort bien, je vous autorise donc à l'interroger. Mais prenez garde à ne pas trop l'abîmer, nous ne voudrions pas priver madame la directrice de son petit plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Soyez sans crainte, je la lui ramènerai vivante. Nous repartons pour Coruscant sur l'heure. Bonne nuit, Dame Claria.

Claria coupa la communication puis retourna se coucher. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Jix les contacte depuis Arbra pour pouvoir passer à l'offensive. Elle songea également que Lumiya s'était montrée digne de la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée ; elle avait mené sa mission à bien et avait même fait preuve d'initiative en s'occupant personnellement de la capture de cet agent rebelle. Elle pourrait donc lui confier également la responsabilité de l'attaque sur Arbra et de la capture de la princesse Leïa pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de retrouver Kadann.

* * *

 _Quartier général de l'Alliance rebelle, Arbra_

De retour de Beheboth, le _Faucon Millenium_ venait de se poser sur Arbra. Alors que Han descendait la rampe d'accès, il vit que Leïa et Winter les attendaient. Il remarqua que Leïa avait sa tête des mauvais jours et que Luke n'était pas là. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer en son absence.

– Et voilà, annonça Han, nous sommes de retour et sans aucune égratignure. Toute cette histoire semble n'être qu'un canular, nous n'avons repéré aucune activité impériale inhabituelle.

Lando, Chewbacca, C-3PO et Jix descendirent à leur tour

– Nous avons quand même rencontré un croiseur impérial en repartant, ajouta 3PO, mais ce n'était pas après nous qu'ils en avaient. Ils poursuivaient un contrebandier corellien, monsieur Wrenga Jixton.

– Et du coup, poursuivit Han, nous vous avons ramené un de mes compatriotes. Il a perdu son vaisseau et sa cargaison et aurait besoin de se planquer pendant quelques temps. Mais tu en fais une tête, mon cœur ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? Et où est Luke ?

– C'était malheureusement un piège, Han, répondit Leïa, mais qui n'était pas dirigé contre vous. Luke a eu une vision : après votre départ, Lumiya a attaqué la ferme Anglethorn avec une escouade de stormtroopers. Darial a été blessée et capturée. Luke a aussi vu qu'elle allait être torturée. Cela l'a profondément affecté et il a besoin de se reposer.

– Shavit, dit Lando, l'un de nous aurait du rester pour la protéger. Pauvre fille, elle était si charmante !

– Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, Lando, intervint Winter. Lumiya vous aurait capturé ou tué vous aussi.

Remarquant Jix qui était resté à l'arrière du groupe, Leïa lui adressa la parole :

– Je suppose que vous êtes ce contrebandier en délicatesse avec l'Empire auquel le capitaine Solo est venu en aide ? Je suis la princesse Leïa Organa et voici mon assistante, Winter Retrac. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Arbra, monsieur Jixton !

– Merci votre altesse, répondit-il, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jix ! Si vous le permettez, je souhaiterais me cacher parmi vous quelques temps car je vais être recherché à la fois par l'Empire et par mes commanditaires de la Nébuleuse Noire.

– Qu'en penses-tu, Han ? lui demanda Leïa. Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

– Son histoire tient la route en tout cas. Il nous a dit qu'il devait livrer du ryll et je suis bien placé pour savoir que l'Empire n'aime pas particulièrement les trafiquants de drogue !

– Et nous n'avons rien trouvé de suspect sur lui, ajouta Lando, juste l'attirail classique pour un contrebandier.

– Je n'ai pas non plus vu le nom de Wrenga Jixton dans les dossiers de renseignement auxquels j'ai eu accès, ajouta Winter.

– Puisque personne n'a d'objection, reprit Leïa, c'est d'accord. Vous pouvez rester avec nous autant qu'il vous plaira, Jix. Vous devez juste comprendre que si vous quittez Arbra, vous ne pourrez plus revenir. Ses coordonnées hyperspatiales doivent absolument être tenues secrètes.

– Bien sûr, répondit Jix, je comprends. Je resterai juste le temps que les choses se tassent et que mes commanditaires me croient mort dans l'explosion de mon vaisseau.

– Comme vous voudrez, dit Leïa. Nous avons récemment aménagé de nouveaux quartiers d'habitation, Winter va vous y conduire.

– Merci, votre altesse.

– Je vais vous accompagner moi aussi, dit Lando.

Tandis que Winter, Jix et Lando s'éloignaient, Han s'approcha de Leïa pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Ça va ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-il. Pas trop secouée par tout cela ? Et Luke, comment va-t-il ?

– Je vais bien Han, répondit-elle. C'est Luke qui a été le plus secoué, il s'en veut de ne pas y être allé lui-même, il pense qu'il aurait pu protéger Darial de Lumiya.

– Je n'aimerais pas être dans sa situation. Darial est une chic fille, j'espère vraiment qu'elle pourra s'en sortir.

– Nous n'y pouvons rien malheureusement, son destin dépend maintenant de la Force.

– Tu parles déjà comme une vraie Jedi, lui répondit Han en souriant. Est-ce que tu penses que la Force m'autorisera à partager à nouveau ton lit cette nuit ?

– C'est de l'ordre du possible, tu l'as bien mérité et je crois que j'en ai moi-même bien besoin. Mais je te préviens que si tu recommences à t'en vanter comme un vaurien stupide, je m'entraînerai à serrer ton beau petit cou avec la Force comme une vraie fille de Sith, mon chéri !

– D'accord, mon cœur, je me tiendrai tranquille. Je m'en voudrais trop de te voir rejoindre le Côté Obscur par ma faute.

Tandis que Han et Leïa s'éloignaient bras dessus bras dessous, Jix suivait Lando et Winter qui le conduisaient à travers la vaste caverne principale vers les nouveaux quartiers qui avaient été récemment creusés dans la roche.

– Je dois reconnaître que votre base est impressionnante, dit-il. J'ai vu des tas de repères de contrebandiers mais jamais rien qui ressemble à cela. Et ces petites créatures à fourrure qui traînent partout, elles ne vous dérangent pas ?

– Les Hoojibs ? répondit Winter. Non, ce sont eux les vrais propriétaires de ces lieux, nous sommes en quelque sorte leurs invités.

Jix savait bien sûr qui étaient les Hoojibs, Lumiya lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Arbra pour préparer sa mission. Mais il devait jouer l'ignorant pour ne pas risquer de se trahir.

– Si ça se trouve, continua-t-il, cette Lumiya qui s'en est prise à votre amie sur Beheboth est probablement aussi responsable de la destruction de mon vaisseau. Qu'est-elle au juste, une sorte d'inquisitrice impériale ?

– Pire que cela, répondit Winter, c'est une sombre dame du Côté Obscur, une ancienne élève de Dark Vador, ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'une Dame Sith sans en avoir le titre.

– Et bien, j'ai eu une sacré veine que vous et le capitaine Solo ayez pu me récupérer, Lando. Qui sait ce que cette sombre dame aurait fait de moi si elle m'avait capturé !

– Oui, répondit Lando, vous auriez sûrement eu pire qu'un aller simple pour Kessel, mon vieux, probablement une bonne séance de torture avant votre exécution.

– Voila, nous sommes arrivés, reprit Winter. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais cette chambre devrait vous convenir, Jix.

– Oui, répondit-il, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai connu bien pire.

Winter et Lando repartirent, le laissant seul. La petite chambre qu'on lui avait assigné était effectivement plus spartiate que la suite VIP du _Chimera_. Il y avait juste une couchette, une petite table et une penderie. Il se demanda s'il devait activer tout de suite son émetteur hyperspatial pour signaler sa position, mais il se dit que ce ne serait pas prudent de le faire à l'intérieur de la base. Il y avait sans doute des détecteurs capables de repérer des émissions inhabituelles sans compter les nombreux Hoojibs qui étaient sensibles aux sources d'énergie. Il valait mieux qu'il attende d'avoir la possibilité de sortir de la base et de s'éloigner un peu dans la forêt avoisinante.

* * *

Alors qu'ils repartaient tous les deux vers la caverne principale, Winter interrogea Lando à propos de la mission sur Beheboth.

– Dites-moi Lando, avez-vous pu apprendre quelque chose sur l'origine de cette rumeur ? Il y a manifestement quelqu'un qui cherche à identifier et neutraliser nos contacts !

– Darial nous a dit qu'un vétéran de la guerre des clones, Nils Davani, en serait à l'origine. Il aurait reçu un message par holonet semblant provenir de sa fille, le capitaine Myrette Davani, une pilote d'élite dans l'escadron du baron Fel. Il est probable que quelqu'un ait usurpé son identité pour envoyer de fausses informations.

Winter réfléchit quelques instants. Le nom de Myrette Davani ne lui était pas inconnu, elle savait qu'elle faisait partie de l'escadron Sabre mais elle était sûre de l'avoir également vu ailleurs. Elle fit appel à ses dons de mémoire parfaite et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était dans le rapport que les services de renseignement de l'Alliance avaient récemment établi sur le passé de Shira Brie.

– Myrette Davani est une des rares femmes pilotes de chasseur TIE, répondit-elle, sans doute la meilleure. Elle a abattu trois de nos chasseurs à Endor, dont celui qui avait détruit le générateur de boucliers de la passerelle de l' _Executor_. Mais elle était aussi la camarade de promotion de Shira Brie à l'académie de Carida et sa plus proche amie. Je pense que cela ne laisse guère de doutes sur l'identité de la personne qui a envoyé ce faux message.

– Lumiya ! Cette fille de Hutt est à l'origine de tout ce gâchis ! Luke aurait dû mieux viser lors de la bataille de l'armada secrète et l'exploser en mille morceaux !

– Oui, elle devient très dangereuse, peut-être encore plus que Dark Claria car elle est motivée par son désir de vengeance contre Luke.

– Au fait, reprit Lando sur un ton plus léger, vous ne sauriez pas jusqu'à quel point Myrette Davani et Shira Brie étaient proches par hasard ? Parce que d'après Darial, cette chère Myrette serait plutôt portée sur les filles !

– Ah Lando, vous êtes incorrigible, répondit Winter entre deux éclats de rire, toujours à l'affût du moindre potin croustillant ! Non, rien ne laisse à penser qu'elles aient été amantes. Cependant, Darial pourrait bien avoir raison. Il nous a fallu du temps, mais nous avons réussi à casser une partie des codes de chiffrement utilisés par l'Empire lors de la bataille d'Endor. En particulier, nous avons pu décrypter le dernier message émis depuis l' _Executor_ quelques secondes avant que le chasseur d'Arvel Crynyd ne s'écrase sur la passerelle, provoquant la destruction du super-croiseur.

Winter prit son datapad et y rechercha le fichier audio du message décrypté. Ils entendirent une voix de femme, pleine de tristesse, prononcer ces quelques mots : « Adieu Rette, je t'aime ! » Ils furent immédiatement suivis d'une explosion, puis d'un crépitement de statique indiquant la perte du signal.

– La voix que nous venons d'entendre, reprit Winter d'un ton plus grave, était celle de l'enseigne Tarania Keitan, qui occupait ce jour là le poste d'opératrice de communication sur la passerelle. Elle avait tout juste vingt ans et était en poste sur l' _Executor_ depuis un an. Elle a eu le temps d'envoyer ce dernier message pour le capitaine Davani - Rette pour les intimes - juste avant de mourir. Il semble bien que les deux jeunes femmes aient eue une liaison amoureuse.

– Ouais, répondit Lando, c'est moche la guerre. Pauvre fille, je comprends maintenant que Rette se voit vengée sur le gars qui a détruit le générateur de boucliers.

– Mais parlons de choses moins tristes. Avez-vous appris quelque chose d'intéressant dans la copie de l'émission de Logan et Piell que je vous ai prêtée sur votre insistance, Lando ?

– Oui, j'ai appris que ce vieux fossile de Palpatine s'était trouvé une nouvelle favorite. Le succès qu'il a auprès des femmes ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

– Et bien figurez-vous que Shan Logan n'a pas révélé l'information la plus croustillante à ce sujet. Il semblerait qu'avant Palpatine, Zeneb LaChannelle ait été la maîtresse de Roganda Ismaren. Ce serait même elle qui l'aurait présentée à l'Empereur !

– Ainsi donc, elles seraient toutes deux à voile et à vapeur ? Décidément, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec les frasques de la cour impériale, surtout lorsqu'on a pour source d'information une agent de renseignement de l'Alliance. A ce propos, que diriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir, Winter ?

– Désolée Lando, je ne suis pas libre. Tycho Celchu m'a déjà invitée à dîner !

– Voilà donc pourquoi vous êtes d'humeur moins froide que d'habitude. Bonne soirée alors et amusez-vous bien !

– Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Et surtout soyez discret, inutile que tout le monde soit au courant demain matin comme pour Leïa et Han !

– Promis, je serai muet comme une tombe.

Lando prit congé et s'éloigna avec un pincement au cœur. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir inviter Winter à dîner, ne serait-ce que pour se changer les idées et ne plus penser à Darial. Il n'avait passé qu'une petite heure en sa compagnie et pourtant, le fait de la savoir entre les mains de Lumiya lui était insupportable. Il se demanda si lui, le grand séducteur, n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux.

* * *

 _Croiseur Chimera, en transit vers Coruscant_

Darial reprit conscience dans une cellule pénitentiaire à bord du _Chimera_. Elle était encore désorientée par le tir paralysant qu'elle avait reçu mais la douleur lancinante dans son épaule gauche lui rappela ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle était toujours vivante. Des bracelets de métal enserraient ses poignets et ses chevilles et elle était maintenue suspendue, debout et les membres écartés, dans une sorte de champ de rétention qui diffusait dans la cellule une pale lueur bleutée. Tournant la tête sur la gauche, elle vit que sa blessure avait été rapidement soignée ; le côté gauche de sa combinaison avait été arraché et un pansement au bacta avait été posé sur ses brûlures. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était ainsi retenue immobile, d'habitude les impériaux se contentaient de jeter leurs prisonniers dans une cellule avant de venir les interroger ou les exécuter. Quelque soit la raison de ce traitement particulier, cela ne présageait certainement rien de bon pour elle.

Soudain, une vive lumière l'aveugla et elle entendit la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un entra et la porte se referma à nouveau. Une fois ses yeux accoutumés à la lumière, elle reconnut la femme cyborg qui avait mené l'attaque sur sa ferme, celle qui avait dévié ses tirs de blasters de ses mains et lui avait arraché son arme. Derrière elle flottait un droïde sphérique, un interrogateur IT-O équipé d'une seringue et de divers instruments de torture tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Elle s'approcha, tenant dans une main une sorte de fouet en métal et dans l'autre un boîtier de commande. Elle appuya sur un bouton du boîtier et aussitôt, les bracelets retenant les membres de Darial lui envoyèrent des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, tétanisant ses muscles et la faisant hurler de douleur.

– Bien, dit la femme cyborg après avoir relâché le bouton, je vois que tu es réveillée, chienne de rebelle ! Darial Anglethorn, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, répondit-elle péniblement, je suis Darial Anglethorn. Et vous, vous êtes une inquisitrice ? C'est beaucoup d'honneur pour une chienne de rebelle comme moi !

– Mon nom est Lumiya et je suis bien plus qu'une inquisitrice. Je suis une sombre dame, sous les ordres directs de Dark Claria, nouvelle commandeure suprême de l'Empire. Et en temps qu'amie de Luke Skywalker, tu mérites toute mon attention !

Darial savait qu'elle allait être torturée et probablement exécutée ensuite. Elle pourrait résister un certain temps, mais elle finirait par craquer, même si elle n'avait pas grand chose à révéler. Elle ne connaissait qu'une fréquence et un code de chiffrement pour contacter l'Alliance, rien de plus. Les autres membres de sa cellule, qui travaillaient à la ferme avec elle, étaient probablement morts et elle ne connaissait pas les coordonnées hyperspatiales d'Arbra. Elle ne savait probablement rien qui puisse intéresser suffisamment Lumiya pour qu'elle abrège ses souffrances. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de la provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle la tue.

– Oui, répondit-elle, je suis une amie de Luke. Et quand il apprendra ce que vous m'avez fait, il vous tuera ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille face à un chevalier Jedi !

– Il a déjà essayé une fois de me tuer et j'ai survécu ! A notre prochaine rencontre, je le lui ferai payer. Je le ferai souffrir autant que j'ai souffert et ensuite, je le tuerai !

Darial eut soudain une intuition, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Lando, à la femme que Luke avait aimé et qui l'avait trahi. Elle était sûre que Lumiya était cette femme.

– C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? L'espionne impériale dont il était amoureux ! Celle qui l'a trahi et tenté de le tuer !

– Silence chienne ! rugit Lumiya.

Elle fit claquer son fouet et l'une des extrémités métalliques entailla le côté gauche du visage de Darial, de la tempe jusqu'au menton. Le sang coula le long de sa joue, dans son cou et sur son épaule, mais voyant qu'elle avait visé juste, elle continua à provoquer sa tortionnaire.

– Vous avez trahi l'amour qu'il vous portait, vous êtes un monstre, Lumiya !

La colère et la haine envahirent Lumiya. Les accusations de Darial lui faisaient mal et les sentiments que cette dernière avait pour Luke, qu'elle percevait maintenant de manière évidente, la rendirent folle de jalousie. Avec la Force, elle arracha ce qui restait du haut de la combinaison de Darial et elle se mit à fouetter sauvagement son dos. Celle-ci hurla de douleur sous les coups jusqu'à perdre à nouveau conscience, le dos en sang. Ce n'est qu'alors que la colère de Lumiya se calma ; elle avait promis à Claria de livrer sa prisonnière vivante.

Elle fit signe au droïde interrogateur de s'avancer et celui-ci injecta une drogue dans le cou de Darial. Il s'agissait d'un sérum contenant à la fois un hallucinogène, un stimulant et un hypnotique qui était fréquemment utilisé pour l'interrogatoire des prisonniers. En attendant que le produit fasse effet, Lumiya plaça sur sa bouche un synthétiseur vocal qu'elle avait programmé pour imiter le timbre de la voix de Luke Skywalker. Elle comptait exploiter les sentiments de Darial pour Luke afin de la faire parler.

Stimulée par la drogue, Darial reprit conscience complètement désorientée. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, ni pourquoi elle se sentait si mal.

– Où... où suis-je ? gémit-elle faiblement.

– Tout va bien, Darial, je suis là, répondit Lumiya avec la voix de Luke.

– Luke ! La Force soit louée, tu es venu ! Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ais-je si mal ?

– Oui, j'ai entendu ton appel et je suis venu te sauver. La ferme a été attaquée par l'Empire et tu as été blessée, tu te souviens ?

– Luke ! Je vais mourir, je le sens. Je voudrais que tu saches... combien je t'aime !

Le sentiment de jalousie revint de nouveau hanter Lumiya lorsqu'elle entendit cette déclaration. Elle dut faire appel à la Force pour conserver son sang froid et continuer à jouer le jeu.

– Je t'aime aussi Darial ! Et tu ne va pas mourir, je te le promets !

– Oh Luke ! Embrasse-moi !

Lumiya se concentra dans la Force en pensant au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Luke six mois plus tôt. Elle projeta son esprit vers Darial et lui transmit cette sensation à travers la Force. Darial gémit doucement en sentant cette illusion de baiser sur ses lèvres, qui sous l'effet de la drogue lui parut bien réelle. Elle se souvint alors de la femme cyborg qui l'avait attaquée et qui voulait maintenant se venger de Luke.

– Luke, Lumiya est ici ! C'est elle qui m'a fait cela, elle veux te tendre un piège pour se venger. Tu dois partir et me laisser, je n'ai plus peur de la mort à présent.

– Ne crains rien, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Toujours désorientée sous l'effet de la drogue, Darial raconta à Lumiya comment elle avait rencontré Luke cinq mois auparavant dans une cantina de Prosperity où il avait eu maille à partir avec des fermiers locaux. Elle s'était immédiatement prise de sympathie pour le jeune homme au sabre laser et lui avait offert un travail dans sa ferme jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse réparer son vaisseau endommagé. A l'époque, les fermiers étaient régulièrement attaqués par une bande de pirates qui se servaient des Tirrith, une forme de vie gazeuse native de Beheboth pour voler l'eau des fermiers en retenant en otage une partie de la colonie de manière à obliger les autres Tirrith à leur obéir. Luke avait alors aidé Darial à libérer les Tirrith otages et à vaincre les pirates. Les Tirrith les avaient alors remercié en ensemençant les nuages pour faire pleuvoir et Luke était reparti rejoindre ses amis rebelles, en laissant néanmoins à Darial une fréquence et un code pour le contacter en cas de besoin.

– Comment as-tu su que tu pouvais me faire confiance ? demanda Lumiya. Après tout, tes amis fermiers me prenaient pour un pirate.

– Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, répondit-elle, mais j'en étais sûre. Une sorte d'intuition, cela m'arrive assez souvent.

Lumiya en était sûre à présent, Darial Anglethorn était bien sensible à la Force, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle avait encore une dernière question à lui poser.

– Darial, est-ce que tu as eu d'autres contact avec l'Alliance avant la visite de Han et Lando ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes sur Beheboth savent que tu nous a contactés ?

– Non... personne sauf mes gardes... tous morts.

L'effet de la drogue commençait à se dissiper et la jeune femme semblait à nouveau sur le point de perdre connaissance.

– Luke, continua-t-elle avec peine, j'ai froid... Prends-moi... dans tes bras...

Darial poussa un dernier soupir avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Lumiya, ayant appris tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir, retira son synthétiseur vocal, sortit de la cellule et s'adressa au garde devant l'entrée.

– J'en ai fini avec la prisonnière. Faites venir un droïde médecin pour soigner ses blessures et la rendre présentable pour la directrice Isard.

– A vos ordres, madame, répondit le garde.

Lumiya regagna ensuite ses quartiers. Elle était pensive, troublée par le fait qu'elle avait perdu son sang froid et failli tuer Darial lorsque celle-ci avait évoqué sa relation amoureuse avec Luke. Sans doute était-ce ce que la prisonnière recherchait, une mort rapide plutôt que de longues séances de torture. Elle avait menti pour la provoquer, car Luke n'avait jamais aimée Shira Brie, il l'avait tuée, en même temps que les sentiments que Shira lui portait. Elle était Lumiya à présent, qui haïssait Luke Skywalker plus que tout. Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle si jalouse des sentiments de Darial pour Luke ? Pourquoi la voyait-elle comme une rivale ? Elle avait Jix maintenant, un amant qui la satisfaisait pleinement. Pourtant, une petite partie d'elle-même n'était pas heureuse, un petit bout de Shira Brie subsistait à l'intérieur de Lumiya, une étincelle de lumière qui refusait de s'éteindre.

* * *

 _ **NdA: Si comme Lando vous avez envie d'en savoir plus sur Myrette et Tarania, lisez mon OS** **« Pour toi, Tarania ».**_


	17. Chapitre 17: Le seigneur du chateau Bast

_**Dans ce chapitre, Claria se rend sur Vjun à la rencontre de l'autre apprenti de Vador, Lumiya rentre sur Coruscant avec sa prisonnière et c'est au tour de Roganda de s'expliquer devant son maître.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le seigneur du château Bast**

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Le lendemain matin, Claria retourna à l'ancien palais de Vador pour reprendre la fabrication de son second sabre laser. Elle trouva facilement sur place l'ensemble des éléments nécessaires, y compris les cristaux synthétiques Sith de couleur rouge. Elle avait bien étudié la procédure la veille et il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une heure pour monter l'arme. Elle régla les lentilles de focalisation pour générer une lame plus petite que celle d'un sabre classique, produisant ainsi un sabre court aussi appelé shoto.

Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié son bon fonctionnement, elle se rendit en salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'elle utilisait un seul sabre, Claria pratiquait généralement la forme IV de combat, dite Ataru, une technique basée sur la force, la vitesse et l'agilité. Mais avec un sabre classique et un shoto, la technique la mieux adaptée était le Jar'Kai. Elle n'avait plus utilisé cette technique depuis longtemps et elle avait donc besoin de s'entraîner afin de se refamiliariser avec ses mouvements. Elle commença avec un programme d'entraînement Jar'Kai classique, puis lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle passa à la simulation de Lumiya qu'elle avait programmée la veille. Cette fois, avec les deux lames, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à bloquer les attaques du fouet et à prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire holographique. Elle était prête.

Elle retourna dans ses quartiers et prit son comlink pour appeler son droïde de protocole :

– K3, fait préparer mon vaisseau, nous partons pour le château Bast dans une demi-heure !

– À vos ordres, maîtresse Claria, répondit le droïde.

Claria se rafraîchit et se changea pour le voyage. En plus de son habituelle combinaison, elle revêtit une robe noire de Dame Sith afin d'impressionner son futur adversaire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le spatioport où elle prit congé de son escorte de stormtroopers.

– Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir être accompagnée, ma Dame ?

– Non, sergent, je dois y aller seule. Dame Lumiya sera de retour sur Coruscant d'ici quelques heures. Vous lui remettrez l'identifiant holonet de mon vaisseau et lui direz de me contacter dès qu'elle aura du nouveau au sujet de la base rebelle.

– Bien, ma Dame, à vos ordres.

Claria monta dans le vaisseau où l'attendait K3. Elle décolla, quitta l'atmosphère de Coruscant puis sauta dans l'hyperespace en direction de Vjun.

* * *

Tandis que Claria s'entraînait, Roganda Ismaren fut contactée mentalement par l'Empereur qui lui demanda de le rejoindre en salle du trône. Alors qu'elle se rendait à la convocation, elle se demanda, non sans quelque appréhension, quelle nouvelle mission l'Empereur désirait confier à ses talents.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du trône, elle constata que son maître n'était pas seul : Zeneb LaChannelle se tenait debout derrière le trône impérial. La jeune Zeltrone était vêtue d'une combinaison noire moulante ainsi que de bottes à talons hauts et de gants de la même couleur, une tenue qui n'était pas vraiment convenable pour une dame de la cour. Par contraste, Roganda portait l'une de ces robes sophistiquées et hors de prix qu'elle arborait généralement au palais impérial.

Quelle ironie, se dit-elle en approchant du trône, c'était elle qui avait repérée Zeneb lors d'un défilé de mode au palais il y a un peu moins d'un an. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué que la façon presque irréelle dont la jeune mannequin se déplaçait ne pouvait qu'être due à une utilisation intuitive de la Force. Après le défilé, Roganda était allée la trouver dans sa loge pour l'inviter à dîner. La jeune Zeltrone avait tout de suite accepté, bien contente d'avoir attiré l'attention de la plus connue des courtisanes du palais. Lors de leur dîner, en tête à tête dans un salon privé d'un des restaurants les plus chics de Coruscant, Roganda lui avait parlé de la Force et du potentiel qu'elle sentait en elle, lui faisant une démonstration de télékinésie en faisant léviter de petits objets par la pensée. Les deux femmes firent également assaut de séduction l'une envers l'autre ; Roganda, dont la bisexualité était de notoriété publique, ayant tout de suite remarqué que Zeneb partageait les mêmes goûts éclectiques. La soirée se poursuivit ensuite de manière plus intime et c'est ainsi que Zeneb devint à la fois sa maîtresse et son élève.

Il y a quelques mois, lors des cérémonies du jour de l'Empire, Roganda avait invitée Zeneb et l'avait présentée officiellement à l'Empereur, sans toutefois préciser la nature de leur relation. Tandis qu'elle s'était éloignée pour tenter vainement de séduire Mara Jade à la demande d'Ysanne Isard, Zeneb s'était longuement entretenue avec l'Empereur qui avait lui aussi senti le potentiel de la jeune Zeltrone. Roganda avait appris le lendemain qu'ils avaient même passé la nuit ensemble. Elle n'avait alors éprouvé aucune jalousie, considérant, en fervente adepte de la philosophie Sith, que ce sentiment était un signe de faiblesse. Après tout, il lui arrivait encore à elle aussi de passer la nuit avec son maître. La seule personne envers laquelle Roganda s'autorisait de l'attachement était son fils Irek, pour lequel elle était prête à donner sa vie sans aucune hésitation. Sa relation avec Zeneb relevait de l'intérêt, pour son potentiel en tant qu'élève, et du plaisir pour leurs rapports intimes ; il s'agissait de passion et non d'amour.

Mais maintenant que la rumeur faisait de Zeneb la nouvelle favorite, elle commençait à être inquiète, craignant qu'elle ne la remplace également dans ses fonctions de Main de l'Empereur. Si elle n'était plus utile à son maître, il pouvait à tout moment décider de la tuer. Arrivée devant le trône, elle s'appliqua donc particulièrement à s'agenouiller avec la plus grande déférence.

– Vous avez souhaité me voir, mon maître ? Je suis toute entière à votre service, lui dit-elle à voix basse et en baissant le regard.

– En êtes-vous si sûre, Roganda ? lui répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. J'ai appris que vous vous êtes récemment mise également au service de Dame Claria, et cela sans m'en demander la permission !

Roganda sentit monter son appréhension. L'Empereur venait de la vouvoyer, ce qui était une des façons de lui montrer son mécontentement. Elle leva les yeux vers Zeneb mais celle-ci restait impassible.

– Dame Claria m'a effectivement demandé de lui rendre service, mon Seigneur, en allant voir le grand moff Zsinj. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et...

– Il suffit ! l'interrompit l'Empereur. Je sais parfaitement que c'est vous qui avez commencé par proposer vos services en échange d'une formation de votre fils au Côté Obscur. Vous me décevez beaucoup, Roganda Ismaren !

Roganda serra les dents ; elle savait d'expérience que quand son maître lui parlait ainsi, c'était généralement suivi d'une décharge fort douloureuse d'éclairs de Force. Elle se prépara donc à subir sa punition le plus dignement possible, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses cris de douleur et espérant qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à la tuer. Mais l'attaque ne vint pas de là où elle l'attendait. Ce fut Zeneb qui leva la main et la saisit à la gorge avec la Force, la soulevant en l'air de presque un mètre tout en bloquant sa respiration. Elle n'essaya pas de porter ses mains à sa gorge, ni de parler, sachant pertinemment que cela était totalement inutile. Elle utilisa elle-même la Force pour s'adresser par télépathie à la jeune Zeltrone.

– _Zeneb, que fais-tu ? Il t'a demandé de me tuer pour prouver ta loyauté et prendre ma place, c'est cela ?_

– Oui, je pourrais te tuer, répondit Zeneb à voix haute. Vois-tu, Roganda chérie, j'ai trouvé un nouveau maître qui m'a montré la véritable nature du Côté Obscur. Avec lui, j'aurais accès à des pouvoirs dont tu ne peux que rêver et encore moins les enseigner, comme celui de tuer par ma seule volonté. Tu n'en as jamais été capable n'est-ce pas ? Tu es trop faible dans la Force pour cela !

– _Alors vas-y, tue moi ! Tu en as le droit selon la philosophie Sith. Je ne te demanderai qu'une dernière faveur : épargne mon fils et confie-le à son père._

Les poumons de Roganda la brûlaient à présent et sa vision commença à se troubler. Elle vit néanmoins clairement la lueur jaune du Côté Obscur s'allumer dans les yeux d'émeraude de son ancienne élève.

– Je le ferais sans hésitation si tel était le désir de mon maître, reprit Zeneb. Mais pour l'instant, il souhaite encore que tu vives.

Elle baissa sa main et Roganda retomba au sol, reprenant bruyamment sa respiration. Zeneb s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'aida à se relever.

– Et je n'en suis pas mécontente, continua-t-elle. Il y a des choses bien plus agréables à faire avec toi que de te tuer, ma belle amie !

– Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas si mal formée, ma chère élève, lui répondit Roganda avant de s'accrocher à son cou pour ensuite l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Palpatine observait les deux femmes avec délectation tandis qu'elles quittaient bras dessus bras dessous la salle du trône. Grâce au lien de Force qu'il avait établi avec sa nouvelle élève, il n'allait rien perdre des ébats qui allaient suivre. Oui, se dit-il, Roganda pouvait encore lui être utile quelques temps, malgré sa déloyauté, qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien de nouveau. Autant donc la laisser vivre vu qu'elle ne représentait aucune menace sérieuse. Et lors de la réception prévue ce soir pour la cour, il présenterait officiellement dame LaChannelle comme sa nouvelle favorite, elle l'avait bien mérité.

* * *

 _Croiseur impérial Chimera, en orbite de Coruscant_

Quand Darial reprit conscience, elle remarqua qu'on l'avait transférée dans une autre cellule. Elle n'était plus suspendue dans le champ de rétention mais portait toujours les mêmes bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles. Ses blessures avaient été soignées et sa combinaison déchirée avait été remplacée par l'uniforme jaune-orangé standard des prisonniers de l'Empire. Elle se souvenait des violents coups de fouets que Lumiya lui avait infligés après qu'elle l'ait provoquée mais pas de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Elle avait un vague souvenir d'avoir parlé avec Luke mais ce n'était pas possible : elle avait dû perdre conscience et rêver.

Elle ressentit une brève secousse et comprit que le croiseur venait de sortir de l'hyperespace et était arrivé à destination. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et deux gardes en armure entrèrent et lui firent signe de se lever avec leur armes. N'ayant pas envie d'être davantage malmenée, elle obéit sans faire d'histoire. Elle fut conduite à travers les couloirs du vaisseau jusqu'au pont d'envol où une navette les attendait. A travers le champ de rétention d'atmosphère, elle vit que le croiseur était en orbite autour d'une planète entièrement recouverte d'une vaste cité ; elle avait donc été amenée au Centre Impérial, sur Coruscant. Lumiya, qui attendait à l'extérieur de la navette, semblait manifestement la considérer comme une prisonnière de marque.

– Je vois que tu as plutôt bien récupéré de notre dernière entrevue, lui dit cette dernière alors qu'ils montaient dans la navette.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à moi, Lumiya, répondit-elle. Je ne suis qu'une modeste sympathisante rebelle sans envergure, je ne vous ai rien appris d'utile et pourtant vous me gardez en vie et me ramenez même au cœur de l'Empire, sur Coruscant. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu es proche de Luke Skywalker, l'homme qui a détruit ma vie et tué mon maître. Et que la directrice Isard te veux vivante, elle adore s'amuser avec les prisonniers rebelles. Maintenant, tais-toi, où je vais devoir t'assommer une fois de plus !

Darial garda le silence tandis que la navette décollait du croiseur pour se diriger vers la planète. Ainsi, c'était la terrible directrice des renseignements impériaux, la bien nommée Cœur de glace, qui avait ordonné qu'elle soit capturée vivante. Elle avait entendu bien des rumeurs sordides à son sujet et sur la façon dont elle traitait ses prisonniers. Si seulement ce tir de blaster l'avait touchée un peu plus bas, elle aurait été tuée sur le coup comme ses gardes et n'aurait pas à subir des tourments sans fin. Quel espoir pouvait-il bien lui rester à présent ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette se posa au spatioport du palais impérial. Lumiya descendit la première et fut accueillie par Ysanne Isard et un sergent de la sécurité en armure. Celui-ci s'adressa à elle en premier.

– Dame Lumiya ? Dame Claria m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle avait du quitter Coruscant pour une affaire urgente. Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre cette carte de donnée qui vous permettra de la contacter au besoin.

Le sergent lui remis la carte et la salua avant de s'éloigner. Ysanne Isard regarda Lumiya, puis la prisonnière derrière elle dont elle remarqua le pansement qui lui couvrait la tempe et la joue gauche.

– Je vois que vous avez ramené une prisonnière de Beheboth, Lumiya ! lui dit-elle. Même si vous l'avez un peu abîmée à ce qu'il me semble.

– Oui, madame la directrice, Darial Anglethorn, une fermière hydroponique qui dirigeait la cellule rebelle de Prosperity. Elle s'est montrée plutôt insolente lors de son interrogatoire ce qui m'a obligée à la corriger. Elle ne m'a rien révélé d'utile sur le quartier général de l'Alliance, mais j'ai appris qu'elle était une amie intime de Luke Skywalker. Elle semble aussi disposer d'une certaine sensibilité à la Force, même si elle n'en est pas consciente.

– Voilà qui est fort intéressant, continua Ysanne. Gardes, conduisez cette femme au quartier pénitentiaire du palais. Qu'on lui prodigue tous les soins médicaux nécessaires, je m'occuperai de son cas personnellement lorsqu'elle aura pleinement récupéré.

Alors qu'on la conduisait dans sa nouvelle cellule, Darial réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La Force, voilà donc d'où lui venaient ses multiples intuitions. Si seulement elle l'avait su plus tôt, elle aurait pu demander à Luke de l'entraîner, comme sa sœur Leïa et ainsi elle aurait été près de lui. Sans aucun entraînement, la Force ne lui servirait pas à grand chose dans la situation désespérée où elle se trouvait à présent. Mais elle avait maintenant une petite lueur d'espoir, aussi faible soit-elle. Cœur de glace voulait manifestement qu'elle vive et si ses dons étaient bien réels, Luke avait peut-être perçu son appel au secours. Elle devait s'accrocher, jusqu'à ce que ses amis puissent trouver un moyen de lui venir en aide.

Tandis que l'on emmenait la prisonnière, Ysanne s'adressa à son ancienne subordonnée.

– Je me dois de vous féliciter pour la réussite de votre mission, Lumiya, et j'ose espérer que votre agent se montrera à la hauteur de la confiance que vous placez en lui.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame la directrice, si le Seigneur Vador lui faisait confiance, il n'y a aucune raison que nous doutions de lui. Il nous transmettra la localisation du quartier général des rebelles, je vous le garantis.

– Par ailleurs, l'Empereur m'a dit qu'il souhaiterais vous voir à votre retour, il vous attend en salle du trône.

– Merci, je m'y rends immédiatement.

Lumiya s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. L'Empereur l'y attendait comme Ysanne Isard le lui avait dit. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

– Vous avez souhaité me voir, Votre Majesté ?

– En effet Lumiya, votre mission sur Beheboth s'est-elle déroulée comme prévue ?

– Oui, mon Seigneur, le plan que Dame Claria et moi-même avions mis au point s'est parfaitement déroulé. Notre agent Wrenga Jixton est monté à bord du _Faucon Millenium_ et doit se trouver au quartier général des rebelles sur Arbra à l'heure qu'il est. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'il nous contacte. Par ailleurs, l'agent rebelle sur Beheboth est maintenant entre nos mains ; c'est une fermière hydroponique nommée Darial Anglethorn et une amie proche de Luke Skywalker. Elle semble également disposer d'une certaine sensibilité à la Force.

– Très intéressant, en effet. Je vous félicite Lumiya ! Dame Claria vous a-t-elle laissé des instructions pour la suite des opérations ?

– Seulement de la contacter dès que j'aurais du nouveau. Puis-je me permettre, Votre Majesté, de vous demander ce qui l'a contrainte de partir de manière aussi précipitée ?

– Et bien, ma chère, il semblerait que votre ancien maître ait formé un autre apprenti secret : un seigneur noir s'est récemment installé au château Bast en se prétendant l'héritier de Dark Vador. Dame Claria s'est donc rendue sur Vjun pour confronter cet usurpateur.

– Un autre apprenti ? Je vous assure que j'ignorais tout, mon Seigneur ! Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

– Je vous crois Lumiya, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet. Une dernière chose : je donne ce soir une réception en l'honneur de dame LaChannelle et je souhaiterais vivement que vous nous fassiez l'honneur d'y assister.

– Entendu, Votre Majesté, si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je viendrai.

– En tenue de soirée, je vous prie ! Je sais que vous pouvez vous rendre séduisante lorsque vous le désirez, ma chère. Veuillez disposer à présent.

– Bien, mon Seigneur.

Lumiya s'éloigna pensive. Ainsi, sa petite escapade nocturne n'était pas passée inaperçue et l'Empereur connaissait sans doute également la nature de ses relations avec Jix, même s'il n'en avait rien mentionné. Ysanne Isard avait dû la faire suivre après l'avoir libérée de prison, elle aurait dû se montrer plus prudente. Mais ce n'était finalement pas si grave, la réussite de sa mission et les bonnes grâces de l'Empereur valaient bien l'effort de paraître à une soirée ennuyeuse.

* * *

 _Vaisseau de Dark Claria, en approche de Vjun_

Le vaisseau de Claria sortit de l'hyperespace à proximité de Vjun, une planète de la bordure extérieure sombre et inhospitalière, balayée de pluies acides. C'est sur ce monde désolé que Dark Vador avait fait construire sa forteresse, le château Bast, où il se livrait à ses propres recherches sur le Côté Obscur de la Force. La forteresse était puissamment armée, avec une batterie de turbolasers montée sur une tour, aussi Claria décida-t-elle d'annoncer sa venue avant d'être prise pour cible.

– Contrôle Bast, annonça-t-elle sur le canal de communication, ici Dark Claria, commandeure suprême de l'Empire, code de reconnaissance Hapspir, Barrini, Corbolan, Triaxis. Je requiers l'autorisation de me poser.

Elle espérait que son titre et ses anciens codes de reconnaissance de Main de l'Empereur dissuaderaient les sentinelles de la forteresse de lui tirer dessus. Les troupes servant au château Bast étaient connues pour être des serviteurs fanatiques de Vador et si le nouveau maître des lieux se proclamait son héritier, il pourrait leur donner l'ordre de l'abattre. Elle s'ouvrit à la Force, à l'affût de la moindre sensation de danger, prête à changer de trajectoire à tout moment pour éviter des tirs. Mais elle ne ressentit aucune menace immédiate et reçut rapidement une réponse du poste de contrôle.

– Dame Claria, ici contrôle Bast, vous avez l'autorisation de vous poser au château, continuez sur votre trajectoire actuelle.

Claria continua sa descente à travers les nuages acides de Vjun et arriva bientôt en vue de la forteresse. Ses formes rondes et sombres étaient faiblement éclairées par le peu de lumière jaunâtre qui filtrait à travers l'épaisse couche de nuages et elle était dominée par une haute tour. Elle posa son vaisseau dans un hangar à la base de la structure, réajusta sa robe noire de Sith par dessus sa combinaison et se prépara à sortir. K3, son droïde de protocole lui proposa de l'accompagner.

– Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir que je vous accompagne, maîtresse Claria ?

– Je dois y aller seule, K3. Assure-toi que le vaisseau soit ravitaillé et prêt à repartir.

Elle releva le capuchon de sa robe puis abaissa la rampe d'accès de son vaisseau et commença à descendre. Elle fut accueillie par des stormtroopers qui la conduisirent dans un vaste hall décoré de statues où l'attendait un homme portant une armure métallique sombre et une cape noire. Son visage était caché par un casque de forme ovale décoré sur les côtés de deux cornes pointant vers le bas. Claria se dit que les apprentis de Vador aimaient décidément les armures clinquantes rappelant celle de leur maître.

– Je vous salue, Main de l'Empereur, lui dit l'homme en armure d'une voix forte. J'attendais votre visite.

– Vous ne recevez donc pas les holonews sur ce monde désolé ? lui répondit Claria. Apprenez donc que je ne suis plus la Main de l'Empereur mais Dark Claria, sombre Dame des Sith et commandeure suprême par la volonté de l'Empereur. Vous me devez donc allégeance !

– Il vous faudra la mériter, Mara Jade ! Le Seigneur Vador doutait que vous ayez l'étoffe d'une Sith. C'est moi, Flint, seigneur noir de Belderone, qu'il pressentait pour lui succéder !

– En êtes-vous si sûr, seigneur Flint ? Vador ne vous a pas parlé de son autre apprentie, dame Lumiya, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aussi pensait pouvoir m'évincer et a failli y laisser la vie ! Maintenant, elle s'est rangée à la raison et m'a prêté allégeance. Je vous conseille vivement de faire de même !

Flint ne sembla nullement ébranlé par la révélation qu'il n'était pas le seul apprenti de Vador, pas plus que par le ton menaçant de Claria. Il prit son sabre laser à sa ceinture et l'alluma, le vrombissement de la lame d'énergie rouge s'ajoutant au son de sa voix.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, Jade, il va d'abord falloir me prouver que vous en êtes digne !

– Puisque c'est ce que vous désirez, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Rejetant en arrière le capuchon de sa robe, Claria prit à son tour ses deux sabres lasers et les activa, son sabre magenta dans la main droite et son nouveau shoto rouge dans la gauche. Elle se mit en position de défense, attendant de voir ce que son adversaire allait faire.

Flint bondit pour attaquer le premier et Claria se contenta de l'éviter ; elle voulait d'abord étudier sa technique de combat. Comme elle s'y attendait, il utilisait la même technique de combat que Vador, la variante de la forme V appelée Djem So, basée sur des parades et des attaques en force. Elle se félicita de s'être entraînée au Jar'Kai en prévision de ce combat car sa technique habituelle se serait révélée peu efficace contre un tel adversaire. Flint avait la force pour lui et sa défense était excellente, son style de combat acrobatique l'aurait donc fatiguée la première et elle se serait probablement retrouvée en difficulté. Elle continua donc d'éviter ou de dévier ses attaques, le laissant se fatiguer le premier et restant à l'affût d'une faille dans sa défense qui lui donnerait une opportunité de contre-attaquer.

Mais Flint ne baissa pas sa garde, Claria tenta néanmoins quelques attaques mais sans succès. Lorsqu'il commença à se fatiguer, il prit à nouveau ses distances pour ne pas lui donner une opportunité d'attaque.

– Votre technique au sabre laser est excellente, Mara Jade, lui lança-t-il, l'Empereur vous a bien formée. Mais cela ne suffit pas à faire de vous une Sith !

Avec ces mots, il leva la main gauche en faisant appel à la Force. Les sens de Claria l'alertèrent immédiatement et elle se tourna sur le côté juste à temps pour voir une des statues en pierre du hall lui tomber dessus. Lâchant ses armes, elle appela en elle le Côté Obscur et projeta la statue sur le côté, évitant ainsi d'être écrasée. Saisissant cette ouverture, Flint se jeta sur elle avec son arme. Mais Claria était prête, plutôt que de chercher à rappeler ses armes, elle pointa sa main nue dans sa direction, libérant sa rage et ses éclairs de Force.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Flint n'avait jamais été confronté à ce pouvoir que son maître Dark Vador, moitié homme moitié machine, était incapable d'invoquer. Il ne put donc éviter les éclairs qui le frappèrent de plein fouet. Tétanisé, il lâcha son arme et s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur. Claria se releva tout en continuant à le frapper. Lorsqu'elle le jugea suffisamment sonné, elle stoppa les éclairs et rappela à elle ses armes ainsi que celle de Flint. Elle alluma son sabre et le pointa sur la gorge de son adversaire tout en retirant son casque avec la Force. Le visage qui lui apparut fut celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle.

– Alors Flint, lui dit-elle, cette petite démonstration de mes talents est-elle digne d'une Dame Sith selon vous ?

– Vous m'avez vaincu Claria, répondit-il en grimaçant de douleur, mais je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir d'implorer votre pitié. Finissons-en tout de suite !

Claria réfléchit un instant : oui, elle pourrait lui trancher la tête avec son sabre. Mais d'un autre côté, Flint s'était montré un bon combattant, il reconnaissait sa défaite et en plus, il était plutôt beau garçon. Cela valait la peine de le laisser vivre et de s'en faire un allié.

– Je vais vous faire une proposition, Flint. Prêtez-moi allégeance comme Lumiya et je vous laisserai vivre. Je ne poursuivrai pas votre entraînement au Côté Obscur car ce serait une violation de la Règle des Deux, mais vous pourrez rester ici comme gardien de cette forteresse jusqu'à ce que je requière vos services ailleurs. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Flint croisa le regard de Claria, fasciné par ses yeux encore jaunes de sa récente utilisation du Côté Obscur. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le tue sans hésitation, mais en plus d'être puissante, la jeune Sith était capable de maîtriser ses émotions. Vador l'avait clairement sous-estimée, elle était finalement plus digne de lui succéder qu'il ne l'était.

– J'accepte votre proposition, ma Dame, lui répondit-il, même si je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

– J'en suis heureuse, seigneur Flint, il aurait été dommage de devoir tuer un beau garçon comme vous, lui dit-elle en souriant et en lui rendant son sabre laser. D'autres tâches m'attendent ailleurs, je vais donc vous laisser. Je vous recontacterai lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous.

Flint se releva, ramassa son casque et la regarda s'éloigner pour regagner son vaisseau. Ainsi donc, Claria le trouvait beau gosse, voilà bien un compliment inattendu de la part d'une Dame Sith. Il la trouvait lui-même fort séduisante mais n'osait lui retourner le compliment. Elle pourrait se sentir offensée et l'attaquer à nouveau et il n'avait pas envie de subir un nouvel assaut de ses éclairs d'énergie obscure. Pour le moment, vu qu'elle l'avait conforté dans son rôle de gardien du château Bast, il allait continuer à étudier les artefacts Sith que Vador y conservait afin d'être prêt lorsque Claria ferait appel à lui. Étant donné qu'elle l'avait laissé vivre ainsi que cette autre apprentie, Lumiya, il pressentait que Claria avait, comme Vador auparavant, l'intention de bientôt défier l'Empereur. Si elle y réussissait, il espérait ensuite être choisi comme nouvel apprenti Sith.

Alors qu'elle remontait dans son vaisseau, Claria y fut accueillie par K3 qui l'attendait.

– Maîtresse Claria, je suis heureux de vous revoir saine et sauve. J'ai fait procéder au ravitaillement du vaisseau comme vous l'avez demandé et nous sommes prêts à repartir pour Coruscant.

– Merci K3, mais nous ne rentrons pas à Coruscant. Je dois à présent me rendre sur Tatooïne.

– Tatooïne ? Mais vous ne m'aviez rien dit de tel lors de notre départ !

– En effet, je dois y rencontrer quelqu'un en toute discrétion, c'est pourquoi je ne t'avais rien dit sur Coruscant.

– Je comprends, maîtresse. En route pour Tatooïne, alors.

Le vaisseau décolla, traversa les épais nuages acides de l'atmosphère de Vjun, puis sauta à nouveau dans l'hyperespace.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

La nuit venait de tomber sur la cité impériale et Lumiya se dirigeait vers la salle de réception du palais. Elle portait la même robe de soirée bleue que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jix, pensant que c'était ce que l'Empereur attendait d'elle. Pour le maquillage par contre, elle avait fait plus sobre : au lieu de recouvrir ses cicatrices de synthépeau et de fond de teint, elle avait simplement enveloppé son visage dans une écharpe. Après tout, elle n'était pas là pour séduire, mais uniquement pour répondre à l'invitation de l'Empereur.

En entrant dans la salle, elle constata que Palpatine et sa nouvelle favorite n'étaient pas encore arrivés au contraire de la cohorte de dignitaires, officiers et courtisans qui se pressaient déjà autour des tables où des droïdes servaient à boire et à manger. Elle reconnut entre autres le grand vizir Sate Pestage, le conseiller Ars Dangor, les grands amiraux Ishin-Il-Raz, Miltin Takel, Rufaan Tigellinus et Afsheen Makati, le colonel baron Fel et sa femme l'actrice Wynssa Starflare, le courtisan Sarcev Quest ainsi que la directrice Ysanne Isard, qui pour une fois avait troqué son uniforme rouge pour une robe de soirée et qui semblait bouder dans son coin. A son grand étonnement, Roganda Ismaren était aussi présente. L'ancienne favorite redevenue simple courtisane semblait toutefois vêtue de manière moins outrancière qu'à son habitude. Elle portait une robe pourpre avec maquillage et boucles d'oreilles assorties ainsi qu'un serre-tête ouvragé en or orné d'une magnifique pierre d'améthyste. Apercevant la nouvelle venue, elle se dirigea vers elle pour l'accueillir, un verre de vin à la main.

– Dame Lumiya, vous êtes ravissante ce soir, lui dit-elle tout sourire. Sa Majesté sera on ne peut plus satisfait de vous voir ainsi. Puis-je vous offrir à boire ?

– Volontiers, je vous remercie dame Ismaren, vous aussi êtes très en beauté ce soir, lui répondit-elle tout en acceptant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

– Vous n'êtes pas venue avec votre ami corellien ? Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé le revoir, ajouta Roganda d'un ton suave.

Lumiya réprima une pointe d'irritation. Ainsi, comme elle le craignait, sa liaison avec Jix était maintenant de notoriété publique et de plus, Roganda semblait le connaître. Elle se remémora alors ce que Jix lui avait dit à son propos : « Roganda Ismaren est belle et sophistiquée, mais son cœur est un bloc de pierre ». Avaient-ils eu une brève liaison ? Il est probable que l'Empereur ait envoyé Roganda séduire l'agent de confiance de Vador afin de s'assurer qu'il méritait bien cette confiance. Jix n'avait pas dû apprécier d'être ainsi manipulé mais Roganda n'avait fait que servir son maître ; elle n'avait pas de raison de lui manifester de la jalousie.

– Jix n'est pas sur Coruscant, répondit-elle. Il est en mission pour l'Empire dans la bordure extérieure.

– Dans la bordure extérieure ? Vous devez vous sentir bien seule alors ! Si jamais vous désirez un peu de compagnie... ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Lumiya se sentit cette fois véritablement irritée. Elle saisit avec force la main de Roganda avec la sienne et l'écarta de son épaule.

– Vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre, Roganda, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Et souvenez-vous bien que je pourrais vous briser le cou sans même faire usage de la Force, ajouta-t-elle tout en serrant fortement le poignet de Roganda dans sa main cybernétique jusqu'à ce qu'elle grimace de douleur.

– Veuillez me pardonner, dame Lumiya, cette remarque était déplacée, j'ai déjà dû boire un peu trop de vin.

– Excuses acceptées, dame Ismaren, répondit Lumiya en lui lâchant le poignet.

Tandis que Roganda s'éloignait, dépitée et massant son poignet endolori, Lumiya goûta le vin. Il était excellent, un grand cru d'Alderaan dont elle n'osait même pas imaginer le prix. Mais il n'était pas question pour elle de se saouler ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre ridicule. Elle se contenterait donc de ce seul verre et en ferait durer le plaisir. Alors qu'elle buvait une autre gorgée, deux gardes impériaux entrèrent, annonçant l'arrivée de l'Empereur.

– Sa Majesté l'Empereur Palpatine et dame Zeneb LaChannelle !

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et tous les convives s'inclinèrent respectueusement tandis que l'Empereur faisait son entrée en compagnie de sa nouvelle favorite. Elle le dominait d'une bonne tête et Lumiya ne put s'empêcher de la comparer, par la taille, à son ancien maître, le Seigneur Vador. Elle semblait également partager son goût pour la couleur noire qui se mariait particulièrement bien avec sa peau magenta. La robe de soirée de la jeune Zeltrone ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de toute l'assistance : noire comme l'espace, elle était constellée d'un motif d'étoiles lumineuses et scintillantes qui changeait à chacun de ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas un motif imprimé comme sur les robes des prophètes du Côté Obscur mais le tissu lui-même qui émettait de la lumière. Cette robe qui venait d'une des plus grandes maisons de haute couture de Coruscant devait valoir une fortune à elle toute seule et cela sans même compter les bijoux que la jeune femme portait à son cou ou dans ses cheveux. Avec toute cette pompe, filmée par les caméras de HNE – Lumiya avait aperçu Shan Logan dans l'assistance avec une holocaméra – plus personne n'ignorerait que l'Empereur avait désormais une nouvelle favorite. Ysanne Isard l'avait bien compris, son regard noir de colère sourde braqué sur Zeneb LaChannelle semblait prêt à la foudroyer.

Alors que l'Empereur passait devant Lumiya et croisait son regard, elle entendit sa voie lui parler dans sa tête.

– _Je vous remercie d'être venue, ma chère. Le bleu vous va très bien !_

– _Merci, Votre Majesté,_ répondit-elle en pensée.

L'Empereur et sa favorite continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au trône au bout de la salle dans lequel l'Empereur s'assit. Restée debout à ses côtés, Zeneb prit un comlink et sa voix suave résonna dans toute la salle.

– Sa Majesté et moi-même vous remercions tous d'être venus. Nous espérons que vous passerez une bonne soirée. Mangez, buvez, dansez et amusez-vous ! Longue vie à l'Empire Galactique et que la volonté de l'Empereur soit faite !

Elle fit ensuite un signe de la main et des musiciens et des danseuses montèrent sur la scène à l'autre bout de la salle. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et les danseuses, humaines et twi'leks, se mirent à se déhancher en rythme. Lumiya songea avec ironie que quelques mois auparavant, Mara Jade se serait certainement trouvée elle aussi parmi la troupe, vu que sa couverture était celle d'une danseuse.

Zeneb LaChannelle s'agenouilla ensuite devant l'Empereur et lui baisa la main. Celui-ci répondit en lui caressant la joue. Elle se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers l'assistance pour, conformément à son nouveau rôle, se choisir un cavalier pour ouvrir le bal. Son choix se porta sur le grand amiral Makati qui lui baisa la main en signe d'acceptation. D'autres couples de danseurs se formèrent, comme le baron Soontir Fel avec sa femme, Roganda Ismaren avec Sarcev Quest ou Ysanne Isard avec Ars Dangor. Lumiya resta à l'écart, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de danser depuis qu'elle avait des jambes cybernétiques et craignait de se rendre ridicule. Alors qu'elle observait le bal tout en sirotant son verre de vin, elle fut abordée par le journaliste Shan Logan.

– Dame Lumiya, je présume ? l'interpella-t-il. Ou dois-je vous appeler Shira Brie ?

– Vos informations datent, monsieur Logan. Shira Brie est morte il y a plus de six mois, seule dame Lumiya subsiste à présent.

– En tout cas, vous êtes bien plus ravissante en robe de soirée qu'avec votre armure de métal. Cela vous contrarierait-il de m'accorder cette danse ?

– Ce sont vos pieds qui risquent de s'en trouver contrariés, mes prothèses n'ont pas été vraiment prévues pour la danse !

– Oui, je comprends, pouvons-nous alors discuter un peu à l'écart ? Ce sera off, bien sûr, vous pouvez vérifier que mon holocaméra est bien éteinte.

Lumiya vérifia la caméra de Logan tandis que celui-ci alla se chercher des amuses gueules au buffet. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers une table à l'écart des autres convives.

– Vous ne voulez rien à manger ? lui demanda le journaliste.

– Non, répondit Lumiya, je ne peux consommer que des aliments liquides, les conséquences d'un séjour prolongé dans le vide spatial, avec mes prothèses et mes cicatrices. Alors, de quoi voulez-vous que nous parlions ?

– Et bien, je suis déjà étonné que ni Dark Claria, ni votre ami Wrenga Jixton ne soient présents à cette soirée.

– Dame Claria a dû s'absenter pour une affaire urgente, il semblerait que je n'étais pas l'unique apprentie du Seigneur Vador, un autre seigneur noir s'est manifesté pour réclamer son héritage. Quand à mon « ami », comme vous dites, il est actuellement en mission pour l'Empire.

– Cette mission serait-elle en rapport avec l'attentat commis récemment par l'Alliance rebelle ?

– C'est effectivement en lien avec la rébellion, mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Il est aussi extrêmement important de ne pas citer son nom, sa mission pourrait s'en trouver compromise. S'il lui arrivait malheur par votre faute, vos liens passés avec Ysanne Isard ne pourraient pas vous protéger de ma colère.

– J'ai bien reçu le message. Et sinon, que pensez-vous de notre nouvelle favorite impériale ?

– Pas grand chose, je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, elle a de la classe et semble savoir ce qu'elle veut. Mais c'est vous qui l'avez interviewée, vous devez en savoir plus que moi. Et votre consœur Kaithlin Piell, elle n'est pas là ce soir ? C'est plutôt elle qui couvre ce genre de réceptions d'habitude.

– En effet, mais elle a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps et a de plus été blessée lors de l'attentat rebelle. Elle a besoin de se reposer un peu.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, dame LaChannelle était retournée auprès de l'Empereur et celui-ci se leva pour quitter la soirée, suivi de sa favorite. Le regard noir de jalousie que leur lança Ysanne Isard ne laissait guère de doute sur leur destination, les appartements privés de l'Empereur.

– Bien, dit Lumiya, maintenant que Sa Majesté s'est retiré, nous voilà libres de partir nous aussi.

– L'Empereur s'attarde peu dans les soirées mondaines, surtout quand il a mieux à faire. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne, dame Lumiya ?

– Je vous vois venir, Logan ! Non merci, je suis assez grande pour rentrer par moi-même et cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de dormir seule dans le noir. Essayez plutôt avec Ysanne Isard ou Roganda Ismaren qui semble très entreprenante ce soir.

– Je me garderai bien d'approcher Ysanne. Ses envies de meurtre sont bien trop visibles, je tiens à être encore en vie demain matin. Permettez-moi alors de vous souhaiter bonne nuit, dame Lumiya.

– Bonne nuit à vous aussi, monsieur Logan.

Lumiya finit la dernière gorgée de vin qui restait dans son verre puis se leva et quitta la salle de bal pour retourner à ses appartements. Finalement, cette soirée n'avait pas été inutile, elle avait au moins réussi à convaincre Shan Logan de ne rien révéler au sujet de Jix. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle espérait qu'il arriverait à transmettre sa position sans se faire repérer par les rebelles. Mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se reposer.

* * *

Après le départ de Lumiya, Shan Logan qui était resté fut abordé par Roganda Ismaren.

– Bonsoir Shan, lui dit Roganda d'un ton suave. On dirait que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de succès avec dame Lumiya, n'est-ce pas ?

– Effectivement, répondit-il, pas plus que vous d'ailleurs.

– Ne m'en parlez pas, elle a même failli me briser le poignet, regardez mes bleus !

Roganda lui montra son poignet meurtri et en profita pour lui caresser la joue. Shan saisit doucement sa main pour l'embrasser.

– Quelle brute ! lui dit-il. On ne traite pas de cette façon des mains si belles et si douces.

– Vous, vous savez parler aux femmes, Shan. Me ferez-vous le plaisir de me raccompagner ?

– J'en serais enchanté, dame Ismaren !

Shan Logan offrit son bras à Roganda et ils quittèrent tous deux la salle de bal pour se diriger vers les appartements de Roganda.

– Dites-moi Roganda, lui demanda Shan, que pensez-vous de la prestation de dame LaChannelle ce soir ?

– Allons, vous savez bien que nous sommes des amies intimes, Shan ! Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que vous n'en ayez pas parlé dans votre émission. En tout cas, elle a bien retenu les leçons que je lui ai données et elle est forte et ambitieuse, je pense qu'elle nous réservera encore des surprises.

– C'est elle qui m'a expressément demandé de taire votre liaison, c'était sa condition pour accepter l'interview. Mais cela ne vous dérange pas qu'elle soit maintenant la maîtresse officielle de l'Empereur ?

– Non, la jalousie est un sentiment qui m'est étranger. Tout ce que je veux, c'est profiter de la vie. Et cette nuit, je compte bien profiter de vous !

Passant ses bras autour du cou de Shan, Roganda l'embrassa avec fougue. Enivré par son parfum, qu'il reconnut comme étant du Lac des rêves, un des plus chers sur le marché, Shan comprit qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit.

* * *

 _Note : Le personnage de Flint, l'autre apprenti de Vador est lui aussi issu des Comics Marvel Star Wars. Il apparait tout d'abord dans **Star Wars Annual #3 : L'apprenti** puis dans **Star Wars #92 : Le rêve**._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Retour sur Tatooïne

_**Bonsoir,**_

 _ **Un nouveau chapitre où**_ _ **Jix sort se promener seul dans la forêt autour de la base Haven d'Arbra tandis que Dark Claria est accueillie à son arrivée sur Tatooïne par la gouverneure impériale Tour Aryon.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et joyeuses Pâques !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Retour sur Tatooïne**

 _Extérieur du quartier général de l'Alliance, Arbra_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Jix s'enfonçait seul dans la forêt qui entourait la base Haven sur Arbra. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait demandé à l'assistante de la princesse Leïa, Winter Retrac, l'autorisation d'aller se promener seul dans la forêt pour se détendre. Elle n'y avait pas vu d'objection et lui avait juste confié un comlink à courte portée pour qu'il puisse joindre la base en cas de problème. Ce comlink était juste ce dont il avait besoin pour reprogrammer son émetteur hyperspatial. Essayer d'établir une communication bidirectionnelle lui paraissait bien trop risqué : les rebelles surveillaient attentivement les communications et il serait très certainement repéré. Il serait bien plus sûr d'envoyer un court message pré-enregistré et de basculer ensuite l'émetteur en mode passif en attente d'une réponse.

Jugeant qu'il s'était suffisamment éloigné, Jix commença par changer la fréquence et les codes de chiffrement du comlink à courte portée qu'on lui avait donné pour les aligner sur ceux de son émetteur. Il prit ensuite le dit émetteur, camouflé en cellule énergétique de blaster, et le relia à la véritable cellule de son autre blaster. Quand l'ensemble émit un bip indiquant qu'il était opérationnel, Jix activa son comlink qui se connecta à l'interface de commande de l'émetteur. Il enregistra alors un court message, confirmant qu'il se trouvait bien au quartier général de l'Alliance mais que les communications étant surveillées, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'une communication bidirectionnelle. Il indiqua qu'il allait basculer l'émetteur en mode passif et qu'il attendrait des instructions sous vingt quatre heures. Il activa ensuite l'émetteur qui se mit à la recherche de relais holonet. Au bout d'une minute, l'interface de commande lui confirma que trois relais holonet situés à des distances comprises entre trente et cent parsecs avait été atteints et que le message avait été transmis avec succès. Il bascula ensuite l'émetteur en mode passif et se remit en route.

Il continua de marcher pendant plus de deux heures, décrivant un arc de cercle autour de la base rebelle. Il avait l'intention de déposer l'émetteur quelque part dans la forêt où il pourrait facilement le retrouver, mais à bonne distance de l'endroit d'où il avait émis le message. Ainsi, si les rebelles avaient repéré quelque chose, ils ne trouveraient rien de suspect ni sur lui ni à l'endroit d'où le signal était parti. Tout en marchant, il se dit que sa mission serait dans tout les cas un succès. Gara Petothel lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait que le signal transite par trois relais holonet distincts pour pouvoir trianguler précisément les coordonnées du lieu d'émission et c'était justement ce que l'interface de commande lui avait confirmé. L'Empire allait donc pouvoir localiser Arbra et Lumiya sera fière de lui. Lorsqu'il reviendra chercher l'émetteur le lendemain, il y trouvera certainement des informations sur l'attaque imminente de la flotte impériale. Il lui restera alors à trouver le moyen d'attirer la princesse Leïa à l'écart au moment opportun.

Ayant atteint une vaste clairière au milieu de la forêt, Jix se dit que c'était là l'endroit idéal pour cacher son émetteur. Il creusa donc un trou dans le sol au pied d'un arbre, y déposa l'émetteur qu'il recouvrit de terre puis d'une grosse pierre de quelques kilogrammes. Puis, ayant bien mémorisé la configuration des lieux, il se remit en route pour rentrer à la base.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au quartier général de l'Alliance, une réunion avait été convoquée par Mon Mothma et le général Carlist Rieekan, commandant de la base Haven d'Arbra, pour faire le point de la situation après les derniers évènements survenus sur Beheboth. D'entrée de jeu, Borsk Fey'lya en imputa la responsabilité à Luke et Leïa pour leur décision hâtive d'envoyer Han Solo et Lando Calrissian enquêter sur Beheboth sous le nez de l'Empire. Mon Mothma prit à nouveau la défense de Leïa en faisant remarquer que la décision d'enquêter sur cette rumeur avait été prise lors de la réunion précédente et que Fey'lya n'avait alors pas fait part de ses craintes qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège.

Winter prit ensuite la parole pour faire le point sur les dernières informations obtenues par les services de renseignements de l'Alliance. Elle confirma que Lumiya était rentrée sur Coruscant où elle avait assisté, sans son armure, à la soirée de gala organisée par l'Empereur en l'honneur de sa nouvelle favorite, dame Zeneb LaChannelle. La retransmission de la réception sur HNE, dont Winter projeta quelques extraits, permettait de confirmer l'intuition de Luke selon laquelle Lumiya et Shira Brie étaient bien la même personne. On y voyait une jeune femme rousse aux yeux gris-verts, vêtue d'une robe bleue et le visage partiellement caché par une écharpe, qui était présentée par le journaliste Shan Logan comme étant dame Lumiya, l'assistante de Dame Claria. Winter indiqua que la comparaison avec les enregistrements de Shira Brie donnait une concordance quasi parfaite au niveau du visage, mais que Lumiya était plus grande d'une quinzaine de centimètres en raison de ses membres cybernétiques.

– En tout cas, fit remarquer Han, on n'a pas l'impression à la voir comme cela qu'elle ait passé plusieurs heures dans le vide spatial. Mis à part ses quelques cicatrices au visage, elle est même plutôt mignonne.

– Si vous voulez tout savoir, Han, reprit Winter, la rumeur dit même qu'elle aurait un petit ami, mais nous n'avons pas pu le confirmer.

Luke se sentait envahi de sentiments contradictoires en voyant ainsi l'image holographique de son ancienne amoureuse. Il se rappelait les quelques instants de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble et l'idée qu'elle pouvait maintenant avoir un autre homme dans sa vie faisait naître dans son cœur une pointe de jalousie. Mais elle le haïssait à présent et cherchait à le faire souffrir, ce qu'il lui avait vu faire à Darial dans ses visions en était la preuve, et cela le remplissait d'amertume.

– Winter, demanda-t-il, avez-vous pu apprendre quelque chose à propos de Darial ?

– Oui, Luke, nous avons appris que Lumiya est revenue avec une prisonnière correspondant à son signalement qu'elle aurait remise à Ysanne Isard. Elle était blessée mais vivante.

– La Force soit louée, répondit Luke, j'avais peur que Lumiya ne la tue par vengeance, pour me faire souffrir.

– Mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser aux mains d'Isard qui va certainement la torturer davantage, intervint Lando. Il faut trouver un moyen de la sortir de là.

– Malheureusement je ne vois pas comment, reprit Winter. Nous n'avons plus aucune cellule active sur Coruscant. Il nous reste quelques sympathisants qui n'ont pas encore été démasqués et qui nous transmettent des informations mais c'est bien insuffisant pour libérer une prisonnière.

– Allons la libérer alors, intervint Han. Avec Luke, nous avons bien sorti Leïa de la première Étoile de la Mort il y a quatre ans !

– Mais l'Empire ne s'y attendait pas alors, répondit le général Rieekan. Sur Coruscant, la sécurité est maximale depuis ce mystérieux attentat dont ils nous font porter la responsabilité. Navré capitaine Solo, mais je ne peux autoriser une telle mission de sauvetage, ce serait du suicide.

– Il a raison Han, dit Leïa, Coruscant est trop bien protégée, nous n'aurions aucune chance de réussir.

– C'est aussi mon avis, intervint Mon Mothma. Je suis désolée pour votre amie, maître Skywalker, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle dans l'immédiat. Conseiller Fey'lya, vos réseaux d'espions ont-il pu savoir quelque chose sur cet attentat qui a détruit un quartier de la cité impériale ? Je ne peux croire que des membres de l'Alliance soient responsables d'un tel attentat aveugle !

– Moi non plus, madame la sénatrice, répondit le Bothan. Nous pensons soit à une action de représailles de la Nébuleuse Noire suite à la tentative d'assassinat de leur vigo suprême, soit à une action sous fausse bannière des services secrets impériaux pour nous aliéner la population.

– La Nébuleuse Noire ? intervint Winter. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de penser qu'elle serait impliquée ?

– Selon nos informations, l'agent impérial qui a tenté de tuer le vigo suprême Dequc était une jeune femme rousse armée d'un sabre laser magenta.

– Mara Jade ! répondit Luke. Selon ce que m'a dit mon père, c'est bien le genre de missions qui lui étaient confiées en tant que Main de l'Empereur.

– Mais ce n'est pas dans le style de la Nébuleuse Noire de se venger par un attentat visant la population civile, dit Han. Ils engageraient plutôt des chasseurs de primes pour faire assassiner Dark Claria.

– J'ai quant à moi une autre hypothèse à soumettre, reprit Winter. Nous avons appris que le super-croiseur à bord duquel Claria a attaqué Endor s'appelle le _Lusankya._

– Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, dit Mon Mothma.

– La prison secrète d'Ysanne Isard, continua Carlist Rieekan. Mais nous avons toujours pensé que c'était un bunker sous la cité impériale !

– Ça l'était encore récemment, poursuivit Winter. Figurez-vous que la zone détruite couvre une superficie de deux-cent cinquante kilomètres carrés ce qui est très proche des dimensions d'un super-croiseur de classe _Executor._ Par ailleurs, Dark Claria et Ysanne Isard auraient eu une altercation la veille à la suite de quoi de nombreux prisonniers de l'Empire ont été transférés. Enfin, il y a eu l'alerte à la bombe et l'évacuation de la zone.

– Vous voulez dire que le croiseur était enterré et qu'on l'a fait sortir du sous-sol en détruisant une partie de la cité ? Et cela sans que les holocaméras des journalistes n'enregistrent quoi que ce soit ? C'est impossible !

– Sauf si le _Lusankya_ dispose d'un système de camouflage. Nous savons que des scientifiques impériaux travaillent sur des prototypes de manteaux-boucliers d'invisibilité depuis plusieurs années.

L'idée que l'Empire puisse disposer d'un système de camouflage sur ses croiseurs jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Mais Luke avait une autre intuition et il se plongea dans la Force pour la suivre. Il fut rapidement convaincu que c'était la Force, et non une technologie de pointe, qui avait permis de camoufler le décollage du super-croiseur.

– Ils se sont servis de la Force pour le rendre invisible, dit-il, l'Empereur et Claria, ensemble !

– Quoi ? intervint Han. Ils peuvent faire une chose pareille ? Tu as vu la taille d'un super-croiseur ? C'est gigantesque !

– Comme me l'a appris maître Yoda, la taille ne compte pas, il suffit d'y croire. Deux Sith unissant leur volonté peuvent y arriver.

– Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est plus rassurant que le manteau-bouclier d'invisibilité, dit Leïa. S'ils sont si puissants, quelle chance avons nous de les vaincre ?

– Le Côté Obscur n'est pas plus puissant, Leïa, juste plus facile et plus séduisant. Nous devons avoir foi en la Force, c'est la seule voie vers le succès.

Pendant que Luke parlait, le comlink du général Rieekan se mit à sonner. Celui-ci s'excusa et s'éloigna pour prendre la communication. Il revint au bout d'une minute avec l'air préoccupé.

– Je crains que nous n'ayons un problème, madame la sénatrice. Un signal de communication hyperspatial, d'origine inconnue, a été repéré à seulement quelques kilomètres de la base. Il semblerait que nous ne soyons plus seuls sur cette planète.

– Ce ne sont peut-être que des contrebandiers, dit Lando.

– Ou une sonde impériale, comme sur Hoth, répondit Han.

– Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, intervint Mon Mothma. Envoyez une équipe dans la direction de ce signal, général Rieekan. Et votre invité corellien, capitaine Solo, où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ?

– Monsieur Jixton est sorti se promener dans la matinée, répondit Winter. Mais il n'avait qu'un comlink à courte portée, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être à l'origine de ce signal.

– Qu'on l'interroge à son retour pour savoir s'il a remarqué quelque chose d'anormal. Vous Winter, essayez de voir avec les droïdes si vous pouvez décoder ce signal. Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau, je serai dans mes quartiers.

Tandis que Luke, Han et Lando se portaient volontaires pour accompagner la patrouille vers le lieu d'émission du signal, Leïa et Winter allèrent retrouver C-3PO et R2-D2 en salle de communication pour étudier le signal mystérieux.

* * *

Quand Wrenga Jixton rentra à la base, il fut immédiatement conduit par les gardes auprès de Leïa et Winter conformément aux ordres qui leur avaient été donnés. Il leur fit immédiatement part de sa perplexité.

– Et bien, que se passe-t-il donc ici ? On dirait que toute la base est en état d'alerte !

– Nous avons repéré un signal hyperspatial d'origine inconnue émis depuis cette zone à l'extérieur de la base, dit Winter en lui montrant la zone de l'émission sur une carte holographique. Nous avons envoyé une équipe sur place et attendons de leurs nouvelles. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal au cours de votre promenade, Jix ?

Jix réfléchit quelques instants. Ainsi l'émission avait bien été détectée et il avait eu raison de se montrer prudent. Heureusement, il avait aussi préparé quelque chose à leur raconter, espérant que cela serait convaincant.

– Vous pensez à un droïde sonde ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Non, je n'ai rien vu d'anormal, mais je suis passé dans ce secteur il y deux ou trois heures. Peut-être ais-je déclenché une balise par inadvertance.

– Une balise ? demanda Winter, que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

– Et bien, quand nous autres contrebandiers cachons de la drogue ou des armes sur une planète inhabitée comme celle-ci, nous laissons souvent sur place une balise avec un détecteur de présence, de manière à être prévenus si quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop près. Il est possible que je sois passé à proximité d'une balise de ce type.

– C'est possible en effet, intervint Leïa. Lando a mentionné qu'il pouvait s'agir de contrebandiers. R2, où en es-tu de l'analyse du signal ?

Le droïde astronavigateur répondit par une série de trilles que 3PO s'empressa de traduire.

– R2 dit que le signal est court mais fortement crypté. Cela ne ressemble à aucun code utilisé par l'Alliance ou l'Empire à sa connaissance. Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'il s'agisse d'une balise de contrebandiers.

– Bon, on va voir ce que Han et les autres trouveront sur place, reprit Leïa. Surtout, R2, préviens nous si cette émission se reproduit.

R2 répondit par un bip d'approbation et Leïa prit son comlink.

– Han ? Où en êtes-vous ? Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose ?

– Nous venons d'arriver dans la zone d'où est parti ce signal. Pour l'instant on n'a rien vu d'anormal. On va la passer au scanner.

– Jix est passé par là il y a quelques heures, à peu près au moment où le signal est parti. Il n'a rien vu non plus, mais pense qu'il a peut-être déclenché une balise de contrebandiers. En tout cas, R2 affirme que ce n'est pas un code de l'Alliance ni de l'Empire.

– Un détecteur de présence protégeant une cache de contrebande ? Oui, c'est une possibilité. Dans ce cas, on devrait finir par la repérer au scanner ou la déclencher à nouveau.

– R2 surveille toute nouvelle émission. Et Luke, il n'a rien repéré à travers la Force ?

– Non Leïa, intervint Luke, je ne détecte personne ici, ni aucune menace. Tout semble normal.

– Bien, prévenez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose.

Leïa ferma son comlink puis s'adressa à Jix.

– Bon, je ne vois pas de raison de vous retenir plus longtemps, Jix. Vous pouvez reprendre vos occupations.

– Merci, votre altesse. Je serai dans mes quartiers si vous avez encore besoin de moi.

Jix quitta la salle de communication pour regagner sa chambre. Pour l'instant, les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Bien sûr, l'équipe envoyée pour ratisser la zone n'y trouverait rien d'anormal et il faudrait alors chercher une autre explication. Mais personne ne le soupçonnait et il saurait bientôt quand l'Empire déciderait de passer à l'attaque. Il n'avait plus qu'à se tenir prêt.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Lumiya fut réveillée aux premières heures de l'aube par un appel holographique urgent. Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et alla répondre. L'image de Gara Petothel apparut devant elle.

– Veuillez me pardonner de vous réveiller madame, mais je pensais que vous voudriez être informée immédiatement : nous avons reçu un message de monsieur Jixton.

– Vous avez bien fait, agent Petothel. Que disait son message ?

– Il nous a confirmé se trouver sur Arbra. Comme les rebelles surveillent attentivement les communications, il a préféré n'envoyer qu'un message unidirectionnel et attend de nouvelles instructions sous vingt quatre heures. Mais plus important encore, nous avons obtenu par triangulation les coordonnées d'Arbra : c'est la deuxième planète d'un système qui en compte six, dans le secteur Bon'nyuw-Luq. La flotte pourrait y être en moins de vingt quatre heures.

– Excellente nouvelle, je vais immédiatement en informer Dame Claria. Je vous félicite, agent Petothel, l'émetteur que vous nous avez fourni s'est révélé à la hauteur de nos attentes.

– Merci dame Lumiya et bonne journée.

Lumiya coupa la communication puis introduisit dans l'appareil la carte de données contenant les coordonnées pour contacter Claria. Elle lança l'appel, se mit à genoux et attendit.

* * *

 _Vaisseau de Dark Claria, en approche de Tatooïne_

Le vaisseau de Claria venait de sortir de l'hyperespace à proximité de Tatooïne lorsque sa console de communication lui indiqua un appel holographique prioritaire. Elle plaça son vaisseau sur une orbite d'attente et alla répondre. L'image de Lumiya s'afficha devant elle.

– Relevez-vous Lumiya. Je suppose au vu de votre tenue qu'il s'agit d'une affaire urgente ?

– Oui, ma Dame, l'agent Petothel vient de m'avertir que Jix avait réussi à nous envoyer un message depuis Arbra. Nous avons les coordonnées de la planète, dans le secteur Bon'nyuw-Luq. Jix attend nos instructions sous vingt quatre heures et la flotte peut s'y rendre dans les mêmes délais.

– Excellente nouvelle, je vous félicite Lumiya. Mais il me reste encore des affaires à régler et je vais devoir vous confier également le commandement de l'assaut sur Arbra.

– Merci, ma Dame. Si je puis me permettre, que faites-vous sur Tatooïne ? Je vous croyais partie pour Vjun, rencontrer un second apprenti du Seigneur Vador dont j'ignorais l'existence !

– J'y étais et j'ai soumis le seigneur Flint à mon autorité comme je l'ai fait pour vous. Il a choisi de me servir plutôt que de mourir. Mais j'ai besoin de réponses à mes visions et je recherche quelqu'un qui pourra me les donner. Cela risque de me prendre encore quelques jours.

Lumiya comprit que Claria cherchait quelle attitude adopter vis à vis de son maître mais elle se garda bien d'y faire référence. Elle avait tout intérêt à la laisser faire pour l'instant, à continuer à la servir fidèlement et à guetter le bon moment pour agir.

– Je comprends, ma Dame, quels sont vos ordres ?

– Faites savoir à Jix que nous allons attaquer d'ici vingt quatre heures et partez à la tête de la flotte. Que Jix entraîne la princesse Leïa à l'écart des autres pour que vous puissiez la capturer vivante. Vous la conduirez ensuite dans le complexe pénitentiaire que l'Empereur a fait construire sur la seconde lune de Byss. Je vous y retrouverai dès que possible. Je vous transmet deux documents : le premier est un ordre à l'intention du grand amiral Makati vous confiant le commandement de la flotte en mon absence. Le second est une carte de navigation hyperspatiale qui vous permettra de rejoindre Byss dans le Noyau Profond en toute sécurité. Bonne chance, dame Lumiya.

– Merci ma Dame, longue vie à l'Empire galactique !

Claria coupa la communication. Elle espérait que Lumiya se montrerait à la hauteur de cette nouvelle mission, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de réponses et la première étape consistait à retrouver la prophétesse Sariss sur Tatooïne, si du moins elle s'y trouvait toujours.

Tatooïne étant une planète au climat chaud et aride, Claria commença par se changer, remplaçant la combinaison et la robe noires qu'elle portait par des vêtements semblables de couleur blanche. Cela ferait sans doute moins Sith mais au moins elle ne souffrirait pas trop de la chaleur. D'après les renseignements qu'elle avait, la prophétesse Sariss était en relation avec la gouverneure impériale Tour Aryon. Aussi décida-t-elle de se rendre tout d'abord dans la capitale planétaire, Bestine, afin de rencontrer la gouverneure. Elle ouvrit donc un canal de communication avec le spatioport de Bestine.

– Contrôle Bestine, ici Dark Claria, commandeure suprême des forces impériales, annonça-t-elle. Je vous transmet mes codes d'identification. Veuillez prévenir madame la gouverneure de mon arrivée.

La réponse du contrôle spatial ne se fit pas attendre.

– Nous sommes honorés par votre présence, ma Dame, répondit un officier de communication manifestement impressionné. Vous avez bien sûr l'autorisation de vous poser au spatioport de Bestine et nous prévenons immédiatement le palais de la gouverneure de votre visite.

Claria amorça la descente de son vaisseau dans l'atmosphère et au bout de quelques minutes, se posa au spatioport. Alors qu'elle descendait de son vaisseau en compagnie de son droïde K3, un comité de réception composé de soldat et de dignitaires locaux vint à sa rencontre. Une femme élégante d'une quarantaine d'années, à la peau sombre, la gouverneure impériale Tour Aryon, était à leur tête. Elle s'approcha de Claria et s'inclina pour la saluer.

– Dame Claria, voilà un plaisir bien inattendu ! lui dit la gouverneure. Nous sommes honorés de votre visite sur notre modeste planète.

– Vous pouvez vous dispenser de ces formalités, gouverneure Aryon, répondit Claria. Je ne suis pas venue en visite officielle mais pour une affaire d'ordre privé.

– Vous m'en voyez soulagée, ma Dame. La visite du Seigneur Vador il y a quatre ans, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, ne nous a pas laissé de très bon souvenirs. Permettez-moi de vous conduire au palais.

Claria et la gouverneure Aryon s'installèrent à l'arrière d'un speeder tandis que K3 montait à l'avant à côté du pilote droïde. Ils se mirent en route vers le palais, précédés et suivis par deux autres speeders où avaient pris place soldats et dignitaires.

– Vous faites sans doute référence à cette affaire de plans secrets volés par la rébellion ? reprit Claria.

– Oui, il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, deux droïdes porteurs de plans secrets ont atterri près d'ici à bord d'une capsule de sauvetage. J'ai assuré au Seigneur Vador que mes hommes pouvaient s'en charger mais il a insisté pour envoyer ses troupes de choc de la cinq cent unième légion. Ils ont massacré les ferrailleurs Jawas qui avaient trouvé les droïdes, brûlé la ferme des Lars qui les avaient achetés et exécuté ses occupants et malgré cela les droïdes se sont échappés. La suite, vous la connaissez.

– Les plans sont tombés au main des rebelles qui s'en sont servis pour nous infliger une cuisante défaite.

– Mais vous ignorez peut-être que le neveu des Lars qui a échappé au massacre et a ensuite rejoint l'Alliance rebelle s'appelait Luke Skywalker !

Effectivement, Claria ignorait ce détail, elle savait que Luke Skywalker était originaire de Tatooïne mais elle était loin d'imaginer que c'était le zèle de Vador qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre la rébellion. S'il n'avait pas fait exécuter son oncle et sa tante, Luke serait peut-être encore en train de cultiver des champignons.

– Quelle ironie, reprit-elle, Vador aurait donc été responsable de sa propre chute. C'est justement pour éviter de commettre ce genre d'erreur que je suis venue ici : je souhaite consulter la prophétesse.

– Sariss ? Elle n'habite pas ici mais à Mos Eisley. Si vous désirez vous y rendre, je peux vous fournir un speeder et une escorte. Vous y serez en une heure environ. Mais vous préférez peut-être attendre demain et passer la nuit au palais? Il y a toujours une chambre de prête pour les invités de marque.

– Non merci, je ne souhaite pas m'attarder et je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'escorte. Je vais y aller seule avec mon droïde de protocole.

– Comme vous voudrez, Dame Claria. La situation sécuritaire s'est nettement améliorée depuis la mort de Jabba le Hutt. De nombreux criminels ont préféré quitter la planète et nous avons renforcé notre présence à Mos Eisley. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème.

Le cortège venait de s'arrêter à l'entrée du palais de la gouverneure.

– Je vais vous laisser ce speeder, reprit Tour Aryon. Votre droïde sait-il le piloter ?

– Bien sûr, madame la gouverneure, répondit K3.

– Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon voyage, ma Dame, ainsi que de trouver les réponses que vous cherchez.

– Merci de votre accueil, gouverneure Aryon, répondit Claria.

Tour Aryon et son pilote droïde descendirent du speeder tandis que K3 s'installait aux commandes. Ils s'éloignèrent du palais et prirent la route de l'est en direction de Mos Eisley, à l'opposé des soleils jumeaux qui s'apprêtaient à se coucher.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Après la nuit fort agréable qu'elle avait passé en compagnie du journaliste Shan Logan, Roganda Ismaren avait quitté le palais impérial pour rejoindre l'appartement privé qu'elle occupait avec son fils Irek. Elle n'emmenait pratiquement jamais son fils avec elle au palais, préférant le laisser aux bons soins de ses droïdes gardes d'enfant. Elle agissait ainsi à la fois pour la sécurité d'Irek et la sienne, ne voulant pas qu'on sache qu'elle l'élevait comme s'il était le fils caché de l'Empereur et qu'elle le formait au Côté Obscur de la Force.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait le plus cacher, c'était le fait qu'Irek avait reçu il y a trois ans un implant cérébral, un convertisseur subélectronique qui lui permettrait, après un entraînement approprié, d'agir avec la Force sur les droïdes et les ordinateurs pour modifier leur comportement. Ce dispositif avait été inventé par le professeur Nasdra Magrody, un scientifique arkanien, qui outre ses recherches sur la Force à laquelle il était légèrement sensible, avait également contribué à la construction de la première Étoile de la Mort. Après la destruction d'Alderaan, il devint critique de la politique de terreur impériale et fut finalement déporté dans une colonie pénitentiaire avec sa femme et sa fille. C'est alors que Roganda, qui avait lu les publications de Magrody sur le « champ d'énergie universel », s'arrangea pour le faire libérer tout en gardant sa famille en captivité, afin de le contraindre à travailler pour elle.

Elle lui demanda donc d'implanter à son fils le convertisseur qu'il avait inventé et de le former à s'en servir. En échange, il put continuer à diriger l'institut Magrody d'intelligence programmable qu'il avait fondé sur Coruscant. Roganda était consciente qu'il faudrait des années avant qu'Irek ne soit capable de se servir efficacement du convertisseur qui lui avait été implanté pour contrôler des machines mais elle espérait qu'à terme, il puisse développer suffisamment ses pouvoirs pour réactiver l' _Œil de Palpatine_ , la super-arme qui avait failli détruire la colonie de Belsavis vingt deux ans auparavant et qu'ils puissent l'utiliser pour appuyer ses prétentions au trône impérial.

Quand elle rentra dans son appartement, Roganda trouva son fils, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux bleus, en train de jouer avec son datapad dans le salon.

– Bonjour mon chéri, le salua-t-elle, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

– Bien sûr que si, mère, répondit le jeune garçon sur un ton de reproche. Mais je suppose que tu avais mieux à faire. Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit cette fois, un homme ou une femme ?

– Irek ! s'exclama Roganda, choquée par les propos de son fils.

– Allons mère, crois-tu que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ? Ou comment on parle de toi dans les émissions people sur l'holovision ? Sais-tu qu'ils t'appellent « la putain de l'Empereur » ? Il y a des moments où tu me dégoûtes !

Roganda soupira. Irek était étonnamment précoce pour un garçon de huit ans. Il était vain de continuer à lui raconter des histoires comme quoi elle partait souvent en voyage ou devait travailler au palais toute la nuit. Ses talents empathiques et son intuition étaient maintenant suffisamment développés pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le tromper aussi facilement.

– Tu as regardé l'holovision ? le reprit-elle. J'avais pourtant ordonné à ta nounou de ne pas t'y autoriser !

– Oh, elle a essayé de m'en empêcher, mais j'ai beaucoup insisté, comme le professeur Magrody me l'a appris. Et elle a fini par me laisser tranquille.

Roganda resta pensive quelques instants. Ainsi le convertisseur subélectronique fonctionnait bien et Irek commençait à savoir s'en servir pour influencer les droïdes. A l'avenir, elle devra modifier régulièrement la programmation de la droïde nounou pour qu'il ne puisse pas trop facilement la contrôler. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

– Écoute, mon chéri : tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, pour qu'un jour tu puisses devenir Empereur. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi, Irek. Les autres, ce journaliste avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, Zeneb LaChannelle et même l'Empereur Palpatine ne sont que des outils dont j'ai besoin pour renforcer mon lien avec le Côté Obscur. Je dois être forte, pour toi !

– Je sais, maman, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Roganda laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Lorsque le sabre de l'inquisitrice Darys avait transpercé le cœur de son frère, il y a vingt deux ans sur Belsavis, il avait, d'un certain point de vue, également percé le sien ; seul son fils était encore capable de le faire battre et avec son intuition issue de la Force, Irek savait que les sentiments maternels de sa mère étaient réels et non feints. Lorsque la veille, devant l'Empereur, elle avait bien cru que Zeneb allait la tuer, c'était d'abord à son fils qu'elle avait pensé. Bien sûr, il aurait mérité une meilleure mère, mais le peu de véritable amour dont Roganda était encore capable, elle le gardait pour son fils. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre.

– Je reste avec toi aujourd'hui Irek, reprit Roganda, je te le promet. Il faut d'abord que j'aille m'entraîner un peu et ensuite, nous irons nous promener tous les deux, d'accord ?

– D'accord, à tout à l'heure, maman !

Laissant Irek continuer de jouer avec son datapad, Roganda quitta le salon pour se diriger vers une porte protégée par un dispositif de contrôle d'accès. Elle composa un code et la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière se trouvaient deux pièces : une petite couverte d'étagères où Roganda rangeait les objets Sith qu'elle avait accumulés patiemment au cours des quinze dernières années et une plus grande qui servait de salle d'entraînement. Roganda prit deux objets sur les étagères, une sphère d'entraînement et son sabre laser. C'était un très ancien sabre, vieux de plusieurs millénaires dont la garde en cuivre avait été patinée par le temps. Elle l'avait acheté il y a quinze ans, peu après son arrivée sur Coruscant, à un collectionneur d'objets rares qui lui avait assuré qu'il avait jadis appartenu à une Dame Sith dont le nom était depuis longtemps oublié. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Roganda ne s'en était plus servi, trop longtemps. Maintenant que sa position auprès de son maître était compromise, sa vie et celle de son fils étaient en danger. Face à un assassin, ses talents de séduction et de persuasion ne lui serviraient à rien, seule sa maîtrise, même modeste, du sabre laser pourrait les sauver.

Passant dans la salle d'entraînement, elle activa son sabre, faisant jaillir la lame d'énergie de couleur rouge-orangée, puis la sphère. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa envahir par la Force, ignorant la douleur des décharges de la sphère qui la frappaient et vibrant d'excitation à chaque tir qu'elle parvenait à intercepter avec son sabre. Même si elle avait trop longtemps négligé de s'entraîner, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas trop perdu de son intuition et de ses réflexes.

Elle continua ainsi à s'entraîner pendant près d'une heure, puis elle quitta de nouveau la pièce en gardant son sabre à la ceinture. Elle alla dans le rafraîchisseur prendre une vapodouche puis se rhabilla avec des vêtements plus discrets. Elle alla ensuite retrouver Irek dans le salon et ils partirent se promener dans la cité comme elle le lui avait promis, non sans oublier de garder ses sens en alerte et son sabre à portée de la main.

* * *

 _Note_ _: La gouverneure Aryon était citée dans les scripts d' **Un nouvel espoir** comme ayant protesté contre l'envoi au sol des troupes de choc de Vador, mais la scène n'a pas été conservée dans le film._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Retrouvailles

**_Bonsoir,_**

 ** _Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Lumiya prend le commandement de la flotte impériale pour aller attaquer le quartier général de l'Alliance rebelle. À bord du Lusankya, elle retrouve une vieille connaissance._**  
 ** _De son côté, Claria arrive à Mos Eisley où elle espère retrouver la prophétesse Sariss._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Retrouvailles**

 _Super-croiseur Lusankya, en orbite de Coruscant_

Lumiya venait de monter à bord du _Lusankya_ , porteuse de l'ordre de Claria qui lui confiait le commandement de la flotte en son absence. Elle fut accueillie à son arrivée par le grand amiral Makati, l'agent Petothel, le colonel Fel et divers autres officiers. A l'arrière du groupe, son regard fut attiré par une jeune pilote aux cheveux noirs et à la peau sombre qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : le capitaine Myrette Davani, son ancienne camarade de promotion et meilleure amie. Lumiya resta impassible alors qu'elle croisait son regard mais Myrette ne put retenir une expression de surprise avant de détourner les yeux. Lumiya comprit immédiatement que malgré sa coiffe et son voile qui recouvraient en partie son visage, son ancienne camarade l'avait reconnue.

Mais cela n'avait pour l'instant aucune importance, seule comptait la mission que Dame Claria lui avait confiée. Elle s'adressa donc à Gara Petothel comme elle l'avait prévu.

– Agent Petothel, avez-vous transmis mes ordres à Jix comme convenu ?

– Oui, madame, il y a deux heures. S'il relève le message vingt quatre heures après son émission comme il nous l'a dit, il lui restera deux ou trois heures pour agir avant l'arrivée de la flotte.

– Bien. Amiral Makati, la flotte sera-t-elle prête à partir à l'heure ?

– Oui, dame Lumiya, nous serons prêts. Cette fois, les rebelles payeront pour tous les nôtres qui sont morts à Endor. Mais si vous le permettez, je vais vous conduire à vos quartiers.

– Merci amiral, je vous suis.

Tandis que Lumiya suivait le grand amiral Makati dans les coursives du _Lusankya_ jusqu'aux quartiers réservés aux invités de marque, Soontir Fel remarqua que sa coéquipière, le capitaine Davani, se tenait appuyée contre un mur, l'air profondément troublée. Son visage à la peau brune avait pris un teint grisâtre et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Inquiet, il alla l'aborder.

– Ça ne va pas, capitaine ? lui demanda-t-il. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de croiser un mort !

– Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, mon colonel ! répondit Myrette à voix basse. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon remontant.

– Si cela peut vous faire du bien Rette, j'ai toujours une bouteille de Whyren's dans mes quartiers. Je vous invite à boire un verre et vous me raconterez ce qui vous a troublé à ce point, d'accord ?

– D'accord, mon colonel.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ses quartiers, Soontir se demanda ce qui avait bien pu perturber Myrette. Elle avait intégré son escadron il y a quatre mois, après son transfert depuis l'escadron Copperhead du sept cent quatre-vingt deuxième groupe de chasse et s'était rapidement révélée comme un de ses meilleurs éléments, à égalité avec le major Turr Phennir. Elle s'était particulièrement illustrée lors de la bataille d'Endor, bien qu'elle y ait perdue sa fiancée, l'enseigne Tarania Keitan, opératrice de communication à bord de l' _Executor_ , lorsque le super-croiseur avait été détruit. Soontir se rappelait encore ses dernières paroles, émises vers son escadron avec lequel elle assurait la communication, quelques secondes avant l'instant fatal : « Adieu Rette, je t'aime ! ».

Après cette terrible perte, Myrette était restée abattue plusieurs jours et il ne l'en avait pas blâmée, la laissant faire son deuil. Elle avait ensuite rapidement repris du poil de la bête, déterminée plus que jamais à en découdre avec ces « salopards de rebelles ». Alors que s'était-il passé ? Quelque chose lui avait-il rappelé ces instants tragiques ? Ou un autre événement plus ancien ? Elle avait l'air d'aller bien avant l'arrivée de... Lumiya ! Oui, bien sûr, elle ne plaisantait pas en confirmant avoir croisé une morte, elle devait avoir reconnu la sombre dame, quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu précédemment et qu'elle croyait morte.

Arrivés à ses quartiers, Soontir l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir tandis qu'il allait chercher deux verres et une bouteille. Il versa dans chaque verre un peu du liquide ambré au fort parfum boisé et lui en tendit un.

– Tenez Rette, goûtez-moi ça, on ne trouve pas de meilleur whisky sur Corellia !

La jeune femme pris son verre et le vida cul sec. Elle commença à reprendre des couleurs et Soontir la resservit aussitôt.

– Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous a mis dans cet état. C'est en rapport avec dame Lumiya n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez reconnue ?

– Oui, je n'avais jamais rencontré dame Lumiya auparavant. J'ai juste entendu dire qu'elle était une cyborg et une ancienne élève du Seigneur Vador. Alors quand j'ai croisé son regard tout à l'heure... Ces yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru les revoir un jour, on m'avait dit qu'elle était morte, que le major Shira Brie avait été tuée il y a six mois lors d'une mission d'infiltration de l'Alliance rebelle.

– Shira Brie... ce nom me dit quelque chose. Une pilote formée comme vous par le commandant Mogurk à l'institut de pilotage de Coruscant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui mon colonel, c'était ma camarade de promotion et ma meilleure amie. Une pilote exceptionnelle, elle a fini première et j'ai dû me contenter de la deuxième place. Nous sommes devenues très proches et comme elle était orpheline, je l'ai invitée quelques semaines dans la ferme de mes parents sur Beheboth, avant qu'on ne rejoigne l'académie de Carida pour notre dernière année de formation. C'était très dur et je crois que je n'y serais pas arrivée sans son soutien et ses conseils. Mais Shira a commencé à changer ; il y avait ces séances d'entraînement spéciales qu'elle suivait la nuit puis cet accident lors d'un exercice où elle a tué six cadets. Son MT-ST avait été réglé par erreur en tir réel, mais au lieu d'être horrifiée comme moi par ce qui s'était passé, elle a éclaté de rire !

– C'est sans doute l'effet du choc, cela arrive parfois que l'on craque de cette façon dans de semblables circonstances.

– C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais elle n'a jamais voulu en parler, pas plus que de ces mystérieuses séances nocturnes et les autorités ont étouffé l'affaire. Mais le plus bizarre s'est produit lors d'une permission peu avant la remise des diplômes. On est sorties ensemble faire la tournée des cantinas et je ne sais pas comment Shira a fait, mais avec des regards et quelques gestes de la main, elle nous a obtenu des boissons gratuites et a même figé sur place un Caridéen un peu trop insistant. Et là aussi, j'ai vainement tenté d'obtenir la moindre explication de sa part.

– J'ai vu le Seigneur Vador faire ce genre de choses. Votre amie a certainement été formée à l'usage de la Force, probablement lors de ces fameuses séances nocturnes dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

– La Force ? Comme les anciens Jedi ? Quand j'étais petite, mon père me parlait de leurs exploits pendant la guerre mais en grandissant j'ai cessé d'y croire. Je pensais que c'était une légende !

– Non Rette, la Force existe bel et bien. Si les Jedi ont quasiment disparu après la guerre des clones, il y a d'autres utilisateurs de la Force : des Sith comme le Seigneur Vador, Dame Claria et probablement l'Empereur lui-même, des inquisiteurs à leur service, des mystiques comme les prophètes du Côté Obscur. Ils ont dû repérer les dons de votre amie et la recruter parmi eux.

– J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait juste été recrutée par les services de renseignement. Elle les a rejoint après la remise des diplômes et j'ai perdu le contact. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui écrire via la messagerie holonet militaire mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponses. Finalement, il y a six mois, j'ai reçu un message automatique m'informant que le major Brie était décédée en mission.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Myrette. Soontir vit qu'elle luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et il comprit que Shira était bien plus qu'une amie pour elle.

– Vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ?

– J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre la vraie nature de mes sentiments. A l'académie, les garçons se battaient pour sortir avec nous en permission et si Shira était très satisfaite de ses aventures d'un soir, ce n'était pas mon cas. A chaque fois, je pensais à Shira et j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était elle que je désirais. Mais j'avais tellement peur de perdre son amitié que je n'ai jamais osé le lui avouer. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit et j'ai juré de la venger, de faire payer ces salopards de rebelles qui me l'avaient tuée. Je me suis entraînée de plus belle et je suis devenue la meilleure pilote de mon escadron, avant de demander, et d'obtenir, mon transfert parmi les meilleurs : votre escadron, mon colonel.

– Et je suis fier de vous compter parmi nous, Rette.

– Puis j'ai rencontré Tarania, le coup de foudre, trois mois de bonheur. Nous avions fait des projets toutes les deux une fois que la guerre serait finie, nous marier, adopter des enfants. Mais ces salopards de rebelles me l'ont prise elle aussi. Je les hais, je voudrais tous les tuer, jusqu'au dernier !

– Vous en aurez bientôt l'occasion, nous partons attaquer leur quartier général. Mais vous n'honorerez pas la mémoire de l'enseigne Keitan en vous laissant envahir par la haine. Je vais avoir besoin de vous à mes côtés et en pleine possession de vos moyens.

– Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que quand j'ai reconnue Shira tout à l'heure, dans son costume de sombre dame, cela m'a fait un choc et a réveillé plein de mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi m'a-t-on dit qu'elle était morte ?

– Probablement qu'après avoir été très gravement blessée et être devenue une cyborg, elle a voulu faire table rase de son passé. C'est une élève de Vador et une ancienne agent des services de renseignements, mieux vaut ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus.

– Elle m'a sûrement reconnue elle aussi, je devrais aller lui parler.

– Soyez prudente Rette, ce n'est plus la jeune femme que vous avez connue. Elle sert le Côté Obscur de la Force à présent, comme Dark Vador. Et les rumeurs disent aussi qu'elle aurait un petit ami, un contrebandier corellien. Elle pourrait vous tuer si elle vous percevait comme un obstacle à ses ambitions. Je préférerais que vous affrontiez avec moi les meilleures forces de l'Alliance rebelle, l'escadron Rogue peut-être.

Myrette resta pensive pendant quelques instants. Bien sûr, le colonel Fel avait raison, elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission plutôt que sur ce qu'était devenue son ancienne amie. Elle finit son verre de whisky et sécha ses larmes.

– Vous avez sans doute raison, mon colonel. Je vais vous laisser et aller me reposer. Merci encore pour le whisky, il était excellent.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi capitaine. Reposez-vous bien, je compte sur vous !

Tandis que Myrette Davani regagnait ses quartiers, Soontir Fel songea que dans moins d'une journée, son escadron risquait de se trouver confronté à l'escadron Rogue commandé par son beau-frère, Wedge Antilles. Il aura alors bien besoin du capitaine Davani à ses côtés et pour le moment, d'un deuxième verre de Whyren's.

* * *

 _Mos Eisley, Tatooïne_

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Claria et K3 atteignirent Mos Eisley à bord du speeder que leur avait prêté la gouverneure Aryon. La ville, éclairée par la première lune presque pleine, était encore bien animée, les rues pleines de spaciens, de droïdes et de soldats impériaux en patrouille. Ne sachant pas où habitait la prophétesse Sariss, Claria décida d'aller d'abord se renseigner dans une cantina. Pour cela, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit que la cantina de Chalmun, connue dans tous ce secteur de la bordure extérieure comme un repaire de pirates et de malandrins. Elle traversa donc la cité jusqu'au quartier est et arrêta le speeder devant l'établissement. Puis elle entreprit de dissimuler ses sabres lasers sous sa robe, ne laissant en évidence que son blaster dans son étui à la ceinture. Elle releva ensuite le capuchon de sa robe afin de cacher sa chevelure rousse et ne pas risquer d'être reconnue par quelqu'un qui l'aurait vue aux holonews.

– Les droïdes ne sont pas admis dans la cantina, K3, dit-elle à son droïde de protocole, tu va donc rester ici garder le speeder. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mon nom est Chiara Lorn, c'est bien compris ?

– Bien compris, maîtresse Lorn.

Claria entra dans la cantina. L'ambiance était plutôt calme en ce début de soirée, un groupe de musiciens Bith jouait un air de jizz et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux gris assurait le service au bar. Personne ne sembla faire attention à Claria, les clients continuant leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'approcha du comptoir qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, manifestement un habitué des lieux déjà passablement éméché, l'aborda.

– Hé, c'est qu'vous avez l'air nouvelle dans l'coin, mam'zelle ! l'apostropha l'homme. J'peux vous offrir un verre ?

Claria dut réprimer l'envie qui la prit de faire taire définitivement cet importun à coup de sabre laser ou d'étranglement de Force. Mais elle était venue pour des renseignements et non pour faire un scandale ou déclencher une rixe, elle opta donc pour une méthode plus subtile.

– Vous n'avez pas envie de m'offrir un verre, répondit-elle à l'homme en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste discret de la main. Vous avez déjà beaucoup trop bu et devriez rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer !

– J'crois qu'c'est pas une bonne idée finalement, j'tiens déjà plus d'bout, j'vais rentrer piquer un p'tit roupillon. Tiens Ackmena, garde la monnaie !

L'homme déposa quelques crédits sur le comptoir et se dirigea en titubant vers la sortie. La serveuse ramassa ses crédits et s'adressa à Claria d'un air étonné.

– Et bien, je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi ce coup là, ma jeune dame, mais vous m'avez rendu un fier service. D'habitude, Biff reste au comptoir jusqu'à la fermeture et on est obligé de le jeter dehors. Je m'appelle Ackmena et j'assure le service en soirée. Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? C'est offert par la maison !

– Chiara Lorn, se présenta Claria. Je prendrais juste une tasse de caf bien noir, merci.

Ackmena s'éloigna quelques instants et revint avec une tasse de caf fumant qu'elle posa devant Claria.

– Voilà votre caf, madame Lorn. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce repaire de vauriens ? Vous cherchez un pilote pour quitter cette fichue planète ?

– Non, en fait, je suis venue de Bestine pour consulter la prophétesse. Vous pourrez peut-être me dire où je peux la trouver ?

– Ah, vous voulez connaître votre avenir ! La prophétesse ne vient jamais ici, mon collègue de jour Wuher est en froid avec elle, rapport avec une de ses prophéties. Mais je peux vous dire où elle habite, bien sûr.

Claria prit note de l'adresse du domicile de la prophétesse, but sa tasse de caf puis prit congé. Elle retrouva K3 dans le speeder et ils se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée. Elle alla sonner à la porte de la petite maison.

– Bonsoir, dit-elle, je m'appelle Chiara Lorn et je souhaiterais consulter la prophétesse.

Une voix féminine lui répondit au bout d'une trentaine de secondes.

– Je ne consulte pas après le coucher des soleils. Revenez demain, madame !

Claria regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez près pour l'entendre, puis elle rabattit le capuchon de sa robe avant de reprendre.

– Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre demain, Sariss ! Je suis Dark Claria, sombre Dame des Sith et je dois vous parler maintenant. Si vous ne m'ouvrez pas, je serai obligée de forcer votre porte !

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une femme blonde aux yeux verts qui portait une robe en toile rouge et blanche.

– Veuillez me pardonner, ma Dame, dit la prophétesse. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir votre visite, je vous prenais pour une simple cliente désirant que je le lui prédise son avenir. Entrez, je vous prie.

La prophétesse conduisit Claria à l'intérieur de sa demeure, qui était typique des habitations modestes de Tatooïne. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon. Claria décida de ne pas perdre de temps et d'aller droit au but.

– Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une simple diseuse de bonne aventure, Sariss. Vous appartenez à l'ordre des prophètes du Côté Obscur, qui ont tous quasiment disparu depuis que le prophète suprême Kadann s'est fâché avec mon maître l'Empereur.

– Avez-vous l'intention de me tuer au nom de l'Empereur, ma Dame ? demanda Sariss soudain inquiète.

– Non, je ne viens pas vous voir au nom de l'Empereur mais en mon nom propre. J'ai depuis quelques semaines des visions récurrentes, concernant mon avenir et l'avenir de la Galaxie. Je souhaite rencontrer Kadann pour lui en parler mais j'ignore où il se trouve.

– Et vous pensez que je pourrais vous conduire à lui ?

– Au moins me dire où je pourrais le trouver. Je me demande aussi pourquoi vous n'avez pas disparu comme les autres prophètes. Vous ont-ils oubliée ?

– Non, j'ai choisi de rester. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de retrouver les autres. Voyez-vous, mon apprentissage sur Dromund Kaas a été particulièrement pénible, il y a peu de femmes dans nos rangs et... Non, désolé, je ne veux pas en parler !

Claria sentit la violence des émotions qui assaillaient Sariss à l'évocation de son passé : la douleur, l'humiliation, la haine. Tout cela se concentrait dans le regard de la jeune femme qui en devenait insoutenable. Claria comprit que les autres prophètes avait abusé d'elle pendant sa formation mais aussi qu'elle était bien plus puissante dans le Côté Obscur qu'elle n'en avait l'air au premier abord. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait tuer d'un simple regard.

– Je comprends de quoi vous voulez parler, Sariss, pardonnez-moi d'avoir réveillé ces pénibles souvenirs. Dites-moi juste où je peux trouver Kadann et je vous laisserai tranquille.

Sariss sembla se calmer, son regard reprit un aspect normal et le sentiment d'oppression qui avait envahi Claria se dissipa.

– Je vous dirai où le trouver, ma Dame. Mais d'abord, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais avoir un aperçu de vos visions.

– Vous voulez procéder à une fusion mentale ?

– Non, un simple contact suffira, à condition de ne pas me fermer votre esprit. Cela vous convient-il ?

– C'est d'accord, vous pouvez y aller.

Sariss se rapprocha de Claria et posa une main sur son front tout en fermant les yeux. Rapidement, des images se formèrent dans son esprit, d'abord celle de Claria dans sa robe de couronnement, acclamée par une foule immense, puis la vision de la défunte Sith Dark Zannah lui parlant de sa destinée et de sa fille, la naissance de la princesse héritière. Puis ce fut la seconde vision, la guerre, les armes de destruction massive, l'Impératrice Sith qui fut Leïa Organa et son regard de folie.

– Oui, dit Sariss, je vois deux avenirs possibles, l'un où vous devenez Impératrice et l'autre où c'est une autre femme qui monte sur le trône, avec un regard qui glace le sang.

– C'est ce que j'ai vu, oui. Pouvez-vous voir autre chose ?

– Je vais essayer... Attendez... Oui, je vois une forme un peu floue, un homme je pense, avec un sabre vert. Il se bat avec vous et... Aaahhhh !

Sariss poussa un cri et rompit le contact. Elle tomba à terre comme si elle venait d'être frappée.

– Sariss ! Vous allez bien ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

– Ça ira pour moi, ma Dame, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Mais, cet homme, j'ai senti sa lame vous percer le cœur ! Soyez sur vos gardes, vous êtes en grand danger !

Claria réfléchit à cette vision : un homme avec un sabre vert... Skywalker ? Un jour ou l'autre, elle devra affronter le jeune Jedi et elle avait vu de quoi il était capable face à Vador. Elle devra effectivement se montrer prudente et ne surtout pas le sous-estimer.

– Pour moi, le danger est un compagnon de longue date. Êtes-vous rassurée à présent et prête à me dire où trouver le prophète suprême Kadann ?

– Oui, cette folle que j'ai vue ne doit pas devenir Impératrice. Mon ordre a un temple secret sur Bosthirda, une planète des anciens mondes Sith dans le secteur Esstran. C'est là qu'ils se sont réfugiés, pas même l'Empereur Palpatine n'en connaît l'existence. Je vais vous donner une carte de données qui contient toutes les informations nécessaires.

Sariss se releva et marcha jusqu'à un mur. Là, elle se concentra dans la Force et au bout de quelques secondes, un panneau s'escamota, révélant un petit coffre jusque là parfaitement invisible. Elle y prit une carte de données qu'elle remit à Claria.

– Tenez Dame Claria, et que la Force soit avec vous !

– Merci Sariss, que la Force soit avec vous également !

Après avoir pris congé de la prophétesse, Claria regagna son speeder où l'attendait K3. Ils quittèrent Mos Eisley pour regagner Bestine qu'ils atteignirent au bout d'une heure. Ils laissèrent le speeder aux autorités du spatioport puis remontèrent dans leur vaisseau. Claria glissa la carte de données dans l'ordinateur de navigation et ils repartirent en direction de Bosthirda et du prophète suprême Kadann.

* * *

 _Super-croiseur Lusankya, en transit vers le système Arbra_

Dans ses quartiers à bord du _Lusankya_ , Myrette Davani n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait besoin de se reposer avant la bataille qui s'annonçait mais les récents évènements n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, sa messagerie holonet avait été piratée il y a une semaine : quelqu'un s'était introduit dans le système et avait envoyé, en son nom, un message à ses parents annonçant la construction d'une base impériale sur Beheboth et son espoir d'y être transférée. Son père lui avait répondu qu'il en était très heureux et qu'il espérait la revoir bientôt. Myrette avait aussitôt essayé de démentir et de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais envoyé ce message mais elle avait alors été informée qu'un problème de relais holonet défectueux empêchait de joindre Beheboth pour le moment.

Elle avait alors été voir l'officier de communication pour lui exposer le problème. Celui-ci lui avait confirmé que son compte avait bien été piraté depuis Coruscant par un intrus qui semblait bien connaître le système et n'avait pas laissé de trace exploitable. Il l'avait assurée qu'il transmettrait sa plainte à ses supérieurs ; cependant, au bout de quelques jours, ce même officier l'avait informée discrètement que le dossier avait été clos sans autre explication. Selon lui, cela voulait dire que les services de renseignements impériaux étaient dans le coup et qu'il serait fort imprudent d'essayer d'en savoir davantage.

Et maintenant, elle avait reconnue son ancienne camarade Shira Brie, qu'elle croyait morte, sous les traits de Lumiya. Shira qui connaissait ses parents. Shira qui avait rejoint les services de renseignements impériaux à sa sortie de l'académie. La coïncidence était des plus troublante : qui d'autre la connaissait assez bien pour tromper ainsi son père et sa mère ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? La part d'ombre qu'elle avait senti grandir en Shira durant leur séjour sur Carida l'avait-elle consumée au point que l'amitié n'ait plus aucune valeur pour elle ?

Myrette décida qu'elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Certes, le colonel Fel l'avait mise en garde contre toute tentative de rencontrer Lumiya mais elle était décidée à en prendre le risque. Si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle risquait de toute façon de ne pas survivre à la prochaine bataille. Elle se leva donc, enfila son uniforme de cérémonie de l'escadron Sabre et se rendit à travers les couloirs et les turboascenseurs du super-croiseur jusqu'aux quartiers de la sombre dame. Après un ultime moment d'hésitation, elle se décida à sonner à la porte.

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dame Lumiya, dit-elle. Je suis le capitaine Davani de l'escadron Sabre et j'aurais besoin de vous parler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

– Entrez, capitaine, lui répondit une voix familière aux accents coruscanti.

Myrette s'avança à l'intérieur de la suite VIP du _Lusankya_ qui avait été attribuée à Lumiya et la porte se referma derrière elle. La vaste baie en transparacier donnant sur l'espace avait été obscurcie pour cacher le chatoiement irisé de l'hyperespace et dame Lumiya était assise confortablement sur un magnifique canapé en cuir de nerf, en train de boire une tasse de caf. Elle portait toujours la combinaison grise qu'elle avait en montant à bord mais elle avait retiré son voile et sa coiffe. Son visage découvert ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à son identité ; ses cheveux châtains-roux étaient un peu plus longs, lui arrivant aux épaules et son visage, marqué de cicatrices du côté gauche semblait plus dur mais c'était bien la Shira Brie qu'elle avait connue.

– Bonsoir Rette, lui dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, j'attendais ta visite. Assied-toi je t'en prie !

Myrette alla s'asseoir en face d'elle puis laissa éclater son émotion.

– Shira, c'est bien toi ! Par la robe de l'Empereur, je te croyais morte ! Que t'est-il donc arrivé ?

– Je le suis, d'un certain point de vue. Lorsque Luke Skywalker m'a abattue lors de la bataille de l'armada secrète, il me laissa pour morte. Mais ma foi en la Force m'a sauvée, le Seigneur Vador m'a trouvée et m'a arrachée à mon linceul glacé. Il m'a offert de nouveaux membres, un nouveau nom et une nouvelle raison de vivre : servir comme lui le Côté Obscur, devenir son élève Sith sous le nom de Lumiya. Quand mon maître est tombé à la bataille d'Endor et que l'Empereur a choisi Dame Claria pour lui succéder, je suis allée la défier pour le titre de Dame Sith mais j'ai échoué. Cependant, elle m'a laissée vivre et proposée de la servir comme j'ai servi Vador. C'est ce que je fais à présent. Et toi, tu voles maintenant avec le baron Fel dans l'escadron Sabre ; une vraie as de la chasse, dis donc ! Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi !

L'évocation de ses parents fit changer l'humeur de Myrette du tout au tout. Alors qu'elle était d'abord pleine de joie en revoyant Shira, elle fut prise de colère en repensant à la façon dont elle avait abusé de son amitié.

– C'est toi, n'est-ce pas, qui a piraté ma messagerie et envoyé ce faux message à mes parents ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Shira ? Est-ce cela la voie du Côté Obscur ? Trahir ainsi notre amitié ?

– J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire, Rette. L'attachement est une faiblesse indigne d'une Sith. Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu la localisation du quartier général de l'Alliance ? C'est grâce à la fausse rumeur répandue par ton père que les rebelles sont sortis de leur trou. Nous avons fait arrêter leur agent sur Beheboth et Jix a pu s'infiltrer parmi eux et nous permettre de localiser leur base.

– Jix est ton petit ami corellien dont tout le monde parle, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous ou est-ce que tu abuse aussi de ses sentiments à ton égard ?

– Jix est mon amant, en effet, la passion est une force. Serais-tu jalouse, Rette ? Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais ; j'ai fini par comprendre que tes sentiments à mon égard allaient au delà de la simple amitié. Mais nous n'avons pas couché ensemble et ce n'est pas à toi de me juger.

– C'est une question de point de vue, reprit Myrette avec un rire nerveux. Tu te souviens de cette nuit à l'académie où tu es rentrée tellement crevée de ton entraînement particulier que tu t'es trompée de couchette ? Tu t'es écroulée comme une pierre à côté de moi sans même avoir pris une vapodouche !

– Oui, ça me revient, il m'a fallu un certain temps le lendemain matin pour comprendre comment j'étais arrivée dans ton lit. Attends, ne me dis pas que tu en a profité pour...

– Non, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas abusé de ta petite personne pendant ton sommeil. Mais j'étais si bien, serrée contre toi, à m'enivrer de ton odeur. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'aimais les femmes et que j'étais amoureuse de toi !

– Allons Rette, continua Lumiya en souriant, ça n'aurait jamais marché nous deux ! Tu sais bien que j'aime les hommes !

– C'est pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, j'avais trop peur de perdre ton amitié. Mais j'ai longtemps continué à penser à toi, Shira, même après avoir appris ta mort officielle. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Tarania en fait...

A nouveau, des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Myrette qu'elle essuya du revers de la main.

– Je suis désolée Rette, repris Lumiya. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé à Endor, je t'adresse toutes mes condoléances et je te promet que cette fois nous écraserons cette pitoyable rébellion.

– Merci, je crois que je ferais bien de retourner dormir un peu, on aura une rude journée demain.

– Une dernière chose : tu ne dois en aucun cas parler de moi à tes parents ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est bien compris ? Mon identité doit rester secrète.

– Oui, répondit Myrette d'un ton triste, je comprends que la Shira que j'ai aimée est vraiment morte. Bonne nuit, dame Lumiya, et que la Force soit avec vous !

– Bonne nuit, capitaine Davani, et que la volonté de l'Empereur soit faite !

Myrette se leva et sortit pour regagner ses quartiers. De nouveau seule, Lumiya laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Oui, Shira Brie était bien morte, celle qui fut sa meilleure amie lui tournait le dos à présent. Mais Lumiya avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire pour servir l'Empire et le Côté Obscur de la Force. Et elle continuerait à les servir en menant l'assaut contre le quartier général rebelle et en capturant la princesse Organa, comme Dame Claria le lui avait ordonné.

Une fois revenue dans ses quartiers, Myrette retourna se coucher et cette fois, l'esprit libéré, elle sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Lumiya alla se coucher elle aussi mais son sommeil ne fut pas aussi serein. Elle eut à nouveau une vision de cette ancienne Dame Sith, Githany, qui lui parla dans ses rêves :

– _L'instant décisif approche ; Claria va très bientôt défier son maître. Qu'elle réussisse ou qu'elle échoue, tu dois te tenir prête, Lumiya, car ton destin va lui aussi se jouer. Continue à suivre ses ordres, mais prend garde à la fille de Vador : elle n'est pas faite pour le pouvoir du Côté Obscur, il la conduira à la folie et la Galaxie à la ruine !_

Elle se réveilla à nouveau à la fin de son rêve, mais cette fois elle n'en fut pas perturbée. Elle avait décidé d'être forte et d'affronter son destin, quel qu'il soit. Elle s'endormit à nouveau et son sommeil fut cette fois parfaitement serein.

* * *

 _Notes_ _: La serveuse de nuit de la cantina de Chalmun, Ackmena, est tirée du téléfilm **Au temps de la guerre des étoiles** (Star Wars Holiday Special en VO)._  
 _La prophétesse est initialement une figurante de Mos Eisley qui apparaît brièvement dans **Un Nouvel Espoir** et qui a ensuite été identifiée à Sariss, l'apprentie de Jerec dans le jeu vidéo **Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II**._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le prophète suprême

_**Bonsoir fidèles lecteurs et lectrices !**_

 _ **Comme les vacances m'ont permis de prendre de l'avance dans mon planning d'écriture, voici un nouveau chapitre :**_

 _ **Alors que Claria approche du but de sa quête, Bosthirda et le prophète suprême Kadann, elle fait un nouveau rêve des plus troublant. Sur Arbra, Jix reçoit la réponse qu'il attendait et Luke fait part de ses craintes à Mon Mothma. Sur Coruscant, Ysanne Isard, convaincue de la trahison imminente de Claria, demande audience à l'Empereur.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le prophète suprême**

 _ _Vaisseau de Dark Claria, en transit vers Bosthirda__

Pendant le voyage en hyperespace vers Bosthirda, Claria était allée dormir dans sa cabine tandis que K3 restait au poste de pilotage. A nouveau, son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves et de visions. Elle vit à nouveau la scène de couronnement, semblable aux précédentes puis Dark Zannah lui apparut, pour lui délivrer cette fois un message différent :

 _–_ _ _L'heure approche où tu devras affronter ton destin, Claria. Tu dois te préparer à défier ton maître ou il te tuera et choisira une autre apprentie pour te remplacer. Repère ses faiblesses et tiens-toi prête à frapper !__

La vision s'estompa et elle eut tout d'abord l'impression de s'être réveillée ; elle était étendue nue dans son lit mais elle n'y était pas seule, un jeune homme blond, nu lui aussi, était étendu à ses côtés. La sensation de chaleur et de bien-être qu'elle ressentait lui indiquait qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour. Le jeune homme se retourna pour lui parler et elle le reconnut alors : Luke Skywalker !

 _–_ _ _Est-ce bien raisonnable ce que nous venons de faire, Mara ? lui dit-il.__

La surprise la fit se réveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant. Luke, l'homme qu'elle avait vainement tenté de tuer par deux fois, serait donc le père de l'enfant qu'elle devait porter ? Alors que Sariss avait vu qu'elle risquait de mourir de sa main ? L'avenir était décidément plein de possibilités contradictoires, il était plus que temps qu'elle retrouve Kadann pour avoir des réponses.

Mais Bosthirda était encore à plusieurs heures de voyage en hyperespace ; elle alla donc se rafraîchir le visage avant de retourner se coucher. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir immédiatement, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle devait reconnaître que le jeune Skywalker était particulièrement mignon et que s'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, elle n'aurait rien contre l'idée de partager quelques moments intimes avec lui. En tant que Sith, elle ne pouvait s'attacher à un homme, mais la passion charnelle n'allait pas contre les voies du Côté Obscur ; l'Empereur lui-même ne partageait-il pas son lit avec une nouvelle favorite ?

Ce n'était néanmoins pas le moment pour elle de se laisser aller à de telles pensées érotiques ; elle avait besoin de se reposer avant de rencontrer Kadann. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau face au jeune Skywalker, elle se laisserait guider par son intuition.

* * *

 _ _Extérieur du quartier général de l'Alliance, Arbra__

Le lendemain matin, Jix partit de nouveau faire un tour dans la forêt. L'équipe qui avait été envoyée explorer la zone d'où il avait envoyé son message de la veille n'était pas encore rentrée faire son rapport définitif et aucune autre activité anormale n'avait été signalée. Il se dirigea donc vers la clairière où il avait laissé son émetteur, à l'opposé de la zone de recherche, et retrouva sans peine l'emplacement, marqué par une pierre au pied d'un arbre, où il l'avait enterré. Il déplaça la pierre et grattant le sol sur quelques centimètres, en retira l'émetteur.

Il utilisa ensuite son comlink pour se connecter dessus et voir s'il avait reçu une réponse à son message. C'était bien le cas et il en demanda donc la lecture. Il entendit une voix de femme qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de l'agent Gara Petothel. Elle lui confirma que son message avait bien été reçu, que la planète Arbra avait pu être localisée et que dame Lumiya en avait immédiatement été informée. Celle-ci avait contactée Dame Claria qui lui avait confié le commandement de la flotte d'assaut et confirmé l'ordre de tenter de capturer la princesse Organa vivante. Selon les informations que Gara Petothel lui avait transmises, la flotte était en route et arriverait dans moins de trois heures.

Ayant pris connaissance du message, Jix désactiva l'émetteur de manière définitive. Il commença par séparer la vraie cellule énergétique de la fausse, puis remit la première dans son blaster. Il tira plusieurs coups sur la fausse cellule jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que quelques morceaux de métal fondu. Il se remit ensuite en route pour rentrer à la base tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire pour attirer la princesse Organa à l'écart des autres avant l'arrivée de la flotte.

* * *

Dans ses quartiers privés de la base Haven, Mon Mothma, ancienne sénatrice de Chandrila et leader de l'Alliance rebelle attendait les dernières nouvelles à propos de ce signal mystérieux qui avait été détecté la veille à quelques kilomètres de la base. Cela faisait six années maintenant qu'elle avait fondé l'Alliance avec les sénateurs Bail Prestor Organa d'Alderaan et Garm Bel Iblis de Corellia. Il y avait quatre ans, Bail Organa était mort lors de la destruction d'Alderaan et Bel Iblis, en désaccord avec elle sur la stratégie à suivre, avait quitté l'Alliance, la laissant seule à sa tête. Heureusement, elle avait pu s'appuyer sur la fille adoptive de Bail, Leïa Organa, qui avait survécu à la destruction de sa planète d'adoption.

Quand elle avait appris, un mois plus tôt, grâce aux réseaux d'espions Bothans, que l'Empereur Palpatine supervisait en personne la construction d'une nouvelle Étoile de la Mort, elle avait pensé pouvoir porter un coup décisif à l'Empire en détruisant à la fois la nouvelle station de combat et le tyran qui gouvernait la Galaxie d'une main de fer depuis plus de vingt ans. Mais peu de temps avant la bataille, elle avait reçu confirmation que son fils Jobin, engagé lui aussi dans la rébellion et porté disparu depuis près d'un an, était bel et bien mort sur Hoth. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus guère d'espoir, mais elle avait toujours voulu continuer à croire qu'il pouvait avoir survécu et cette mauvaise nouvelle l'affecta profondément. C'était aussi un bien mauvais présage.

Effectivement, il s'était vite avéré qu'elle et l'Alliance étaient tombés dans un piège préparé par Palpatine : non seulement la flotte impériale les y avait attendus, mais la station de combat était opérationnelle et la flotte rebelle avait subi de lourdes pertes. Heureusement, l'équipe de sabotage menée par Leïa Organa et Han Solo avait réussi à détruire le générateur du bouclier et les vaisseaux d'attaque menés par Lando Calrissian et Wedge Antilles avaient alors pu détruire la station de combat. Hélas, l'Empereur n'était plus à bord, il avait été exfiltré quelques minutes auparavant par une de ses Mains, Mara Jade, qui avait depuis remplacé Vador à la tête de l'armée impériale et comme apprentie Sith sous le nom de Dark Claria.

Depuis, l'Alliance, à nouveau sur la défensive, avait dû se replier sur Arbra, son quartier général secret que l'Empire recherchait activement. C'est pourquoi ce signal mystérieux repéré la veille était si inquiétant ; un an plus tôt, c'était un semblable signal émis par un droïde sonde impérial qui avait annoncé l'attaque de la base Echo de Hoth.

On sonna à la porte de ses quartiers, peut-être enfin des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Luke Skywalker lui-même qui venait la voir, plutôt mauvais signe.

– Maître Skywalker, entrez je vous prie. Alors, avez-vous pu trouver l'origine de ce mystérieux signal ?

– Hélas non, madame la sénatrice. Nous avons passé toute la zone au peigne fin et n'avons rien trouvé, aucune balise ou autre émetteur. Cela m'amène à conclure que ce signal a été émis par une unité mobile, probablement une variété de droïde sonde. Par ailleurs, même si je n'ai rien ressenti sur place dans la Force, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui ne fait que se renforcer à mesure que le temps passe. Je crains que nous ne devions considérer que l'Empire nous a repérés et que nous devions nous préparer à évacuer.

– C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je vais donner les ordres d'évacuation et j'irai moi-même rejoindre l'amiral Ackbar à bord du _Home One_. Et je tiens à vous redire combien je suis désolée que nous ne puissions rien faire pour votre amie Darial Anglethorn, maître Skywalker. Mais gardez espoir, si Lumiya et Isard se sont données la peine de la ramener à Coruscant, c'est qu'elles comptent la garder en vie.

– Oui, je pense savoir pourquoi. Quand j'ai eu ma vision il y a deux jours, j'ai senti que Darial avait essayé de me prévenir à travers la Force ; elle doit y être sensible sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Lumiya l'a sûrement ressenti elle aussi.

– Et elle aura décidé après l'avoir interrogée qu'elle leur serait plus utile vivante que morte, c'est possible en effet. Après tout, on dit aussi que le général Jan Dodonna serait toujours en vie et aux mains d'Ysanne Isard. C'est pourquoi je ne donnerai pas non plus suite aux demandes du conseiller Fey'lya de faire passer en procès le grand amiral Teshik, il pourrait nous servir de monnaie d'échange.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, madame la sénatrice, même si je ne pense pas que les échanges de prisonniers soient dans les habitudes de l'Empire. Je compte d'ailleurs vous accompagner à bord du _Home One_ , je souhaiterais rencontrer moi-même Osvald Teshik et lui parler.

– Bien sûr, maître Skywalker, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que vous parliez au prisonnier. Je compte partir d'ici dans deux heures. A plus tard et que la Force soit avec nous tous !

Luke pris congé de la sénatrice Mothma et se prépara à quitter lui aussi la base. Son mauvais pressentiment continuait à se renforcer ; quelque chose approchait, il en était sûr. Il devrait aller voir Leïa et tenter de la persuader de quitter la base elle aussi pour sa sécurité. Mais il doutait d'arriver à la convaincre : connaissant sa sœur, elle mettrait un point d'honneur à être parmi les derniers à partir, quel que soit le danger encouru.

* * *

 _ _Vaisseau de Dark Claria, en approche de Bosthirda__

Suivant les indications que lui avait remises Sariss, le vaisseau de Claria émergea de l'hyperespace à proximité d'une planète aride et montagneuse. Des milliers d'années auparavant, Bosthirda avait fait partie de l'Empire Sith comme Ziost, Korriban ou Dromund Kaas, mais maintenant, c'était une planète abandonnée et oubliée dont les anciennes cités étaient en ruine. Aucun signal n'émanait de la planète mais Claria ressentit immédiatement la présence du Côté Obscur.

Elle se plongea dans la Force et sut immédiatement qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait : les prophètes étaient bien là. Se guidant sur ces présences qu'elle ressentait, elle amena son vaisseau jusqu'à un ancien temple Sith construit à flanc de montagne et se posa sur la plateforme d'atterrissage. Confiant le vaisseau à la garde de K3, elle réajusta la capuche de sa robe Sith noire et se prépara à sortir.

Elle fut accueillie au bas de la rampe de son vaisseau par deux prophètes portant la traditionnelle robe noire constellée d'étoiles de leur ordre. Le premier était un homme très grand d'une quarantaine d'années au crâne chauve et à l'épaisse barbe noire ; le second un homme plus jeune de taille moyenne.

– Bienvenue sur Bosthirda, Dame Claria, lui dit le géant. Je suis le haut prophète Jedgar, assistant du prophète suprême Kadann. Il vous attend et m'a chargé de vous conduire à lui.

– Vous m'attendiez, dites-vous ? Quelqu'un vous a-t-il prévenu de ma visite ?

– Le prophète suprême vous a vue, il sait que vous voulez lui parler. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Jedgar conduisit Claria à l'intérieur du temple jusqu'à une vaste salle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un trône. Le prophète suprême, un homme de petite taille aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe grisonnante, vêtu de la même robe noire étoilée que ses adeptes, y était assis. Chef d'un ordre mystique fondé il y a plus de neuf cents ans par Dark Millenial, apprenti dissident de la Dame Sith Dark Cognus, il irradiait l'énergie du Côté Obscur et fixa Claria de son regard pénétrant.

– Approchez Dark Claria, lui dit-il, et parlez-moi de ces visions qui vous troublent tant !

Claria s'approcha et alla s'asseoir par terre au pied du trône. Kadann fit signe à Jedgar de se retirer. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Claria commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu.

– Merci de me recevoir, votre éminence. Ma première vision m'est apparue il y a un mois, alors que je me reposais sur Coruscant entre deux missions. J'ai vu Vador trahir et tuer l'Empereur. Je me suis alors précipitée à Endor pour le sauver.

– Et en agissant ainsi, vous avez changé l'avenir que j'avais également vu, celui où Sidious et Vador mourraient tous les deux. Ensuite, vous, Mara Jade, la Main de l'Empereur, êtes devenue Dark Claria, sa nouvelle apprentie Sith. Puis vous avez eu d'autres visions, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, une semaine plus tard, après la reprise d'Endor. Je me suis tout d'abord vue au balcon du palais impérial sur Coruscant, vêtue d'une robe de couronnement et acclamée comme nouvelle Impératrice. Puis Dark Zannah m'est apparue en rêve ; elle m'a dit que le Côté Obscur m'avait choisie pour régner sur la Galaxie et que je donnerais naissance à une fille qui portera son nom.

– J'ai moi aussi vu une Dame rouge des Sith tuer Sidious et prendre sa place comme Impératrice. C'était d'abord une probabilité très faible, mais elle s'est renforcée à mesure que votre pouvoir grandissait. Qu'avez-vous vu d'autre ?

– Deux jours plus tard, j'ai accompagné mon maître sur Byss. En méditant pendant le voyage, j'ai eu une vision extrêmement troublante : j'ai vu la guerre et la terreur, le chaos et la destruction. Et sur le trône, une autre Impératrice au regard de folie.

– La fille de Vador. Sidious ne vous a faite Dame Sith que par défaut, parce qu'il avait perdu Vador et que son fils s'était refusé à lui. Mais il convoite maintenant sa fille. Elle n'est pas faite pour le Côté Obscur, il la conduira à la folie et la Galaxie à la ruine.

– Mais comment savoir quelle vision se réalisera ? Que dois-je faire pour éviter le pire ?

– Difficile à dire, ma chère, l'avenir est toujours en mouvement. Mais il est certain que Sidious est prêt à vous sacrifier pour convertir la fille de Vador. Vous devrez l'affronter si vous voulez éviter cela. Pensez-vous être assez forte dans le Côté Obscur pour le défier, Dame Claria ?

Claria resta pensive un instant. Devait-elle tout lui dire ? Lui faire part de sa peur d'aller trop loin dans le Côté Obscur, de perdre son humanité et son âme, comme son maître ? Elle était venue jusqu'ici pour trouver des réponses, pas pour se voiler la face. Elle se devait d'être franche.

– Non, je ne suis pas encore prête. Quand je me laisse pleinement envahir par le Côté Obscur, c'est tellement fort, tellement grisant mais aussi effrayant. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, froide, incapable de sentiments humains, imbue de pouvoir jusqu'à la démesure. Je veux ramener l'ordre et la justice dans la Galaxie, pas la destruction et le chaos.

– Sidious vous a initiée aux deux côtés de la Force pendant votre formation de Main, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle est votre opinion au sujet du Côté Lumineux ? L'avez-vous déjà utilisé ?

– En réalité, il m'a initialement entraînée à utiliser la Force à travers lui, ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai commencé à l'utiliser directement et que j'ai appris sa nature duale. J'ai déjà fait appel au Côté Lumineux oui, pour calmer ma douleur ou accélérer la guérison de mes blessures, mais à part cela, il est faible et stérile. Il a mené les Jedi à leur propre destruction. C'est le Côté Obscur qui procure la force, le pouvoir et la victoire !

– Bien, je vois que votre philosophie en ce domaine rejoint la mienne, Dame Claria. Sachez donc qu'il existe en réalité une troisième voie, qui n'est ni la lumière, ni pleinement l'obscurité, la voie de l'équilibre. Elle affirme que les deux côtés de la Force sont nécessaires et complémentaires. C'est une voie difficile mais que vous avez de fait déjà suivie en tant que Main de l'Empereur et qui semble convenir à votre personnalité.

– Mais quels en seraient les risques et les implications, votre éminence, devrais-je renoncer à être une Sith ?

– Il est certain que Sidious n'accepterait pas que vous suiviez la voie de l'équilibre, il veut une apprentie totalement vouée au Côté Obscur, comme lui. Et le fait même qu'il cherche à convertir la fille de Vador prouve qu'il doute déjà de votre dévotion. L'affrontement est inévitable, mais si vous réussissez à prendre sa place et à devenir maîtresse des Sith, vous conduirez ensuite l'ordre dans la direction qui vous plaira. Votre destinée est d'embrasser à la fois la lumière et l'obscurité, Dark Claria ; votre nom Sith lui-même vous y invite !

Claria réfléchit à nouveau. Elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Lumiya, elle aussi pensait que les deux côtés de la Force ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre, ni les Sith sans les Jedi. Peut-être valait il mieux laisser Skywalker et sa sœur tranquilles.

– Que dois-je faire alors ? Contacter Lumiya et annuler l'attaque sur Arbra ?

Kadann réfléchit à son tour, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, semblant interroger la Force.

– Non, cela serait encore pire, votre maître saurait que vous l'avez trahi et vous n'auriez plus aucune chance de le vaincre. Laissez Lumiya s'emparer de la fille de Vador et ensuite allez la rejoindre. Mais vous ne devrez pas y aller seule, vous aurez besoin d'un allié pour affronter Sidious.

– Un allié ? Ne suis-je pas censée l'affronter seule comme le prescrit la règle des Deux ?

– En temps normal, oui, mais la situation actuelle ne l'est pas. Les actions de votre maître menacent l'équilibre de la Force et l'existence même des Sith. Et ce n'est pas à un aspirant Sith que vous devez vous allier mais à un adepte du Côté Lumineux. Vous devez opposer l'équilibre au chaos.

– Skywalker ! Il voudra retrouver sa sœur. Je devrai aller le trouver et lui proposer mon aide.

– Son destin est lié au votre, Dame Claria. Maintenant, je pense que vous savez ce que vous devez faire.

– Oui, je le sais à présent. Mais même si je réussissais à vaincre Sidious, comment pourrais-je convaincre ensuite les conseillers et les moffs de m'accepter comme nouvelle Impératrice ?

– Si vous réussissez, je vous rejoindrai sur Coruscant et j'appuierai vos droits au trône impérial. N'ayez crainte, mon influence sera suffisante. Partez maintenant, et que la Force soit avec vous !

Prenant congé du prophète suprême, Claria regagna son vaisseau où l'attendait K3.

– Avez-vous trouvé les réponses que vous cherchiez, maîtresse Claria ? lui demanda le droïde.

– Oui, K3, je sais ce que je dois faire, à présent. Nous repartons pour Arbra.

– A vos ordres, maîtresse.

Elle se garda bien de préciser qu'elle avait l'intention de rencontrer Luke Skywalker, le Jedi qu'elle avait eu pour mission de tuer il y a un peu plus d'un mois. K3 n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que le strict nécessaire.

* * *

 _ _Cité impériale, Coruscant__

Ysanne Isard rongeait son frein depuis une bonne demi-heure à la porte de la salle du trône, attendant que l'Empereur daigne la recevoir. En parcourant les enregistrements des holocaméras de sécurité, elle avait vu que quelques jours plus tôt, Dark Claria était ressortie d'une entrevue avec son maître en titubant et le teint blafard. Elle avait manifestement déçu l'Empereur et celui-ci le lui avait fait payer. Si Palpatine nourrissait maintenant des doutes quant à la loyauté de son apprentie, le moment était venu pour elle d'abattre ses cartes pour tenter de regagner ses faveurs.

Elle lui avait donc demandé audience pour l'entretenir d'une affaire urgente, mais comme souvent, l'Empereur se plaisait à la faire attendre. Enfin, les deux gardes rouges qui barraient l'entrée de la salle du trône de leurs piques de force lui dégagèrent le passage et l'invitèrent à entrer. Elle s'avança jusqu'au trône et se mit à genoux devant l'homme qu'elle admirait tant, restant silencieuse et attendant qu'il lui adresse la parole.

– Ah, ma chère Ysanne, lui dit Palpatine en souriant. Relevez-vous, je vous prie et dites-moi où vous en êtes avec cette prisonnière rebelle sensible à la Force que dame Lumiya vous a confiée.

– Elle est encore en soins médicaux, Votre Majesté, mais elle récupère bien des blessures subies lors de sa capture et de son interrogatoire. Je pense pouvoir commencer la procédure de conditionnement dès demain. Bien sûr, c'est la première fois que je tente cette procédure sur un sujet sensible à la Force, donc je ne peux donner aucune garantie sur les chances de succès.

– Ce n'est pas grave, si votre procédure de conditionnement échoue sur elle, je pourrai toujours me servir de ses sentiments pour le jeune Skywalker pour la convertir au Côté Obscur. Mais vous avez dit vouloir m'entretenir d'une affaire urgente, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Ysanne sentit son appréhension lui serrer la poitrine alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler.

– C'est... à propos de Dame Claria, Votre Majesté. Son... comportement ces derniers temps m'inquiète. Je crains qu'elle ne s'apprête à vous trahir !

– Avez-vous des preuves, Ysanne, où s'agit-il juste d'une manifestation de votre rancœur habituelle à son égard ?

– Des preuves, pas encore, mais de sérieuses présomptions. Peu de temps après votre retour de Byss, elle m'a demandé si je savais où trouver le prophète suprême Kadann. Et elle a ensuite posé la même question au grand vizir Pestage. De plus, cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle est partie pour Vjun et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle. J'ai pris sur moi de contacter par holonet le château Bast et on m'a confirmé qu'elle était repartie depuis plus de quarante huit heures. Elle aurait eu amplement le temps de rentrer sur Coruscant. Je pense qu'elle est à la recherche de Kadann, elle veut le rencontrer afin de savoir quand et comment vous défier.

– Intéressante théorie, ma chère. J'ai en effet senti en sondant son esprit qu'elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose. Kadann a prédit notre défaite à Endor ainsi que ma mort, que Claria, ayant eu la même vision, a réussi à empêcher. Elle a passé pas mal de temps à méditer dernièrement, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas auparavant. Elle a dû avoir d'autres visions qu'elle m'a soigneusement cachées et veut savoir si elles sont en accord avec celles du prophète suprême.

Ysanne se sentit soulagée et excitée à la fois. L'Empereur lui avait si souvent dit qu'il craignait davantage une trahison de sa part que de Jade qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ne nie l'évidence une fois de plus. Mais elle avait eu raison dès le début et elle tenait enfin sa revanche.

– Vous reconnaissez donc que sa loyauté n'est plus totale, mon Seigneur ?

– La loyauté d'une apprentie Sith est à géométrie variable, ma chère. Son rôle est de convoiter le pouvoir que représente son maître et de le défier lorsqu'elle se sent prête. Mais je doute que Claria soit assez forte pour me défier seule, son engagement dans le Côté Obscur n'est pas assez absolu.

– Elle pourrait violer la règle des Deux et se chercher des alliés pour cela : Lumiya, Roganda Ismaren ou même ce seigneur Flint qu'elle a vaincu sur Vjun et qu'elle a pourtant laissé vivre.

– Possible en effet. Mais vous vous inquiétez inutilement Ysanne, j'ai tout prévu. Si Claria essaye de me trahir, elle subira le même sort que Vador !

– Je l'espère, mon Seigneur. Et dans tous les cas, vous pourrez toujours compter sur ma totale loyauté.

– Êtes-vous prête à me le prouver, Ysanne ? En me laissant pénétrer votre esprit comme je l'ai fait pour Claria ? Ce sera moins pénible pour vous si vous n'avez rien à me cacher.

– Mon corps et mon âme vous appartiennent, Sire. Prenez-moi, je suis à vous !

Ysanne tomba à genoux et ferma les yeux tandis que Palpatine s'insinuait dans son esprit. Elle sentit le froid et l'obscurité l'envahir, grelottant tandis qu'une sueur glacée coulait sur sa peau. Mais elle n'essaya pas de résister, elle le laissa fouiller dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs dont certains des plus pénibles qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent gardés secrets.

– Ainsi, reprit l'Empereur, Armand a tué votre mère dans un accès de colère alors que vous n'étiez qu'une enfant, puis il vous a fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne, intéressant. Vous avez tenu cette promesse, mais lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée, vous avez faussement accusé votre père de trahison et l'avez exécuté de vos propres mains !

– Vous... saviez que l'accusation était fausse ? demanda-t-elle avec peine. Pourquoi alors... m'avoir laissée le tuer ?

– Armand avait fait son temps comme directeur des renseignements. Vous Ysanne, étiez pleine de promesses, forte et ambitieuse. Et... je perçois autre chose à présent, vos sentiments à mon égard, votre désir de me plaire et de vous donner à moi !

– Oui Sire, je vous aime... plus que ma propre vie !

Palpatine mit fin au sondage mental, laissant Ysanne reprendre ses forces. Elle en avait bien moins souffert que Claria alors qu'elle n'était pas sensible à la Force. Contrairement à son apprentie, sa directrice des renseignements avait coopéré pleinement, il avait même eu l'impression qu'elle avait ressenti une certaine forme de plaisir à lui offrir ainsi son âme. Elle lui était effectivement totalement loyale et méritait d'en être dûment récompensée. Puisqu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui offrir aussi son corps, il allait lui accorder cette faveur.

– Puisque c'est votre désir le plus cher, Ysanne, venez me retrouver ce soir dans mes quartiers privés et en attendant, allez vous reposer.

– Merci, mon Seigneur.

Ysanne se releva et repartit pleine de satisfaction. Non seulement son Empereur lui avait enfin donné raison quant à la déloyauté de Claria mais il s'apprêtait aussi à accepter ses avances. La séance de sondage mental l'avait épuisée, mais au moins elle avait pu lui prouver sa loyauté sans l'ombre d'un doute. Maintenant, elle allait devoir réfléchir au moyen de se débarrasser d'une certaine Zeltrone bien trop ambitieuse.

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse de son appartement du palais impérial, Sarcev Quest observait la circulation aérienne de Coruscant en ce début d'après-midi. Homme de la cinquantaine aux cheveux gris et au front dégarni, il était connu à la cour pour ses tenues raffinées, son exquise politesse et ses talents de séducteur.

Quest était aussi un collaborateur de longue date de l'Empereur Palpatine. Doté d'une sensibilité moyenne à la Force, il fut recruté très jeune par l'ordre Jedi, mais jugé finalement indigne du titre de chevalier, il fut assigné au corps agricole. C'est là qu'il fut repéré par le chancelier suprême Palpatine et qu'il commença à travailler secrètement pour lui. Lorsque Palpatine se proclama Empereur, Quest devint l'un de ses conseillers et, progressant dans la voie du Côté Obscur, l'une de ses Mains.

Il y a neuf ans de cela, il eut une liaison secrète avec la favorite de l'Empereur, Roganda Ismaren. De cette liaison naquit un fils, Irek, et Roganda fut répudiée par son maître, se reconvertissant elle aussi en Main de l'Empereur. Elle rompit alors avec Quest, élevant son fils comme si l'Empereur était son véritable père. De fait, il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de voir son fils, pour qui il était un quasi-inconnu.

On sonna à la porte de son appartement et il se leva pour aller ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, il se trouva face à Roganda Ismaren. Elle était vêtue de manière plus sobre qu'à son habitude et portait un sabre laser bien en évidence à sa ceinture.

– Roganda ! s'exclama-t-il. Voilà une visite bien inattendue. T'es-tu déjà lassée de ton journaliste ?

– Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Sarcev ! Nous devons parler, à propos de notre fils.

– Notre fils ? Voilà des mots bien rares dans ta bouche. Entre et viens t'asseoir.

Roganda entra et suivit son ancien amant jusque sur la terrasse. Elle s'assit et se servit un verre de vin.

– Alors, reprit Sarcev, compte-tu un jour lui dire la vérité ?

– Ne sois pas stupide, voyons. Irek doit continuer à se croire le fils de l'Empereur si nous voulons qu'il puisse monter un jour sur le trône.

– Si _tu_ veux qu'il monte un jour sur le trône. Allez, vide ton sac, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

– Comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir, ma position auprès de l'Empereur est quelque peu compromise. J'ai même cru un moment qu'il allait ordonner à Zeneb de me tuer, ce qu'elle aurait fait sans hésiter.

– Ma pauvre Roganda ! Tu séduis une belle Zeltrone sensible à la Force, tu commences à la former au Côté Obscur et ensuite tu la présentes à l'Empereur et tu t'étonnes du résultat ?

– C'est sérieux, Sarcev. Je ne crains pas seulement pour ma vie, mais aussi pour celle d'Irek. Tu sais que je me suis fait plein d'ennemis au cours de ma carrière de courtisane et de Main. Maintenant que les faveurs de l'Empereur vont à une autre, ils pourraient tenter de se venger en engageant des assassins.

– D'où le sabre à ta ceinture j'imagine. Sais-tu au moins toujours t'en servir ? Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai plus vue en porter.

– J'ai repris mon entraînement et je n'ai pas trop perdu heureusement. Mais je m'inquiète pour Irek. Ses pouvoirs grandissent mais il est encore jeune. Je le garde enfermé dans mon appartement à l'extérieur du palais, pour sa sécurité. Si jamais il m'arrivait malheur, je veux que tu me promettes que tu t'occuperas de lui !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Roganda alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ex dans une position des plus évocatrices et commença à glisser ses mains sous sa chemise.

– Je vois que tu n'as pas non plus perdu la main pour obtenir ce que tu veux. D'accord, je te promets que j'assumerai mon devoir de père tout en conservant le secret à son égard, selon ta volonté.

– Merci Sarcev, tu vas voir que je n'ai rien perdu des talents que tu appréciais tant lorsque j'étais encore la favorite de l'Empereur !

* * *

 _Notes : Le prophète Kadann que Claria rencontre dans ce chapitre est le véritable prophète suprême du Côté Obscur et non celui qui apparaît dans la série de romans jeunesse **La saga du prince Ken** et qui est maintenant officiellement considéré comme un imposteur._

 _Le fait qu'Ysanne ait assisté enfant au meurtre de sa mère par son père n'est pas tiré d'une œuvre officielle. J'ai repris cette idée de la fanfiction **Lusankya** par _ DarkJediJade _._


	21. Chapitre 21 : L'assaut

_**Merci à**_ **Ghost _pour son commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir :-)_**

 _ **Après plusieurs chapitres plutôt calmes, place à l'action !**_

 _ **Luke se rend à bord du croiseur Mon Calamari Home One pour rencontrer le grand amiral Teshik, prisonnier de guerre de l'Alliance, Jix entraîne Han et Leïa dans la forêt tandis que Lumiya se prépare à mener l'assaut des forces impériales sur la base Haven d'Arbra.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : L'assaut**

 _ _Quartier général de l'Alliance rebelle, Arbra__

Dans la salle de contrôle de la base d'Arbra, Leïa et Winter, accompagnées de Han, Lando et C-3PO, supervisaient l'évacuation préventive du quartier général de l'Alliance. Mon Mothma, Borsk Fey'lya et les autres conseillers avaient déjà rejoint l'amiral Ackbar à bord du croiseur Mon Calamari _Home One_ , ainsi que Luke qui voulait rendre visite au grand amiral Teshik qui avait été fait prisonnier à Endor. Dans la caverne principale, les chasseurs ailes X de l'escadron Rogue de Wedge Antilles se tenaient prêts à intervenir pour protéger les transports d'évacuation en cas d'attaque impériale.

Luke avait beaucoup insisté pour que Leïa accompagne Mon Mothma à bord du _Home One_ mais elle avait obstinément refusé, considérant qu'il était de son devoir d'être parmi les derniers à partir. Elle monterait à bord du Faucon avec Han, Lando, Winter et C-3PO une fois que tous les transports seraient partis. Plif, le porte-pensée des Hoojibs, qui avait remarqué l'intense agitation qui régnait dans la caverne depuis plusieurs heures, vint s'enquérir auprès d'elle de la situation.

 _–_ _ _Ainsi donc vous partez, princesse Leïa, est-ce définitif ?__

– Je ne sais pas Plif, il y a ce signal que nous avons détecté hier près d'ici et dont nous ignorons l'origine et les pressentiments de Luke qu'un danger se rapproche ; alors nous préférons évacuer avant que l'Empire ne nous trouve ici.

 _–_ _ _Nous ne savons pas non plus d'où vient ce signal, aucun de nous n'a vu quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Mais je comprends votre inquiétude.__

– Si nous avons raison, et que les troupes impériales débarquent ici, allez tous vous cacher dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent. A Endor, nos amis Ewoks ont été massacrés, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose.

 _–_ _ _Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse, nous avons l'habitude. Bonne chance à vous !__

– Bonne chance à vous aussi, Plif, et que la Force soit avec vous !

Quelques minutes après que Plif ait pris congé, Wrenga Jixton déboula dans la salle de contrôle, manifestement très agité.

– Princesse Leïa, je vous cherchais. Je pense avoir trouvé l'origine de ce signal. J'étais en train de me promener dans la forêt lorsque j'ai aperçu une sorte de droïde qui m'observait.

– Un droïde sonde impérial ? demanda Han d'un air inquiet.

– Possible, mais c'était plus petit. J'ai sorti mon blaster et je lui ai tiré dessus. Je l'ai manifestement touché et il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Je peux vous conduire sur place si vous voulez, c'est dans une clairière à moins d'une heure d'ici.

– Ok, allons voir cela.

– Je t'accompagne Han, ajouta Leïa.

– Penses-tu que ce soit prudent ? intervint Winter. Si l'Empire débarque effectivement, vous risquez de vous retrouver coincés.

– Les équipes techniques sont en train d'évacuer, ils ne peuvent pas s'en occuper. Il n'y a pas le choix, il faut que ce soit l'un d'entre nous qui aille voir de quoi il retourne.

– En cas de problème, on viendra vous chercher avec le _Faucon_ , ajouta Lando. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

– Allons-y alors, reprit Han. On vous suit, Jix.

Tandis qu'il partait devant, suivi par Han et Leïa, Jix jubilait intérieurement. Ces rebelles étaient si prévisibles. Dans moins d'une heure, la flotte sortirait de l'hyperespace ; Lumiya n'aurait plus qu'à repérer Leïa dans la Force et à venir les récupérer. Il lui restera alors à se débarrasser de Han.

* * *

 _ _Croiseur Mon Calamari Home One, en orbite d'Arbra__

Luke Skywalker venait de rejoindre avec son aile X le croiseur Mon Calamari _Home One_ qui servait de vaisseau amiral à la flotte rebelle. Il fut accueilli à son arrivée à bord par l'amiral Mon Calamari Gial Ackbar, commandant de la flotte rebelle et par le général Airen Cracken, le chef des services de renseignements de l'Alliance.

– Bienvenue à bord, maître Skywalker, lui dit le Mon Calamari de sa voix rauque. La sénatrice Mothma nous a informés à son arrivée que vous souhaitiez parler à notre prisonnier, le grand amiral Teshik ?

– C'est exact amiral, répondit Luke. Son comportement lors de la bataille d'Endor m'intrigue et j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui. Et je dois dire que l'empressement du conseiller Fey'lya à vouloir le faire passer en jugement me paraît quelque peu déplacé.

– Fey'lya doit vouloir venger ses congénères Bothans morts en nous fournissant les plans de la seconde Étoile de la Mort, intervint le général Cracken, mais Teshik n'était aucunement impliqué dans cette affaire. Il n'a juste personne d'autre sous la main. Suivez-moi, maître Skywalker, je vais vous conduire au centre de détention.

– Merci général. Amiral Ackbar, faites-moi prévenir lorsque tout le monde aura évacué ou s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

– Entendu, maître Skywalker.

Luke suivit le général Cracken à travers les coursives de l'immense croiseur Mon Calamari tout en continuant la discussion.

– Dites-moi général, pensez-vous qu'un échange de prisonniers avec l'Empire soit possible ?

– Vous pensez à échanger Teshik contre le général Dodonna ou votre amie Darial Anglethorn, je suppose ? A votre place, je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions, Teshik était en disgrâce depuis plusieurs années déjà et je doute que l'Empereur ou Cœur de glace tiennent particulièrement à le récupérer.

Luke avait étudié le dossier du grand amiral et les évènements qui avaient conduit à sa relative disgrâce. Peu après la bataille de Yavin, Osvald Teshik avait échoué à empêcher la capture d'un conseiller impérial par des mercenaires travaillant pour l'Alliance. En guise de punition et pour faire un exemple, l'Empereur l'avait envoyé attaquer le consortium de Hapes, une enclave isolationniste dans la bordure intérieure, avec des forces notoirement insuffisantes, ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une mission suicide. Le corps expéditionnaire de Teshik fut taillé en pièces par la flotte hapienne et le grand amiral lui-même eut tout juste le temps d'enfiler une combinaison pressurisée avant d'être éjecté dans l'espace. Récupéré après plusieurs heures, il survécut, mais ses blessures nécessitèrent une reconstruction cybernétique majeure, faisant de lui un cyborg objet de railleries et de mépris.

Luke et le général Cracken arrivèrent au centre de détention du vaisseau. La cellule où le grand amiral impérial était retenu prisonnier était gardée par deux soldats en armes. Le général Cracken inséra sa carte d'identification dans le panneau de contrôle et entra son code d'identification. La porte s'ouvrit sur une cellule qui avait été manifestement aménagée pour un prisonnier de marque et qui n'avait rien de comparable avec celles où l'Empire jetait ses propres prisonniers.

– Vous avez de la visite, amiral Teshik ! annonça le général Cracken.

Luke entra dans la cellule. Le grand amiral Osvald Teshik était assis dans un fauteuil, en train de regarder un holodrame sur un projecteur portatif qu'on lui avait fourni. Il arrêta la projection pour se retourner vers son visiteur. Teshik était un homme d'environ quarante cinq ans aux cheveux et à la barbe roux habillé de l'uniforme blanc à épaulettes des grands amiraux de l'Empire. Grièvement blessé quatre ans auparavant, il portait depuis de nombreuses prothèses cybernétiques, en particulier un œil droit artificiel de couleur rouge – en contraste avec son œil gauche naturel de couleur verte – et des plaques de métal sur son front et à l'arrière de son crâne dont partaient de nombreux câbles.

– Vous devez être ce chevalier Jedi dont tout le monde parle, s'adressa-t-il à son visiteur d'une voix rauque aux accents métalliques, le célèbre Luke Skywalker. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

– J'ai entendu parler de votre baroud d'honneur lors de la bataille d'Endor, amiral, répondit Luke. Ce genre d'action est plutôt inhabituel pour un haut gradé de l'Empire et cela a éveillé ma curiosité.

– L'honneur, oui. J'étais au centre de commandement de l'Étoile de la Mort, avec le moff Jerjerrod et les grands amiraux Declann, Takel et Makati. Quand votre commando sur Endor a détruit le champ de protection, Nial Declann, le seul d'entre nous à être sensible à ce que vous appelez la Force, nous a conseillé à Takel, Makati et moi-même de quitter la station. Mais alors que j'allais atteindre ma navette, il y a eu une explosion et je me suis retrouvé coincé sous des débris. C'est un ouvrier du chantier de construction qui m'est venu en aide et m'a aidé à me dégager. J'ai alors compris que je ne pouvais pas juste m'enfuir en hyperespace et abandonner la bataille. J'ai regagné mon croiseur, l' _Eleemosynary_ , et après avoir ordonné au reste de la flotte de se replier, j'ai poursuivi seul le combat contre vos forces, pour l'honneur et la gloire de l'Empire ! Je m'attendais à mourir au combat, non à être capturé vivant.

– Après la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort et le retrait de votre flotte, l'amiral Ackbar pensait notre victoire assurée. Il ignorait alors que l'Empereur avait survécu et il lui a semblé plus judicieux de neutraliser votre croiseur sans le détruire.

– Mais vous ne savez toujours pas quoi faire de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Certains voudraient vous juger pour les crimes de l'Empire, d'autres comme moi espèrent vous échanger contre nos propres prisonniers.

– Je ne suis pas convaincu que l'Empereur tienne à me récupérer, mais si vous voulez me juger, allez-y ! Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je l'ai déjà regardée en face. Quand je dérivais au dessus d'Andalia, entre la vie et la mort, j'ai eu une vision. Des êtres de lumière m'ont montré les grandes batailles du passé et de l'avenir. Voyez-vous, Jedi Skywalker, les Sith ont au moins raison sur un point : la paix est un mensonge. De tout temps, il y a eu et il y aura des guerres et l'issue de celle-ci n'a finalement que peu d'importance.

Pendant que Teshik parlait, Luke eut soudain un pressentiment de danger imminent. Il ressentit une présence dans la Force, familière et maintenant toute proche : Lumiya était ici, dans ce système.

– Je vais devoir vous laisser amiral, reprit Luke. La guerre semble vouloir requérir mon attention immédiate.

Il appela les gardes qui lui ouvrirent la porte et il sortit de la cellule. Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de la passerelle, son comlink se mit à sonner : c'était l'amiral Ackbar.

– Maître Skywalker, des croiseurs impériaux viennent de sortir de l'hyperespace. Il y a un super-croiseur, plusieurs croiseurs de classe impériale et au moins un interdicteur. La sénatrice Mothma m'a ordonné de sauter immédiatement en hyperespace.

– Mais l'évacuation n'est pas terminée, protesta Luke. Ma sœur est toujours sur Arbra ! Attendez au moins que je rejoigne mon aile X !

– Il ne reste que trois transports d'évacuation sur Arbra en comptant le _Faucon_. Je suis désolé, maître Skywalker, mais je dois suivre les ordres ; nous ne pouvons pas risquer le reste de la flotte pour les attendre. Vos amis devront se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Luke sentit la vibration caractéristique du saut en hyperespace. Dans la Force, la présence de sa sœur et de Lumiya s'éloignaient rapidement et il se sentit envahi par un sentiment de colère et de désespoir. Leïa, Han et Lando allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls pour échapper à Lumiya.

* * *

 _ _Super-croiseur Lusankya, en approche d'Arbra__

Le _Lusankya_ émergea de l'hyperespace à proximité d'une planète forestière, bientôt suivi par le reste de la flotte. Plusieurs croiseurs rebelles étaient en orbite et des vaisseaux de transport étaient en cours de transfert depuis la surface. Se plongeant dans la Force, Lumiya ressentit la présence de Luke ainsi que celle de sa sœur.

– Bien, dit-elle, les rebelles sont toujours là. Faites décoller la chasse, amiral Makati et préparez-vous à faire feu sur les croiseurs ennemis.

Mais avant que l'ordre de tir ne puisse être exécuté, les croiseurs rebelles sautèrent dans l'hyperespace. Lumiya sentit la présence de Luke dans la Force s'éloigner rapidement tandis que celle de Leïa restait inchangée. Luke était donc à bord d'un des vaisseaux rebelles tandis que sa sœur se trouvait toujours sur la planète. Il semblait bien que Jix ait réussi à séparer les jumeaux Skywalker.

– Général Veers, reprit-elle, préparez vos troupes de débarquement au sol pour investir la base rebelle. Je vais prendre une escouade et une navette et m'occuper personnellement de la princesse Leïa Organa. La passerelle est à vous, amiral Makati.

Lumiya quitta la passerelle pour rejoindre le pont d'envol du _Lusankya_. Elle monta dans une navette de classe Lambda avec une escouade de stormtroopers, s'installa aux commandes et décolla en direction de la surface d'Arbra, escortée par des chasseurs TIE. Lumiya se concentra dans la Force sur la présence de Leïa afin de la localiser plus précisément. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans la base mais à plusieurs kilomètres à l'extérieur, dans la forêt. Elle se dirigea dans sa direction et chercha un endroit où se poser à proximité.

* * *

 _ _Extérieur de la base rebelle, Arbra__

Han et Leïa suivaient Jix depuis trois quarts d'heures à travers la jungle d'Arbra. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la clairière où Jix disait avoir tiré sur le droïde espion lorsque le comlink de Leïa sonna. C'était Winter qui l'appelait depuis le centre de commandement de la base.

– Nous venons de détecter des croiseurs impériaux, Leïa ! Où en êtes-vous avec ce droïde espion ?

– Jix dit que nous sommes à moins de cinq minutes de la clairière. Et vous, où en êtes-vous de l'évacuation ?

– Le dernier transport vient de décoller avec le général Rieekan à bord. Il ne reste plus que moi et 3PO ; Lando et Chewie sont partis préparer le _Faucon_ au départ. Je lance la procédure d'autodestruction des systèmes informatiques et nous venons vous chercher.

– D'accord, nous vous attendrons au bord de la clairière, sous le couvert des arbres. Je coupe mon comlink pour ne pas que les impériaux nous repèrent ; Leïa terminé !

– Des ennuis, mon cœur ? demanda Han.

– On peut le dire, oui. Des croiseurs impériaux viennent de sortir de l'hyperespace. Heureusement l'évacuation est presque terminée et ils vont venir nous récupérer avec le _Faucon_.

– Et bien, la question de retrouver ce droïde ne se pose plus vraiment, intervint Jix. Il est clair maintenant que c'était bien une variété de sonde impériale. Continuons jusqu'à la clairière, ce n'est plus très loin et le _Faucon_ pourra nous y récupérer.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin pendant plusieurs minutes mais alors qu'ils approchaient du bord de la clairière, Leïa eut soudain le pressentiment d'un danger imminent. Elle prit son sabre laser en main et s'arrêta de marcher.

– Stop ! dit-elle aux autres, nous ne sommes pas seuls ici !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que Lumiya sortit de derrière un arbre, son fouet à la main.

– En effet, dit-elle, vous n'êtes pas seuls. C'est très aimable de votre part de venir à notre rencontre, princesse Leïa !

Han sortit immédiatement son blaster de sa ceinture mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de viser Lumiya, Jix – qui avait discrètement sorti son arme – lui tira dessus le premier, l'atteignant à l'épaule droite. Han poussa un cri et tomba au sol, lâchant son arme qui alla rejoindre la main gauche de Lumiya.

– Tu es pile à l'heure, ma chérie ! dit Jix à Lumiya.

– Han ! cria Leïa. Vous allez me payer cela, espèce de sale traître !

Leïa alluma son sabre et se précipita sur Jix. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, Lumiya avait activé son fouet et était sur le point de la frapper dans le dos. Sentant le danger, Leïa se retourna juste à temps pour parer le coup avec son sabre. Jix en profita pour se mettre hors de portée.

– Du calme princesse, dit Lumiya, votre vaurien survivra. Quant au mien, il a parfaitement rempli sa mission, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à destination de Jix.

– _Votre_ vaurien ? reprit Leïa tout en se mettant en position de parade.

– Oui, confirma Lumiya, Jix est mon amant. Et vous princesse, vous allez venir avec nous !

– N'y comptez pas, Lumiya !

Leïa bondit, passant à l'attaque. Mais Lumiya ne se laissa pas surprendre et frappa avec son fouet. Leïa réussit à bloquer un filament d'énergie avec sa lame mais l'une des lanières métalliques s'enroula autour de sa taille. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager, Lumiya activa la fonction incapacitante de son arme, lui envoyant une violente décharge électrique. Leïa hurla de douleur avant de perdre connaissance ; elle s'effondra sur le sol en lâchant son arme.

Paralysé par la douleur intense qui lui vrillait le côté droit mais encore conscient, Han vit Lumiya faire signe à deux stormtroopers de s'approcher. Ils saisirent Leïa par les épaules et la traînèrent, inconsciente, jusqu'à une navette qui attendait un peu plus loin dans la clairière. Lumiya lança à Jix le blaster qu'elle avait pris à Han puis ramassa avec la Force le sabre de Leïa.

– Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous tirer dessus, capitaine Solo, lui dit Jix. Cela n'avait rien de personnel croyez-moi.

– Et vous Jix, répondit Han en grimaçant, croyez bien... que je me ferais un plaisir... de vous descendre quand je vous retrouverai... vous et votre pétasse voilée !

– Ne me faites pas regretter de vous laisser en vie, capitaine Solo, répondit Lumiya. Vous direz de ma part à Luke que j'ai sa sœur et que je me ferai un plaisir de la faire souffrir avant de la livrer à l'Empereur.

Sur ces mots, Lumiya et Jix s'éloignèrent pour monter dans la navette qui les attendait. Elle décolla peu après, laissant Han accablé de douleur, de colère et de chagrin.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, le _Faucon_ se posa dans la clairière. Winter et Chewbacca en sortirent et se précipitèrent au secours de Han. Winter lui injecta un stimulant et anti-douleur et l'interrogea sur ce qui lui était arrivé tandis que Chewbacca l'aidait à se relever.

– Han, que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Leïa et Jix ?

– C'est ce salaud de Jix qui m'a tiré dessus, il était de mèche avec Lumiya depuis le début. Ils ont enlevé Leïa pour la livrer à Palpatine ! Quand je pense que Luke en a pincé pour cette garce...

En entendant le sort réservé à la princesse, Chewbacca poussa un gémissement. Mais cela ne fit que renforcer la colère et le chagrin que ressentait Han.

– Oui, bravo Chewie, secourir un contrebandier naufragé, quelle riche idée ! J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon instinct et de filer en hyperespace ! Mais je te promet que quand je retrouverai ce fils de Hutt et sa pétasse voilée, je ferai en sorte de les tuer pour de bon cette fois, et très lentement.

– Vous aurez tout le temps de partager les torts plus tard, intervint Winter. Pour l'instant, nous devons filer d'ici au plus vite avant que la chasse impériale ne nous tombe dessus. Aide-le, Chewie !

Soutenu par Chewbacca, Han remonta à bord du _Faucon_ , suivi de Winter. Ils le conduisirent à l'arrière et le laissèrent à la petite infirmerie de bord, sous la garde de C-3PO. Chewbacca regagna son siège de copilote à côté de Lando et Winter s'installa à la console de communication.

– Comment va Han ? demanda Lando tandis que le vaisseau décollait.

– Pas trop mal, répondit Winter, aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Il s'en remettra avec un pansement au bacta et quelques jours de repos. Mais Leïa a été enlevée par Lumiya, avec l'aide de notre ami Jix ! Enfin, d'après ce que Han m'a dit, il serait surtout le petit ami de Lumiya !

– Stang ! On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! Est-ce qu'on a une chance de les rattraper, Chewie ?

Chewbacca répondit négativement. Les instruments de bords venaient de détecter une navette impériale sautant dans l'hyperespace.

– Karabast ! On n'a plus qu'à rejoindre les autres au point de ralliement, reprit Lando. J'espère que Luke aura une idée pour sortir la princesse de leurs griffes.

Tandis que le _Faucon_ montait dans l'atmosphère d'Arbra, Chewbacca signala que des intercepteurs TIE les avaient repérés et se dirigeaient vers eux. Winter activa la console de communication pour demander de l'aide sur le canal chiffré de l'Alliance.

– Ici Winter Retrac à bord du _Faucon Millenium_. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? La princesse Leïa a malheureusement été enlevée par l'Empire mais nous avons récupéré Han.

– Ici Rogue leader, répondit une voix familière, celle du commandant Wedge Antilles. Cela commence à chauffer sérieusement là-haut. Le transport du général Rieekan a réussi à passer mais deux autres ont été détruits par les turbolasers du _Lusankya_ et j'ai déjà perdu deux de mes hommes. On s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à sauter nous-mêmes en hyperespace.

– Ça fait du bien de vous entendre Wedge. On a des impériaux aux trousses, vous pouvez nous couvrir ?

– T'inquiète ma belle, on arrive ! répondit une autre voix, celle du capitaine Tycho Celchu. Tu es avec nous, Wes ?

– Je vous suis, Rogue neuf, répondit le lieutenant Janson.

– Nous venons vous couvrir, Winter, reprit Wedge. Rogue cinq et neuf, avec moi ! Rogue six et les autres, dégagez ! On vous rejoindra au point de ralliement avec le _Faucon_.

– Compris, Rogue leader, bonne chance ! répondit le lieutenant Derek Klivian.

Les trois ailes X virèrent de bord en direction du _Faucon_ tandis que les autres membres de l'escadron Rogue sautaient en hyperespace. Alors qu'ils engageaient les cinq intercepteurs TIE qui poursuivaient le _Faucon_ , ils virent qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des adversaires ordinaires : les intercepteurs ennemis arboraient en effet des rayures rouges sur leurs ailes, la marque distinctive du cent quatre-vingt unième groupe de chasse.

– Bon sang Wedge, tu as vu leurs ailes ? dit Tycho Celchu. C'est l'escadron Sabre du colonel Fel !

Wedge les avait vues ces marques et il avait immédiatement senti un poids lui peser sur la poitrine. Devant lui se trouvait peut-être Soontir Fel, le mari de sa sœur aînée Syal. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait couvrir le _Faucon_ jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à sauter en hyperespace. Il verrouilla ses armes sur le chasseur le plus proche et ouvrit le feu. Un de moins !

* * *

Soontir Fel avait repéré le _Faucon Millenium_ juste après qu'il ait redécollé de la surface d'Arbra. Il avait aussitôt ordonné à quatre des ses pilotes – dont le major Phennir et le capitaine Davani – de le suivre pour intercepter le cargo rebelle. Ils se trouvaient presque à portée de tir lorsqu'ils furent engagés par les trois ailes X de l'escadron Rogue.

– Sabre leader, trois chasseurs ennemis en approche ! annonça le major Turr Phennir.

– Je les ai vus, Sabre deux, répondit Fel. Tachez de les occuper pendant que je me charge de la cible principale.

Les quatre autres intercepteurs virèrent de bord à la rencontre des ailes X tandis que Soontir Fel maintenait le cap en direction du _Faucon_. Il tira une première fois mais le tir en limite de portée fut dévié par les boucliers sans causer aucun dommage. Une des ailes X ouvrit le feu et abattit un des ses coéquipiers, Sabre trois.

– Par la robe de l'Empereur, intervint le capitaine Davani, ces types sont doués !

– Je crois qu'ils appartiennent à l'escadron Rogue, dit le major Phennir. Faites attention, Sabre leader, vous en avez un derrière vous !

– Je l'ai vu, répondit-il, essayez de m'en débarrasser !

Soontir Fel tira une deuxième fois sur le cargo rebelle mais son tir fut à nouveau dévié par les boucliers. Il entama ensuite une manœuvre d'évitement juste à temps : les tirs de son poursuivant le manquèrent de peu. L'intercepteur Sabre quatre eut moins de chance, il fut abattu par les tirs d'un autre chasseur ennemi.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Sabre leader, dit le capitaine Davani. J'ai ce salopard de rebelle dans ma ligne de tir !

* * *

Wedge Antilles avait pris en chasse l'intercepteur TIE qui attaquait le _Faucon_. Il fut à portée de ses armes juste après qu'il ait tiré une nouvelle fois sur le cargo. Wedge ouvrit le feu mais le chasseur ennemi entama au même moment une manœuvre d'évitement et son tir le manqua de peu.

– _Faucon Millenium_ , ici Rogue leader, demanda-t-il. Pas trop de dégâts ?

– Nous avons été un peu secoués mais les boucliers tiennent, répondit Winter. Nous pourrons sauter en hyperespace d'ici une trentaine de secondes, retenez-les encore un peu.

– Je viens d'en avoir un autre, intervint Tycho Celchu. Nous sommes maintenant à trois contre trois.

– Fais attention, Wedge, le prévint Wes Janson, il y en a un derrière toi !

Wedge vira de bord mais ce fut insuffisant pour éviter complètement le tir ennemi. Il fut touché sur le côté arrière droit, près du compartiment moteur et des alarmes se mirent à sonner dans son cockpit, annonçant de sérieuses avaries. Son aile X commença à piquer du nez en direction de la planète.

– Par les neufs enfers de Corellia, je suis touché ! annonça-t-il. Mon hyperpropulsion est hors service et je n'ai plus qu'un contrôle directionnel limité. Je vais devoir me poser en urgence à la surface. Rogue cinq et neuf, filez d'ici avec le _Faucon_ !

– On ne peut pas te laisser ainsi, Wedge ! répondit Tycho.

– Nous n'avons pas le choix Tycho, dit Winter. Vous êtes à deux contre trois et des renforts ennemis arrivent. Nous sommes prêts à sauter maintenant, suivez-nous. Bonne chance Wedge, que la Force soit avec vous ! Allez-y, Lando !

Lando abaissa le levier de contrôle et le _Faucon_ sauta dans l'hyperespace. Il fut suivi, à contrecœur, par les ailes X de Wes et Tycho.

* * *

Myrette Davani ouvrit le feu sur le chasseur ennemi au moment où celui-ci commençait à virer de bord, mais il ne réussit pas à se dégager suffisamment. Son tir le toucha sur le côté et il commença à tomber vers la planète.

– La voie est libre, Sabre leader ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton triomphant.

– Félicitations Sabre cinq, répondit Soontir Fel, vous nous en avez mis plein les mirettes aujourd'hui !

– Très drôle, mon colonel, mais vous n'êtes pas le premier à me la faire !

Soontir Fel reprit la poursuite du cargo rebelle mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui tirer dessus une troisième fois, il disparut dans l'hyperespace, suivi immédiatement après par les deux autres ailes X. Les trois intercepteurs TIE restants virèrent de bord en direction du chasseur ennemi endommagé.

– Faites un passage rapproché, Sabre deux, demanda Fel, mais n'ouvrez pas le feu, je veux savoir qui est à bord.

L'intercepteur du major Phennir s'approcha à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'aile X en perdition et braqua ses caméras sur le cockpit pour identifier le pilote.

– Je crois qu'il s'agit du commandant Antilles, le leader de l'escadron Rogue, dit-il. Dois-je ouvrir le feu, Sabre leader ?

– Non major, je le veux vivant, répondit Fel. Contentez-vous de le suivre et de repérer son point de chute. Je vais prévenir le _Lusankya_.

– A vos ordres, mon colonel.

– _Lusankya_ , ici Sabre leader. Le commandant Antilles de l'escadron Rogue a été touché par le capitaine Davani et va se poser en catastrophe sur Arbra. Je tiens beaucoup à ce qu'il soit capturé vivant.

– Entendu, Sabre leader, répondit l'officier de communication du _Lusankya_. Je préviens tout de suite le général Veers.

Soontir Fel espérait sincèrement qu'Antilles arriverait à se poser à la surface sans trop de dommage et qu'il se laisserait ensuite capturer. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir annoncer à sa femme, à son retour sur Coruscant, que son frère avait été tué. Il préférait de loin lui dire qu'il était maintenant prisonnier de l'Empire. Le _Faucon Millenium_ avait réussi à s'échapper une fois de plus mais l'escadron Sabre ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré ; le major Phennir, le capitaine Davani et lui-même ayant chacun réussi à abattre une aile X de l'escadron Rogue, au prix, il est vrai, de trois de leurs propres intercepteurs. Au moins les pertes étaient-elles cette fois équilibrées.

* * *

Maintenant seul et plongeant vers l'atmosphère d'Arbra, Wedge vit l'un des chasseurs ennemis se rapprocher à quelques dizaines de mètres de son aile X. Il espéra que le pilote ennemi n'allait pas tirer, il n'aurait aucune chance dans l'état où était son vaisseau. Mais l'intercepteur se contenta de le suivre, cherchant sans doute simplement à l'identifier.

Quand il pénétra dans l'atmosphère, sous un angle d'attaque un peu trop élevé, il fut secoué assez violemment, mais heureusement, les boucliers avant et les compensateurs d'inertie fonctionnaient encore. Il activa les répulseurs avant pour essayer de réduire sa vitesse au maximum avant l'impact inévitable avec le sol. Il faucha plusieurs arbres, laissant une traînée dans la jungle d'Arbra avant de s'immobiliser, bien secoué et couvert d'ecchymoses, mais toujours vivant et en un seul morceau. Il déboucla sa ceinture, prit son kit de survie, ouvrit son cockpit puis descendit et s'éloigna rapidement de l'épave.

Mais son atterrissage forcé n'était pas passé inaperçu : le chasseur qui l'avait suivi avait certainement signalé sa position et rapidement, plusieurs quadripodes et bipodes impériaux convergèrent vers lui. Il se retrouva bientôt complètement encerclé et comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre ou mourir. Espérant que son beau-frère, le colonel Fel, tiendrait à le garder en vie, il s'avança vers les impériaux, les mains en l'air, pour se constituer prisonnier. On lui confisqua son blaster et son comlink et on lui passa des menottes. Le lieutenant impérial qui commandait le détachement appela ensuite une navette qui vint le chercher pour l'emmener en détention sur le _Lusankya_.

* * *

 _ _Navette impériale de Lumiya, en route vers Byss__

Après avoir sauté dans l'hyperespace en direction de Byss, suivant les coordonnées que Dame Claria lui avait transmises, Lumiya quitta le cockpit de la navette, laissant Jix seul aux commandes. A l'arrière, dans la salle commune, Leïa était étendue entre deux stormtroopers. Un collier de contrôle avait été passé autour de son cou, la maintenant inconsciente et en guise de précaution supplémentaire, des menottes avaient été passées autour de ses poignets. Les deux soldats saluèrent Lumiya tandis qu'elle poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle s'était faite aménager à l'arrière. C'était une petite pièce avec un lit où elle pouvait se reposer mais ce n'etait pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire dans l'immédiat. Elle alla activer le projecteur holographique, composa l'indicatif du vaisseau de Claria et se mit à genoux en attendant l'établissement de la communication. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, l'image de Dark Claria se matérialisa devant elle.

– Bonjour Lumiya, je suppose que vous venez me faire votre rapport au sujet de l'attaque de la base rebelle sur Arbra ?

– Oui, ma Dame. L'opération est un demi-succès. Les rebelles ont apparemment eu des doutes et ont réussi à évacuer l'essentiel de leurs forces avant notre arrivée, mais j'ai réussi grâce à Jix à capturer la princesse Leïa Organa vivante. Nous faisons actuellement route vers Byss selon vos instructions.

– Et qu'en est-il de Luke Skywalker ?

– Il se trouvait apparemment à bord d'un des croiseurs rebelles en orbite quand nous sommes arrivés. Ils ont sautés en hyperespace avant qu'on ne puisse ouvrir le feu sur eux et j'ai senti la présence de Luke s'éloigner rapidement dans la Force. J'ai donc eu le champ libre pour m'occuper de sa sœur.

– Bien, j'espère que mon maître se satisfera de ce succès relatif. Quant à moi, j'ai eu les réponses que j'attendais et je serai à Arbra d'ici deux heures. Je ferai alors le point de la situation avec l'amiral Makati avant d'informer l'Empereur, puis je viendrai vous rejoindre.

– Entendu ma Dame, je vous attendrai.

Lumiya coupa la communication puis resta pensive un instant. Ainsi Claria avait les réponses qu'elle cherchait, cela signifiait donc qu'elle allait défier l'Empereur. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette confrontation, elle devait se tenir prête. Githany l'avait mise en garde contre Leïa, elle ne devait pas devenir la nouvelle apprentie de Sidious. Cela signifiait que si Claria devait échouer, elle devra éliminer Leïa, afin que quoi qu'il arrive, ce soit elle qui devienne la nouvelle Dame Sith.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Apparitions

_**Après avoir appris la capture de sa sœur, Luke fait appel à la Force et reçoit les conseils d'un vieil ami. Sur Coruscant, Ysanne Isard commence ses expériences de conditionnement sur Darial Anglethorn tandis que Claria rejoint la flotte impériale à Arbra.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Apparitions**

Après avoir fait son rapport à Claria, Lumiya alla rejoindre Jix dans la cabine de pilotage. Retirant son voile, elle échangea un rapide baiser avec lui avant de s'asseoir dans le siège du copilote.

– Je te sens tendue, ma chérie, lui dit Jix. Dame Claria n'a-t-elle pas été satisfaite de notre mission ? Nous ne nous en sommes pas si mal tirés, vu les circonstances !

– Elle m'a parue plutôt contente, mais c'est autre chose qui m'inquiète, Jix. Elle me cache quelque chose. Cela fait près d'une semaine qu'elle a quitté Coruscant ; officiellement elle s'est rendue au château Bast pour mater un autre apprenti de Vador dont j'ignorais l'existence. Mais quand je l'ai contactée pour lui dire qu'on avait localisée la base Haven, elle se trouvait sur Tatooïne. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu des visions et qu'elle y cherchait des réponses.

– Sur Tatooïne ? Drôle d'endroit, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une prophétesse à Mos Eisley, peut-être est-elle allée la consulter ?

– Je pense surtout qu'elle a peur d'être remplacée par la princesse Leïa si l'Empereur réussit à la convertir au Côté Obscur. Tu connais la Règle des Deux : le maître et son apprenti, ni plus ni moins.

– Tu penses qu'elle va prendre les devants et défier l'Empereur ? Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

– Je ne peux pas intervenir entre Claria et Sidious, mais je dois être prête à servir le vainqueur et à éliminer la princesse si nécessaire, afin de devenir à mon tour Dame Sith.

– Et bien je comprends que cela te rende un peu nerveuse. Et sinon, demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté sur Coruscant pendant mon séjour chez nos amis rebelles ?

– Pas grand chose, un bal ennuyeux au palais en l'honneur de la nouvelle favorite de l'Empereur, dame Zeneb LaChannelle, une ancienne mannequin je crois.

– La superbe Zeltrone qui a remporté le concours Miss Galaxie il y a deux ans ? Et bien, le vieux fossile ne se refuse rien !

– Il n'est pas Empereur pour rien, Jix. D'ailleurs, je suis au regret de t'informer qu'il est au courant pour notre liaison, ainsi qu'Ysanne Isard, Roganda Ismaren et ce petit fouineur de Shan Logan. J'ai sans doute été suivie le soir où je suis venue te trouver.

– Et bien, j'ai eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas encore remonté aux oreilles des services de renseignements de l'Alliance. Ils m'ont heureusement pris pour un simple contrebandier.

– Oui, j'ai fait comprendre à Logan qu'il avait intérêt à se taire. Bon, le voyage jusqu'à Byss va être long, je vais retourner dans la cabine pour méditer. Je te laisse les commandes.

Remettant son voile sur le bas de son visage, Lumiya quitta le cockpit pour regagner la cabine arrière. Il leur faudrait encore une douzaine d'heures pour rejoindre Byss dans le noyau profond. Non sans appréhension, Lumiya savait qu'elle allait y affronter son destin.

* * *

 _Croiseur Mon Calamari Home One, système Verdanth_

Luke attendait avec appréhension les nouvelles sur la passerelle du _Home One_. Il avait senti dans la Force qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Leïa : un sentiment de colère, une douleur brève et plus rien. Il avait aussi senti une autre présence près d'elle, la même présence sombre qui s'en était prise à Darial, Lumiya. Sa sœur n'était pas morte – il l'aurait senti – mais probablement inconsciente et peut-être blessée, sûrement prisonnière. Cette impression avait été confirmée quelques minutes auparavant quand le transport du général Rieekan et une partie de l'escadron Rogue les avaient rejoints au premier point de saut, dans le système Verdanth. Le lieutenant Derek Klivian, dit Hobbie, les avait informés que la princesse Leïa avait été capturée et que le commandant Wedge Antilles, le capitaine Tycho Celchu et le lieutenant Wes Janson étaient restés en arrière pour couvrir le _Faucon_. Il leur avait également appris que les pilotes Wister et Kirst – Rogue deux et trois – avaient été abattus ainsi que deux des derniers transports avec des équipes techniques à leur bord.

– Je suis désolé, maître Skywalker, intervint l'amiral Ackbar, mais si vos amis ne nous ont pas rejoints d'ici cinq minutes, je devrai donner l'ordre à la flotte de repartir en hyperespace. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque que l'Empire nous retrouve.

L'amiral avait raison bien sûr. Leïa était forte et ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture, mais d'autres prisonniers pourraient craquer et les impériaux pourraient aussi extraire les coordonnées du premier point de rendez-vous de l'ordinateur de navigation d'un vaisseau capturé. Si le _Faucon_ et son escorte n'arrivaient pas rapidement, la flotte devra repartir sans les attendre. Luke se sentait en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé ; après Darial, il avait maintenant échoué à protéger sa sœur. Il faisait un bien piètre maître Jedi. « Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la paix ! »se répéta-t-il mentalement afin de garder son calme.

Heureusement, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente interminable, le _Faucon Millenium_ émergea de l'hyperespace, escorté par deux ailes X et la voix de Winter se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs du système de communication.

– _Home One_ , ici le _Faucon_. Nous avons un blessé à bord et demandons la permission de nous arrimer pour le transférer à votre infirmerie.

– Permission accordée, répondit l'amiral Ackbar. Qui est blessé ?

– Le capitaine Solo. Il a reçu un tir de blaster dans l'épaule droite mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

– Le commandant Antilles a également été touché et a dû se poser en catastrophe sur Arbra, intervint Tycho Celchu. Il nous a ordonné de partir sans lui. J'espère qu'il pourra s'en tirer.

– Il est probablement prisonnier de l'Empire lui aussi à l'heure qu'il est, répondit Luke. Je vous retrouve tous au hangar d'accostage.

Tandis que Luke quittait la passerelle, le _Faucon_ et les deux ailes X survivantes rejoignirent le croiseur Mon Calamari. L'ensemble de la flotte sauta alors en hyperespace vers le deuxième point de rendez-vous, le système Denab dans le secteur Sluis.

Quand Luke arriva devant le _Faucon_ dans le hangar d'accostage, il trouva 3PO en pleine discussion avec R2, Wes avec Hobbie et Winter avec Tycho et le général Cracken qui les avait également rejoints. Lando et Chewie aidaient Han à descendre la rampe, au bas de laquelle attendait une équipe médicale pour prendre en charge le blessé.

– Maître Luke ! l'accueillit 3PO, j'étais justement en train de dire à R2 combien je suis affreusement désolé pour la princesse Leïa. Nous n'avons malheureusement rien pu faire. Par le grand concepteur, ces malheurs ne s'arrêteront-ils jamais ?

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher 3PO, c'était Lumiya n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Han.

– Oui, ton ex-copine et son nouveau mec, ce fils de Hutt de Jix qu'on avait récupéré en repartant de Beheboth, répondit Han. C'est lui qui m'a tiré dessus et ensuite cette pétasse a assommé Leïa avec une espèce de fouet. Désolé gamin, je me suis fait avoir comme un imbécile.

– Je n'ai rien soupçonné non plus, intervint Winter, il m'avait semblé parfaitement sincère.

– Pas plus que moi, ajouta Lando tandis que Chewbacca émit un son plaintif pour exprimer les mêmes regrets. Après avoir récupéré Han, on a essayé de les poursuivre, mais ils ont sauté en hyperespace avant qu'on ne puisse les rattraper.

– Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher mes amis, répondit Luke. Jix est vraisemblablement un agent impérial bien entraîné. Même moi, je n'aurais peut-être rien soupçonné si j'avais eu l'occasion de l'interroger.

– Et cette salope de Lumiya m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle ferait souffrir Leïa avant de la livrer à Palpatine, ajouta Han tandis que l'équipe médicale le prenait en charge. Fais-moi plaisir : quand tu les retrouveras, ne les tues pas trop vite !

– C'est moi qu'elle veut faire souffrir, Han, sans doute pour m'attirer dans un piège. Soigne-toi bien, je te promets que je ferais tout pour sauver Leïa.

– Merci Luke, sois prudent et que la Force soit avec toi !

Chewbacca suivit Han qu'on emmenait à l'infirmerie et Luke se rapprocha de Winter et des Rogues.

– On est désolé d'avoir dû abandonner Wedge, Luke, lui dit Wes, mais on n'a pas eu affaire à des impériaux ordinaires, c'est les gars du colonel Fel qui nous sont tombés dessus.

– Cela peut jouer en sa faveur, continua Winter. Soontir Fel voudra sans doute le prendre vivant, c'est quand même son beau-frère.

– Que comptes-tu faire à présent, Luke ? demanda Lando. As-tu une idée de l'endroit où Lumiya a pu emmener Leïa ?

– Non, aucune. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me fier à la Force.

Luke ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit à la Force. Il ne ressentit pas la présence de Leïa, seulement l'ombre de Lumiya qui s'éloignait rapidement. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait davantage, il entendit une voix familière dans son esprit.

– _Luke, tu dois retourner sur Dagobah, tu y trouveras des réponses !_

Ben, c'était la voix de Ben Kenobi ! Et Dagobah était toute proche de leur prochaine étape, le système Denab. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Ben en quoi y retourner l'aiderait à retrouver Leïa quand il entendit une autre voix familière.

– _La grotte ! Souviens-toi de ton échec dans la grotte !_

C'était cette fois maître Yoda qui s'adressait à lui. La grotte située près de la demeure du vieux maître, un domaine du Côté Obscur dont la proximité avait permis à Yoda de se soustraire à la vision de l'Empereur. L'épreuve à laquelle il avait échoué il y a un peu plus d'un an, combattant une illusion de Vador qui s'était révélée n'être que la projection de ses propres peurs, avec son propre visage sous le masque noir. Yoda voulait qu'il y retourne, qu'il affronte à nouveau ses peurs. Peut-être y trouverait-il le moyen de sauver sa sœur ?

– Oui, maître, je comprends, répondit-il à voix basse.

– Tu as vu quelque chose, Luke ? lui demanda Lando.

– J'ai entendu Ben et maître Yoda, ils m'ont donnée une piste que je vais suivre, mais je dois y aller seul. Quand nous arriverons dans le système Denab, je vous quitterai avec mon aile X. Quel est le dernier point de rendez-vous, général Cracken ?

– Le système Kinooïne, répondit-il, dans l'espace sauvage.

– D'accord, j'essayerai de vous y retrouver dès que possible, avec Leïa j'espère.

– Bonne chance, lui répondit Tycho, et que la Force soit avec toi !

– Que la Force soit avec nous tous, mes amis. Viens R2, allons préparer notre voyage.

Tandis que Luke se dirigeait vers son aile X, R2 émit quelques trilles sur un mode interrogatif.

– Oui, tu as bien deviné, lui répondit Luke, nous retournons dans le système Dagobah.

* * *

 _ _Cité impériale, Coruscant__

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Ysanne Isard rejoignit son laboratoire secret dans les sous-sols du palais impérial, juste à côté du centre de détention. La nuit qu'elle avait passée avec l'Empereur – qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps – n'avait pas été de tout repos. Leurs jeux sexuels avaient duré des heures, alternant le plaisir et la douleur dans une totale soumission à son maître et son corps en portait encore les traces. Ysanne avait été quelque peu surprise de constater qu'elle aimait être ainsi dominée par son Empereur, elle avait plutôt l'habitude d'être celle qui soumettait les autres à sa volonté. Et c'était bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à présent, en commençant la procédure de conversion de la prisonnière rebelle que Lumiya lui avait livrée.

Elle avait mis au point cette procédure à bord du _Lusankya_ , lorsqu'il était encore enterré sous la cité et que l'Empereur l'avait autorisée à y installer une prison secrète. Maintenant qu'elle avait été obligée de céder le vaisseau à Dark Claria, elle avait dû se réinstaller dans ses anciens locaux à proximité du centre de détention du palais. Ceux-ci avaient une capacité bien réduite par rapport au _Lusankya_ et elle n'avait donc plus autant de prisonniers à sa disposition pour ses expériences. Cette femme sensible à la Force et amoureuse de Luke Skywalker était donc une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer.

Elle ordonna donc qu'on lui amène la prisonnière et deux minutes plus tard, deux stormtroopers entrèrent, encadrant Darial Anglethorn. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une combinaison jaune-orangée de prisonnier et portait des bracelets étourdissants aux poignets et aux chevilles. On lui avait confirmé qu'elle avait bien récupéré de ses blessures et qu'elle pouvait à nouveau subir des interrogatoires. Il lui restait quand même un belle cicatrice sur le côté gauche du visage, là où le fouet de Lumiya l'avait frappée. Elle ordonna aux gardes de sortir et désigna à Darial un fauteuil équipé de sangles automatiques et de divers instruments, tout aussi effrayants que ceux d'un droïde de torture.

– Ah, madame Anglethorn, l'accueillit-elle, quel plaisir de voir que vous vous portez mieux, veuillez prendre place, je vous prie !

– Une nouvelle séance de torture ? Qu'espérez-vous apprendre de plus, directrice Isard ? Lumiya a dû vous dire que je ne sais pas où est la base rebelle !

Ysanne pressa un bouton à sa ceinture et Darial reçut une décharge électrique par ses bracelets, ce qui lui arracha un bref cri de douleur.

– C'est _madame la directrice_ quand vous vous adressez à moi, salope de rebelle ! Et en ce qui concerne la base Haven d'Arbra, nous l'avons localisée et Lumiya est en train de l'attaquer en ce moment même. Maintenant, asseyez-vous avant que je ne vous envoie une décharge plus forte !

– Oui, madame la directrice, répondit Darial tout en s'asseyant dans le siège.

Les sangles se refermèrent sur elle, immobilisant complètement son corps. Ainsi donc, l'Empire avait localisé le quartier général de l'Alliance ; par quel moyen, elle l'ignorait, peut-être avaient-ils réussi à placer une balise sur le _Faucon_ pendant sa visite sur Beheboth ? En tout cas, même si Luke avait perçu son appel, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Elle se sentit pleine de tristesse et de colère à la fois, en pensant à la haine qu'éprouvait Lumiya pour Luke, à ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire, à lui et à ses amis, et à ses propres sentiments pour le jeune Jedi. Ce que Cœur de glace s'apprêtait à lui faire subir lui parut finalement de bien peu d'importance.

– Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, reprit Ysanne. Je me dois de vous prévenir que la procédure sera assez douloureuse.

Elle prit un pistolet hypodermique et injecta une substance chimique dans le cou de Darial. Celle-ci ressentit immédiatement une douleur intense qui se répandit dans son corps tel du feu liquide.

– Soyez... maudite Isard ! Vous... et votre Empereur ! réussit-elle encore à articuler avec peine.

Ysanne ne réagit pas à ces ultimes mots de défi, se contentant de savourer la souffrance de sa prisonnière qui n'émettait plus que des cris de douleur tandis que son corps commençait à être secoué de violentes convulsions. Elle continua à se tordre et hurler ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, retenue par les sangles du fauteuil, la bave aux lèvres, avant que la crise ne se calme et qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Ysanne déverrouilla les sangles puis fit signe à un droïde médical qui attendait au fond de la salle de s'approcher.

– La patiente est à toi, 2-1B9, tu peux procéder à l'implantation de la puce, je reprendrai après le déjeuner.

– A vos ordres, madame la directrice.

Tandis qu'Ysanne quittait le laboratoire, le droïde saisit le corps inerte de Darial et l'emmena au fond de la pièce sur une petite table d'opération. La puce qu'il devait lui implanter était une version modifiée de la puce organique kaminoenne dont avaient été équipés les soldats clones et qui les avait contraints à exécuter l'ordre soixante six, l'extermination des Jedi. A la différence de la version d'origine qui avait été programmée directement dans le patrimoine génétique de la lignée de clones, la puce modifiée devait être produite spécifiquement selon le patrimoine génétique de chaque individu cible. Elle était aussi largement programmable, tant au niveau de l'action que l'on voulait contraindre le porteur à accomplir que des mots clés devant servir de déclencheur. La puce destinée à Darial avait été produite pendant qu'elle était soignée à l'infirmerie pour ses blessures et elle était maintenant prête pour l'implantation. Une fois introduite à l'arrière du crâne, à la base du cerveau, elle se connecterait progressivement au cortex de l'hôte, tout en restant indétectable par les techniques de scanner classiques. Ensuite, elle commencerait à enregistrer l'activité cérébrale de la victime lorsque celle-ci serait confrontée, sous l'influence d'une drogue hypnotique, à des simulations préparant ce qu'on voulait la forcer à faire.

La puce intégrée aux soldats de la guerre des clones avait été d'une efficacité redoutable, très peu d'entre eux ayant finalement refusé d'exécuter l'ordre soixante six. Avec la version modifiée, le succès était plus aléatoire. Chez certains sujets, l'implantation échouait et la puce finissait par dégénérer et disparaître sans laisser de trace ; c'était ce qui s'était produit avec le général Dodonna, qu'Ysanne n'avait pas réussi à convertir en agent dormant. Et bien sûr, quelques décès avaient aussi été à déplorer. C'était en tout cas la première tentative d'implantation sur un sujet connu pour être sensible à la Force et Ysanne espérait beaucoup en sa réussite.

Quand elle regagna son laboratoire une heure plus tard, Darial était à nouveau allongée sur le fauteuil, toujours inconsciente.

– L'implantation s'est-elle bien déroulée, 2-1B9 ? demanda-t-elle à son assistant droïde.

– Oui, madame la directrice, la puce est en place. Vous pouvez commencer la phase d'apprentissage.

Ysanne referma les sangles autour des jambes et de la taille de Darial, puis lui injecta à nouveau une substance dans le cou. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, elle reprit conscience et porta presque aussitôt la main à l'arrière de son crâne, poussant un léger cri de douleur en touchant la cicatrice toute fraîche.

– Aïe, demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez encore fait ?

– Votre réaction à la séance de ce matin a été plus forte que ce à quoi je m'attendais, lui répondit Ysanne. Vous vous êtes blessée à la tête durant vos violentes convulsions et j'ai donc demandé à mon assistant droïde de vous soigner.

– Je suppose que je suis censée vous remercier, avant que vous ne m'infligiez une nouvelle séance de torture ? Vous ne m'avez même pas posé de questions !

– Je vous rassure, cette séance-ci sera beaucoup moins douloureuse et les questions viendront en leur temps. Veuillez reposer vos mains sur les accoudoirs !

Darial s'exécuta, ne tenant pas à recevoir un choc électrique et les sangles se refermèrent à nouveau sur ses poignets. Ysanne prit une autre dose de drogue et la lui injecta. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas douloureux, Darial se sentit simplement dériver vers un état second. Il s'agissait d'une drogue hypnotique qui devait la rendre réceptive à diverses suggestions.

– Darial, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda Ysanne.

– Oui, je vous entends !

– Parlez-moi de votre relation avec Luke Skywalker !

Sa volonté inhibée par la drogue, Darial raconta à Ysanne comment elle avait rencontré Luke sur Beheboth, puis elle lui parla des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Luke et de l'appel à l'aide qu'elle lui avait lancé à travers la Force.

– Et vous pensez que Luke viendra à votre secours ?

– Oui, je suis certaine qu'il pense à moi et qu'il fera tout son possible pour me sortir de là.

– En êtes-vous si sûre, Darial ? Peut-être qu'il pense à une autre, qu'il aime toujours Shira Brie, celle-là même qui vous a fait du mal.

– Non, Luke ne pourrait aimer une telle femme !

– Il l'a fait pourtant, ils étaient même très amoureux. Et le major Brie a secrètement filmé leurs ébats, je vais vous montrer.

Ysanne pressa un bouton et un casque de projection vint se placer sur le visage de Darial. Les images qu'elle y vit la mirent très mal à l'aise. On y voyait Luke et Shira – en tout cas ils leur ressemblaient beaucoup – nus et enlacés, en train de se donner du plaisir de diverses manières. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une supercherie qu'Ysanne avait fait réaliser par ses propres équipes de faussaires holographiques, mais le résultat était suffisamment convainquant pour déclencher chez Darial la réaction émotionnelle attendue.

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un mensonge !

– Vous voyez ? continua Ysanne, Shira est très douée au lit. Elle a tout ce dont un homme peut rêver.

– Ce n'est qu'une salope de petite espionne, je la tuerai !

– C'est bien Darial, nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Ysanne arrêta la projection avant d'injecter une nouvelle substance à Darial. Celle-ci la plongea dans le sommeil mais elle avait aussi des effets amnésiques qui lui feraient oublier les détails de la séance ; seules les émotions seraient préservées. Elle appela ensuite les gardes pour qu'ils reconduisent la prisonnière dans sa cellule. Ensuite, Ysanne s'autorisa à sourire ; les réactions de Darial étaient très prometteuses. Encore quelques séances et elle arriverait à détourner sa colère et sa jalousie contre Luke. La puce organique qu'elle venait de lui faire implanter enregistrerait alors cet état émotionnel pour pouvoir le recréer au moment opportun. Elle transformerait alors Darial Anglethorn en agent dormante, en bombe à retardement prête à tuer Luke Skywalker lorsqu'elle lui en donnerait l'ordre.

* * *

 _ _Super-croiseur Lusankya, en orbite d'Arbra__

 _S_ ur la passerelle de commandement du _Lusankya_ , le grand amiral Afsheen Makati faisait mentalement le point de la situation. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que dame Lumiya avait quitté son bord pour mener sa propre mission consistant à capturer la princesse Leïa Organa. Il espérait que cette mission avait réussi et il était quelque peu inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Il se voyait mal devoir expliquer à Dark Claria qu'il avait perdu la trace de son assistante, d'autant plus que l'essentiel de la flotte rebelle avait réussi à s'échapper et que le seul rebelle de quelque importance a avoir été capturé était le commandant Antilles de l'escadron Rogue.

En ce qui concernait les opérations au sol, les troupes du général Veers étaient entrées dans la base rebelle sans rencontrer aucune résistance et les créatures indigènes supposées partager les lieux avec les rebelles semblaient également avoir disparu. Tous les systèmes informatiques de la base ont été trouvés détruits et les spécialistes étaient pessimistes sur la possibilité d'en retirer la moindre information utile. Et si l'analyse des trajectoires de fuite de la flotte ennemie ainsi que l'étude des ordinateurs de navigation des quelques vaisseaux capturés – dont l'aile X du commandant Antilles – avaient indiqué le système Verdanth comme point de ralliement de la flotte ennemie, le croiseur léger qui avait été envoyé sur place n'y avait rien trouvé. De toute évidence, les rebelles ne s'y étaient pas attardés et étaient rapidement repartis vers une nouvelle destination. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de les retrouver.

Makati était en train de se dire que s'il avait dû faire un tel rapport au Seigneur Vador, cela aurait probablement été le dernier de sa carrière. Aussi fut-il pris d'un pincement au cœur lorsque l'officier de communication lui indiqua qu'il avait Dame Claria en ligne.

– _Lusankya_ , ici Dark Claria, résonna la voix maintenant familière de la Dame Sith dans les hauts parleurs de la passerelle. Je demande la permission de monter à bord.

– Permission accordée, ma Dame, s'empressa de répondre Makati. Je vous retrouve tout de suite sur le pont d'accostage. Prévenez le colonel Fel et l'agent Petothel et dites-leur de m'y rejoindre, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'officier de communication.

Makati quitta la passerelle pour se diriger vers le hangar principal. Il y retrouva Soontir Fel et Gara Petothel juste au moment où Dark Claria descendait de son cargo.

– Bienvenue à bord du _Lusankya_ , Dame Claria, l'accueillit Makati. Je suis heureux de vous informer que la planète Arbra est entièrement sous notre contrôle bien que l'essentiel de la flotte rebelle ait réussi à s'enfuir. Je suis par contre sans nouvelle de dame Lumiya et de la mission que vous lui aviez confiée.

– Soyez sans inquiétude à ce sujet, amiral, la mission de Lumiya est réussie, nous tenons la princesse Organa. Si vous êtes resté sans nouvelle, c'est parce que je lui ai ordonné de conduire elle-même la prisonnière en lieu sûr.

– Nous avons nous aussi fait un prisonnier, ma Dame, intervint Soontir Fel, le commandant Wedge Antilles de l'escadron Rogue dont l'aile X a été abattue par le capitaine Davani.

– Vous la féliciterez de ma part, colonel. Avez-vous pu repérer la destination de la flotte rebelle, amiral ?

– Leur vecteur de fuite et les ordinateurs de navigation des vaisseaux ennemis capturés nous indiquent qu'ils se sont rendus dans le système Verdanth, mais ce n'était qu'une première étape. Nous avons envoyé un croiseur léger sur place qui n'a rien trouvé.

– Et les systèmes informatiques de la base ont été détruits, poursuivit Gara Petothel, il y a très peu de chances qu'on y retrouve quelque chose d'exploitable.

– Je devrais peut-être aller interroger votre prisonnier, le commandant Antilles. Pouvez-vous m'y conduire, colonel ?

– Avec plaisir, ma Dame.

– Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne ? demanda Gara Petothel.

– Non, agent Petothel, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Retournez travailler sur les systèmes informatiques rebelles, peut-être trouverez-vous quelque chose d'intéressant.

– A vos ordres, ma Dame.

Claria ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gara Petothel arrive à extraire quelque chose des ordinateurs rebelles détruits mais elle voulait être seule avec le colonel Fel pour interroger le commandant Antilles. Une fois arrivés aux quartiers de détention du _Lusankya_ , on leur ouvrit la cellule de Wedge Antilles dans laquelle ils entrèrent tous les deux. Claria se servit alors de la Force pour brouiller les holocaméras de surveillance et s'assurer que personne ne pourrait les écouter. Le commandant de l'escadron Rogue était assis sur une banquette, encore revêtu de sa combinaison de pilote. Il avait le visage tuméfié sans que Claria puisse dire si cela était dû au crash ou a des brutalités subies depuis son arrestation. Il observa ses deux visiteurs avec un air de défi.

– Bonjour, commandant Antilles, le salua Soontir Fel.

– Tiens donc, répondit-il, regardez qui vient me voir ! Mon cher beau-frère et la nouvelle égérie de l'Empire en personne. Si vous pensez que me prendre par les sentiments aura plus de succès que les brutalités de vos hommes, vous commettez une grossière erreur !

Claria s'approcha de lui en levant la main et Wedge sentit immédiatement une poigne d'acier lui saisir le cou et le soulever en l'air tout en l'empêchant de respirer.

– Votre manque de respect me consterne, commandant ! répondit Claria. Sachez que je suis prête à faire tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour anéantir votre pitoyable rébellion. Si vous ne voulez pas que le colonel Fel soit obligé d'annoncer à sa femme que sa tête brûlée de petit frère est mort lors d'une séance d'interrogatoire, je vous conseille vivement de coopérer.

Claria rabaissa sa main et Wedge retomba rudement sur la banquette en reprenant sa respiration.

– D'accord, c'est vous qui posez les questions, Dame Claria. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos hommes, je ne connais pas le point de ralliement final de la flotte.

Claria se rapprocha de Wedge jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Wedge sentit le parfum entêtant de ses longs cheveux de feu tandis qu'elle lui parlait doucement à l'oreille.

– Mieux vaut me parler à moi maintenant qu'à la directrice Isard sur Coruscant, commandant. Contrairement à moi, elle prend beaucoup de plaisir à faire souffrir de beaux garçons comme vous !

Sentant le trouble qui envahissait le jeune pilote, Claria le fixa dans les yeux tout en caressant doucement son visage avec sa main. Elle s'ouvrit davantage à la Force et commença à toucher son esprit, y diffusant un sentiment de calme et de confiance tout en se mettant à l'écoute de ses pensées.

– Je suis désolé, ma Dame, finit-il par répondre, mais je ne peux vous dire ce que j'ignore. Seul le premier point de ralliement nous a été révélé. C'est la procédure standard pour les pilotes, il n'y a que le haut commandement de l'Alliance qui connaît les étapes suivantes.

– La princesse Leïa Organa les connaît-elle ?

– Elle voulait être parmi les derniers à évacuer, cela aurait été imprudent. Non, seuls l'amiral Ackbar, le général Cracken et la sénatrice Mothma étaient au courant, je pense.

Claria sentit à travers la Force que le commandant Antilles disait la vérité. Il n'était pas utile de poursuivre davantage l'interrogatoire, elle n'apprendrait rien de plus.

– Et bien merci de votre coopération, commandant, nous allons vous laisser.

Claria et Fel quittèrent ensuite la cellule. Soontir Fel était soulagé de la façon dont s'était déroulé l'interrogatoire. Il avait craint un moment que l'arrogance de son beau-frère n'ait raison de la patience de Claria.

– Pensez-vous qu'il était sincère, Dame Claria ?

– Sans aucun doute colonel, j'ai sondé ses pensées avec la Force : il ignore la destination de la flotte rebelle. Faites-le conduire sur Coruscant et rassurez votre femme. Je ferai savoir à la directrice Isard que ce prisonnier doit être correctement traité.

– Merci, ma Dame. Restez-vous sur le _Lusankya_ ou repartez-vous sur votre vaisseau ?

– Je vais regagner mes quartiers ici pour méditer et faire mon rapport à l'Empereur. J'aviserai ensuite en fonction de ses ordres, colonel.

– D'accord, je vais vous conduire à la suite qu'occupait Lumiya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Claria s'était installée dans la suite VIP du _Lusankya_. Se plaçant en position de méditation, elle se concentra dans la Force pour entrer en communication avec l'Empereur.

– _Maître..._ demanda-t-elle à travers leur lien de Force.

– _Ah ! Dame Claria ! Je me languissais d'avoir de vos nouvelles_ , répondit l'Empereur. _Votre voyage sur Vjun s'est-il bien déroulé ?_

– _Très bien maître, je me suis assurée de la loyauté du seigneur Flint. Et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que nous avons chassé l'Alliance rebelle de son quartier général sur Arbra. Mieux encore, la princesse Organa est entre nos mains comme vous l'avez ordonné. Lumiya est en train de la conduire vers Byss en ce moment même._

– _Vous avez bien travaillé, ma jeune apprentie. Tout se déroule comme je l'avais prévu. Rejoignez Lumiya sur Byss à présent. Je vous y retrouverai lorsque j'en aurais fini avec les affaires en cours sur Coruscant._

– _Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, mon maître !_

Claria rompit la communication. Maintenant, elle devait trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Skywalker, et vite.

* * *

 _ _Extérieur de la grotte du Côté Obscur, Dagobah__

Luke venait de poser son aile X dans une clairière sur Dagobah, à proximité de la grotte du Côté Obscur. Il descendit de son appareil et aida R2 à venir le rejoindre puis ils se mirent en route en direction de la grotte. Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée, Luke se défit de ses armes qu'il posa au sol devant R2. Celui-ci lui fit part de son inquiétude par quelques trilles interrogatifs.

– Non, R2, je vais très bien. La dernière fois que je suis entré dans cette grotte, j'ai pris mes armes contre les conseils de maître Yoda et j'ai eu tort. Je ne vais pas répéter la même erreur aujourd'hui. Garde-les pour moi, veux-tu ?

R2 répondit qu'il comprenait et lui souhaita bonne chance. Luke entra dans la grotte, sans armes cette fois. « Tu y trouveras ce que tu y apporteras », lui avait dit maître Yoda lorsqu'il y était entré pour la première fois il y a un peu plus d'un an. Conscient maintenant qu'il y avait affronté le reflet de ses propres peurs, il essaya de les contenir, se répétant les paroles du Code des Jedi : « Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité. »

* * *

Dans sa suite à bord du _Lusankya_ , Claria méditait déjà depuis une bonne heure. Elle cherchait à repérer Luke Skywalker pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui, mais elle n'était même pas arrivée jusqu'à présent à ressentir sa présence dans la Force. Où se cachait-il donc ?

Soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, elle ressentit sa présence de manière extrêmement distincte, comme s'il venait soudainement de se matérialiser tout près d'elle. Il semblait à la fois très proche et très lointain et, de manière étrange, il avait l'air d'être entouré par le Côté Obscur. Une image se forma alors dans son esprit et elle le vit, en train de se déplacer lentement dans un endroit sombre et brumeux, un endroit sinistre imprégné par le Côté Obscur. Que faisait donc un Jedi dans un tel endroit ? Cherchait-il lui aussi à entrer en contact avec elle ?

Luke s'arrêta soudain d'avancer, regardant devant lui vers une forme sombre qui venait d'apparaître dans la brume. Cette forme, plutôt petite, vêtue d'une robe noire, avec de long cheveux bruns en bataille dépassant de son capuchon lui sembla étrangement familière. La forme se retourna pour le regarder, rabaissant sa capuche et Luke sentit tout son sang se glacer. Non parce que la femme le regardait avec des yeux jaunes de Sith et un sourire maléfique, mais parce qu'il reconnaissait les traits de sa sœur sur ce visage déformé par la haine et la folie.

– Leïa ? Par la Force, que t'est-il arrivé ? Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?

– Oui, mon bien cher frère, répondit-elle, jadis je fus Leïa Organa d'Alderaan. Mais à présent, je suis Dark Déimos, Dame noire des Sith, et mon pouvoir – et la terreur que j'inspire – sont _sans aucune limite_ !

Avec un rire maléfique et dément, la sinistre apparition pointa ses mains vers Luke et lui lança des éclairs de Force. Pendant un bref instant, Luke regretta de ne pas avoir pris son sabre et d'instinct, il intercepta les éclairs avec ses propres mains qui les absorbèrent sans aucun dommage ni douleur. Il se rendit compte également qu'il ne ressentait aucune présence avec lui dans la Force.

– Non, répondit-il avec calme, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. Tu n'es qu'une illusion !

L'apparition poussa alors un terrible hurlement qui déforma encore plus son visage, avant de se dissiper complètement dans la brume. Luke recommença à avancer lentement, mais il atteignit bientôt le fond de la grotte sans avoir de nouvelle vision. Déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé de réponse, il se prépara à faire demi-tour.

Claria, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, comprit que c'était maintenant sa seule chance d'entrer en contact avec Luke. Si elle appelait en elle le Côté Obscur, elle pourrait peut-être se projeter elle-même dans cette grotte. Mais elle sentait qu'il lui faudrait une concentration et une énergie considérable pour y arriver et qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'y maintenir bien longtemps.

Luke était en train de repartir vers la sortie lorsqu'il sentit cette fois qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se retourna et vit une autre forme émerger de la brume. Cette forme aussi lui était familière, elle aussi portait une robe noire et ses yeux étaient jaunes, mais son visage entouré de cheveux cuivrés n'était pas imprégné par la haine, bien que c'était clairement celui d'une Dame Sith.

– Claria ! l'interpella-t-il avec colère. Qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ?

– Restez calme et écoutez-moi, Skywalker, je ne pourrai pas vous parler longtemps ainsi ! J'ai moi aussi vu ce que vous avez vu. C'est la volonté de mon maître l'Empereur, non la mienne. Je sais où Lumiya a emmené votre sœur, ensemble nous pouvons encore empêcher cette vision de se réaliser.

– Pourquoi voudriez-vous l'empêcher, Claria ? Vous êtes une Dame Sith, vous servez l'Empereur !

– J'étais sur l'Étoile de la Mort, Skywalker, j'ai vu mon maître vous ordonner de tuer votre père. Retrouvez-moi en orbite de la lune de Kabal, c'est un système neutre. Je vous y attendrai !

– Claria ! Attendez !

Mais l'apparition se dissipa à nouveau dans la brume, laissant Luke à nouveau seul. Il sentait cependant que cette seconde vision était différente. Il était vraiment entré en communication avec Dark Claria, il en avait l'intuition. La première vision au contraire, l'image de Dark Déimos, n'était qu'un futur possible parmi d'autres, celui qu'il redoutait le plus. « C'est ce qui arrivera, si tu échoues ! » lui dit une voix dans sa tête, celle du vieux maître Yoda. Satisfait d'avoir maintenant une piste pour retrouver sa sœur, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte.

Dans sa suite du _Lusankya_ , Claria, épuisée, était elle aussi satisfaite. Elle avait réussi à entrer en contact avec Skywalker et à lui fixer un rendez-vous. Elle prit son comlink et ordonna à K3 de préparer son vaisseau pour un départ immédiat. Puis elle appela l'amiral Makati sur la passerelle pour l'informer de son départ et lui ordonner de regagner Coruscant dès que les équipes au sol auront terminé leur travail et de remettre ensuite le prisonnier Antilles à la directrice Isard avec ordre explicite de le traiter correctement. Elle quitta ensuite ses quartiers, se dirigea vers le hangar d'accostage et prit son vaisseau en direction du système Kabal.

* * *

 _Notes : L'idée de la puce implantée dans les agents dormants d'Ysanne Isard vient aussi de la fanfiction **Lusankya** par DarkJediJade. Je l'ai juste un peu modifiée pour en faire une puce organique dérivée de celle des clones que l'on voit dans le premier arc de la saison 6 de **The Clone Wars**._

 _Le nom Sith Dark **Déimos** , qui signifie **terreur** en grec ancien, est une référence à la fois aux satellites de la planète Mars, Phobos et Déimos, et à la légendaire Sith Dark Phobos du jeu **Le pouvoir de la Force** , déjà citée dans un chapitre précédent._


	23. Chapitre 23 : La Sith et le Jedi

_**Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures de notre si charmante Dame Sith.**_

 _ **Ressorti de la grotte de Dagobah, Luke discute de ses visions avec un vieil ami, puis il se rend au rendez-vous que lui a fixé Claria.**_  
 _ **Sur Coruscant, l'Empereur et sa favorite se préparent à partir en voyage et Soontir Fel, en permission, retrouve sa femme.**_  
 _ **Enfin, Lumiya et Jix arrivent sur la lune de Byss avec leur prisonnière.**_

 _ **Avertissement : Ce Chapitre comporte des scènes érotiques (et des vapodouches ;-D ). Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : La Sith et le Jedi**

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la grotte du Côté Obscur, Luke vit une forme fantomatique familière briller à côté de R2-D2, celle de son vieux mentor, Ben Kenobi, qui avait l'air préoccupé.

– Ben, lui demanda Luke, que dois-je faire à présent ? J'ai affronté et sauvé mon père du Côté Obscur mais l'Empereur et ses nouvelles disciples sont plus forts que jamais et s'en sont pris à Leïa ! Ces épreuves ne finiront-elles jamais ?

– La survie de l'Empereur et l'avènement de Dark Claria sont fort fâcheux, Luke, mais la corruption de ta sœur par le Côté Obscur serait pire encore. Tu dois tout faire pour l'empêcher.

– Cette vision dans la grotte... Que vont-ils lui faire, Ben ? Elle n'était pas seulement corrompue, en plus de la haine, son regard était empli de folie !

– Il y a d'anciens pouvoirs Sith, très sombres, qui peuvent briser une âme et lui faire perdre la raison, en la confrontant à ses pires cauchemars.

– La destruction d'Alderaan, tu l'a ressentie alors que nous étions encore dans l'hyperespace. Leïa était là, sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Tarkin et Vador l'ont obligée à regarder la destruction de son monde d'adoption.

– Et l'Empereur pourrait la forcer à revivre cela encore et encore. Ta sœur est forte, Luke, mais pas à ce point là. Tu dois la retrouver et affronter à nouveau l'Empereur.

– J'ai vu autre chose dans la grotte, Ben. Dark Claria est apparue et m'a parlé. Elle sait où est Leïa et m'a proposé de m'y conduire. Je crois qu'elle a peur d'être évincée.

– Les Sith vont toujours par deux, Luke. Le maître et son apprenti, ni plus, ni moins. Si Leïa se soumet au Côté Obscur et devient Dark Déimos, Claria ne sera plus d'aucune utilité à Sidious ; elle sera éliminée et elle le sait.

– Comme il voulait que je tue mon père, oui. Dois-je alors accepter sa proposition et aller à sa rencontre ?

– Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sois prudent, Claria est toujours une Sith, elle te tend peut-être un piège, pour prouver sa valeur à son maître. Et Lumiya attend son heure elle aussi, espérant prendre sa revanche.

– Shira... elle m'aimait, Ben, et je ne lui ai pas accordé assez d'attention. J'aurais pu l'éloigner du Côté Obscur, peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard ?

– Difficile à dire, Luke, je pensais qu'il était trop tard pour Anakin, mais tu m'as donné tort. Alors il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour Shira et Mara.

– Je l'espère, j'aurais ainsi plus de chances de vaincre l'Empereur !

– Je ne pourrai pas t'aider davantage Luke. Souviens-toi que la Force sera toujours avec toi !

– Merci Ben, je ne l'oublierai pas !

Avec ces dernières paroles, le fantôme de Ben Kenobi se dissipa dans la brume de Dagobah. R2, incapable de percevoir l'apparition et quelque peu troublé par le comportement de son maître, s'enquit alors de ce qui se passait.

– Non, R2, tout va bien, répondit Luke. Je discutais avec un vieil ami. Nous allons maintenant nous rendre dans le système Kabal, j'ai une piste pour retrouver Leïa.

R2 manifesta son soulagement tandis que Luke ramassait ses armes. Ils repartirent ensuite vers leur aile X et redécollèrent de Dagobah. Luke sauta ensuite dans l'hyperespace, à la rencontre de Dark Claria et de son destin.

* * *

 _Vaisseau de Dark Claria, système Kabal_

Arrivée à destination dans le système Kabal, Claria mit son vaisseau en orbite autour de la lune de la planète et attendit. Moins d'une heure plus tard, un chasseur aile X pénétra à son tour dans le système. Sentant dans la Force qu'il s'agissait bien de Luke, elle ouvrit son canal de communication.

– Dark Claria au chasseur aile X en approche, annonça-t-elle. C'est vous Skywalker ?

– Affirmatif, répondit ce dernier. J'ai décidé de vous donner votre chance, Claria.

– Bien, mon vaisseau est en orbite autour de la lune. Rejoignez-moi et montez à bord, votre aile X devrait pouvoir entrer dans le hangar d'accostage. Je vous emmènerai ensuite là où est détenue votre sœur.

– Entendu, j'arrive.

Se calant sur la balise du vaisseau de Claria, Luke mit son aile X sur la même orbite et s'en approcha doucement. Il s'agissait d'un cargo de grande taille – plus grand que le _Faucon_ – et dont la baie d'accostage était ouverte. Ne ressentant aucun danger dans la Force, Luke se rapprocha et fit pénétrer son chasseur dans le hangar du cargo, qui était effectivement juste assez grand pour l'accueillir. Il se posa à côté d'un chasseur Z-95, qu'il supposa être celui de Claria, tandis que la baie se refermait derrière lui.

Une fois le hangar repressurisé, Luke ouvrit son cockpit et descendit de son chasseur avant d'aider R2 à descendre lui aussi. Un droïde de protocole entra ensuite pour les accueillir.

– Bienvenue à bord, maître Skywalker. Je suis K3, droïde de protocole de Dame Claria. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ma maîtresse vous attend.

– Merci K3, répondit Luke, et voici mon astronavigateur R2-D2. Nous te suivons.

R2 émit quelques sifflements vaguement inquiets mais Luke s'empressa de le rassurer.

– Non, R2, je ne ressens aucun danger ici. Nous pouvons le suivre sans crainte.

Luke et R2 suivirent K3 dans un ascenseur qui les emmena de la cale vers le pont supérieur du cargo. Il les conduisit ensuite dans le salon où Dark Claria les attendait, assise dans un fauteuil et vêtue de la combinaison noire sans manche qu'elle portait à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort. Luke ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain trouble en se trouvant de nouveau face à la jeune femme qui avait déjà tenté par deux fois de le tuer, mais il ne percevait toujours aucune menace immédiate. Il laissa son regard dériver vers le mobilier de la pièce, avec son projecteur holographique dernier cri et le mur du fond où trônaient des étagères pleines de livres ainsi qu'un râtelier garni d'armes de toutes sortes.

– Merci K3, dit Claria à son droïde, laisse-nous à présent et met-nous en route pour Byss.

– A vos ordres, maîtresse Claria.

– Va avec lui, R2, dit Luke. Je dois discuter seul à seul avec notre hôtesse. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Non sans quelques protestations, R2 suivit K3 vers le poste de pilotage, laissant Luke seul avec Claria.

– Je vois que mon arsenal personnel a attiré votre attention, Skywalker ! dit celle-ci en guise d'introduction.

– En effet, répondit Luke, on s'attendrait plutôt à trouver ce genre d'équipement sur le vaisseau d'un chasseur de primes comme Boba Fett.

– Une Main de l'Empereur se doit aussi d'être bien équipée, mais certaines de ces armes sont plutôt des objets de collection, comme ce lanvarok Sith, par exemple, dit-elle en désignant un gantelet lanceur de disques métalliques.

– Vous avez ordonné à K3 de mettre le cap sur Byss, est-ce là qu'est détenue ma sœur ?

– C'est là que Lumiya la conduit sur ordre de l'Empereur oui, dans le noyau profond. Mais vous désirez peut-être vous changer pour des vêtements plus confortables que cette combinaison de pilote ? Et si vous désirez vous rafraîchir, ma cabine dispose d'une vapodouche.

– Je vois que vous avez tout le confort à bord. J'ai effectivement pris des vêtements plus légers, répondit Luke en désignant un sac qu'il portait à l'épaule. Et la vapodouche me tenterait bien.

– Suivez-moi, alors, dit Claria en se levant de son fauteuil.

Claria conduisit Luke hors du salon pour rejoindre sa cabine. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et désigna à Luke la porte au fond de la pièce.

– Le rafraîchisseur est derrière cette porte, Skywalker. Vous pouvez vous y changer et prendre votre vapodouche, je vous attendrai ici. Et rassurez-vous, je ne regarderai pas ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Luke ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu à cette dernière remarque, ni de penser que Claria était très belle quand elle souriait ainsi. Chassant ces pensées, il entra dans le rafraîchisseur et referma la porte derrière lui. Il entreprit ensuite de se défaire de sa combinaison de pilote, entra dans la cabine de vapodouche pour se laver et se détendre, puis se rhabilla avec la combinaison noire qu'il avait prise avec lui, similaire à celle qu'il portait à Endor.

Pendant que Luke se lavait et se changeait, Claria laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne regarderait pas mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer nu en train de prendre sa vapodouche et de se rappeler le rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques jours auparavant pendant son voyage vers Bosthirda. Oui, Luke Skywalker était beau et elle le désirait ardemment. Et le voyage jusqu'à Byss serait long depuis la bordure extérieure, presque une journée entière. Mais comment lui faire part du désir qu'elle éprouvait sans qu'il le prenne mal ? Luke était un Jedi, le dernier d'un ordre qui avait toujours proscrit la sexualité et elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le conduire à sa sœur, pas pour le séduire. Que faire alors ? Elle se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit Roganda Ismaren, comment elle utilisait le sexe pour renforcer sa connexion au Côté Obscur et une idée commença à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Après tout, elle aussi avait besoin de renforcer son pouvoir avant l'inévitable affrontement avec son maître.

Lorsque Luke ressortit du rafraîchisseur, maintenant vêtu de sa combinaison noire, Claria lui sourit à nouveau et l'invita à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

– Ah, vous voilà bien plus mignon comme cela, Skywalker ! Venez vous asseoir près de moi, le voyage jusqu'à Byss sera long et nous avons des choses à mettre au point tous les deux.

Ne ressentant toujours aucun danger immédiat, Luke s'exécuta et reprit la conversation.

– Dites-moi Claria, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à m'aider à sauver ma sœur ? Vous craignez que si elle succombe au Côté Obscur, elle ne prenne votre place auprès de l'Empereur comme il m'a proposé de prendre la place de mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, en effet, nous autres Sith sommes régis par la Règle des Deux : un maître pour incarner le pouvoir et un apprenti pour le convoiter, ni plus, ni moins. Mais il y a encore pire : j'ai vu ce qui arrivera si Dark Déimos venait à régner sur la Galaxie, la folie, la terreur et le chaos. Elle se servira des nouvelles armes mises au point par mon maître et ses serviteurs sur Byss pour semer la mort et la destruction à une échelle inégalée. Aucune limite à son pouvoir, aucune limite à sa folie. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose arrive, Skywalker. Je ferai tout pour l'empêcher, même si je dois y laisser la vie !

– Pourtant, l'Empire a déjà semé la mort et le chaos en détruisant Alderaan sous les yeux de Leïa et cela n'a pas affecté votre loyauté ! Et vous avez vous-même ordonné récemment le massacre de milliers d'Ewoks à Endor !

– Là je vous arrête tout de suite, Skywalker ! La destruction d'Alderaan relève de la seule responsabilité du grand moff Tarkin. Il a pris cette décision sans en référer à mon maître. S'il n'était pas mort lorsque _vous_ avez détruit l'Étoile de la Mort, je me serais fait une joie de l'exécuter pour ce crime odieux. Quand aux anthropophages d'Endor que vous avez sans doute réussi à vous rallier grâce à vos tours de Jedi, j'assume totalement ma décision : il fallait assurer la sécurité de notre contingent sur place. Je vous ferais d'ailleurs remarquer que cela ne vous a pas dérangé de tuer près de trois cent mille personnes à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort – dont un bon nombre de non-combattants – pour sauver quelques milliers de rebelles sur Yavin IV !

– C'est la guerre, je n'avais pas le choix. Croyez bien que je regrette la mort de tous ces gens mais ils ont également été victimes de l'arrogance de Tarkin qui aurait pu leur ordonner d'évacuer quand nous avons commencé notre attaque.

– Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait Skywalker. Nous ne pouvons changer le passé mais nous pouvons peut-être changer l'avenir. Avez-vous une idée de ce que mon maître pourrait utiliser contre votre sœur au point de lui faire ainsi perdre toute raison ?

– La destruction d'Alderaan, Leïa y a assisté. Elle est capable de résister à beaucoup de choses mais s'il la forçait à revivre encore et encore ces horribles instants...

– Il existe un ancien sortilège Sith qui permet de confronter une victime à ses pires cauchemars. Je l'ai lu dans un vieil ouvrage que conservait Vador. C'était une spécialité de Dark Zannah, près de mille ans avant notre ère mais peut-être que Sidious a appris à l'utiliser. En tout cas, il est dit que la plupart des victimes de ce sort sombraient dans la folie de manière permanente.

– Sauriez-vous le contrer ?

– Non, je n'ai pas étudié la sorcellerie Sith. Nous devrons donc mettre votre sœur à l'abri avant l'arrivée de mon maître. Ils nous faudra aussi convaincre Lumiya de nous aider.

– Ce sera difficile, elle me hait et désire plus que tout me faire souffrir. Mais il y a encore du bon en elle, j'en suis certain.

– Vous avez peut-être raison, Skywalker. Elle m'a parlé de ses doutes à propos de Sidious qu'elle juge trop imbu de son pouvoir pour voir ses propres erreurs. Elle pense aussi que la Force vous protège, qu'elle ne veut pas que le dernier des Jedi s'éteigne.

– Sa trop grande confiance en lui est sa faiblesse, je le lui ai dit sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Que proposez-vous que nous fassions quand nous arriverons à Byss ?

– Trouver Lumiya et votre sœur, la mettre à l'abri et convaincre Lumiya de se joindre à nous. Et quand Sidious arrivera, l'affronter tous ensemble.

– Pour qu'ensuite vous preniez sa place à la tête de l'Empire. Et que ferez-vous ensuite de moi et Leïa ?

– Vous serez libre de partir, Skywalker. Si je deviens Impératrice, il y aura des changements, croyez-moi. Je reviendrai aux valeurs fondatrices de l'Empire : l'ordre et la justice, pour tous !

– Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, il nous faut d'abord vaincre Sidious et ses éclairs de Force. Croyez-vous en être capable, Claria ?

– Avec votre aide, Skywalker, j'en serais peut-être capable. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant ?

– Je vous en prie !

Claria se leva pour se rendre à son tour dans le rafraîchisseur. Elle laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte pour continuer la conversation, sa voix couvrant le chuintement de la vapodouche.

– Vous autres Jedi ne croyez pas à la force de la passion, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, selon le code Jedi, « il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité ».

– Notre code Sith dit le contraire : « la paix est un mensonge, seule la passion existe. La passion me donne de la force, la force me donne du pouvoir, le pouvoir me donne la victoire et la victoire me libère de mes chaînes ».

– Ce sont des valeurs bien différentes des miennes, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je peux vous aider sur ce plan là, Claria !

– Pour la première fois, je vais m'opposer frontalement à mon maître. J'ai peur, Skywalker : peur d'affronter mon destin, peur d'échouer et de mourir. Vous pouvez m'aider à libérer ma passion, pour me rendre plus forte et vaincre ma peur. Il y a deux manières de le faire : la première est celle qu'a choisi votre père quand il a massacré les Jedi dans le temple, libérer ma haine et vous tuer.

– Mais vous n'en ferez rien, je ne sens pas de haine en vous.

– Non, je ne vous hait point, Skywalker, et j'ai promis de vous conduire à votre sœur, je suis une femme de parole. Mais il y a une autre forme de passion à laquelle je peux m'abandonner, bien plus agréable !

En prononçant ces mots, Claria ressortit du rafraîchisseur, entièrement nue. Luke eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tandis qu'il se relevait brutalement et qu'il sentait la chaleur monter à ses joues. Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps de la jeune Sith tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers lui, remarquant les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa peau claire, les quelques cicatrices – dont celle d'une vilaine blessure récente au bras droit – qui témoignaient de sa vie agitée, le galbe délicatement proportionné de ses seins et de ses hanches, le triangle de poils roux entre ses jambes – de la même couleur que ses cheveux de feu – et ses yeux verts qui l'envoûtaient. Un vrai corps de rêve, comme l'avait dit Lando, qui l'avait vue danser en petite tenue au palais de Jabba. Luke se sentit comme paralysé tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se concentra dans la Force à la recherche d'un conseil mais celle-ci resta muette. Claria était presque arrivée jusqu'à lui lorsqu'il parvint enfin à articuler quelques mots.

– Vous... vous voulez... coucher avec moi ? Vous, une Sith, avec un Jedi ?

– J'ai envie de toi, Luke ! Non en tant que Sith, mais en tant que femme.

– Mais... est-ce bien raisonnable, Claria ? poursuivit-il en reculant d'un pas. Je veux dire... nous nous connaissons à peine !

– C'est également la volonté de la Force, répondit Claria en continuant d'avancer. Je nous ai vus ensemble, dans mes rêves, nus et enlacés. Et si ça peut t'aider à te détendre, tu peux m'appeler Mara.

Mara était maintenant arrivée jusqu'à lui et lui caressait doucement le visage avec ses mains. A travers sa combinaison, il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre lui tandis qu'elle posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Luke ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter : devait-il la repousser ou feindre l'indifférence ? Pourtant, il la désirait ardemment lui aussi, il ne pouvait pas le nier. La dernière femme à l'avoir embrassé ainsi était Shira Brie et la relative indifférence qu'il avait montré alors ne lui avait pas réussi : se sentant repoussée, elle avait quelques heures plus tard tenté de le tuer. Repousser Claria – ou Mara, il ne savait plus trop comment il devait l'appeler – pourrait se révéler encore bien plus dangereux. Il se rappela aussi de ce que Han lui avait dit : « les filles te tombent dans les bras mais tu es trop bête pour en profiter ». Enfin, il avait besoin d'elle pour sauver Leïa. Céder à ses avances n'était finalement pas un prix si cher à payer et pour une fois, il pourrait même en profiter et trouver cela des plus agréable.

Luke se détendit donc et lui entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant leurs langues s'enlacer dans un baiser plein de passion. Sa main gauche, de chair et de sang, commença machinalement à caresser le dos de Mara, descendant doucement jusqu'à ses fesses. Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser dans le cou, s'enivrant de la douceur de sa peau et du parfum de ses cheveux. En même temps, Mara commença à défaire sa combinaison et à glisser sa main sous ses vêtements pour lui caresser le torse.

– Mara, avoua-t-il doucement, je ne sais pas si nous avons raison ou tort de faire cela, et moi aussi j'en ai envie. Mais c'est...

– Ta première fois ? Fais-moi confiance, répondit-elle tout en l'aidant à enlever le reste de ses vêtements avant de le pousser dans le lit qui les attendait. Tout va bien se passer.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Le jour venait de se lever sur la cité impériale et Zeneb LaChannelle s'éveillait doucement, son corps magenta lové dans les draps de satin noir du grand lit impérial. Quand la nuit précédente, l'Empereur ne l'avait pas appelée à ses côtés et qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Ysanne Isard, elle avait craint de lui avoir déplu et d'être répudiée. Mais le soir venu, elle avait de nouveau entendu son appel mental à venir le rejoindre et toutes ses craintes s'étaient dissipées. Ses nuits avec Palpatine ne comportaient pas seulement des ébats ordinaires entre amants mais également des exercices d'usage de la Force dont certains pouvaient être tout aussi agréables, comme ceux qui consistaient à donner du plaisir sans aucun contact physique. Enfin, elle s'endormait auprès de son maître et amant dans ce grand lit si confortable, dont elle adorait le contact des draps en tissu précieux contre sa peau nue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout en gémissant de bonheur et constata que son maître était déjà levé et habillé et la regardait émerger de son sommeil.

– Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui, mon Seigneur ! dit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Y a-t-il quelqu'affaire urgente qui requiert votre attention immédiate ?

– Nous partons en voyage, mon enfant, lui répondit l'Empereur d'une voix douce. Je t'avais promis de t'emmener visiter la citadelle impériale de Byss, tu te souviens ? Il est temps de te lever et de t'habiller.

– Bien sûr, Votre Majesté !

Repoussant les draps, Zeneb s'assit au bord du lit pour poser ses pieds dans les escarpins noirs qui l'attendaient. Elle se leva ensuite pour se diriger – de son habituelle démarche vaporeuse – d'abord vers le rafraîchisseur pour prendre une rapide vapodouche, puis vers le dressing pour s'habiller.

Palpatine la regarda en souriant tandis qu'elle se déplaçait, admirant le balancement suggestif de ses fesses nues. Une âme si sombre dans un corps si parfait, avide d'apprendre les secrets du Côté Obscur. Si seulement il l'avait rencontrée bien plus tôt, pour pouvoir commencer sa formation dès son plus jeune âge ; elle aurait pu faire une si merveilleuse Sith ! Claria l'avait tellement déçu, trop attachée à ses idéaux de justice pour s'abandonner pleinement et définitivement au Côté Obscur. Il en portait une part de responsabilité bien sûr, pour avoir apporté une petite part de lumière dans sa formation initiale. Cette expérience, qui avait semblée une bonne idée pour une Main de l'Empereur, s'était révélée une erreur pour une apprentie Sith. Il était temps de la remplacer à présent et la fille de Vador qui venait d'être capturée ferait une apprentie idéale, une fois qu'il l'aurait brisée. Et ensuite, il terminerait la formation de Zeneb et ferait d'elle sa nouvelle Main ; adorable et fascinante Zeneb !

Bien sûr, tout cela supposait que les évènements se déroulent selon ses prévisions. Mais des impondérables pouvaient apparaître, comme la trahison de Vador à Endor, qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Claria avait gagné en puissance, elle était maintenant capable de s'isoler de leur lien de Force et il ne pouvait plus surveiller ses gestes et ses pensées. Il conservait encore quelques surprises à son intention, des pouvoirs qu'il ne lui avait jamais dévoilés ; mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas totalement exclure qu'elle parvienne – par quelque traîtrise – à le vaincre. Si cela devait arriver, Zeneb aurait un rôle crucial à jouer et c'est pourquoi elle devait l'accompagner jusqu'à Byss et demeurer à la citadelle pendant qu'il affronterait son apprentie. S'il venait à mourir, leur lien lui servirait de guide pour revenir des limbes de la Force et se réincarner dans l'un des corps clonés qui l'attendaient dans les étages inférieurs de la citadelle.

– Que désirez-vous que je porte pour ce voyage, Sire ? lui parvint la voix de Zeneb depuis le dressing.

– Pas de tenue de cérémonie, Zeneb, quelque chose de pratique. Je souhaite que tu en profites pour t'entraîner au sabre laser avec ma garde d'élite.

– Ma combinaison noire alors, j'aurai besoin d'une bonne liberté de mouvement.

– Oui, ce sera parfait, ma chère.

Pendant que Zeneb se préparait, Palpatine contacta à travers la Force son plus fidèle et fanatique serviteur : le pilote de son vaisseau personnel, qui était aussi l'une de ses Mains.

– _Jeng Droga ?_

– _Je suis à votre service, mon maître,_ répondit en pensée ce dernier.

– _Fais préparer mon vaisseau pour un départ immédiat. Je me rends sur Byss en compagnie de dame LaChannelle._

– _A vos ordres, mon Seigneur !_

Dix minutes plus tard, l'Empereur et sa favorite se rendaient au spatioport du palais, escortés par deux gardes impériaux. Devant l' _Ombre de l'Empereur_ , la navette que Palpatine utilisait pour ses déplacements privés, les attendait un homme à la forte carrure et au visage dur qui portait deux sabres lasers à la ceinture. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux rouges qui trahissaient sa dévotion au Côté Obscur. Il se mit à genoux devant l'Empereur et Zeneb lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

– Votre Majesté, dame LaChannelle, l' _Ombre_ est prête à partir selon vos ordres.

– Merci Jeng, répondit l'Empereur en posant la main sur son épaule, c'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir un serviteur aussi dévoué. Relève-toi à présent.

– Mon plaisir est de vous servir, Votre Majesté !

Jeng Droga se releva et monta dans la navette, suivi de Palpatine, Zeneb et les deux gardes impériaux. Zeneb était intriguée par ce nouveau serviteur de l'Empereur qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois. Il semblait très intime avec son maître et pendant un instant, elle se demanda jusqu'où allait cette intimité. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que Palpatine ait pu avoir un amant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. A tout le moins, ce qu'elle percevait des sentiments de Droga lui semblait quelque peu ambigu. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'Empereur qui avait senti son trouble.

– _Quelque chose te perturbe, mon enfant ?_

– _Non, ce n'est rien mon Seigneur. Je me demandais juste... Jeng Droga... est-il une de vos Mains ?_

– _En effet, ma chère, nous partageons un lien dans la Force, comme toi et moi. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, de tous mes serviteurs, c'est sans doute le plus loyal._

– _Je ne m'inquiète pas, maître. J'ai toute confiance en votre jugement._

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans la navette, Zeneb refoula cette pointe de jalousie qu'elle avait ressentie – une marque de faiblesse, lui avait appris Roganda – pour se concentrer sur le voyage qui l'attendait. Elle se réjouit à l'idée de visiter Byss dont son maître lui avait tant parlé et à la perspective de se former au sabre laser avec la garde d'élite du Côté Obscur.

* * *

Le colonel Soontir Fel venait de rentrer sur Coruscant avec le gros de la flotte. Comme le craignait Gara Petothel, les techniciens des services de renseignements n'avaient pu récupérer aucune information dans ce qui restait des ordinateurs rebelles et le grand amiral Makati avait ordonné le retour vers Coruscant conformément aux ordres de Dame Claria, ne laissant qu'un croiseur sur place pour surveiller le système Arbra. A son arrivée, il avait remis son beau-frère Wedge Antilles à la directrice Isard qui n'avait pu cacher une grimace de dépit en voyant l'ordre signé de Claria spécifiant qu'il devait être correctement traité.

En récompense de cette capture du leader de l'escadron Rogue, le grand amiral Makati avait accordé deux jours de permission aux pilotes de l'escadron Sabre et Soontir Fel rentra donc à son appartement dans la cité impériale où il savait que sa femme l'attendait. Alors qu'il montait en turboascenseur vers les étages supérieurs de la tour où se trouvait leur appartement, il était à la fois impatient de retrouver Syal et inquiet de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre aux holonews des derniers évènements de la guerre civile. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit avec sa carte d'identification et entra. Il trouva Syal dans le salon, occupée à regarder les holonews tout en buvant une tasse de caf. Elle portait une tenue d'intérieur, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et elle arborait un air préoccupé. Elle se détendit néanmoins en voyant arriver son mari, se levant en souriant pour aller se jeter dans ses bras. A trente-cinq ans, la célèbre actrice blonde aux yeux bleus était encore considérée comme une des plus belles femmes de l'Empire et Soontir se dit qu'il avait décidément bien de le chance de l'avoir épousée.

– Enfin tu es rentré, mon chéri, lui dit Syal. Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte, que vous avez affronté l'escadron Rogue et que mon frère et la princesse Organa ont été capturés ?

– Oui mon cœur, répondit Soontir, et cela a été chaud. Il s'en est fallu de peu que ton frangin me descende mais Myrette Davani a réussi à le toucher et il a été obligé de se poser en catastrophe.

– On dirait que cette chère capitaine Davani tient beaucoup à toi, colonel Fel ! poursuivit Syal sur un ton taquin.

– C'est une pilote exceptionnelle, en effet. Mais inutile de t'inquiéter de nos relations, elle ne s'intéresse pas aux hommes mais plutôt aux belles femmes blondes dans ton genre, ma chérie. Elle a d'ailleurs récemment perdu sa fiancée qui servait sur l' _Executor_ lors de la bataille d'Endor.

– Oh désolée, je ne savais pas. Mais parlons plutôt de Wedge. Comment va-t-il ? Avez-vous pu le capturer sans le blesser ? Et que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ?

– Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, juste quelques contusions dues à son atterrissage forcé et à sa capture. Je l'ai vu quand Dame Claria est allée l'interroger sur le _Lusankya_. Maintenant, il est détenu dans la prison du palais impérial. Claria a donné des ordres pour qu'il soit bien traité et je ne pense pas qu'Ysanne Isard prendrait le risque de lui désobéir. Après, je ne sais pas ce que Claria veut faire de lui, mais elle semble vouloir le garder en vie, au moins pour ne pas te causer de peine.

– Tu as vu Claria ? Il y a de drôles de rumeurs qui courent à son sujet, tu sais. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle a quitté Coruscant et certains disent qu'elle serait en disgrâce.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle m'a donnée en tout cas. Peut-être un peu préoccupée mais qui ne le serait à sa place ? Elle a d'énormes responsabilités !

– Dis-moi, mon chéri : est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais aller voir Wedge en prison ? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et même s'il a fait de mauvais choix, c'est toujours mon frère.

– Cela me paraît difficile en l'absence de Claria pour te couvrir. Si Ysanne Isard venait à apprendre que Wedge Antilles est ton frère, ce serait très mauvais pour nous deux. Lui rendre visite sans disposer d'un brouilleur pour les systèmes de surveillance électroniques et d'un adepte de la Force pour détourner l'attention des gardes serait même pure folie !

Syal sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

– C'est peut-être fou en effet, mais je viens d'avoir une idée. Peux-tu me procurer un de ces brouilleurs d'holocaméras ?

– Je pourrais certainement en obtenir un, mais il reste le problème des gardes. Tu ne maîtrise pas la Force, ma chérie.

– Moi non, mais Roganda Ismaren si ! Et elle me doit quelques services donc je pense pouvoir la convaincre de m'aider. Je lui dirai juste que j'ai envie de voir de près le célèbre leader de l'escadron Rogue dont tout le monde parle.

– Attends... Tu vas faire croire à Roganda que tu veux faire du charme à Wedge, afin qu'elle n'imagine pas une seconde qu'il puisse être ton frère ? Tu es non seulement folle, mais totalement dévergondée, Wynssa Starflare !

– A quoi t'attendais-tu en épousant une actrice, baron Fel ? J'ai joué des rôles bien plus difficiles à mes débuts dans le métier, tu sais.

Soontir réfléchit à son tour. Il savait que quand sa femme avait une idée en tête, il était très difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis dix-huit ans et son désir de lui rendre visite, pour risqué qu'il soit, était parfaitement légitime. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à jouer la comédie de manière convaincante ; elle lui avait montré quelques uns des holofeuilletons de ses débuts, où elle jouait le rôle d'une jeune courtisane usant de ses charmes pour se faire une place à la cour impériale. Y repenser lui rappela d'ailleurs combien sa femme était désirable et combien il l'aimait et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

– D'accord, finit-il par répondre, je te fournirai un brouilleur. Mais promet-moi d'être prudente, pas de risques inutiles.

– C'est promis, mon chéri, répondit Syal avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Mais d'abord, j'ai envie de profiter un peu de mon as de mari !

– J'allais justement te le proposer, mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Syal entraîna Soontir dans leur chambre à coucher où ils firent l'amour avec d'autant plus de passion que Syal était toute excitée par le rôle impromptu qu'elle allait jouer : déjouer les sécurités de la prison du palais, à l'insu de leur ennemie intime, la directrice Ysanne Isard, était terriblement grisant.

* * *

 _Navette impériale de Lumiya, système Byss_

La navette transportant Lumiya, Jix et leur prisonnière, la princesse Leïa Organa, sortit de l'hyperespace à proximité de la planète Byss. Conformément aux instructions que lui avait données Claria, Lumiya dit à Jix de se diriger vers la face cachée de la deuxième lune. Ils survolèrent la surface couverte de cratères de l'astre mort jusqu'au complexe pénitentiaire où un système de guidage automatique leur indiqua de se poser dans le hangar principal. Il n'y avait aucun autre vaisseau ni aucune présence humaine, le complexe semblait désert. Lumiya et Jix quittèrent le cockpit pour rejoindre la salle principale de la navette où les attendaient Leïa, toujours maintenue inconsciente, et les deux soldats qui la gardaient.

Jix abaissa la rampe de débarquement de la navette et Lumiya ordonna aux gardes de conduire la prisonnière vers les cellules. Restée seule avec Jix, elle prit à sa ceinture un petit boîtier en forme d'ellipsoïde aplati où clignotait lentement une lumière verte et le lui tendit.

– Je veux que tu restes ici pour garder la navette, Jix, lui dit-elle. Quand Claria et l'Empereur arriveront, la situation risque de devenir très dangereuse.

– Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule, ma chérie, protesta Jix. Ta vie sera sans doute en danger !

– La tienne le serait encore bien plus, ce sont deux Sith qui vont s'affronter. Attends-moi ici et si jamais la lumière sur ce boîtier devient rouge fixe, décolle immédiatement sans m'attendre.

– En t'abandonnant ici ?

– Tu n'abandonnerais qu'un corps sans vie, ce boîtier est un pisteur relié à mon corset cybernétique. Si l'indicateur devenait rouge fixe, cela voudrait dire que je suis morte. Si cela devait par malheur arriver, part immédiatement, sauve ta vie !

– D'accord, je t'attendrai ici. Que la Force soit avec toi, ma chérie.

Lumiya échangea un rapide baiser avec Jix avant de réajuster son voile et de rejoindre les gardes. Ils atteignirent le turboascenseur au fond du hangar et descendirent vers le niveau inférieur de la prison. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vaste cour circulaire d'où partaient des escaliers métalliques qui conduisaient aux cellules. Lumiya et les gardes montèrent à l'étage, ouvrirent une des cellules et y placèrent Leïa dans un champ de rétention avant de lui ôter son collier de contrôle. Une fois la cellule refermée, Lumiya congédia les deux gardes, leur ordonnant de rejoindre Jix à la navette, tandis qu'elle continuait d'explorer le complexe. Il n'y avait personne, toutes les autres cellules étaient vides de même que le poste de garde qui fonctionnait en mode automatique. Elle s'y installa, activant la caméra de contrôle de la cellule de Leïa, attendant qu'elle reprenne conscience, ainsi que celle du hangar principal où elle vit les deux gardes rejoindre Jix à la navette.

Dans sa cellule, Leïa reprit lentement conscience, suspendue dans le champ de rétention qui diffusait une pâle lueur bleutée. Elle se souvint de sa capture par Lumiya sur Arbra et sa première pensée fut de contacter Luke dans la Force pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Après quelques instants de concentration, elle ressentit sa présence, encore lointaine mais qui se rapprochait d'elle. Mais elle sentit aussi qu'il n'était pas seul, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui, une femme dont l'aura irradiait le Côté Obscur mais qui ne semblait pourtant pas malveillante. Ce ne pouvait être Lumiya, dont elle sentait la présence et la haine toute proche d'elle, ce ne pouvait être que Dark Claria. Que faisait donc son frère avec elle ? Et il y avait autre chose de troublant : Luke semblait heureux, dans un état de béatitude qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir elle même ressenti après avoir fait l'amour avec Han ! A la fois choquée et gênée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle rompit le contact. Luke et Claria couchant ensemble, par tous les fantômes d'Alderaan, son frère avait-il perdu la raison ? Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour la retrouver que de séduire la belle Dame Sith ? Espérait-il ainsi la ramener vers la lumière et s'en faire une alliée pour affronter à nouveau l'Empereur ?

Alors qu'elle ressassait ces questions dans sa tête, elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

– Leïa ?

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit devant elle un jeune homme portant la robe des Jedi et ressemblant étonnamment à son frère. Son visage était plus anguleux et ses cheveux plus longs et son corps était lumineux et translucide comme un hologramme.

– Luke ? demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

– Non, je suis Anakin Skywalker, ton père.

– Vous n'êtes pas mon père, Vador ! Mon père est mort quand vous avez détruit Alderaan, vous êtes un monstre ! Laissez-moi ! répondit-elle pleine de colère.

– Oui, tu as raison, j'ai laissé Tarkin détruire ta planète d'adoption et je t'ai même torturée. J'étais alors aveuglé par ma haine. Mais ton frère avait raison à mon sujet, il y avait encore du bon en moi et il a réussi à le réveiller. Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, ma fille, même si tu n'es pas encore prête à me l'accorder.

– Non, en effet, surtout à présent que votre élève s'apprête à me livrer à votre ancien maître, Vador !

– C'est justement à propos de Lumiya que je suis venu te voir, Leïa. Il y a encore du bon en elle, je l'ai senti. Shira était sincèrement amoureuse de ton frère, mais maintenant, elle s'est persuadée qu'il a délibérément voulu la tuer. Que tu me pardonnes ou non mes fautes est sans importance, mais tu dois pardonner à Shira. Tu dois la convaincre que Luke l'aimait et qu'il n'a pas voulu la tuer. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'elle pourra se pardonner à elle-même et renoncer à sa haine.

– Vous voulez dire que Lumiya se hait avant tout elle-même ?

– Oui, au plus profond de son âme, elle s'en veut d'avoir voulu tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait. De la même manière que Vador se haïssait pour avoir tué ta mère ! Ne sous-estime pas les pouvoirs de l'Empereur, il peut te briser et te corrompre comme il l'a fait avec moi. Tu auras besoin de Shira pour t'aider dans cette épreuve, mais tu dois d'abord l'aider à se débarrasser de sa haine. Que la Force soit avec toi, ma fille !

L'apparition leva sa main vers elle en guise d'au revoir puis se dissipa.

– J'essayerai, père, répondit-elle à voix basse. J'essayerai !


	24. Chapitre 24 : Confrontations

_**Sur la lune de Byss, la confrontation finale se met en place entre Claria, Luke, Sidious, Lumiya et Leia. Pendant ce temps, sur Coruscant, Wynssa Starflare, la sœur aînée de Wedge demande l'aide de Roganda Ismaren pour rendre visite à son frère prisonnier.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Confrontations**

 _Vaisseau de Dark Claria, en transit vers Byss_

Luke se réveilla doucement, son corps nu encore lové contre celui de Mara. Ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, après avoir fait l'amour, dans la douce chaleur de leurs corps enlacés. En caressant doucement de sa main gauche la jeune femme encore endormie, il sentit sur sa peau de fines cicatrices qui étaient pratiquement invisibles à l'œil. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait car son propre corps portait depuis peu des marques similaires : c'étaient les traces laissées par les éclairs de Force de l'Empereur. Les marques sur la peau de Mara étaient anciennes puisqu'elles ne se sentaient qu'au toucher, sans doute les avaient-elle reçues au cours de son entraînement des années auparavant, mais il comprenait à présent la volonté farouche de la jeune femme de renforcer ses pouvoirs avant d'affronter son maître.

Alors que Mara, émergeant à son tour du sommeil, gémissait doucement au contact de sa main, Luke ressentit un autre contact, dans la Force cette fois, celui de sa sœur. Elle avait repris conscience et était prisonnière, elle l'appelait à l'aide.

– Leia ! répondit-il machinalement.

Mais il avait perdu le contact, elle avait peut-être senti qu'il n'était pas seul et s'était retirée. Luke se sentit un peu gêné, que penserait-elle de son frère prenant du bon temps alors qu'elle était en danger ? Mara, maintenant pleinement réveillée, se tourna vers lui en souriant. Ses yeux étaient jaunes à présent, signe du pouvoir qu'elle avait retiré de leur union passionnelle.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, mon beau Jedi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– C'est Leia, elle m'a contacté dans la Force. Elle est prisonnière et a besoin de mon aide !

– Nous faisons aussi vite que possible, Luke. Ta sœur est retenue dans un complexe pénitentiaire que mon maître a fait construire sur la face cachée de la deuxième lune de Byss. Nous y serons d'ici deux heures, avant Sidious je l'espère.

– Mara, demanda Luke d'une voix douce, si nous réussissons à vaincre Palpatine, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Abandonne la voie des Sith et de l'Empire. Je t'enseignerai la voie des Jedi et ensemble, nous pourrions aider ma sœur à bâtir une nouvelle république.

– Tu me vois devenir une Jedi, Skywalker ? répondit Mara d'un ton acide. Tu es encore plein d'illusions. Sais-tu combien ton ordre Jedi était décadent et ton ancienne république corrompue ? Les anciens Jedi proscrivaient tout attachement et enlevaient les jeunes enfants à leurs parents comme je l'ai moi-même été. En quoi valent-ils mieux que les Sith ?

– C'est vrai, les anciens Jedi n'étaient pas parfaits et ont commis des erreurs ; mais ils agissaient par compassion et non par haine comme les Sith. L'Empire de Palpatine est maléfique, Mara, si tu poursuis sur le chemin du Côté Obscur, Dark Claria te consumera et tu finiras aussi froide et cruelle que ton maître.

– Non Luke, ce n'est pas inévitable. Il existe une troisième voie, un équilibre entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Si j'arrive à contrôler mes passions, je pourrai gouverner l'Empire avec sagesse et apporter à cette Galaxie l'ordre et la justice dont elle a tant besoin. C'est ma destinée, la voie que la Force a choisie pour moi et je dois la suivre seule.

– Alors, ces moments de bonheur que nous avons partagés resteront donc sans lendemain ?

– J'en suis désolée, Luke, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne peux pas m'attacher, pas encore.

– Enfin, au moins j'aurai essayé. J'espère au moins que cela t'aidera vraiment contre Sidious, Claria.

– N'aies pas de regrets, Skywalker, Mara et Claria en avaient toutes deux besoin. Maintenant, il est temps de nous préparer pour la confrontation qui s'annonce.

Luke était quelque peu déçu mais il respectait néanmoins le choix de Mara. Elle devait suivre son intuition, comme lui lorsqu'il avait choisi d'épargner son père plutôt que de le tuer. Il avait eu raison, puisqu'Anakin Skywalker était revenu vers la lumière et l'avait sauvé des éclairs de Force de l'Empereur. Et pour l'instant, la priorité était de sauver Leia et non de convertir la jeune Sith à la voie des Jedi. Luke se leva et se rhabilla, puis il quitta la chambre de Claria. Il tomba bientôt sur R2-D2 qui le bombarda de questions, inquiet de ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, R2, lui répondit-il, je vais bien. Quant à ce qui nous a pris si longtemps, je peux difficilement te l'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais nous sommes maintenant prêts à sauver Leia et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

 _L'Ombre de l'Empereur, en approche de Byss_

Palpatine et Zeneb LaChannelle avaient rejoint Jeng Droga dans le cockpit de l' _Ombre_ lorsque la navette privée de l'Empereur sortit de l'hyperespace à proximité de Byss. Palpatine ordonna à son pilote d'activer le système de camouflage du vaisseau – un dispositif expérimental et secret dont seule sa navette privée disposait – et de se diriger vers la prison sur la face cachée de la deuxième lune.

– Tu vas te poser dans le hangar arrière du complexe, Jeng, afin que personne ne remarque mon arrivée. Je vais descendre seul et tu repartiras avec dame LaChannelle vers la citadelle impériale.

– Maître ! intervint Zeneb, nous ne pouvons vous abandonner ainsi !

– Il le faut, ma chère enfant, répondit Palpatine en s'approchant d'elle pour caresser son visage de sa main décharnée. Je dois affronter Claria seul. Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, j'aurais bientôt une nouvelle apprentie, totalement dévouée au Côté Obscur. Et toi, mon adorable Zeneb, tu seras à la fois ma nouvelle Main et la reine de mon Empire des Ténèbres !

– Mais elle peut aussi vous tuer, vous l'avez-vu n'est-ce pas ? Que deviendrais-je sans vous pour me guider ?

– Je l'ai vue s'allier à Skywalker, ce pitoyable dernier Jedi, dans l'espoir insensé de me vaincre ; mais je lui réserve moi aussi quelques surprises. Et même si elle parvenait à triompher par quelque ruse inattendue...

Palpatine sortit une carte de données de sa robe qu'il mit dans la main de sa favorite avant de poursuivre.

– Cette carte contient des instructions que tu devras alors suivre à la lettre, mon enfant, afin que je puisse te revenir, plus jeune et plus puissant que jamais !

– Je vous obéirai, mon Seigneur, répondit Zeneb en se jetant à genoux devant lui. Que votre volonté soit faite !

Il s'adressa ensuite à son homme de confiance, Jeng Droga.

– Tu vas conduire dame LaChannelle auprès de Sedriss, Jeng. Qu'elle commence à suivre le programme d'entraînement des inquisiteurs. Et si l'un de mes guerriers d'élite devait faire une remarque déplacée, tu leur rappelleras le sort que Dark Claria a fait subir à cet imbécile de Stuxx Alvill pour l'avoir offensée.

– Oui, maître.

– Une dernière chose : dis bien à Sedriss que personne ne devra intervenir ici, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est bien compris ?

– Oui, Sire, il en sera fait selon votre volonté.

L' _Ombre de l'Empereur_ se posa furtivement sur la plateforme arrière du complexe pénitentiaire, un hangar de petite taille ne pouvant accueillir qu'un seul vaisseau et dépourvu de toute holocaméra de surveillance. Palpatine en descendit, seul, tandis que le vaisseau occulté repartait vers la citadelle de Byss avec son homme de Main et sa favorite.

Il commença par cacher sa propre présence dans la Force et se mit ensuite à rechercher les autres personnes présentes. Lumiya et la princesse Leia Organa étaient bien là, mais Claria et Luke Skywalker n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils seraient bientôt là néanmoins et Dark Sidious se révélerait alors pour les surprendre et tenter de retourner Skywalker contre son apprentie félonne. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même avoir une nouvelle occasion de convertir le jeune Jedi au Côté Obscur.

* * *

Voyant sur les moniteurs de sécurité que la princesse Leia avait repris conscience, Lumiya quitta le poste de garde pour regagner la cellule et commencer à la travailler. Mais alors qu'elle marchait le long de la coursive, elle vit devant la porte de la cellule une grande forme fantomatique en armure et cape noire. Le visage de l'homme était découvert, montrant un crâne chauve et couvert de cicatrices et ses yeux bleus la regardaient en souriant. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette armure et ce visage qu'elle avait vu sept mois auparavant, dans sa chambre de méditation hyperbare à bord de l' _Executor_. Elle se mit immédiatement à genoux devant cette image de son ancien maître.

– Seigneur Vador ? s'étonna-t-elle. Par tous les Sith, comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes mort, je l'ai senti sur Ziost !

– Oui Shira, répondit l'apparition d'une voix douce, Dark Vador est mort et à plus d'un titre. Grâce à mon fils Luke, je suis redevenu Anakin Skywalker avant de rejoindre la Force.

L'apparition sembla se brouiller et se modifia pour prendre la forme d'un jeune homme en robe de Jedi, ressemblant beaucoup à Luke Skywalker.

– Tu me vois maintenant tel que j'étais avant de sombrer dans le Côté Obscur, poursuivit le fantôme. Derrière cette porte se trouve ma fille ; tu t'apprêtes à lui faire du mal, comme je l'ai fait jadis à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort, aveuglée par ta haine, comme je l'ai été. Pourtant, toi aussi tu conserves une étincelle de lumière en toi, je l'ai sentie.

– Non, répondit Lumiya en se relevant, je suis toujours une servante du Côté Obscur. J'obéis à Dame Claria et au Seigneur Sidious en leur livrant une traîtresse rebelle. Je ne serai pas faible comme vous l'avez été !

– Pourtant, si tu laisses Sidious pervertir ma fille, tu mourras, Shira ! Regarde cet avenir dans la Force, tu ne verras que mort et destruction. Claria l'a bien compris, c'est pourquoi elle s'est alliée à Luke pour affronter Dark Sidious et rétablir l'équilibre dans la Force.

– Luke vient ici, avec Claria ?

– Oui, ils seront bientôt là, et Sidious également.

– Tant mieux, qu'il vienne ! J'aurai enfin ma revanche, je l'attends depuis si longtemps !

– Luke t'aime encore, Shira, il n'a jamais voulu ta mort contrairement à ce que tu crois. Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes, derrière cette haine que tu t'es fabriquée. Le choix t'appartient : si tu renonces à ta haine, vous pouvez encore être heureux ensemble. Que la Force te guide, ma jeune élève.

L'apparition se brouilla de nouveau avant de disparaître complètement. Lumiya réfléchit quelques instants à ce que lui avait dit son ancien maître. Non, se dit-elle, Luke ne l'avait jamais aimée et elle le haïssait. Enfin, elle allait avoir l'occasion de se venger et d'accomplir son destin de Dame Sith. Mais Vador avait prédit qu'elle mourrait si Leia sombrait dans le Côté Obscur et cela, elle ne pouvait le laisser arriver. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et éliminer la princesse avant que cela ne se produise. Laissant sa haine l'envahir, elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule et entra à l'intérieur. Elle alluma la lumière et observa sa prisonnière, suspendue les membres écartés dans un champ de rétention et toujours vêtue du pantalon et de la veste militaire de couleur blanche qu'elle portait habituellement sur Arbra.

– Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, princesse, l'apostropha Lumiya. Bientôt l'Empereur sera ici ainsi que Dame Claria et votre frère Luke, dont je vais enfin pouvoir me venger !

Après que ses yeux se soient accommodés à la lumière, Leia observa sa geôlière. Lumiya tenait à la main son fouet, non activé, et Leia reconnut son propre sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture. Se rappelant les paroles de son père, elle tenta de la raisonner.

– Vous venger de quoi, Shira ? Luke vous aimait, il n'a jamais voulu vous faire du mal. Vous êtes seule responsable de ce qui vous est arrivée !

Piquée au vif, Lumiya laissa échapper sa colère. Elle fit claquer son fouet qui lacéra l'épaule gauche de Leia. La princesse lâcha un cri de douleur tandis qu'un filet de sang commença à tâcher sa veste blanche.

– Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, chienne de rebelle ! Shira est morte, ton salaud de frère l'a tuée !

– Il s'est fié à la Force, poursuivit Leia, il ne savait pas qu'il tirait sur vous. Vous vous prépariez à l'abattre et il a ressenti le danger. Faites appel à la Force, Lumiya, vous saurez que je vous dit la vérité.

– C'est sans importance de toute façon. Bientôt l'Empereur sera là et vous connaîtrez la toute puissance du Côté Obscur.

– Je ne céderai pas, Lumiya, et vous serez forcée de me tuer !

– Si tel est votre destin...

Lumiya hésita, sa colère maintenant calmée. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Vador, que la mort et la destruction s'abattraient sur la Galaxie si sa fille succombait au Côté Obscur et qu'elle même n'y survivrait pas. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se concentra dans la Force sur cet avenir. Elle vit alors Leia en Dame Sith, avec les yeux jaunes, son regard et son rire dément, qui la bombardait d'éclairs de Force et la tuait dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle comprit alors quelles étaient les intentions de Sidious : s'il n'arrivait pas à la convaincre d'embrasser le Côté Obscur, il ne la tuerait pas comme elle le pensait, il détruirait son âme, mettant ainsi un pouvoir sans limites entre les mains d'une folle et libérant un fléau innommable sur la Galaxie. Elle ne pouvait permettre qu'une telle chose arrive : Leia devait mourir ! Elle alluma son fouet et le brandit au dessus de sa tête, se préparant à porter un coup fatal.

– Tout compte fait, princesse, reprit-elle, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est encore de vous tuer tout de suite !

* * *

À son tour, le vaisseau de Claria émergea de l'hyperespace dans le système Byss. Elle mit le cap sur la seconde lune et la prison secrète sur la face cachée, posant son cargo dans le hangar principal à côté d'une navette impériale de classe lambda. Laissant K3 à bord, Claria, Luke et R2-D2 descendirent du vaisseau.

– Oui, dit Luke, ma sœur est bien ici. Je ressent sa présence.

– Ce doit être la navette avec laquelle Lumiya est arrivée, répondit Claria en montrant l'autre vaisseau. Restez derrière moi pendant que je vais aux nouvelles, Skywalker.

Elle s'approcha de la navette, suivie à distance par Luke et R2. Ayant vu l'arrivée du cargo, Jix descendit de la rampe abaissée et vint à leur rencontre.

– Heureux de vous revoir, Dame Claria, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle. Nous vous attendions. Lumiya est allée conduire la prisonnière en cellule et m'a donné l'ordre de l'attendre ici.

– Merci Jix, répondit Claria, nous allons la rejoindre. Pouvez-vous aussi surveiller notre vaisseau en attendant ?

– Bien sûr, ma Dame. Si je puis me permettre, ajouta-t-il en désignant le jeune homme qu'il lui semblait reconnaître, n'est-ce pas Luke Skywalker qui vous accompagne ?

– C'est bien lui, en effet, mais cela ne vous concerne en rien, Jix !

– Oui, ma Dame, veuillez m'excuser, répondit-il avant de se diriger vers le cargo.

Claria, Luke et R2 continuèrent leur chemin dans le hangar jusqu'au turboascenseur qui conduisait au niveau inférieur de la prison. Arrivés devant la porte, Luke demanda à R2 de les laisser.

– Tu vas rester ici à surveiller le hangar, R2. Nous nous occupons de libérer Leia. Préviens-moi tout de suite si un autre vaisseau arrive, d'accord ?

Après quelques protestations d'usage, R2 finit pour accepter l'ordre de son maître. Luke et Claria descendirent au niveau inférieur. La porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste cour intérieure. Aussitôt, Claria ressentit un sentiment de danger ainsi qu'une présence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

– Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, dit-elle en empoignant son sabre laser. Il est déjà ici !

Ayant cessé de cacher sa présence dans la Force, Palpatine sortit du coin d'ombre où il était resté caché pour s'avancer vers eux, un sourire torve aux lèvres.

– Bien, ma jeune apprentie, caqueta-t-il, très bien ! Je vois que tu m'as amené le jeune Skywalker comme je te l'avais demandé. Tout se déroule à présent comme nous l'avions prévu !

Ayant à son tour empoigné son sabre, Luke dévisagea l'Empereur, puis Claria qui semblait pétrifiée de surprise. Faisant appel à la Force, il sentit néanmoins émaner de la jeune femme des sentiments bien différents, de duplicité et de satisfaction. Il comprit qu'elle l'avait manipulé pour l'attirer dans un piège, comme Ben le craignait. Se sentant abusé et trahi, il alluma son sabre.

– Vous étiez de mèche avec lui dès le début, n'est-ce pas Claria ? lui lança-t-il. Vous vous êtes bien jouée de moi, espèce de sale petite garce ! Vous autres Sith êtes bien tous les mêmes.

Submergé par une vague de colère, Luke brandit son sabre pour frapper. Claria eut tout juste le temps d'empoigner son second sabre dans la main gauche et de les allumer tous deux pour parer le coup.

– Non Luke, dit-elle, ce n'est pas vrai, ne ressentez-vous pas qu'il vous ment ? Je ne savais pas qu'il serait déjà là, je pensais que nous aurions le temps de libérer votre sœur !

Claria sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle essayait de joindre Luke dans la Force pour le raisonner mais n'y arrivait pas. La Force semblait se dérober à elle, comme si quelque chose inhibait ses pouvoirs. Avait-elle eu tort de coucher avec Luke ? Cela était pourtant censé renforcer ses pouvoirs et non les diminuer. C'est en croisant le regard de plaisir sadique de son maître qu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il se servait d'un ancien pouvoir Sith pour l'isoler de la Force, une aptitude qui avait été la spécialité de la Sith Iktotchi Dark Cognus il y a près de mille ans et qu'il avait sans doute réussi lui aussi à maîtriser. Dans le même temps, il diffusait subtilement vers Luke de fausses sensations pour lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait trompé. Elle avait gravement sous-estimé Dark Sidious et elle allait le payer très cher.

– Ne perdez pas votre temps en vains mensonges, Claria, poursuivit Luke. Gardez vos forces pour affronter ma colère !

Porté par sa rage d'avoir été trompé, Luke attaquait de plus belle. Incapable d'invoquer le Côté Obscur à cause de la chape de plomb que Sidious faisait peser sur elle, Claria ne pouvait que compter sur son habileté naturelle pour parer ou éviter les coups. Sans la Force, elle était incapable de contre-attaquer et ne pouvait que reculer peu à peu. Bientôt, elle fut acculée dans un coin de la cour sans aucune échappatoire possible. Le jeune Jedi n'allait pas tarder à tromper sa garde comme il l'avait fait avec Vador sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de se demander si Sidious avait alors utilisé le même pouvoir pour affaiblir son ancien apprenti. Luke l'avait vaincu si facilement !

Dans une ultime tentative de se dégager, elle projeta sa jambe gauche en avant pour repousser son adversaire. Mais celui-ci évita le coup et riposta en abaissant sa lame pointe vers le bas, transperçant la cuisse de Claria de part en part. Elle hurla sous la douleur atroce et sa main gauche lâcha son shoto rouge. Sa jambe droite se déroba sous elle et elle glissa le long du mur, dégageant du même coup sa cuisse gauche de la lame qui la brûlait. Son corps se couvrit d'une sueur glacée et la douleur, combinée à l'odeur écœurante de sa chair carbonisée, lui donnait la nausée. Elle essaya de se protéger avec son sabre magenta mais sa main droite tremblait tellement qu'elle finit par le lâcher également. Elle était en état de choc, incapable d'invoquer la Force pour se défendre ou reprendre le contrôle de son système nerveux, et le jeune Jedi déchaîné s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup fatal. Avec la douleur et le bourdonnement dans son crâne, elle entendit à peine l'Empereur exhorter le jeune homme à frapper.

– Bien, mon jeune ami, très bien ! Il semble que le destin t'offre une nouvelle opportunité de te joindre à moi. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Claria se remémora la vision dont lui avait parlé Sariss, celle où une lame verte lui perçait le cœur. Au moins, la mort allait-elle bientôt la délivrer de cette atroce douleur.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Wynssa Starflare se promenait le long du vaste corridor intérieur du palais impérial, à la recherche de Roganda Ismaren. Bien que vêtue d'une robe toute ordinaire, sans maquillage et ses longs cheveux blonds laissés libres, elle attirait malgré tout le regard des nombreux passants qui reconnaissaient en elle la célèbre actrice de holodrames. C'était là la rançon de la célébrité et elle avait fini par s'y habituer au cours des années.

Dans une sacoche accrochée à la ceinture de sa robe, elle avait caché le brouilleur d'holocaméras que son mari, le colonel baron Soontir Fel, lui avait fourni. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une personne maîtrisant la Force qui puisse l'aider à détourner l'attention des gardes pendant qu'elle rendrait visite à son frère en prison. Elle trouva finalement Roganda à la croisée d'une allée latérale, en train de discuter avec le conseiller impérial Ars Dangor. Elle fut étonnée de la voir vêtue bien plus simplement qu'à son habitude et portant de plus de manière ostensible un sabre laser à sa ceinture. Par le passé, elle avait à plusieurs reprises aidé Roganda à rencontrer diverses personnalités des milieux du spectacle, dont un producteur influent et fort désagréable qui avait ensuite disparu corps et biens. Elle avait alors compris qu'à l'instar de son amie Mara Jade, Roganda Ismaren était bien plus qu'une simple courtisane et concubine impériale. Elle était elle aussi une agent sensible à la Force de l'Empereur ; le sabre laser qu'elle portait à présent n'en était que l'ultime confirmation. Wynssa rassembla tout son courage et alla l'aborder.

– Bonjour, conseiller Dangor, se présenta-t-elle. Excusez-moi de vous déranger ainsi, dame Ismaren, mais je souhaiterais vous entretenir d'une affaire importante en privé.

– Bien sûr, madame la baronne Fel, répondit Ars Dangor sur un ton obséquieux avant de prendre congé. Je vous laisse entre dames, au plaisir de vous revoir !

– Ah, ma chère Wynssa, lui demanda Roganda tout sourire. Le tournage de votre nouvel holofilm se passe-t-il bien ? J'ai entendu dire que la production avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un remplaçant à Garik Loran. Quelle tragédie, n'est-ce pas ? Un si charmant garçon, tué si jeune lors d'une prise d'otage par des terroristes rebelles ! Mais vous vouliez m'entretenir d'une affaire importante ? Je vous écoute !

– Par le passé, Roganda, je vous ai à plusieurs reprises fait profiter de mes relations dans le milieu du spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui aurais besoin de vos services, de vos talents particuliers de persuasion plus exactement.

– Oui, je comprends de quoi vous voulez parler, ma chère. Mais allons plutôt discuter dans mes quartiers, ici il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes qui pourraient nous entendre.

Roganda jeta un regard suspicieux vers les nombreux arbres ch'hala qui bordaient le grand corridor et qui avaient la particularité fort appréciée de changer de couleur en fonction de l'ambiance sonore environnante. Elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps que ce qui se disait dans le grand corridor arrivait assez rapidement aux oreilles de l'Empereur ou de la directrice Isard. Elle soupçonnait les arbres ch'hala de cacher un système d'écoute sophistiqué qui exploitait leur sensibilité aux ondes sonores, un système purement organique qui échappait ainsi à tous les détecteurs.

Consciente des risques qu'elle prenait et du fait que leur conversation ne devait pas tomber dans des oreilles indiscrètes, Wynssa suivit Roganda dans les étages supérieurs du palais jusqu'à ses quartiers privés. Elles y entrèrent toutes deux et Roganda referma la porte derrière elle avant de reprendre la conversation.

– Ici nous pouvons discuter sans crainte, Wynssa. Je m'assure personnellement et régulièrement de l'absence de tout dispositif d'écoute. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

– Vous avez certainement entendu parler de ce célèbre pilote rebelle qui a été capturé récemment et enfermé dans la prison du palais, Wedge Antilles ? Il paraît qu'il est trop beau gosse ; j'aimerais lui rendre une petite visite discrète, sans que Cœur de glace ou mon mari ne puissent l'apprendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai pu me procurer un brouilleur pour les holocaméras de surveillance, mais pour détourner l'attention des gardes, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, Roganda, quelqu'un qui maîtrise la Force.

– Oh, mais c'est que tout cela est terriblement excitant, ma chère, je ne vous savais pas si coquine ! C'est d'accord, je vous dois bien ça. Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est l'agent Ivak qui est de service aujourd'hui ; ce sera facile, il est incapable de me résister. Oh oui, je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser, toutes les deux ! Mais d'abord, nous devons nous rendre irrésistibles ! Regardez dans la commode à côté du lit, Wynssa, vous y trouverez sûrement de quoi vous maquiller un peu pendant que je me change pour une tenue plus sexy.

Roganda s'isola dans le dressing pour se changer et Wynssa alla regarder parmi les produits de maquillage de la courtisane. Elle trouva facilement tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se donner une allure plus séduisante. Roganda ressortit bientôt avec une robe bien plus légère, fendue sur les côtés et avec un décolleté plongeant sur le devant, et des chaussures à talons hauts qui mettaient en valeurs ses pieds délicats, mais gardait toujours son sabre à la ceinture. Elle tenait à la main une autre robe provocante qu'elle tendit à Wynssa.

– Ah, vous êtes déjà beaucoup mieux ma chère. Tenez, mettez cette robe et vous serez aussi irrésistible que moi. Deux femmes fatales partant en chasse ensemble !

Wynssa s'isola à son tour pour se changer. La robe que lui avait trouvée Roganda lui allait parfaitement et en se regardant dans le miroir, elle eut l'impression de s'habiller pour le tournage d'un de ces holofeuilletons affriolants où elle avait fait ses débuts comme actrice il y a quinze ans. Elle remit la ceinture avec la sacoche qui contenait le brouilleur et rejoignit Roganda qui l'attendait. toutes deux partirent ensuite en direction de la prison dans les sous-sol du palais.

* * *

Enfermé dans sa cellule de la prison du palais impérial depuis la veille, Wedge Antilles s'ennuyait ferme. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas se plaindre car jusqu'à présent, il avait été relativement bien traité. On lui amenait régulièrement à manger et il n'avait encore subi aucune séance de torture, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les autres prisonniers, dont il entendait parfois les cris. Quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau, à une heure qui ne lui semblait pas être celle du prochain repas, il se demanda si sa chance n'était pas en train de tourner. Mais le garde se contenta de pousser une jeune femme en tenue de prisonnière dans sa cellule avant de refermer la porte.

– Tiens, salopard de rebelle, l'apostropha le garde. Puisque nous avons l'ordre formel de bien te traiter, on t'envoie un peu de compagnie !

Le jeune femme aux cheveux châtains-roux qui devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans tomba au sol devant lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme, son visage était blême et elle semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à se relever. Wedge s'empressa de l'aider.

– Ça ne va pas madame ? lui demanda-t-il, vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

– Non, répondit-elle faiblement, je me sens très mal.

– Ils vont ont torturée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien, Ohhh !

Prise de nausées, la jeune femme se pencha pour vomir contre le mur. Wedge se dirigea vers le recoin au fond de la cellule qui servait de rafraîchisseur et en revint avec une lingette humide pour lui éponger le visage.

– Merci, dit-elle, je m'appelle Darial Anglethorn.

– L'amie de Luke Skywalker ? Enchanté, je suis Wedge Antilles de l'escadron Rogue, il vous a sans doute parlé de moi.

– Oui, je croyais que Luke était mon ami, mais il n'a pas répondu à mon appel. Il me laisse mourir ici à petit feu. Tous les matins, ils viennent me chercher pour me conduire à la directrice Isard. Elle m'injecte des drogues et me fait d'autres choses dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Et chaque soir, ils me ramènent dans ma cellule, malade à en crever. Je veux que cela s'arrête, Wedge, je préfère encore mourir.

– Ne dites pas cela, Darial. Luke a d'autres priorités, c'est tout. Nous avons été attaqués et sa sœur, la princesse Leia Organa, est elle aussi prisonnière quelque part de l'Empire. Il doit être en train d'essayer de la retrouver.

– Il me reste si peu d'espoir, Wedge. Et j'ai froid, si froid...

Darial se blottit dans ses bras, en sueur et grelottant à la fois. Wedge prit la couverture de sa couchette et en enveloppa la jeune femme. Il l'aida ensuite à s'étendre et se serra contre elle pour la réchauffer. Darial était originaire de Beheboth, une planète désertique et elle avait l'habitude des fortes chaleurs. Sa cellule était plutôt fraîche en comparaison et combiné aux expériences que Cœur de glace menait sur elle, il n'avait pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle puisse se sentir complètement gelée. Il resta ainsi couché contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

* * *

Alors qu'elle et Roganda approchaient de la porte de la prison du palais, Wynssa activa discrètement le brouilleur qu'elle portait. Elle s'enquit ensuite de ce que Roganda comptait faire avec les gardes.

– Comment allez-vous faire pour que les gardiens ne me reconnaissent pas Roganda ?

– Oh, je ne compte pas les empêcher de vous reconnaître, ma chère. Je vais simplement les occuper pendant que vous rendrez visite à votre pilote rebelle et ensuite, je ferais en sorte qu'ils n'en gardent aucun souvenir.

– Vous pouvez faire cela ? Avec la Force ? C'est fascinant !

– Croyez-moi Wynssa, je suis une femme pleine de surprises.

Au poste de contrôle du quartier pénitentiaire, l'écran montrant le couloir d'accès se brouilla subitement sous les yeux de l'agent Ivak et du technicien Tal Burren qui étaient de garde ce jour là.

– Stang ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore avec cette caméra ? se plaignit Ivak.

– Je n'y comprends rien, chef, répondit Burren, je l'ai encore vérifiée pas plus tard qu'hier. C'est vraiment de la camelote ce matériel. Bon, je vais aller voir.

Il s'était à peine levé de son siège que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur deux femmes d'une trentaine d'années – une brune et une blonde – aussi séduisantes l'une que l'autre et qu'ils n'eurent pas de mal à reconnaître.

– Dites-moi que je rêve, chef ! s'extasia Burren. C'est Wynssa Starflare, la célèbre actrice de holodrames !

– Vous voulez dire la baronne Fel, technicien Burren, rectifia Ivak, ainsi que dame Ismaren. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, mesdames ?

– Oh, trois fois rien, agent Ivak, répondit Roganda d'un ton enjoué. Je voulais juste montrer la prison à mon amie Wynssa, et profiter aussi de votre charmante compagnie.

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça, reprit Tal Burren d'un ton gêné, mais il faut que j'aille vérifier cette caméra. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mesdames...

– Oh bien sûr, jeune homme, poursuivit Roganda. Pouvez-vous juste me rappeler votre nom ?

– Tal Burren, madame, technicien de maintenance de grade quatre.

Sondant le jeune technicien avec la Force, Roganda sentit qu'il était impatient d'aller dîner. Elle se saisit de cette opportunité de se débarrasser de lui.

– Vous m'avez l'air affamé, Tal ! Vous devriez aller dîner, cette caméra peut bien attendre un peu n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en appuyant sa suggestion avec la Force.

– Oui, allez-y, technicien Burren, confirma Ivak. Vous vous occuperez de cette caméra plus tard.

– Merci chef, à plus tard alors !

Tal Burren sortit et se dirigea vers le réfectoire, tout heureux d'avoir été autorisé à aller manger. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière lui, laissant les deux femmes seules avec l'agent Ivak. Wynssa Starflare s'avança à son tour vers lui en déployant tout son charme d'actrice.

– En fait, agent Ivak, j'ai appris par mon mari qu'on vous avait transféré un prisonnier rebelle capturé sur Arbra, le commandant Antilles de l'escadron Rogue. On dit qu'il est beau comme un dieu et ma chère amie Roganda a suggéré que je pourrais peut-être aller le voir d'un peu plus près. En toute discrétion, bien sûr !

– Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, madame la baronne, répondit Ivak, je serais ravi de vous accorder cette faveur. Malheureusement, la directrice Isard a donné des ordres stricts : ce prisonnier est maintenu au secret et aucune visite n'est autorisée, j'en suis désolé !

Roganda s'avança et vint s'asseoir dans le siège qu'occupait précédemment Tal Burren. Elle étendit ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur la console sous le nez de l'agent Ivak. Elle se concentra ensuite dans la Force pour déployer tous ses talents de persuasion.

– La directrice Isard n'a pas besoin de le savoir, Ivak. Faites-le pour moi, voulez-vous ? Donnez-moi juste votre passe et le numéro de la cellule. Je vous promet que personne n'en saura rien !

– Oui, bien sûr, dame Ismaren, répondit Ivak en lui tendant son passe d'accès. Cellule 24-B. Vous ais-je déjà dit, Roganda, à quel point vous aviez de jolis pieds ?

– Non, Ivak, mais votre regard parlait pour vous. Je sais combien vous brûlez d'envie de les caresser, et vous méritez bien cette petite récompense, n'est-ce pas ?

Tandis qu'Ivak lui ôtait l'une de ses chaussures, Roganda lança le passe d'accès à Wynssa en lui jetant un clin d'œil. La sœur aînée de Wedge s'empressa de s'éloigner avec dans le couloir d'accès aux cellules. Elle trouva assez rapidement la cellule numérotée 24-B. Elle inséra le passe d'Ivak dans le panneau de contrôle et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra et se retrouva face à son jeune frère. Il était assis sur le bord de sa couchette et derrière lui, une jeune femme emmitouflée dans une couverture dormait paisiblement.

– Bonjour, petit frère, commença-t-elle. Cela fait si longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Te voilà un homme à présent, tu as bien grandi depuis tes sept ans, sauf en sagesse bien sûr.

– Syal ? interrogea Wedge surpris. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es folle de venir me voir ! Il y a des caméras qui enregistrent tout !

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les caméras, répondit-elle en ouvrant la sacoche à sa ceinture, montrant l'appareil qui s'y trouvait. Mon mari m'a fourni un brouilleur, et pour les gardes, Roganda Ismaren se charge de les distraire, avec beaucoup de talent je dois dire. Elle ferait une bonne actrice !

– Pourquoi es-tu venue, Syal ? Pour t'assurer que je suis bien traité ? Oui, pour l'instant, je suis correctement nourri et on ne m'a pas encore torturé. Je suppose que c'est à toi et à ton mari que je dois ce traitement de faveur ?

– A mon mari et à Dame Claria qui est une amie de longue date. Et je vois qu'on te fournit même de la compagnie ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant la jeune femme sur la couchette que la conversation commençait à réveiller.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Wedge. Cette jeune femme, Darial Anglethorn, est une rebelle comme moi. Mais elle n'a pas de protecteur haut placé, Cœur de glace s'en sert de cobaye pour ses expériences. Ils ne l'ont probablement mise avec moi dans cette cellule que pour que je l'empêche de mettre fin à ses jours.

Darial, maintenant réveillée et se sentant mieux, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

– Vous... vous êtes Wynssa Starflare ! s'étonna-t-elle. La célèbre actrice de holodrames, l'épouse du baron Fel !

– De son vrai nom Syal Antilles, confirma Wedge, ma sœur aînée qui s'est enfuie de Corellia à dix-sept ans pour aller vivre sa vie et ne nous a donné aucune nouvelle depuis lors. Sais-tu au moins que nos parents sont morts depuis huit ans, Syal ?

– J'ai entendu parler de l'explosion du dépôt de carburant, oui. Je t'ai même cru mort toi aussi, Wedge, ce n'est que lorsque j'ai commencé à fréquenter Soontir que j'ai appris que tu étais vivant, et un as de l'Alliance rebelle. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que tu rejoignes une telle bande de terroristes ?

– Des terroristes ? Et si on parlait plutôt des nombreuses exactions impériales ? Le bombardement de Gus Talon où ma petite amie a été tuée, la destruction d'Alderaan pour le seul motif de répandre la peur !

– Ainsi tu as rejoint la rébellion à cause d'une femme, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tarkin était un extrémiste, oui, et la destruction d'Alderaan une erreur tragique. Mais vous autres rebelles n'avez pas de leçon à donner, avec cet attentat odieux et lâche sur Coruscant.

– l'Alliance n'est pour rien dans cette affaire, je te l'assure. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, tu ferais mieux de demander à ton amie Dark Claria comment elle s'est procurée son nouveau super-croiseur !

– Oh, je t'en prie, Wedge, ne me ressors pas cette ridicule théorie complotiste. Cette histoire de super-croiseur caché sous la cité impériale inventée par quelque journaliste en manque de sensations ne tient pas la route une seconde. Je veux bien croire que tu n'aies pas été personnellement impliqué, mais tu ne peux nier qu'il y a aussi des fanatiques parmi vous, comme ceux qui ont enlevé et exécuté le jeune acteur Garik Loran il y a quelques mois.

– Ceux qui se livrent à ce genre d'exactions le font sans l'aval de nos chefs, Mon Mothma et Leia Organa condamnent le terrorisme, je peux te l'assurer. Mais Palpatine est un tyran et doit être arrêté !

– Enfin, je vois qu'il est vain d'espérer te raisonner, Wedge. Je ne peux rien vous promettre, à toi et Darial, mais j'essaierai de convaincre Dame Claria quand je la reverrai de vous inclure dans un échange de prisonniers contre le grand amiral Teshik. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Une dernière chose encore : J'ai raconté à l'agent Ivak que je voulais voir de près le célèbre héros rebelle Wedge Antilles et même si Roganda affirme pouvoir lui faire oublier notre visite, je préfère prendre mes précautions, juste au cas où...

Se jetant au cou de son jeune frère, Syal l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un baiser d'actrice, sans la langue, mais qui le laissa néanmoins passablement gêné et hébété, et avec des traces de rouge à lèvres bien visibles. Mais Wedge comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait cela, elle voulait se couvrir au cas où Ysanne Isard apprendrait qu'elle était venue le voir. Elle préférait encore passer pour une dévergondée plutôt que pour une potentielle traîtresse.

– Bonne chance, petit frère, et que la Force soit avec toi ! ajouta-t-elle encore avant de ressortir de la cellule dont la porte était restée ouverte.

Après avoir retiré le passe du panneau de contrôle, ce qui entraîna la fermeture de la porte de la cellule, Wynssa repartit en sens inverse. En chemin, elle froissa sa robe et ses cheveux histoire qu'on puisse croire qu'elle venait de prendre du bon temps. Arrivée devant le poste de garde, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit qu'Ivak était toujours occupé à caresser et embrasser les pieds de Roganda qui semblait trouver cela fort agréable. Elle lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait fini de son côté. Roganda répondit en lui faisant signe d'entrer, puis dégagea ses pieds à la grande surprise d'Ivak. Elle se concentra alors de nouveau dans la Force pour une dernière démonstration de ses talents.

– Merci pour ce moment, Ivak, dit-elle d'une voix suave, quel dommage que vous deviez n'en garder aucun souvenir. Vous êtes fatigué à présent, un petit somme vous ferait le plus grand bien !

Ivak fut aussitôt pris de bâillements et il ne fallut que quelques secondes du regard insistant de Roganda pour qu'il dorme à poings fermés. Wynssa rendit le passe à Roganda qui le glissa dans la ceinture d'Ivak avant de remettre ses chaussures.

– Alors, demanda-t-elle à Wynssa, vous vous êtes bien amusée avec le bel Antilles ?

– Oui, il est vraiment aussi mignon qu'on le dit, et qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien. Dommage que j'ai dû laisser la porte ouverte, sinon je serais bien allée plus loin. Et vous ne sembliez pas vous ennuyer non plus avec Ivak, Roganda !

– Certes non, il masse les pieds comme personne, et de manière très érotique qui plus est ! Bon, nous ferions mieux de filer avant que Tal Burren ne revienne. Et n'oubliez pas d'arrêter votre brouilleur une fois que nous serons hors de la zone des caméras de surveillance, Wynssa.

* * *

Dès que la porte de la cellule se fut refermée, Darial, que les paroles de Syal avaient ragaillardie, continua la conversation avec son nouveau compagnon.

– Et bien, votre sœur a une sacrée personnalité, Wedge ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ait autant de succès comme actrice.

– Une digne fille de Corellia, en effet. Dommage cependant qu'elle soit incapable de voir la réalité au delà de la propagande impériale.

– Pensez-vous que cet échange de prisonniers dont elle a parlé ait une chance de se réaliser ?

– Si elle est aussi proche de Dark Claria qu'elle le dit, peut-être. Elle m'a semblée plutôt raisonnable, pour une Sith. Mais Palpatine, c'est une autre paire de manches : Teshik était plutôt en disgrâce avant la bataille d'Endor. Même s'il est faible, cela reste un espoir néanmoins. Vous ne mourrez pas ici, Darial, nos amis ne nous abandonneront pas.

– Cela me redonne un peu d'espoir, mais je ne sais pas pour combien du temps.

– Reposez-vous, et ne parlons plus de cela. Les holocaméras de surveillance ne vont pas tarder à fonctionner de nouveau.

Darial se recoucha, face contre le mur, et Wedge fit de même à côté d'elle. Il avait sommeil lui aussi à présent et de toute manière, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

* * *

Quand Tal Burren reprit son poste au quartier pénitentiaire, il fut surpris de trouver son supérieur en train de dormir devant la console. Il s'empressa de le réveiller.

– Eh ! Chef ! Réveillez-vous !

– Hein, quoi ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens de l'arrivée de la baronne Fel avec dame Ismaren, que vous êtes ensuite aller dîner et puis... plus rien !

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous le dire, chef ! En tout cas, nos deux charmantes visiteuses semblent être reparties et la caméra du couloir d'accès à l'air de fonctionner à nouveau. Vous devriez aller vous restaurer aussi, chef, pendant que je vérifie les enregistrements.

– Vous avez raison, Tal, à plus tard.

Une fois Ivak parti, Tal Burren vérifia les enregistrements de sécurité. Pour le moment, tout semblait normal dans les cellules, les deux prisonniers rebelles que la directrice Isard avait demandé de surveiller plus particulièrement, dans la cellule 24-B, semblaient dormir paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Repassant les enregistrements en arrière, il ne vit trace nulle part de Wynssa Starflare et Roganda Ismaren, comme si elles n'étaient jamais venues à la prison. Plus étrange encore, toutes les caméras n'avaient enregistré que des parasites pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Il se demanda un moment s'il devait consigner ces faits troublants par écrit dans son rapport de la journée mais n'en fit finalement rien. Cela ne pourrait que leur causer des ennuis, à lui et à son chef. En l'absence d'éléments tangibles, il valait mieux faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

 _ **Note**_ _ **:** **L'enlèvement de Garik "Face" Loran par un commando rebelle, à la suite duquel il s'est fait passer pour mort avant de rejoindre l'Alliance n'est pas daté de manière précise dans la chronologie Légendes. J'ai choisi de le placer peu de temps avant la bataille d'Endor de façon à ce que Wynssa et Roganda puissent y faire référence comme à un évènement récent.**_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Destins croisés

_**Sur la deuxième lune de Byss, Leia tente de convaincre Lumiya de l'épargner et de renoncer à sa haine tandis que Sidious tente à nouveau de faire basculer Luke du Côté Obscur en l'incitant à achever Claria. La roue du destin continue de tourner.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Destins croisés**

 _Complexe pénitentiaire, deuxième lune de Byss_

Leia regardait le fouet que Lumiya brandissait au dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper. Quelques minutes auparavant, un coup porté avec l'une des extensions métalliques lui avait déchiré sa veste et lacéré l'épaule ; le sang de la blessure – heureusement sans gravité – continuait de s'écouler lentement sur sa poitrine et de teinter de rouge sa veste blanche. Et maintenant que Lumiya avait activé les extensions énergétiques, elle ne doutait pas que l'arme pourrait facilement séparer sa tête de son corps ; une mort rapide, à tout le moins préférable à ce que Palpatine allait prochainement lui faire subir. Mais Luke n'allait pas tarder à arriver lui non plus, quelle serait alors sa réaction en découvrant son cadavre ? Ne risquait-il pas de s'abandonner à la colère et de rejoindre le Côté Obscur ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver, elle devait – comme son père le lui avait dit – convaincre Lumiya de l'épargner, en appeler à cette petite étincelle de lumière qu'elle aussi ressentait à présent dans celle qui fut Shira Brie.

– Lumiya, implora-t-elle, je vous en prie, ne faites pas cela !

– Vous implorez ma pitié princesse ? répondit Lumiya tout en gardant son fouet brandi. Vous me décevez, je vous pensais plus courageuse face à la mort.

– Je ne crains pas la mort, elle me sera certainement plus douce que le sort que me réserve l'Empereur. C'est pour vous que je demande pitié, Lumiya !

– Pour moi ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

– Vos sentiments vous trahissent. Luke peut encore vous pardonner ce que vous avez fait, comme il a pardonné à votre maître, Dark Vador. Mais si vous me tuez maintenant, vous le perdrez à jamais. Il vous aimait sincèrement, Shira, il n'a jamais voulu vous faire de mal.

– Mensonges, il a tenté de me tuer !

Cette fois, la réaction de Lumiya fut moins violente. Elle continuait de nier, mais ne tenta pas de frapper Leia.

– Je sens le doute en vous, le conflit. Que vous dit la Force, Shira ? Ne sentez-vous pas que je vous dis la vérité ?

– Il n'y a pas de conflit. Vador s'est montré faible en sauvant Luke de Sidious. Mais moi, je suis forte, grâce à ma haine !

Les mots que prononçait Lumiya disaient une chose, mais son corps en disait une autre : son fouet n'était plus brandi au dessus de sa tête, elle avait tout doucement abaissé son bras, ramenant l'arme, toujours activée, dans une position bien moins menaçante. Leia sentit qu'elle avait une chance de la convaincre.

– Une haine que vous vous êtes fabriquée, construite sur un mensonge. Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qui s'est réellement passé après la bataille de l'armada secrète.

– Me montrer ? Comment ?

– En unissant votre esprit au mien Shira, en me laissant partager mes souvenirs avec vous.

Lumiya était de plus en plus troublée. D'abord, une étrange apparition de son ancien maître, Dark Vador, lui avait affirmé qu'elle se trompait sur les sentiments de Luke à son égard. Et maintenant, la princesse Leia, la sœur de Luke, lui disait la même chose et elle ne sentait aucune duplicité de sa part dans son aura de Force. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient raison, que sa haine soit bâtie sur une fausse impression, qu'elle se soit mentie à elle-même ? Elle se devait d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle éteignit son arme et levant la main gauche en direction du visage de la princesse, elle se concentra pour lire dans ses pensées. Leia ne lui opposa aucune résistance, au contraire elle l'invita à entrer dans son esprit, alors qu'elle se remémorait les évènements qui s'étaient produits sept mois auparavant.

Lumiya se retrouva dans la salle de briefing de la base Haven, comme si elle voyait à travers les yeux de Leia. Le capitaine Hanc Thorben, l'un des pilotes rebelles qui avait participé à la bataille de l'armada secrète, était en train de charger une carte de données sur un projecteur holographique tandis que Luke et le droïde de protocole C-3PO faisaient leur entrée.

– Hé Thorben ! dit le jeune pilote, content que tu t'en sois sorti ! Mission accomplie, Leia, j'ai eu le Teezl !

– Désolé commandant, répondit Thorben d'un air triste. Je dois m'occuper de l'holoprojecteur.

– Luke, voulez-vous bien vous asseoir ? demanda la princesse avec un air tout aussi peiné.

– Bien sûr Leia, répondit Luke en s'exécutant. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi avez-vous tous une si triste mine ?

– Comme vous le savez, nous équipons tous nos vaisseaux de caméras holographiques pour l'analyse tactique. Capitaine Thorben, veuillez diffuser l'enregistrement de vos caméras, je vous prie.

Thorben mit le projecteur en route et une image apparut, celle de l'épave d'un chasseur TIE venant d'être abattu.

– Ce n'est pas le dernier chasseur que j'ai descendu ? demanda Luke. Près du vaisseau amiral ?

– Oui. Arrêt sur image, capitaine, et agrandissement.

A mesure que l'image zoomait sur la cabine et le pilote, le visage de Luke, initialement joyeux quand il était entré, passa de la perplexité à la décomposition totale.

– Je ne... Un instant... Ce n'est pas un impérial... Ce pilote a un uniforme rebelle... C'est... Noon ! C'est impossible ! SHIRA !

L'agrandissement sur le visage de la pilote inconsciente du chasseur abattu ne laissait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Shira Brie. Luke eut l'impression qu'une lame glacée lui perçait le cœur.

– Non, je n'aurais jamais pu... Je n'ai pas _tué_ Shira Brie !

Il se laissa aller à son chagrin, cachant son visage entre ses mains, tandis que Thorben le laissait seul avec la princesse. Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, il commença à expliquer à Leia ce qui s'était passé.

– J'en ai un souvenir très clair, j'approchais du vaisseau amiral quand ce chasseur s'est interposé. Comme nos balises étaient brouillées, il a fallu que j'utilise la Force pour différencier l'ami de l'ennemi. Et la Force m'a dit de tirer, Leia, d'ouvrir le feu ! Mais si j'en crois les enregistrements de Thorben, le pilote de cet appareil n'était autre que Shira, ma propre ailière ! C'est impossible !

– Je vous crois Luke, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé et je vous crois. Mais hélas, je ne peux pas vous soutenir.

– Je sais. Je l'aimais, Leia. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments et maintenant, je l'ai perdue ! Et tout le monde va croire que je l'ai tuée par négligence !

Lumiya mit fin à la fusion mentale, profondément bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. L'aura de Leia dans la Force, tout comme sa propre intuition, lui disaient que c'était vrai, que Luke avait eu des sentiments pour elle et n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'indifférence n'était en réalité que de la timidité ; il n'avait pas osé lui dire ou lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Se sentant rejetée, elle s'était alors résolue à exécuter la mission que lui avait confiée son maître : tuer Luke Skywalker. Mais elle avait hésité à tirer et Luke, sentant le danger, l'avait abattue sans savoir qui était aux commandes de ce chasseur. Brusquement, la haine qu'elle s'était fabriquée et qui l'avait maintenue en vie depuis sept mois disparut, remplacée par un terrible sentiment de perte. Elle aussi eut l'impression qu'une lame glacée lui perçait le cœur et si ses jambes n'avaient pas été remplacées par des prothèses cybernétiques, elles se seraient certainement dérobées sous elle. S'appuyant contre le mur de la cellule, elle s'abandonna à son chagrin et éclata en sanglots.

– Oh Luke ! Par la robe de l'Empereur, qu'ai-je fait ?

Leia sentit également que la haine avait quitté Lumiya, mais elle n'était pas pour autant au bout de ses peines. Elle devait encore l'aider à surmonter son chagrin et la convaincre de la libérer.

– Vous avez obéi aux ordres de Vador, Shira. Luke peut le comprendre et vous pardonner, tout comme il a déjà pardonné à son père. C'est vous qui devez vous pardonner maintenant, ne retournez pas cette haine contre vous-même.

Lumiya se sentait perdue à présent, que devait-elle faire ? Si elle tuait Leia comme elle en avait eu l'intention, elle perdrait Luke à tout jamais. Luke qui était si près maintenant, elle le sentait. Elle avait envie de courir à sa rencontre, de se jeter à ses pieds et de le supplier de lui pardonner tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais elle sentait aussi qu'il n'était pas venu seul, Claria était avec lui ; Claria qui lui avait confiée une mission : capturer la princesse Leia Organa et la lui livrer. A nouveau, elle était prise d'une terrible dilemme, devait-elle écouter ses sentiments ou son devoir ?

Leia avait elle aussi ressenti l'arrivée de son frère en compagnie de Claria. Mais bientôt, une autre présence vint s'ajouter à eux, pleine d'obscurité et de malveillance. Une présence que Leia reconnaissait, qu'elle avait ressentie il y a des années, alors qu'elle était encore la représentante d'Alderaan au sénat impérial et qu'elle ignorait sa sensibilité à la Force. L'Empereur Palpatine était là lui aussi.

– Shira, s'exclama-t-elle, vous le sentez ? Ils sont là ! Luke, Claria... et l'Empereur !

Lumiya ressentait aussi maintenant la présence de Sidious. Et il y avait autre chose, elle sentait émaner de Claria un sentiment de tromperie, de duplicité et de satisfaction.

– Oui, c'est un piège ! répondit-elle. Ils ont attiré Luke ici pour le tuer !

– Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, Shira. Vous devez me libérer, nous devons aller aider Luke !

Lumiya hésita un instant. Elle ne pouvait plus tuer Leia, et si elle la livrait à Sidious, elle savait ce qui arriverait, elle l'avait vu : il la convertirait au Côté Obscur et ensuite, ce serait la mort pour elle-même et le chaos pour la Galaxie. Un troisième choix s'offrait maintenant à elle : rejoindre Luke avec Leia et l'aider à affronter Claria et Sidious. Un choix risqué qui pouvait également la mener à la mort, mais le seul choix qui lui paraissait raisonnable. Elle repensa aux paroles que Githany lui avait adressées dans ses rêves, était-ce là l'opportunité qu'il lui fallait saisir ? Sa chance de devenir Dame Sith ? Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt renoncer à la voie obscure pour que Luke lui pardonne ses fautes ? Et Jix qu'elle avait laissé garder sa navette, que ressentait-elle réellement pour lui ? Elle l'avait d'abord séduit par esprit de vengeance et parce qu'elle se sentait seule et leur relation s'était révélée plus passionnelle que sentimentale. Avait-elle d'ailleurs encore un sens maintenant qu'elle ne haïssait plus Luke et qu'elle espérait même pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau ? Finalement, elle prit sa décision ; elle raccrocha son fouet à sa ceinture et prenant le boîtier de commande, elle désactiva le champ de rétention et les bracelets de Leia, la retint dans sa chute puis l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

– Venez, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son sabre laser, suivez-moi !

Alors que Lumiya ouvrait la porte de la cellule, Leia sentit la rage qui envahissait son frère. Sortant sur la coursive, elle entendit le bruit d'un combat au sabre laser. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et vit Luke en train de se battre avec Claria dans la cour en contrebas. La jeune Sith semblait clairement dominée par le jeune Jedi et reculait peu à peu ; elle les perdit bientôt de vue. Plus étrange, elle ne ressentait la présence de Claria dans la Force que de manière très faible, comme si quelque chose faisait écran autour d'elle. Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier pour descendre lorsqu'elle entendit une femme – Claria sans doute – hurler de douleur. Elle pressa alors le pas, Lumiya la suivant de près. Arrivée dans la cour en bas des marches, elle vit que Claria était étendue au sol contre le mur, tremblotante et désarmée, tandis que son frère, son sabre dressé, semblait prêt à l'achever d'un coup d'estoc.

– Luke ! lui cria-t-elle, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !

La vue de son adversaire à terre fit sortir Luke de sa transe meurtrière. Il fixa quelques instants la jeune femme qui l'avait séduit et qui semblait à présent le supplier de l'achever. Il revit alors son père qu'il avait terrassé sur l'Étoile de la Mort et qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer. Il réalisa également que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'aura de Force de Claria. À présent, il ressentait sa profonde souffrance et son désarroi mais au moment où il l'avait frappée, il n'avait pas senti l'écho de son cri de douleur dans la Force. Il y avait un décalage, comme si quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – s'interposait entre eux et modifiait ce qu'il percevait. L'Empereur était-il donc capable de le tromper ainsi, de lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait trahi afin qu'il la tue ? C'était manifestement ce qu'il voulait, pour l'entraîner sur la voie du Côté Obscur. Alors qu'il rassemblait ainsi ses pensées, il entendit l'appel de Leia et sa colère s'apaisa totalement. Il éteignit son arme et se retourna en direction de sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il vit que sa veste était tachée de sang, mais fut rassuré en sentant à travers leur lien de Force que ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle sans gravité.

– Leia ! l'appela-t-il, la Force soit louée, tu es vivante !

Derrière elle, Luke vit Lumiya finir de descendre les escaliers. Il croisa son regard, s'attendant à y trouver la haine qu'il avait perçue dans ses visions mais fut surpris d'y trouver de la peine. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et semblait avoir pleuré peu de temps auparavant. Il sentit le conflit qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, entre ses sentiments et son allégeance au Côté Obscur. Voyant que Leia portait son sabre laser à la ceinture, il comprit également que c'était Lumiya qui l'avait libérée, qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la tuer de la même manière que lui-même n'avait pu achever Claria. Son intuition avait vu juste une fois de plus, Shira Brie pouvait être ramenée vers la lumière, tout comme Anakin Skywalker.

– Shira, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, écoute tes sentiments, viens avec moi !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, l'Empereur leva brutalement le bras en direction de Luke. Pris au dépourvu, il fut violemment projeté vers l'escalier par une puissante vague de Force. Sa tête heurta une des marches et il perdit connaissance.

– Mauvaise réponse, Skywalker ! éructa Palpatine.

Lumiya se précipita vers Luke, ses anciens sentiments remontant à la surface. Elle s'accroupit près de lui pour juger de son état : il était inconscient et saignait un peu à la tête mais la blessure n'avait pas l'air trop grave.

– Oh Luke, lui dit-elle à voix basse tout en caressant doucement son visage, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

Dans le même temps, Palpatine se retourna vers Leia dont il sentait monter la colère.

– Princesse Leia Organa ! l'accueillit-il d'un ton à la fois séducteur et menaçant. Quelle bonne idée de venir vous joindre à nous ! Maintenant que votre frère vient encore une fois de refuser mon offre, que diriez-vous de prendre sa place ?

– Jamais, Palpatine ! répondit Leia, plutôt souffrir mille morts que devenir votre esclave !

– En êtes-vous sûre, ma chère enfant ? Croyez-vous que j'ignore ce qui hante vos pires cauchemars et que vous refoulez au plus profond de votre âme ? Vous les entendez toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Les cris de vos parents adoptifs, de vos tantes et de tous ceux que vous avez connus et aimés !

Palpatine accompagna ses paroles de quelques mouvements de ses mains, puis il prononça quelques mots dans une langue étrange inconnue de Leia. Aussitôt, le décors autour d'elle se modifia. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans cette salle d'observation à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort où elle avait assisté à la destruction d'Alderaan. Mais à la différence d'il y a quatre ans, ce n'était pas Tarkin qui présidait aux opérations mais Palpatine lui-même et celui qui la retenait n'était pas Vador mais Luke, une version obscure de son frère sortie de ses cauchemars. Le super-laser de la station de combat tira à nouveau et le même sentiment de rage et de désespoir l'envahit tandis que des voix innombrables hurlaient de terreur dans son esprit.

– Noonn ! cria-t-elle, tout mais pas ça, arrêtez !

– Ils sont en vous Leia ! continua Palpatine. Les hurlements de terreur des deux milliards de vies anéanties lorsque mon Étoile de la Mort a pulvérisé Alderaan ! Ils vous appellent, vous exhortent à les venger.

Elle revit sa planète d'adoption exploser encore et encore, puis cette vision fut remplacée par une sorte de trou noir vers lequel elle se sentait tomber inexorablement. A l'intérieur de ce puits de ténèbres, des voix l'appelaient, celles de sa famille d'adoption et d'innombrables autres. A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'horizon, la terreur qu'elle ressentait se faisait de plus en plus violente. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour possible.

– Plongez-vous au cœur de ce puits de terreur sans fond, fille de Vador, poursuivit l'Empereur, et vous deviendrez la plus puissante Dame Sith que l'on ait connue depuis la légendaire Dark Phobos. Devenez Dark Déimos, incarnation de la terreur pure ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est d'allumer votre arme et de prendre les vies de mon apprentie déchue et de votre frère indigne. Vous aurez alors accompli votre destin et aurez gagné la place qui vous revient de droit à mes côtés !

Les forces de Leia commençaient à l'abandonner. La terreur et la folie allaient la submerger. Dans un dernier effort, elle se tourna vers Lumiya dont elle sentait encore la présence même si elle ne la voyait plus.

– Non, par tous les fantômes d'Alderaan, Noonn ! Shira, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi !

Quand Lumiya entendit Sidious psalmodier une incantation dans l'ancienne langue Sith, puis vit Leia regarder autour d'elle d'un air terrorisé, elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. L'Empereur se servait d'un ancien sortilège Sith qui confrontait la victime à ses pires cauchemars et la faisait généralement sombrer dans la folie ; elle l'avait lu dans le traité de sorcellerie qu'elle avait trouvé sur Ziost. Voilà donc comment Sidious comptait détruire son âme. Elle devait absolument l'en empêcher. Il existait un contre-sortilège, elle l'avait lu et étudié dans ce même rouleau Sith, il fallait juste qu'elle retrouve la bonne incantation.

– Leia, lui cria-t-elle, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Résistez, vous en avez le pouvoir !

Galvanisée par ces encouragements, Leia réussit à force de volonté à stopper sa chute vers le puits de terreur et de folie, au moins temporairement. Lumiya se concentra dans la Force et explora ses souvenirs. Elle retrouva les anciens mots et les prononça. Aussitôt, le puits de terreur disparut et Leia se retrouva à nouveau dans la cour de la prison, haletant pour reprendre ses forces et ses esprits. Palpatine, quant à lui, était furieux.

– Comment osez-vous vous opposer à moi, Lumiya ? éructa-t-il. Avez-vous perdu toute raison ?

– Non Sidious, répondit-elle, je l'ai retrouvée, au contraire ! C'est vous qui avez perdu la raison ; votre Ordre Nouveau devait apporter la paix et la justice à la Galaxie, non le chaos et la mort. Votre soif de pouvoir vous aveugle et vous empêche de voir ce qui arriverait si la fille de Vador sombrait dans l'obscurité et la folie ! Moi, je l'ai vu, ainsi que Claria, et je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive, je dois vous arrêter !

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle activa son fouet laser et le brandit au dessus d'elle, prête à frapper. Mais alors qu'elle abaissait son bras pour lancer les filaments mortels vers Sidious, celui-ci leva sa main et le fouet de Lumiya s'immobilisa, retenu par une force invisible. Leia, qui commençait à reprendre des forces, en profita pour allumer son sabre laser et se jeter sur Palpatine. Cependant, le Seigneur Sith avait également anticipé cette attaque et il pointa immédiatement ses mains vers les deux jeunes femmes, les bombardant de puissants éclairs de Force. Toutes deux furent projetées au sol en hurlant de douleur et Leia, déjà passablement affaiblie, perdit aussitôt connaissance. Sidious continua alors à s'acharner sur Lumiya, la bombardant d'éclairs de ses deux mains tout en se moquant d'elle.

– Ainsi donc, vous êtes toujours amoureuse du jeune Skywalker, dame Lumiya, comme c'est touchant. Rassurez-vous, vous serez bientôt tous les deux réunis, pour toujours, dans l'autre monde ! Mais d'abord, vous allez sentir dans tout ce qui vous reste de chair ce qu'il en coûte de rompre votre serment d'allégeance !

* * *

Dans le hangar au niveau supérieur, Jix gardait les deux vaisseaux lorsque le traceur que lui avait donné Lumiya se mit soudain à biper de plus en plus rapidement. Le témoin lumineux commença également à clignoter et à changer de couleur, passant du vert au jaune, puis à l'orange. Il comprit que Lumiya était en danger, probablement soumise à un stress intense. Elle lui avait dit de partir sans attendre si elle venait à mourir, ce qui serait indiqué par un voyant rouge fixe.

Mais à cet instant, elle était toujours vivante et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ignorer ou à l'abandonner à son sort. Il se mit donc à courir en direction du turboascenseur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cabine, le traceur clignotait rapidement en rouge.

* * *

Au moment où Sidious avait lancé son sortilège sur Leia, Claria avait senti que la barrière qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs se dissipait. Toujours incapable de bouger, elle se concentra pour s'ouvrir à la Force et fit d'abord appel au Côté Lumineux. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la paix et la sérénité l'envahir, apaisant son corps meurtri. Peu à peu, les tremblements et les sueurs glacées se calmèrent et la douleur dans sa jambe brûlée reflua à un niveau supportable.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit Leia inconsciente et Sidious en train de torturer Lumiya avec ses éclairs de Force. Il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir et ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle, lui tournant le dos. Comme lorsqu'il torturait Luke sur l'Étoile de la Mort, il était à présent vulnérable et Claria comprit qu'elle devait, comme Vador, passer à l'action.

Elle fit alors appel au Côté Obscur, laissant monter sa haine et sa colère. Elle leva la main droite pour rappeler son sabre laser mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, elle le renvoya en avant, vers le dos de son maître. Lorsque l'arme ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de l'Empereur, elle pressa le bouton d'activation.

Trop occupé à se délecter des hurlements de Lumiya, Sidious ne sentit le danger que trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà la lame magenta du sabre de Claria transperçait sa poitrine de part en part. Il avait dramatiquement sous-estimée son apprentie, la croyant brisée et hors d'état d'agir contre lui, fatale erreur ! Alors que les éclairs de Force courraient maintenant sur son corps et commençaient à dissoudre sa chair en un brouillard bleu d'énergie obscure, il utilisa ses derniers instants pour envoyer un message télépathique à sa favorite, Zeneb LaChannelle. Puis, tout son corps sembla exploser en une vague bleue d'énergie obscure, sa robe vide retombant à terre ainsi que le sabre de Claria, désactivé.

Au même moment, Luke reprit connaissance, mais encore commotionné et incapable de bouger, il ne put qu'assister passivement aux évènements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il vit le corps de l'Empereur se dissoudre en une vague d'énergie qui enveloppa d'abord Lumiya, la laissant inerte sur le sol, puis cette vague s'éleva en l'air avant de se dissiper. Une petite partie se dirigea toutefois vers Claria qui était toujours étendue au sol, le bras droit pointé en avant. L'énergie obscure sembla pénétrer son corps, sur lequel des éclairs coururent pendant quelques instants. La jeune Sith ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils brillaient d'un puissant éclat jaune. Elle se releva alors et commença à avancer malgré sa jambe blessée, marchant de manière irréelle en boitant quelque peu. Arrivée là où s'était tenu l'Empereur, elle tâta la robe vide de son pied droit puis rappela son sabre. Elle s'avança alors vers Luke, l'arme à la main.

* * *

 _Citadelle impériale, Byss_

À la citadelle impériale de Byss, Zeneb LaChannelle terminait sa première séance d'entraînement au sabre laser avec la garde d'élite du Côté Obscur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se servait d'une telle arme – elle y avait déjà été initiée lorsqu'elle était l'élève de Roganda Ismaren – mais elle n'avait pas jusqu'alors suivi de programme d'entraînement aussi intensif.

Arrivée à la citadelle quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait été immédiatement reçue par Sedriss, le chef de la garde d'élite, à qui Jeng Droga avait transmis les ordres de l'Empereur. Il l'avait tout de suite invitée à se choisir une arme parmi le stock de la garde et son choix s'était porté sur un double sabre à poignée rotative, une arme conçue pour impressionner l'adversaire qui avait été en vogue chez les inquisiteurs impériaux il y a quelques années. Elle avait ensuite commencé son entraînement, d'abord contre des droïdes, puis contre un véritable adversaire, le jeune guerrier obscur Kam Solusar. Sedriss, Jeng Droga ainsi que Vill Goir, le maître obscur de Solusar, assistaient au combat.

– Alors Vill, demanda Sedriss, comment trouvez-vous la nouvelle recrue que Sa Majesté nous a confiée ?

– Je dois bien avouer que cette Zeltrone m'impressionne, Sedriss. Ses mouvements sont d'une aisance et d'une rapidité stupéfiante et ses techniques d'esquive et de parade sont excellentes. Par contre, ses techniques d'attaque sont faibles et hésitantes ; Kam n'aura aucun mal à prendre le dessus sur elle lorsqu'elle commencera à se fatiguer. C'est une ancienne mannequin repérée et formée par dame Ismaren, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, répondit Jeng Droga, on reconnaît bien les forces et les faiblesses de Roganda. Mais elle n'aura aucun mal à apprendre les techniques d'attaque que nous pourrons lui enseigner. Cette fille à un énorme potentiel, Sa Majesté en est convaincu !

Zeneb était fière de pouvoir ainsi montrer ses talents au combat. Elle avait rapidement réussi à maîtriser les techniques que Roganda lui avait enseignées, dépassant même le niveau de son ancienne maîtresse. Celle-ci n'était pas une combattante aguerrie – son point fort était la persuasion mentale, domaine dans lequel elle excellait – et Zeneb était bien consciente de ses propres limites. Mais elle ne demandait qu'à apprendre, auprès des meilleurs guerriers du Côté Obscur, selon la volonté de son maître.

Soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, un sentiment de malaise se répandit sur l'assemblée lorsque tous ressentirent une violente perturbation dans la Force. Zeneb sentit une cuisante brûlure dans sa poitrine et, poussant un cri de douleur, elle tomba à genoux et lâcha son arme. Tous se figèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Zeneb eut une vision, son maître affrontait Dark Claria ainsi qu'un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir vu sur des enregistrements holographiques : le rebelle Jedi Luke Skywalker. Tous deux levèrent leur arme contre l'Empereur et le terrassèrent. La douleur et le choc émotionnel furent si intenses qu'elle perdit connaissance.

Jeng Droga comprit lui aussi que Palpatine venait de mourir. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler de rage et de désespoir.

– Non ! Maître ! Par les tombes Sith de Korriban, Noonn !

Bien que choqués eux aussi, Sedriss, Vill Goir et Kam Solusar conservèrent leur sang froid.

– Calmez-vous, Droga ! commanda Sedriss. Sa Majesté avait prévu qu'une telle issue était possible. Sa mort n'est que provisoire, il nous reviendra, plus puissant que jamais, et Claria paiera le prix de sa trahison. En attendant, nous suivrons ses instructions à la lettre et n'interviendrons pas. Vill, prévenez le contrôle spatial, qu'ils laissent passer tous les vaisseaux qui quitteront la deuxième lune. Vous, Kam, conduisez dame LaChannelle à l'infirmerie et assurez-vous de son état de santé.

Kam rangea son arme et se baissa pour soulever la jeune Zeltrone inconsciente de ses bras puissants. Pendant qu'il la portait jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la citadelle, il se mit à réfléchir. Dark Claria venait de terrasser son maître ; en vertu de la Règle des Deux, cela faisait d'elle la nouvelle maîtresse des Sith et peut-être même l'Impératrice légitime de la Galaxie. Devait-il rester sur Byss comme le voulait Sedriss, attendant un hypothétique retour de Dark Sidious, si tant est qu'une telle chose était possible ? Ou au contraire, devait-il aller rejoindre Dark Claria et lui prêter allégeance ? Elle allait avoir besoin d'un apprenti, à présent qu'elle était maîtresse Sith et lui-même se verrait bien remplir ce rôle. Surtout, il avait senti lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée qu'elle partageait sa vision de ce que devait être l'Empire : faire régner l'ordre et la justice dans la Galaxie et non la destruction et le chaos.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il confia Zeneb aux soins des droïdes médicaux qui lui dirent que son état n'inspirait aucune inquiétude, elle avait juste besoin de repos. Il prit alors sa décision et se dirigea vers le hangar à vaisseaux de la citadelle. Il monta dans une petite navette interplanétaire et se dirigea vers la deuxième lune, à la rencontre de Claria.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

Après leur visite discrète à la prison du palais, Wynssa Starflare et Roganda Ismaren avaient regagné les quartiers de cette dernière. Wynssa remit sa robe et rendit à Roganda celle qu'elle lui avait prêtée. Mais alors que Wynssa s'apprêtait à prendre congé pour aller retrouver son mari, Roganda fut soudain prise d'un malaise, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, comme sous l'effet d'une douleur cardiaque et s'appuya contre le mur.

– Roganda, qu'avez-vous ? s'inquiéta Wynssa. Voulez-vous que j'appelle une assistance médicale ? J'espère que je ne vous en ai pas trop demandé tout à l'heure !

– Non, ça va aller, je n'ai rien. J'ai senti... une perturbation dans la Force... Quelque chose de grave est arrivé...

– Quelque chose de grave ? Pour qui, ou quoi ? Vous m'inquiétez !

– Je ne sais pas encore, mentit Roganda. Retournez vite auprès de votre mari, c'est plus prudent. Il faut que j'aille tout de suite voir le grand vizir.

– Bon, je vous laisse alors, que la Force soit avec vous, Roganda.

– Que la Force soit avec nous tous, Wynssa, nous allons en avoir besoin.

Alors que Wynssa reprenait le chemin de l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec son mari, en se demandant quel événement terrible Roganda pouvait bien avoir ressenti, cette dernière se dirigea droit vers le bureau du grand vizir Pestage. Arrivée devant le garde impérial à la porte, elle déploya à nouveau tout ses talents de persuasion.

– Je dois parler à Son Excellence immédiatement, il en relève de la sûreté de l'Empire !

– Entrez madame, répondit le garde d'un ton monocorde.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra rapidement. Assis à son bureau, Sate Pestage leva vers elle un regard plein de surprise tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

– Roganda ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'entrer ainsi de manière aussi cavalière, ma chère !

– Par tous les fantômes d'Alderaan, Sate, ce n'est pas le moment d'invoquer le protocole. Je viens de ressentir une violente perturbation dans la Force. Notre Empereur Palpatine est mort !

– Sa Majesté l'Empereur ? Mort ? Par tous les Sith, en êtes-vous sûre ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

– Quasiment sûre, oui. Cela s'est passé il y a moins de cinq minutes, j'ignore où exactement mais pas ici sur Coruscant. Et c'était violent, probablement un assassinat.

– Par le Côté Obscur, l'Empereur assassiné ? Il est parti tôt ce matin pour la citadelle de Byss en compagnie de dame LaChannelle, pensez-vous que ce soit elle qui...

– Zeneb ? Non, il avait tout juste commencé à la former, elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à le tuer. Plutôt Claria ou l'un des jumeaux Skywalker.

– Si vous avez raison, Roganda, nous devrions en savoir plus dans les heures qui suivront. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vais commencer à prendre discrètement mes dispositions pour être prêt à assurer l'intérim. Rentrez chez vous et surtout, gardez le secret. Il ne faut pas qu'une telle nouvelle s'ébruite avant l'heure.

– Oui bien sûr, je vais vous laisser. Que la Force soit avec vous, Votre Excellence !

Dès que Roganda eut quitté la pièce, Sate Pestage prit son comlink et appela en urgence le conseiller Dangor.

– Ars, convoquez-moi immédiatement une réunion du conseil en formation restreinte, uniquement les personnes dignes de confiance. Nous avons à parler d'une affaire extrêmement grave et urgente !

* * *

 _Complexe pénitentiaire, deuxième lune de Byss_

Au moment même où une partie de la vague d'énergie émise par son défunt maître pénétra son corps, Claria se sentit submergée par un plaisir d'une intensité extrême, proche de l'orgasme, qui lui fit fermer les yeux et lui arracha un gémissement. La douleur dans sa jambe s'effaça en un instant et faisant appel à la Force pour pallier son infirmité, elle se releva et commença à marcher d'un pas hésitant. Arrivée là où s'était tenu Sidious, elle constata que sa robe était vide et qu'il ne restait aucune trace de son corps. Elle rappela son sabre dans sa main droite et se dirigea vers Luke qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Elle pressa le bouton d'activation de son sabre, prête à en finir, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois sans plus de succès, l'arme semblait totalement à cours d'énergie. Elle la remit à sa ceinture, puis rappela son shoto qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol près du mur. Mais avant de presser le bouton d'activation, elle hésita.

Certes, Luke l'avait cruellement blessée et avait été sur le point de la tuer. Mais devait-elle l'en tenir responsable ? Sidious lui avait embrouillé l'esprit, lui faisant croire qu'elle lui avait tendu un piège. Sa colère, son sentiment de trahison après les moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés n'était-elle pas compréhensible ? Par ailleurs, elle lui avait donné sa parole qu'ils pourraient repartir librement, lui et sa sœur. La voie de l'Équilibre, qu'elle voulait dorénavant suivre, même en temps que maîtresse Sith, lui commandait d'honorer cette promesse. Raccrochant son shoto, elle s'adressa donc au jeune Jedi.

– Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous tendre un piège, Skywalker. Mon ancien maître s'est joué de moi également et sans l'intervention de votre sœur et de Lumiya, il serait parvenu à ses fins. Par ailleurs, il semble qu'une fois encore, la Force ne veuille pas que je vous tue. Je tiendrai donc ma parole, vous et votre sœur êtes libres de partir. Bonne chance Luke !

La porte du turboascenseur qui donnait sur la cour intérieure s'ouvrit soudain et un Wrenga Jixton passablement agité en sortit. Pendant qu'il descendait, le traceur que lui avait donné Lumiya s'était brusquement éteint, n'émettant plus aucun son ni lumière et il se doutait que c'était mauvais signe. Il vit Claria s'approcher de Luke Skywalker d'une démarche hésitante et irréelle, ainsi que Leia et Lumiya, toute deux étendue au sol, inconscientes. Se précipitant auprès de Lumiya, Jix vit que son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Il lui retira son voile afin de vérifier son pouls et sa respiration et ne sentit ni l'un ni l'autre. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

– Non ! Lumiya ! Par les neufs enfers de Corellia, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie !

Jix serra la jeune femme inerte contre lui. C'est maintenant, alors qu'il était sur le point de la perdre, qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était attaché à elle, et combien elle allait lui manquer. Il releva le regard vers Claria, qui venait de décider d'épargner Skywalker.

– Ma Dame, l'implora-t-il, Lumiya se meurt ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour elle ?

Malgré la profonde brûlure à sa jambe gauche – pas belle à voir – Claria semblait transfigurée. Ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle comme sous l'effet d'une charge électrostatique et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de feu. Quand il croisa ce regard surnaturel, Jix fut comme hypnotisé. Elle lui répondit alors d'une voix douce accompagnée de mouvements subtils de sa main droite.

– Dame Lumiya a fait son choix et rencontré son destin, Jix, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle. C'est moi qui ai besoin de vous à présent. Voulez-vous bien m'aider à rejoindre mon vaisseau ?

– Oui, bien sûr, Dame Claria, je vais vous raccompagner, répondit Jix d'un ton monocorde.

Délaissant Lumiya comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connue, Jix se releva et alla soutenir Claria, l'aidant à marcher. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi tous deux vers le turboascenseur qui allait les ramener au hangar principal. Au même moment , Luke, dont les forces commençaient à revenir, se glissa auprès de sa sœur qui venait elle aussi de reprendre connaissance.

– Leia, ça va ? demanda-t-il, comment te sens-tu ?

– Comme quelqu'un... qui vient d'être foudroyée, répondit-elle péniblement, affreusement mal ! Mais Shira... va plus mal encore... Luke. C'est elle... qui m'a sauvée de la folie... Nous ne pouvons pas... la laisser mourir !

S'aidant de la Force pour combattre son mal de tête et ses vertiges, Luke se glissa jusqu'à Shira tandis que la porte du turboascenseur se refermait derrière Claria et Jix. L'agent impérial avait eu raison, plus de respiration, ni de pouls. Son état était critique mais il sentit qu'elle n'avait pas encore rejoint la Force. Se fiant à son intuition, il fit usage de la Force pour dégrafer la combinaison de la jeune femme jusqu'à la taille, puis pour ouvrir la trappe de maintenance de son corset cybernétique. L'écran de diagnostic était éteint, comme si les circuits n'étaient plus alimentés.

Luke se rappela alors du sabre de Claria, celui qui avait tué l'Empereur et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à rallumer ensuite, comme si la vague d'énergie obscure en laquelle le corps de Palpatine s'était dissous l'avait drainé de toute énergie. Lumiya s'était trouvée elle aussi enveloppée par cette vague et ses implants cybernétiques devaient avoir subit le même sort.

Il rappela à lui son sabre laser et en ouvrit la base pour extraire la cellule énergétique, puis il retira la cellule du corset de Lumiya pour y mettre à la place celle de son sabre. Immédiatement, l'écran de diagnostic s'alluma et des messages en caractères rouges clignotants y défilèrent : _fibrillation ventriculaire, saturation en oxygène critique, démarrage de la pompe auxiliaire, assistance respiratoire requise_.

Se penchant sur le visage de Shira, Luke lui ouvrit la bouche puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui insuffler de l'air à plusieurs reprises. Leia se rapprocha également pour surveiller l'écran de diagnostic.

– La saturation remonte, Luke, continue de lui faire du bouche à bouche !

Après deux nouvelles insufflations, un sifflement strident se fit entendre.

– Activation du défibrillateur, lut Leia sur l'écran de diagnostic, écarte-toi Luke !

Luke s'écarta et une seconde après, le corps de la jeune cyborg fut secoué d'un spasme. Une autre décharge suivit cinq secondes plus tard et une série de bips plus rassurante se fit ensuite entendre.

– Rythme cardiaque sinusal, lut Leia, ça a fonctionné !

Luke insuffla encore une fois de l'air dans les poumons de Shira et cette fois, celle-ci réagit en toussant avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit le visage de Luke penché sur elle et qui lui souriait.

– Bonjour Shira, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, comment te sens-tu ? On a failli te perdre, tu sais !

– Luke... répondit-elle d'une voix faible, pourquoi... m'as-tu ramenée ? Je t'ai fait... tant de mal ! Tu aurais dû... me laisser partir !

– Je t'ai ramenée parce que je t'aime, et que je t'ai pardonnée. Tu étais l'esclave de ta haine, mais tu as réussi à t'en débarrasser, comme mon père avant toi. Il serait fier de voir que son élève a suivi son exemple.

– Je sais, je l'ai vu... tout à l'heure... une sorte de fantôme. Oohhh, j'ai si mal ! Et je ne sens plus mes membres... je ne peux pas bouger ! Il faut que tu me ramènes... à mon vaisseau.

– Quand Claria a tué l'Empereur, il s'est dissout en une sorte de vague d'énergie obscure. Cette vague t'a enveloppée et a désactivé tes prothèses. J'ai dû prendre la cellule d'énergie de mon sabre pour réactiver ton corset cybernétique et te ramener parmi nous.

– Ainsi Claria... a vaincu Sidious ! Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

– Elle est partie, avec Jix. Ils t'ont crue morte !

– Pauvre Jix... Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour...

– Pour toi et Jix ? Non, je te l'ai dit, je t'ai pardonnée. Et je vais te le prouver, j'aurais du faire cela il y a bien longtemps !

Luke se pencha à nouveau sur Shira, cette fois, pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues s'enlacèrent dans un tendre baiser et Shira oublia quelques temps la douleur dans son corps meurtri par les éclairs de Force de Dark Sidious.

– Dites les amoureux, intervint Leia, je ne voudrais pas gâcher de si tendres retrouvailles, mais nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici. Shira a besoin de soins médicaux et la mort de Palpatine n'est sûrement pas passée inaperçue. Des renforts impériaux risquent d'arriver à tout moment !

Comme pour confirmer l'avertissement de Leia, le comlink de Luke se mit à sonner. C'était R2-D2 qui l'informait de l'évolution de la situation.

– Oui, R2, répondit Luke, je sais que Claria est remontée dans le hangar avec Jix. Je suis avec Leia et Shira. Que dis-tu ? Une petite navette est en train de se poser ? Surtout reste bien caché et attends-nous !

Après avoir raccroché son comlink, Luke referma la combinaison de Shira, puis la prit dans ses bras, s'aidant de la Force pour la porter, et se dirigea vers le turboascenseur. Leia les suivit, après avoir récupéré son sabre et le fouet de Lumiya.

* * *

Toujours appuyée sur Jix, Claria se dirigeait, à pas mesurés, vers son vaisseau. L'effet de la vague d'énergie obscure libérée par son défunt maître se dissipait à présent et la douleur revenait dans sa jambe, de plus en plus cuisante. Plus inquiétant, elle n'avait plus aucune sensation en dessous de la blessure et elle risquait de perdre sa jambe si elle ne recevait pas rapidement des soins médicaux.

Alors qu'elle et Jix avaient fait la moitié du chemin, une petite navette se posa dans le hangar et un jeune homme à la forte carrure et aux cheveux blancs coupés courts en sortit et se dirigea vers eux, son sabre laser allumé. Claria reconnut Kam Solusar, l'un des guerrier d'élite du Côté Obscur qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son séjour à la citadelle de Byss en compagnie de Dark Sidious.

Se sachant incapable de combattre au sabre dans son état, Claria leva sa main droite vers lui et lui envoya une décharge d'éclairs de Force. A sa grande surprise, le jeune guerrier l'intercepta avec son sabre avant de d'adresser à elle.

– Attendez, Dame Claria, je ne suis pas venu pour vous affronter !

Ne sentant aucune traîtrise de sa part, Claria stoppa son attaque. Kam Solusar éteignit aussitôt son sabre.

– Vous avez dû ressentir la mort de Sidious, Solusar ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici si ce n'est pour le venger ?

– Je viens vous offrir mes services, ma Dame, répondit-il en se mettant à genoux. Je viens prêter allégeance à la nouvelle maîtresse des Sith et à la future Impératrice !

Claria réfléchit quelques instants : lors de se première rencontre avec Solusar, elle avait perçu les doutes qu'il entretenait vis a vis de la philosophie Sith absolutiste de Sidious et Sedriss. Elle avait aussi senti son potentiel, sa puissance dans la Force qu'il venait de confirmer en parant ses éclairs avec son sabre. Un potentiel digne d'un futur apprenti.

– J'accepte votre offre de service, Kam Solusar, répondit Claria. Vous allez venir avec moi sur Coruscant.

– Avec plaisir, ma Dame !

Kam se releva et suivit Claria et Jix. Ils passèrent devant la navette de Lumiya, toujours gardée par les deux stormtroopers.

– Dame Lumiya est morte, soldats, leur annonça Claria, inutile de continuer à l'attendre. Vous allez laisser cette navette et venir avec moi.

– A vos ordres, ma Dame, répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cargo de Claria devant lequel les attendait K3.

– Maîtresse Claria ! Par le grand concepteur, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vos yeux ! Votre jambe !

– Mes yeux vont bien, K3. Pour ce qui en est de ma jambe, il faut agir rapidement, vas immédiatement activer le droïde médical.

– Entendu maîtresse, j'y vais tout de suite.

– Kam, vous allez me porter à l'infirmerie de bord. Vous Jix, allez au poste de pilotage, décollez et mettez le cap sur Coruscant.

– Oui, ma Dame, répondirent les deux hommes.

Tandis que K3, Jix et les deux soldats montaient à bord du cargo, Kam prit délicatement Claria dans ses bras. Il monta à son tour avec elle et se dirigea vers le poste médical où les attendaient K3 et le droïde médical de type 2-1B qui venait d'être réactivé. Alors que Kam déposait Claria sur la table d'opération, Jix fit décoller le vaisseau qui quitta le complexe pénitentiaire.

– Merci Kam, lui dit Claria, vous pouvez rejoindre Jix au poste de pilotage à présent.

Kam s'éloigna tandis que le droïde médecin examinait la jambe de Claria.

– C'est une vilaine brûlure que vous avez là, ma Dame, dit le droïde, très profonde. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est mettre en place des dérivations provisoires pour rétablir la circulation sanguine. Vous devrez ensuite rapidement subir une régénération tissulaire en bactocuve.

– Oui, je m'en doutais, répondit Claria, fais au mieux. L'essentiel est de sauver ma jambe.

– Avec la dérivation sanguine, les tissus sains seront préservés ; vous garderez votre jambe. Je vais devoir vous endormir à présent.

Le droïde lui injecta un anesthésiant et Claria se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pendant ce temps, Kam avait rejoint Jix dans le cockpit.

– Bonjour, se présenta-t-il, je suis Kam Solusar, guerrier d'élite de Byss.

– Wrenga Jixton, répondit Jix, j'ai travaillé pour le Seigneur Vador et dame Lumiya.

– Lumiya... c'est elle dont Dame Claria a parlé tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui a été tuée avec l'Empereur.

– Oui, poursuivit Jix dont le chagrin venait de refaire surface, elle n'était pas seulement ma patronne, elle était aussi mon amie, ma très chère amie...

– Oh... je suis désolé ! Toutes mes condoléances, Jix.

– Merci Kam. Dame Claria va bien ?

– Le droïde médecin s'occupe d'elle. C'est une Sith, elle s'en remettra.

– Bien, tout est prêt, nous pouvons sauter en hyperespace.

Au moment où il activait l'hyperpropulsion, Jix revit Lumiya, qu'il avait laissée étendue sans vie sur le sol en durabéton de la cour de la prison et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

– Adieu Lumiya ! dit-il à voix basse tandis que le vaisseau sautait en hyperespace. Que la Force soit avec toi à tout jamais !

* * *

 _Note : La scène sur Arbra à laquelle assiste Lumiya à travers les souvenirs de Leia se situe dans les comics **Marvel Classic Star Wars #61 : Des hurlements dans le vide** et **#62 : Paria**._


	26. Chapitre 26 : L'Empire est éternel

_**Luke, Leia et Shira quittent à leur tour Byss pour rejoindre l'Alliance et Claria arrive sur Coruscant avec Kam et Jix. Roganda et Ysanne réfléchissent à la meilleure façon d'aborder la nouvelle situation. Claria se choisit un apprenti et prend en main les rênes de l'Empire.**_

 _ **Nous arrivons maintenant au dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il restera ensuite un épilogue qui sera publié la semaine prochaine.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : L'Empire est éternel**

La porte du turboascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hangar principal et Luke, portant toujours Shira dans ses bras, en sortit, suivi de Leia. Aussitôt, R2-D2, qui les attendait, se dirigea vers eux en poussant des trilles sur un ton des plus inquiet.

– Oui, R2, lui répondit Luke, je sais que mon aile X est restée à bord du cargo de Claria. Nous allons prendre la navette de Lumiya, de toute façon on ne tient pas à trois dans une aile X. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai effacé la mémoire de l'ordinateur de navigation, l'Empire ne pourra rien en retirer.

– Mon vaisseau... a une carte de navigation en mémoire... pour quitter Byss, dit Shira. Mais j'ai laissé des gardes à son bord... sois prudent !

R2 émit à nouveau quelques notes que Leia traduisit.

– R2 dit que les gardes sont repartis avec Claria, Jix et l'homme qui est arrivé tantôt dans la petite navette. Il n'y a plus personne à bord du vaisseau de Lumiya.

– Bien, répondit Luke, allons-y alors, ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre à bord de la navette lambda abandonnée. Luke porta Shira jusqu'à la petite chambre à l'arrière et la déposa sur le lit tandis que Leia cherchait la trousse de secours médicale. Après avoir injecté à Shira un anti-douleur et avoir étalé une pommade cicatrisante au bacta sur ses brûlures, Luke et Leia gagnèrent le cockpit de la navette. Ils décollèrent, s'éloignèrent de la lune sans qu'on cherche à les intercepter et après avoir programmé les navicomposantes pour un long voyage jusqu'à Kinooïne, sautèrent dans l'hyperespace.

Maintenant en sécurité et laissant R2 surveiller le voyage, Luke et Leia retournèrent à l'arrière au chevet de Shira. Elle semblait endormie et Luke se dit qu'il faudrait maintenant s'occuper de la blessure de sa sœur.

– Il faudrait soigner ton épaule, Leia, lui dit Luke. Peux-tu enlever ta veste un moment ?

Leia s'exécuta. La coupure ne saignait plus à présent et tandis que Luke nettoyait la plaie, elle en profita pour lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti après avoir repris conscience.

– Au fait, Luke, lui demanda-t-elle, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tantôt avec Claria ? Je veux dire, avant que tu ne débarques sur la lune en sa compagnie.

– Ah ! répondit Luke d'un ton gêné, je me doutais bien que tu devais l'avoir ressenti via notre lien dans la Force...

– Oh, rassure-toi, poursuivit-elle d'un ton acide, c'était juste une vague impression, pas comme si j'étais à côté de vous dans le lit ! Alors, c'est elle qui t'a fait du gringue ou c'est toi qui l'a séduite pour qu'elle te conduise à moi ?

– En fait, elle était déjà d'accord pour me conduire à toi ; ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre des forces avant d'affronter l'Empereur. Et plutôt que de me tuer, elle m'a proposé... de faire l'amour.

– Ah, c'était donc une sorte de rituel Sith !

– On peut le voir ainsi, mais pour tout t'avouer, c'était quand même bien agréable.

– Je ne te reproche rien tu sais, mais Shira ne sera peut-être pas du même avis.

– Je pense qu'elle comprendra, elle aussi a eu une aventure avec Jix. Et je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de Claria, nous avons juste cédé à un désir réciproque dans un moment de passion.

– Et ensuite, tu as voulu la tuer dans un moment de colère ? Que t'est-il donc passé par la tête ?

– C'est l'Empereur, il m'a fait croire qu'elle m'avait volontairement attiré dans un piège, en manipulant son aura dans la Force. J'étais furieux et désespéré de ne pas avoir pu te sauver et j'ai pété les plombs. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il possédait un tel pouvoir.

– Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais cru vivre un tel cauchemar. Heureusement que Shira m'a sauvée, Luke, sinon je serais devenue cette Dark Déimos, un sort pire que la mort.

– Oui, grâce à Shira, tu es toujours ma bien chère sœur. Que crois-tu qu'ils vont faire d'elle quand nous rejoindrons la flotte, l'arrêter ? La juger ?

– Elle sera probablement considérée comme une prisonnière de guerre, comme le grand amiral Teshik. Mais je plaiderai pour elle, j'expliquerai que je lui dois la vie.

– Je leur dirai également qu'elle a changé, qu'elle est revenue vers la lumière, mais cela risque de prendre du temps pour les en convaincre. Voilà, j'ai fini avec ton épaule.

Ayant terminé de nettoyer la blessure de Leia, Luke lui posa un pansement cicatrisant au bacta. Leia remit sa veste, puis s'occupa de soigner la blessure à la tête de son frère.

– Bon, reprit-elle, il nous faudra bien vingt-quatre heures à vitesse maximale pour rejoindre la flotte dans le système Kinooïne et je suis épuisée. Je te laisse dormir ici avec Shira, Luke, moi je vais m'installer dans la pièce principale.

– D'accord, Leia, repose-toi bien !

Luke se coucha à côté de Shira. Elle était profondément endormie et ne réagit pas lorsqu'il se serra contre elle. Il était lui aussi fatigué mais serein : sa sœur était sauve ainsi que la femme qu'il aimait et l'Empereur avait été vaincu. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Claria, à sa volonté de réorienter l'Empire vers plus de justice. Peut-être serait-il possible de dialoguer avec la future Impératrice plutôt que de la combattre, échanger les prisonniers – dont Wedge et Darial – et négocier une trêve. Cette guerre qui n'avait que trop duré allait peut-être enfin se terminer. C'est pour une fois plein d'espoir qu'il se laissa sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

C'était le début de la matinée lorsque le vaisseau de Claria se posa sur Coruscant, à l'astroport du palais. Les principaux dignitaires impériaux l'attendaient, prévenus de la situation par le grand vizir la veille au soir ou au petit matin. Jix avait informé les autorités de l'état de santé précaire de la Dame Sith lorsqu'il avait demandé l'autorisation d'atterrir et une capsule médicale attendait pour la conduire rapidement dans une unité de soins intensifs.

Jix et Kam descendirent les premiers du vaisseau et les droïdes infirmiers montèrent ensuite à bord avec la capsule pour chercher Claria. Ils redescendirent au bout de quelques minutes, suivis de K3. Le grand vizir Sate Pestage s'approcha alors de la capsule où était allongée Claria pour lui parler. La Dame Sith, qui portait un bandage autour de sa jambe blessée, était consciente et parcourut du regard l'assistance. Sate Pestage, Ars Dangor et les autres conseillers présents semblaient à la fois inquiets et curieux d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ysanne Isard portait encore sur son visage les traces des larmes de colère et de chagrin qu'elle avait versées en apprenant la nouvelle de la mort probable de l'Empereur tôt dans la matinée. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait était clairement accusateur. Roganda Ismaren semblait étrangement sereine, comme si elle savait déjà tout. A ses côtés, Wynssa Starflare était clairement peinée de la voir ainsi, avec ses yeux jaunes de Sith et sa jambe blessée.

– Dame Claria ! l'accueillit Pestage, je suis heureux de vous voir vivante malgré les circonstances tragiques. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment Sa Majesté a trouvé la mort ? Quand dame Ismaren m'a informé du malaise qu'elle avait ressenti, j'ai essayé de contacter la citadelle de Byss mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Je n'ai encore fait aucune déclaration officielle mais les rumeurs les plus folles commencent à circuler au sujet du conseil que j'ai convoqué en pleine nuit. Je vais devoir faire une annonce rapidement si nous ne voulons pas que la situation dégénère.

Peu avant d'arriver à Coruscant, Claria s'était concertée avec Kam et Jix. Tous trois avaient convenu que son implication dans la mort de son maître devait rester secrète.

– Les responsables sont le Jedi Skywalker et sa sœur, répondit-elle. Nous les avons gravement sous-estimés. Ils ont d'abord tué dame Lumiya puis m'ont gravement blessée. Ils se sont ensuite retournés contre l'Empereur et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. Après leur départ, Kam Solusar et Wrenga Jixton, ici présents, m'ont retrouvée et ramenée à mon vaisseau.

– Ces salopards de Jedi rebelles, bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, reprit Pestage. Je vais donc faire une déclaration à la presse en ce sens. Je suppose que vous comptez vous porter candidate à la succession au trône impérial ?

Claria sentit que Pestage ne croyait pas vraiment à la version qu'elle lui avait livrée. C'était un serviteur de longue date des Sith et il savait comment se transmettait le pouvoir au sein de l'ordre. Mais il savait aussi que cela ne pouvait être rendu public ; quelqu'un d'autre devait porter la responsabilité de la mort de Palpatine et les Skywalker faisaient des coupables idéaux.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Claria, j'assumerai mon devoir envers l'Empire dès que je serai remise. En attendant, vous assurerez l'intérim comme le prévoit la constitution impériale. Par ailleurs, le prophète suprême Kadann devrait bientôt rentrer sur Coruscant, je souhaite qu'il soit reçu avec les honneurs dus à son rang.

– Entendu, je vais donc convoquer les conseils et leur soumettre votre candidature. Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, ma Dame !

Claria fit un signe de la main et les droïdes infirmiers reprirent leur chemin avec la capsule en direction du centre médical, suivis par Jix, Kam et K3. Avant d'être plongée dans une bactocuve pour de longues journées de régénération tissulaire, elle leur transmit ses instructions pour la suite.

– Kam, je vous charge de veiller à ma sécurité pendant la durée de mon traitement. Certaines personnes pourraient vouloir m'éliminer, comme Ysanne Isard qui ne me pardonnera jamais la mort de Palpatine ou Roganda Ismaren qui espère mettre son fils sur le trône.

– A vos ordres, ma Dame, répondit le jeune guerrier. Je m'assurerai que personne ne s'approche de votre bactocuve.

– Vous Jix, vous contacterez pour moi le château Bast sur Vjun et le palais de la gouverneure Aryon sur Tatooïne. Je souhaite que le seigneur Flint et la prophétesse Sariss me rejoignent sur Coruscant dès que possible.

– Ce sera fait, ma Dame, répondit le contrebandier.

Restée seule avec K3 et les droïdes médecin, Claria fut déshabillée et plongée dans la bactocuve, avec une perfusion pour l'alimenter et un tuyau d'oxygène pour respirer. Des nanodroïdes furent ajoutés au bain de bacta pour accélérer l'élimination des tissus brûlés et la régénération des muscles, nerfs et vaisseaux sanguins. Malgré cela et l'aide de la Force, Claria savait qu'il lui faudrait rester ainsi une bonne semaine avant de récupérer l'usage de sa jambe.

* * *

Ysanne Isard se promenait dans les corridors et jardins intérieurs du palais impérial, tentant ainsi de calmer sa colère et ses craintes. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'elle avait appris la mort de l'Empereur et que Dark Claria était en traitement intensif au centre médical. Elle ne croyait pas à la version que la Dame Sith avait donnée de la mort de Palpatine, elle était même convaincue que Claria avait tué son maître de ses propres mains, comme le préconisait la Règle des Deux. Au mieux, Skywalker et sa sœur, les coupables officiels, lui avaient servi de complices. Elle avait pensé un moment à venger son Empereur, en envoyant un assassin assaisonner le bain de bacta de Claria, mais la Dame Sith et prétendante au trône était impossible à approcher. Deux gardes impériaux se tenaient en permanence devant sa bactocuve et son nouveau chien de garde, le guerrier obscur Kam Solusar, se chargeait personnellement de contrôler et d'escorter tout visiteur. Ysanne n'avait d'autre choix que de faire profil bas en attendant de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer.

Au niveau sécuritaire, la situation n'était pas brillante. L'annonce de la mort de l'Empereur avait entraîné des troubles aux quatre coins de la Galaxie, particulièrement dans la bordure extérieure où plusieurs mondes étaient passés sous le contrôle de l'Alliance rebelle. Des rumeurs courraient même à propos de la proclamation prochaine d'un gouvernement provisoire des mondes insurgés dirigé par la traîtresse Mon Mothma. Heureusement, les troupes impériales tenaient toujours fermement Coruscant et les mondes du Noyau mais l'Empire avait besoin rapidement d'un nouveau leader et cela avant que des seigneurs de guerre comme Zsinj ne soient tentés de proclamer leur indépendance. Quant au Noyau profond, sa situation était inconnue, aucun contact n'ayant pu être établi avec la citadelle de Byss depuis la mort de l'Empereur. Cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître, mais se rallier à Claria et soutenir son accession au trône était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, du moins à court terme.

Comme annoncé par Claria, le prophète suprême Kadann venait de rentrer sur Coruscant après plusieurs mois d'exil et il faisait depuis campagne en faveur de l'accession au trône de la Dame Sith. Une large majorité des conseillers impériaux semblaient du même avis et les hauts inquisiteurs Jerec et Tremayne avaient également pris position pour Claria. Le grand inquisiteur Yiaso avait lui disparu, peu de temps après la mort de l'Empereur mais cela n'étonnait guère Ysanne : elle avait toujours pensé que c'était une erreur de nommer un Zabrak – un non-humain – à un tel poste.

Le conseil des moffs était lui plus partagé : Les grand moffs Tigellinus et Dargon avaient apporté leur soutien à Claria, les grands moffs Zsinj et Kaine n'avaient encore pris aucune position et le grand moff Hissa faisait campagne pour son protégé, le seigneur Trioculus de Kessel, un mutant à trois yeux qui se prétendait le fils de Palpatine. Ysanne savait que cela était faux mais elle ne pouvait en apporter la preuve. Les prélèvements et analyses qu'elle avait effectués après sa nuit passée avec l'Empereur lui avaient en effet montré que le profil génétique de Palpatine avait été profondément altéré par des décennies d'usage intensif du Côté Obscur. Il était dès lors quasiment impossible de prouver – ou de réfuter – une éventuelle descendance et les analyses génétiques ne permettraient donc pas d'écarter de manière irréfutable Trioculus ou Irek Ismaren, le fils bâtard de Roganda, de la succession au trône impérial.

Absorbée par ses réflexions, Ysanne ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait de croiser le journaliste Shan Logan et se retourna avec surprise lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

– Bonjour directrice Isard ! Vous ne reconnaissez plus vos vieux amis ?

– Oh, bonjour Shan, répondit-elle, désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Que cherchez-vous donc au palais ?

– Comme d'habitude, chère amie, des informations. Sur la mort tragique de notre bien aimé Empereur par exemple, et l'implication éventuelle de cette chère Dame Claria !

– Je ne vous dirais rien de plus à ce sujet que la version officielle, Shan, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi !

– Raison d'État, je présume. Parlons de la succession, alors ; cela semble bien parti par Claria, non ? Avec Kadann qui chante partout ses louanges depuis son retour d'exil.

– La plupart des conseillers la soutiennent, oui, à l'exception notable du seigneur Vandron, qui penche pour ce bâtard d'Irek Ismaren. Les moffs sont plus divisés, Hissa soutient fermement Trioculus et les rumeurs disent que Zsinj et Kaine pourraient aussi se rallier aux Ismaren.

– Enfin, si tous les anciens amants de Roganda la soutenaient réellement, elle aurait déjà été nommée régente, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part, j'ai entendu dire que Zsinj avait récemment rencontré le procurateur Hethrir sur Axxila, qui lui soutient ouvertement Claria. Et vous Ysanne, que comptez-vous faire ?

– Servir l'Empire, qui a besoin d'un chef visionnaire et charismatique capable de maintenir son unité. Claria est populaire et peut, à défaut de mieux, remplir ce rôle. Je ne m'opposerai donc pas à elle, pour l'instant du moins.

– Et bien, nous nous reverrons sans doute à la cérémonie de couronnement, alors. Bonne fin de journée, Ysanne !

Ysanne reprit son chemin et le cours de ses pensées. Oui, son heure n'était pas encore venue, elle devrait attendre et préparer sa vengeance. Sa première cible serait le complice de Claria, le Jedi Luke Skywalker ; l'arme destinée à l'abattre était maintenant quasiment prête.

* * *

Roganda Ismaren rentrait chez elle retrouver son fils, tous ses sens en alerte. La mort de l'Empereur et la disparition de Zeneb avaient encore renforcé ses craintes et depuis plusieurs nuits, elle faisait le même cauchemar. Seule dans une ruelle sombre, un homme l'attaquait par derrière et l'éventrait avec une vibrolame, la laissant agoniser de longues minutes à même le sol, se vidant de son sang. Elle se réveillait alors en sueur et prenait en main son sabre-laser, qui ne la quittait plus, pour se rassurer. Ce cauchemar était-il juste une manifestation de ses angoisses ou un présage bien plus sinistre que lui envoyait la Force ?

Quand elle sortit du turboascenseur, la lumière du couloir menant à son appartement était éteinte. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit ; elle prit immédiatement son sabre, et l'alluma, à la fois comme source de lumière et pour dissuader un éventuel agresseur. Elle avança lentement, dans la lumière projetée par la lame rouge-orangée, en direction de la porte de son appartement. Elle sentit alors que quelqu'un l'attendait, une présence malsaine qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Elle s'arrêta et se mit en position de défense avec son sabre, puis s'adressa à cette présence.

– Je sais que vous êtes là ! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Montrez-vous, vous ne me faites pas peur !

L'homme s'avança et elle le reconnut alors. C'était l'officier qu'elle avait croisé sur le _Poing d'acier_ , un mois auparavant, lorsque Dame Claria l'avait envoyée rencontrer le seigneur Zsinj : le général Melvar. Il fit quelques pas sur le côté, restant à distance de la lame de Roganda et, en faisant crisser ses griffes de métal contre le mur en duracier, ré-enclencha les circuits d'éclairage de l'étage.

– Doucement, dame Ismaren, dit-il, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis venu vous voir comme émissaire du seigneur Zsinj.

La lumière revenue, Roganda éteignit son sabre, mais le garda néanmoins dans sa main.

– Alors général ? demanda-t-elle, le seigneur Zsinj compte-t-il soutenir les droits de mon fils au trône impérial ?

– J'ai bien peur que non, ma chère. Dame Claria a le soutien du prophète suprême Kadann, du procurateur Hethrir et de la plupart des conseillers impériaux. Seul le seigneur Vandron s'est exprimé en faveur de votre fils, et de manière guère convaincante. Le seigneur Zsinj pense donc qu'il a plutôt intérêt à soutenir Claria, pour le moment du moins.

– Et vous aviez besoin de toute cette mise en scène pour venir m'annoncer cela ? poursuivit Roganda d'un air dépité.

– J'ai un faible pour le théâtre, voyez-vous, j'aime soigner mes entrées. Et ainsi, j'étais sûr d'avoir toute votre attention !

– Pour sûr, vous l'avez. Mais si vous ne voulez pas que votre sortie soit définitive, je vous suggère de partir vite fait et de ne plus venir m'importuner, ajouta Roganda en pointant son sabre en direction de Melvar.

– Certes, je vous laisse à présent, bonne nuit dame Ismaren ! répondit Melvar en se dirigeant vers le turboascenseur.

Roganda attendit quelques minutes, le temps d'être sûre que Melvar était bien reparti avant d'entrer dans son appartement. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Irek, le temps de s'assurer qu'il était bien endormi, avant de prendre une vapodouche et d'aller se coucher. Elle n'était guère étonnée de la décision de Zsinj : une majorité semblait clairement se dessiner dans les conseils en faveur de Claria et le seigneur de guerre n'était pas du genre à lutter contre le vent. Le seigneur Crueya Vandron était le seul à la soutenir et ce n'était pas suffisant. En plus, il y avait ces cauchemars qui revenaient comme une sinistre prémonition. Tout compte fait, se dit-elle, elle aurait elle-même intérêt à se rallier ouvertement à la Dame Sith, dans l'espoir de bénéficier ensuite de la protection de la nouvelle Impératrice. Et si elle la lui refusait, ce qui ne serait guère étonnant, elle partirait en exil avec son fils ; elle s'installerait sur Belsavis dans l'ancien avant-poste Jedi et attendrait l'occasion de prendre sa revanche.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Claria put enfin quitter le centre médical. Elle avait passé une semaine dans la bactocuve, puis encore deux jours de repos et de rééducation. Les nouveaux muscles de sa cuisse étaient encore faibles mais elle pouvait au moins marcher à peu près normalement. La veille, les conseils avaient procédé au vote et sa candidature au trône impérial l'avait emporté avec une large majorité. Avec son accord, la cérémonie de couronnement avait été fixée au lendemain. En attendant, elle avait regagné son bureau de commandeure suprême au palais impérial où elle convoqua plusieurs personnes en vue de sa prise de fonctions.

Elle reçut d'abord Kam Solusar, le guerrier obscur qui l'avait rejointe sur Byss. Elle avait eu le temps de bien y réfléchir pendant son séjour en bactocuve et avait conclu qu'il était le plus digne de devenir son apprenti Sith ; elle avait notamment été impressionnée par le fait qu'il ait réussi à intercepter ses éclairs de Force. Mais d'abord, elle voulait l'informer de ce qu'elle avait découvert à son sujet dans les archives de l'Empereur. Lui dire la vérité sur son passé lui semblait le meilleur moyen de gagner durablement sa loyauté.

– Vous vouliez me voir, ma Dame ? demanda Kam en entrant dans le bureau.

– Oui, répondit Claria, il y a plusieurs choses dont je veux vous parler. D'abord, nous n'avons eu aucun contact avec la citadelle de Byss depuis la mort de Sidious ; ils semblent ignorer tous nos appels holonet. À quoi joue donc Sedriss à votre avis ?

– Il ne reconnaîtra pas votre autorité, ma Dame. Il pense que Sidious n'est pas vraiment mort et qu'il va revenir.

– Revenir d'entre les morts ? Une telle chose est-elle seulement possible ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être compte-t-il juste utiliser un des clones de Palpatine dans les cylindres Spaarti pour faire croire à la résurrection de l'Empereur ? Lorsqu'il est mort, je m'entraînais avec dame LaChannelle ; nous l'avons tous plus ou moins ressenti dans la Force. Zeneb a poussé un cri et s'est évanouie et Jeng Droga a hurlé de rage.

– Ainsi Zeneb LaChannelle se trouve sur Byss, et elle a été fortement affectée par la mort de Sidious, intéressant. Par contre, le nom de Jeng Droga ne me dit rien, qui est-ce ?

– Un des plus zélés serviteurs de l'Empereur et le pilote de sa navette privée, profondément imprégné du Côté Obscur. C'est lui qui a transmis à Sedriss l'ordre de ne pas intervenir, quoi qu'il arrive, et de laisser partir tout vaisseau qui quitterait la lune. J'ai désobéi à cet ordre en venant vous rejoindre.

– Ce Droga est sans doute une autre Main dont j'ignorais l'existence. Mais parlons maintenant de vous, Kam. De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement, à propos de votre passé ? Votre vie avant de rejoindre la garde d'élite, votre enfance, vos parents ?

– Mes souvenirs ne remontent pas au delà de quelques années. Maître Goir m'a dit que mes parents ont été tué lors d'un attentat rebelle au cours duquel j'ai moi-même été blessé. J'aurais perdu la mémoire suite à ce traumatisme. Auriez-vous découvert quelque chose, ma Dame ?

– Oui Kam, j'ai fait une recherche dans les archives impériales et j'y ai découvert que votre père, Ranik Solusar, était un Jedi dissident qui a survécu à l'ordre soixante-six. C'est lui qui a commencé à vous former à la Force. Plus tard, il fut retrouvé et tué par Dark Vador et vous-même avez été capturé et conduit sur Byss, où vous avez été converti au Côté Obscur. Voilà l'origine de la part de lumière que j'ai sentie en vous la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Quant à vos souvenirs, vous ne les avez pas perdus, on vous les a effacés ou à tout le moins bloqués !

Kam resta un moment bouche bée devant ces révélations. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit, envers ceux qui l'avaient ainsi manipulé et trompé.

– Par le cœur noir de la Galaxie, reprit-il, mon père, un Jedi ? Je crois que quelque part, je l'ai toujours su. Mais pourquoi me dire la vérité maintenant, Dame Claria ? Vous aussi servez le Côté Obscur.

– Parce que vous méritez de la connaître, Kam. En tant que nouvelle maîtresse des Sith, j'ai choisi de suivre dorénavant la voie de l'Équilibre mais j'ai toujours besoin d'un apprenti à mes côtés. Vous avez connu la lumière et l'obscurité ; accepteriez-vous de suivre cette voie difficile, de devenir mon élève et de m'aider à restaurer l'ordre et la justice dans la Galaxie ?

– Oui ma Dame, répondit Kam en s'agenouillant, j'accepte avec joie !

– Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Dorénavant, vous répondrez au nom de Dark Judicar.

– Merci, maîtresse.

– Relevez-vous à présent. Votre première tâche, Seigneur Judicar, sera d'assurer la sécurité de ma cérémonie de couronnement, en collaboration avec la directrice Isard, bien sûr.

– Et de m'assurer qu'elle ne prépare pas quelque coup tordu contre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Soyez sans crainte, ma Dame, ce sera une vraie partie de plaisir.

Le nouvellement baptisé Dark Judicar ressortit du bureau de Claria plein de fierté. Quand il avait abandonné la garde d'élite de Byss pour rejoindre la nouvelle maîtresse Sith, il avait espéré qu'elle le choisirait pour devenir son apprenti. Mais d'apprendre qu'il avait des origines Jedi et se voir proposer de suivre la voie de l'Équilibre, entre lumière et obscurité, était encore plus stimulant. Il était lui aussi convaincu que c'était le meilleur moyen pour ramener la paix et la justice dans une Galaxie divisée.

* * *

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Flint, récemment arrivé de Vjun, de pénétrer dans le bureau de Claria, revêtu de son armure et tenant son casque à la main. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'adresse à lui. Claria savait que Flint espérait lui aussi devenir son apprenti Sith et qu'elle allait donc le décevoir sur ce point. Elle sentait aussi qu'il la trouvait attirante et elle-même le trouvait plutôt beau garçon, mais elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui proposer.

– Relevez-vous, seigneur Flint, lui dit-elle. Je vais d'abord devoir vous décevoir sur un point : vous ne serez pas mon nouvel apprenti. J'ai déjà choisi pour ce poste le Seigneur Dark Judicar que vous venez de croiser.

– Si vous ne me jugez pas digne d'être votre apprenti, ma Dame, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement courroucé, comment puis-je donc vous servir ?

– De manière plus subtile et discrète, Flint, en devenant l'une de mes Mains. Vous me servirez comme j'ai moi-même servi l'Empereur Palpatine.

– Étant donné que vous auriez pu me tuer sur Vjun, cela me paraît une proposition honnête. J'accepte votre offre, Dame Claria.

– Sage décision, Flint. Il y a encore autre chose que je voudrais vous demander, quelque chose de plus personnel. Demain, je serai couronnée Impératrice, je devrai porter le poids de la Galaxie sur mes épaules et le porter seule. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer, quelqu'un qui puisse m'apporter chaleur et réconfort.

Comprenant où la future Impératrice voulait en venir, Flint sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues.

– Vous voulez dire... quelqu'un qui passerait la nuit avec vous, ma Dame ? Un favori, un amant ?

– Certains vous qualifieront ainsi, oui, et vous jalouseront pour ce privilège que je vous accorde. Mais je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate, juste de consentir à y réfléchir.

– C'est entendu, ma Dame, j'y réfléchirai.

C'est l'air pensif que Flint quitta le bureau de Claria. Pour sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition de sa part : devenir la Main et le favori de l'Impératrice à défaut d'être son apprenti Sith. Certes, Claria était une jeune femme très attirante et de nombreux hommes aimeraient être son amant. Mais c'était également s'exposer à la jalousie des autres courtisans et à la presse à scandales. Il allait devoir peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre sa décision.

* * *

Vint ensuite le tour de Roganda Ismaren. Elle entra d'une démarche altière, bien décidée à ne pas montrer à la future Impératrice qu'elle était déçue que son fils ait été évincé de la succession au trône.

– Vous vouliez me voir, Dame Claria ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

– Oui Roganda, je voudrais savoir ce que vous comptez faire maintenant que les conseils ont rejeté la candidature d'Irek au trône impérial.

– Rien, j'ai joué et j'ai perdu, c'est ainsi. Si vous l'exigez, je quitterai Coruscant dès demain avec mon fils. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas dupe : je sais que c'est vous, et non les Skywalker, qui avez tué l'Empereur Palpatine ! Pour autant, je ne vous en fait pas reproche, ce vieux fou n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

– Soyez sans crainte, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous bannir, Roganda. Au contraire, je voudrais que vous continuiez à travailler pour moi, en tant que Main de l'Impératrice.

Cette proposition laissa Roganda bouche bée pendant un instant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Claria lui propose de rester à son service en tant que Main. Certes, elle avait rempli la mission qu'elle lui avait précédemment confiée auprès du seigneur Zsinj mais elle en avait aussi profité pour tenter de le rallier à sa cause et Claria devait certainement s'en douter. Elle n'était pas sûre de mériter la confiance qu'elle semblait lui accorder.

– Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit-elle à voix basse, de mériter cet honneur, Dame Claria.

– Je vous sais fière et ambitieuse, Roganda, et je préfère vous avoir à mes côtés que dans le camp de mes ennemis. Et pour vous prouver que je suis sincère, je voudrais aussi vous prier d'accepter d'être l'une de mes dames d'honneur demain à la cérémonie de couronnement.

– Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, sinon que j'accepte avec joie, ma Dame !

Roganda repartit heureuse et soulagée. Apparaître aux côtés de Claria lors de la cérémonie de couronnement, qui serait retransmise par HNE dans toute la Galaxie, montrerait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle n'était pas en disgrâce et qu'elle bénéficiait de la protection de la nouvelle Impératrice. Son avenir lui paraissait maintenant bien plus serein et ses cauchemars bien moins inquiétants.

* * *

Sariss entra ensuite. Récemment arrivée de Tatooïne, elle portait maintenant la robe noire étoilée des prophètes du Côté Obscur. Elle s'inclina devant Claria avant de lui adresser la parole.

– Je suis heureuse de vous voir en vie, ma Dame. J'ai eu si peur pour vous après ce que j'ai aperçu de votre avenir sur Tatooïne !

– Il s'en est fallu de peu que cette vision funeste ne se réalise, Sariss. Vos talents de prophétesse ne sont pas usurpés.

– S'ils peuvent encore vous être utile, Dame Claria, je suis à votre service.

– Le prophète suprême Kadann m'a fait savoir qu'il quitterait Coruscant après mon couronnement pour retourner sur Dromund Kaas ; mais il souhaiterait qu'un membre de l'ordre reste ici pour m'apporter ses conseils. J'aimerais beaucoup que cela soit vous.

Cette proposition emplit Sariss de joie. Elle avait craint, en répondant à la demande qui lui avait été transmise de venir sur Coruscant, de devoir ensuite rejoindre les autres prophètes. Rester sur Coruscant comme conseillère de la nouvelle Impératrice était ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de mieux.

– Moi ? Bien sûr ma Dame, j'accepte avec le plus grand plaisir !

– Merci Sariss. Je vais prendre les dispositions pour que vous puissiez vous installer au palais.

Alors que Sariss repartait, Claria souriait de satisfaction. Elle avait successivement recruté à son service un apprenti Sith, deux Mains et maintenant un Œil de l'Impératrice. Tout ce qui lui manquait encore, c'était une deuxième dame d'honneur pour la cérémonie de couronnement.

* * *

La dernière personne qu'elle reçut fut Wynssa Starflare. Claria l'avait convoquée pour lui proposer d'être sa dame d'honneur mais également pour l'informer de ce qu'elle avait décidé à propos de son frère Wedge Antilles. Les deux femmes, qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ne s'embarrassèrent pas de formalités.

– Bonjour Mara, la salua Wynssa, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin remise. Vous n'aviez vraiment pas bonne mine sur cette civière il y a dix jours. Mais il reste vos yeux, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus préoccupé.

Claria poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, se concentrant quelques secondes dans la Force. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leur couleur verte d'origine.

– Oui, répondit-elle, depuis la mort de l'Empereur Palpatine, je dois faire un effort conscient pour qu'ils reprennent leur aspect naturel. C'est ainsi que la Force me désigne comme héritière légitime, j'imagine.

– Vous vous sentez prête à prendre les rênes de l'Empire, à diriger des millions de mondes ? Après tout, pour la plupart des gens, vous n'étiez encore quelques mois auparavant qu'une simple danseuse.

– J'admire votre franchise, Syal. Peu de gens auraient le courage de parler de la sorte à la future Impératrice. Mais oui, je me sens prête à assumer mon devoir, à suivre la voie que la Force a choisie pour moi. Et je souhaiterais vous avoir à mes côtés demain, à la cérémonie, comme dame d'honneur.

– Moi ? Bien sûr Mara, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

– Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler. Demain, lors de mon discours d'investiture, je compte proposer une trêve à l'Alliance rebelle ainsi qu'un échange de prisonniers, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas assez stupide pour la refuser. Bien sûr, votre frère en fera partie ; et si vous souhaitez le voir, je peux vous arranger une visite discrète.

– Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis déjà allée voir Wedge, avec l'aide de mon mari et de dame Ismaren et à la barbe d'Ysanne Isard. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il était bien traité.

– Vous avez pris un gros risque, Syal, vous auriez dû attendre mon retour.

– Je ne savais pas si vous alliez revenir, des rumeurs courraient sur votre disgrâce. Mais Roganda a été formidable, elle a totalement mystifié les gardes ! Plus tard, quand je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle, elle a fait une sorte de malaise. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait ressenti une perturbation dans la Force. J'ai compris le lendemain qu'il s'agissait de la mort de l'Empereur.

– Ce n'est pas étonnant, comme vous le savez, Roganda et Palpatine ont été très proches dans le passé. Ils ont développé un lien à travers la Force, un peu comme pour moi, même si ma relation avec l'Empereur n'était pas aussi intime.

– Il y a une autre faveur que j'aimerais vous demander, à propos de cet échange de prisonniers. Quand je suis allée voir Wedge, une jeune femme se trouvait avec lui dans la cellule, Darial Anglethorn, un nom de ce genre. Ysanne Isard s'en servait comme sujet d'expérience et elle était plutôt mal en point.

– La jeune rebelle qui a été capturée sur Beheboth ? Oui, je peux l'inclure dans les prisonniers à échanger. Tant pis pour Ysanne et ses expériences douteuses !

– Merci Mara, je vais vous laisser à présent. A demain pour la cérémonie, _Votre Majesté !_

Wynssa se retira après une révérence qui fit sourire Claria. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à peaufiner le discours qu'elle allait prononcer après son couronnement. Un discours qui irait certainement provoquer pas mal de remous, et pas seulement dans les rangs des dignitaires impériaux.

* * *

 _Croiseur rebelle Home One, système Kinooïne_

Après que Luke et Leia eurent rejoint la flotte rebelle dans le système Kinooïne, Lumiya, considérée comme une prisonnière de guerre, fut placée aux arrêts à l'infirmerie du croiseur _Home One._ Par précaution supplémentaire vis à vis d'une adepte du Côté Obscur, elle fut maintenue en coma artificiel le temps qu'elle guérisse de ses blessures et que le conseil de l'Alliance décide de son sort. Après dix jours et plusieurs réunions où Luke et Leia plaidèrent sa cause, expliquant que Shira leur avait sauvé la vie, Mon Mothma consentit à autoriser son réveil.

Luke se rendit donc auprès d'elle, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Après qu'il ait confié son sabre laser à l'un des soldats en arme qui gardaient sa chambre, on lui ouvrit la porte et il entra. Shira était assise dans un lit, en sous-vêtements, un droïde médical à côté d'elle. Elle sourit à Luke en le voyant entrer, lui faisant signer d'approcher.

– Bonjour Shira, lui dit-il en souriant lui aussi, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

– Beaucoup mieux Luke, merci. Mes prothèses fonctionnent de nouveau correctement et je n'ai presque plus mal. Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

– Dix jours, pas tant pour la gravité de tes blessures, mais par précaution. Pour les chefs de l'Alliance, tu es toujours Lumiya, une aspirante Sith. Borsk Fey'lya, le représentant Bothan, voulait même te mettre en congélation carbonique. Mais Leia et moi avons fini par les convaincre de te réveiller. Tu pourras aussi sortir de cette pièce, à condition que je t'accompagne.

– Je comprends qu'ils ne me fassent pas confiance, mais merci d'avoir plaidé ma cause, Luke. Au fait, c'est pour moi ces fleurs ?

– Oui, répondit Luke en lui tendant le bouquet. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir abattue lors de cette mission, Shira. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi dans ce chasseur. La Force me l'a désigné comme ennemi et j'ai tiré. Je te demande pardon !

Shira pris le bouquet et l'approcha de son visage, pour sentir le parfum délicat des fleurs qui le composaient. Elle se demanda où Luke avait bien pu se les procurer et se dit qu'il devait probablement y avoir une serre hydroponique à bord du croiseur où ils se trouvaient. Ce geste la touchait d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait maintenant bien plus coupable que Luke de ce qui lui était arrivé.

– Depuis ce jour où je me suis réveillée dans une bactocuve à bord de l' _Executor_ , répondit-elle, j'ai toujours eu mal quelque part, que ce soit dans mon corps ou dans mon âme. A certains moments, j'ai même dû prendre de la drogue pour tenir le coup et je t'ai haï, Luke, de toute mes forces ! Mais j'ai eu tort, j'ai voulu te tuer parce que je t'aimais et que je me suis sentie rejetée. C'est à moi de te demander pardon !

– Disons que les torts sont partagés. On pourrait se donner une nouvelle chance tous les deux, si tu m'aimes toujours, bien sûr !

– Peut-être, il faudrait qu'on discute de certaines choses d'abord, as de la chasse ! reprit-elle sur un ton plus sec. Comme de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Claria par exemple. J'avais beau être dans les vapes quand on a quitté Byss, avec tous les sédatifs que vous m'aviez injecté, je t'ai quand même entendu en parler avec Leia !

– Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Luke d'un air gêné, j'ai fait l'amour avec Claria. Elle m'a exprimé son désir de manière... très explicite et vu que la dernière fois que j'ai repoussé les avances d'une jolie fille, j'ai failli me faire tuer, je me suis laissé faire. C'était juste sexuel, je n'étais pas amoureux et elle non plus, je pense. Mais on pourrait aussi parler de toi et de Jix !

– Bien renvoyé, Luke ! Jix... un vaurien très mignon dans son genre, je suis sûre que ta frangine me comprendrait, répondit Shira avec un sourire coquin. Je me sentais seule et j'avais besoin de compagnie ; je ne crois pas que j'étais vraiment amoureuse non plus. Alors comme ça, c'est Claria qui t'a fait du rentre dedans ! Elle aura donc suivi mes conseils finalement.

– Attends... c'est _toi_ qui a suggéré à Claria de coucher avec moi ?

– Pas avec toi particulièrement, mais je lui ai effectivement conseillée de s'envoyer en l'air. J'avais un peu trop bu ce jour là, j'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne me foudroie pas sur place pour une telle impertinence !

– Alors, d'accord pour oublier nos aventures respectives et repartir sur de nouvelles bases, ma chérie ?

– Oui, je t'aime Luke, j'en suis sûre à présent. Viens ici et embrasse-moi !

Shira posa le bouquet de fleurs tandis que Luke s'assit à côté d'elle dans le lit. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, fermant les yeux, ils joignirent leur lèvres dans un baiser sensuel. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent et la main de Luke se glissa sous la chemise de Shira, remontant au dessus de son corset cybernétique pour caresser sa peau. Les mains artificielles de Shira commençaient à chercher les fermetures de la combinaison de Luke lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un visiteur.

– Salut gamin ! retentit la voix de Han Solo. Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas rater la cérémonie de couronnement de la nouvelle Impératrice sur HNE.

– Bonjour Han, répondit Luke en se retournant. Alors, ton épaule est guérie ?

– Pratiquement, oui, encore un peu de rééducation et je pourrais à nouveau tirer le premier. Shira, je voudrais vous remercier et m'excuser pour mes propos un peu rudes. Leia m'a expliqué comment vous l'aviez sauvée au péril de votre vie.

– Je vous en prie, capitaine Solo, répondit Shira, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour vous avoir mis dans cette situation et je suis heureuse de vous voir remis. Alors ça y est, Claria va se faire couronner Impératrice ? Il faut qu'on aille voir cela ! Luke, tu peux me passer de quoi m'habiller ?

– Il doit y avoir une tenue de repos dans la commode à côté du lit, répondit Luke.

Shira s'habilla, puis elle accompagna Luke et Han jusqu'à la salle de briefing du _Home One_ où se trouvaient déjà Leia, Winter, Lando, les pilotes de l'escadron Rogue et la plupart des conseillers et officiers supérieurs de l'Alliance. Au centre de la salle, un projecteur holographique retransmettait l'émission spéciale de HNE en direct de Coruscant consacrée à l'investiture de la nouvelle Impératrice.

– Ne sommes-nous pas trop loin dans l'espace sauvage pour recevoir l'holonet ? demanda Shira.

– En principe si, répondit Winter, mais nous avons établi une liaison en faisceau étroit depuis Saijo, une planète de la bordure extérieure qui s'est soulevée contre l'Empire. Une de nos équipes sur place nous retransmet l'émission. Cela va commencer maintenant.

Tout le monde fit silence dans la salle, tandis qu'apparaissaient des images en direct de la cité impériale et que le célèbre présentateur de HNE prenait la parole.

– _Bonjour à vous, citoyens de l'Empire. Ici Shan Logan, qui vous parle en direct de la Pliada di am Imperium sur Coruscant. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la place et l'esplanade Glitannaï sont noires de monde. Après la mort tragique de notre bien aimé Empereur Palpatine, des millions de citoyens se sont rassemblés aujourd'hui pour acclamer celle qui va désormais diriger l'Empire, Dame Mara Jade Claria. La cérémonie de couronnement va avoir lieu dans quelques instants maintenant, depuis le grand balcon d'honneur du palais impérial, où se trouve ma consœur Kaithlin Piell._

La vue holographique se rapprocha du palais impérial, zoomant sur le balcon d'honneur puis le visage de la présentatrice.

– _Oui Shan,_ poursuivit Kaithlin _, je me trouve sur le balcon, en compagnie des plus hauts dignitaires de l'Empire. Le grand vizir Sate Pestage, qui assure l'intérim depuis la mort de l'Empereur Palpatine est là, debout sur une estrade en compagnie du prophète suprême Kadann, attendant la future Impératrice pour lui transmettre le pouvoir. Derrière eux se tiennent les principaux conseillers impériaux, comme Ars Dangor, Sarcev Quest, Alec Pradeux ou le seigneur Crueya Vandron. Un peu à l'écart, on trouve la directrice Ysanne Isard, le procurateur Hethrir, les hauts inquisiteurs Jerec et Tremayne ainsi que plusieurs grands moffs et grands amiraux. Mais on me dit que l'arrivée de la future Impératrice est maintenant imminente, les deux gardes impériaux en faction devant la porte du balcon viennent en effet de s'écarter._

La vue quitta le visage de Kaithlin Piell pour montrer les portes du balcon qui s'ouvraient. Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent en premier : l'un de forte carrure, aux cheveux blancs coupés courts et vêtu d'une combinaison et d'une cape noires ; l'autre aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une armure métallique de couleur sombre. Tous deux portaient un sabre laser à la ceinture. Kaithlin Piell présenta le premier comme le Seigneur Dark Judicar, bras droit de la future Impératrice et le second comme le seigneur Flint de Belderone.

– Tu as vu Luke ? intervint Leia, c'est le jeune homme que nous avons rencontré sur Belderone !

– Oui, répondit Luke, j'ai peut-être eu tort de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui enseigner ce que je savais et il s'est alors tourné vers le Côté Obscur.

– J'ai entendu parler de lui, confirma Shira, Vador en aurait fait un apprenti secret, comme moi, et il se serait récemment mis au service de Dark Claria. Par contre, son nouvel apprenti Sith, ce Dark Judicar, m'est totalement inconnu.

Derrière les deux hommes entra Claria, majestueuse avec ses cheveux de feu coiffés en un élégant chignon, son ample robe rouge sombre brodée de fils d'or et d'argent dessinant des symboles Sith et ses yeux brillants d'un éclat jaune envoûtant. Derrière elle suivaient ses deux dames d'honneur, portant la traîne de sa robe. A sa droite, Roganda Ismaren, en robe noire élégante ; à sa gauche, Wynssa Starflare, en robe blanche immaculée. Ensemble, elle s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade et Claria se mit à genoux devant Pestage et Kadann. Le prophète suprême prit alors la parole.

– _Dame Claria, la Force vous a désignée pour rétablir l'Équilibre dans une Galaxie divisée, afin d'y faire régner l'ordre et la justice. Acceptez-vous cette tâche qui vous est confiée ?_

– _Oui, votre éminence,_ répondit la jeune Sith _, j'accepte ma destinée._

Kadann sortit alors de sa robe étoilée un diadème en or, décoré d'une pierre verte opalescente de la taille d'un œil, qu'il posa sur le front de Claria.

– _Recevez, ma Dame,_ poursuivit Kadann, _comme symbole des nouvelles fonctions qui vous sont confiées, ce diadème orné de l'Œil du Destin, un cristal Kaiburr conservé par notre ordre depuis des siècles. Qu'il vous inspire la sagesse et la clairvoyance._

Kadann vint ensuite se placer à la droite de Claria et le grand vizir Pestage prit ensuite la parole.

– _Dame Mara Jade Claria, le conseil impérial et le conseil des moffs vous ont élue comme nouvelle dirigeante de l'Empire à une très large majorité. En vertu de la constitution de l'Ordre Nouveau, je vous proclame donc Impératrice de la Galaxie. Relevez-vous, Votre Majesté !_

Claria se releva tandis que Sate Pestage venait se placer à sa gauche. Tous trois s'avancèrent jusqu'au parapet du grand balcon, face à la foule immense assemblée sur la place. Kadann et Pestage prirent chacun une main de la nouvelle Impératrice et levèrent le bras face à la foule.

– _L'Empereur Palpatine est mort mais l'Empire est éternel !_ proclama Pestage d'une voix forte qui fut retransmise à travers toute la cité. _Longue vie à l'Impératrice Claria !_

Cette dernière phrase, « longue vie à l'Impératrice Claria ! », fut scandée en chœur par l'immense foule présente pendant de longues minutes, au milieu d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Dans la salle de conférence du _Home One_ , tout le monde garda le silence. De toute évidence, la nouvelle Impératrice était populaire dans la capitale galactique et son intronisation réussie allait relégitimer le régime impérial auprès de nombreux citoyens.

Finalement, Pestage et Kadann se retirèrent, laissant l'Impératrice seule au balcon avec ses deux dames d'honneur derrière elle. Elle tendit la main pour imposer le silence à la foule avant de commencer son discours.

– _Chers citoyens de l'Empire, en ce jour qui marque le début d'un nouveau règne, je voudrais vous adresser à tous un message d'espoir et de confiance dans notre avenir. Comme vous le savez, depuis de trop longues années, la Galaxie est divisée par la guerre civile. Un groupe disparate de fanatiques et d'idéalistes, l'Alliance rebelle, a pris les armes avec la volonté de rétablir l'ancienne république inefficace et corrompue. Face à la violence et à la terreur répandue par ce groupe d'insurgés criminels, certains de nos dirigeants ont cru bon de répondre également par la violence et la terreur aveugle ; ce fut la doctrine Tarkin, du nom du grand moff de la bordure extérieure : imposer la paix et l'ordre à travers la peur. Le point culminant de cette doctrine fut la destruction d'Alderaan, un des joyaux des mondes du Noyau, sur l'ordre du grand moff Tarkin, au motif que ses dirigeants avaient partie liée avec les rebelles. Cet acte de destruction sans précédent, qui fit deux milliards de victimes en grande partie innocentes, fut une tragique erreur et même, un crime odieux. Loin de mettre un terme à la rébellion, la destruction d'Alderaan a décuplé ses forces et sa détermination, lui permettant de recruter encore plus de partisans. Finalement, incapables de remporter une victoire militaire décisive, les rebelles ont décidé de viser nos dirigeants lors d'opérations commandos, tuant le Seigneur Vador à Endor et ensuite l'Empereur Palpatine lui-même sur Byss. Dans le même temps, les droits de nos citoyens ont été réduits, avec la suspension du Sénat impérial et des mesures arbitraires et expéditives au moindre soupçon de sympathie pour la rébellion. Il est temps maintenant de briser cet engrenage infernal qui n'apportera pas l'ordre et la justice, mais la destruction et le chaos. J'en prends aujourd'hui l'engagement devant toute la Galaxie : il n'y aura plus de nouvelle tragédie comme celle d'Alderaan, il n'y aura plus de nouvelles Étoiles de la Mort !_

Des murmures se mirent à parcourir la vaste foule assemblée devant le palais impérial, à la fois de surprise et d'approbation. Au niveau des dignitaires qui étaient rassemblés au balcon, c'est l'incompréhension qui dominait. Chez les rebelles qui regardaient la retransmission, la surprise se lisait sur tous les visages.

– Par tous les fantômes d'Alderaan, jura Tycho Celchu, si je m'attendais à cela...

– _Aujourd'hui,_ reprit l'Impératrice _, je propose une trêve aux dirigeants de l'Alliance rebelle ainsi qu'un échange de prisonniers. Je suis prête à les rencontrer et à négocier une cessation durable des hostilités sur un territoire neutre à convenir. Je garantirai la sécurité des négociateurs pendant toute la durée des pourparlers. J'ose espérer qu'ils seront assez sage pour saisir cette opportunité historique. Ceux qui déposeront les armes à l'issue de ces négociations seront amnistiés pour leurs crimes passés. Quant à ceux qui rejetteraient cette main que je leur tends, je les écraserai sans aucune pitié !_

Claria accompagna ces mots en levant sa main droite et en lançant une décharge d'éclairs de Force vers le ciel. De nouveaux murmures dans la foule accompagnèrent cette démonstration de pouvoir.

– _Aujourd'hui, mes chers concitoyens, je veux revenir aux valeurs fondatrices de l'Ordre Nouveau telles qu'elles ont été énoncées vingt-trois ans auparavant par mon prédécesseur, l'Empereur Palpatine, et qui ont depuis été dévoyées à leur profit par des hommes ambitieux et manipulateurs : l'ordre et la justice pour tous, sans distinction de sexe ou d'espèce. Ma première décision en tant qu'Impératrice sera de rétablir le Sénat impérial dans toutes ses prérogatives constitutionnelles. L'esclavage, encore trop souvent toléré, sera aboli et tous les citoyens de l'Empire seront dorénavant libres et égaux en droit. Longue vie à l'Empire galactique !_

Claria conclut son discours en levant ses deux bras pour saluer la foule. Les millions de citoyens rassemblés devant le palais lui répondirent comme d'une seule voix.

– _Que la volonté de l'Impératrice soit faite !_

La foule se mit alors à l'applaudir et à l'acclamer alors que des feux d'artifices étaient tirés depuis les tours du palais. Sur le balcon, les dignitaires, initialement surpris, se mirent eux aussi à applaudir. Claria avait gagné son pari : l'état de grâce qui suivrait son couronnement lui permettrait d'imposer ses réformes. Ses adversaires, pris par surprise, s'en trouvaient temporairement désarmés.

Parmi les rebelles estomaqués par la proposition de trêve qui venait de leur être faite, Luke semblait étonnamment serein. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Claria avait voulu dire en lui parlant de la voie de l'Équilibre et de réformer l'Empire. La jeune Impératrice Sith, si tant est qu'on puisse la qualifier ainsi, était décidément fascinante et pleine de surprises.

* * *

 _Notes_ _: Le nom Sith_ Dark Judicar _est l'un de ceux qui avaient été proposés pour Jacen Solo lors du concours_ Darth Who _fin 2006._  
 _Luke et Leia ont rencontré Flint sur Belderone avant qu'il ne soit recruté comme apprenti par Vador dans le comic **Marvel Classic Star Wars Annual #3 : L'apprenti**._


	27. Épilogue

_**Réunie sur Saijo, la nouvellement formée Alliance des planètes libres doit décider de la réponse à donner à l'offre de trêve de Claria. Sur Byss, l'autorité de la nouvelle Impératrice est également contestée.**_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 _Congrès de l'Alliance des planètes libres, Saijo_

Quelques jours après le couronnement de la nouvelle Impératrice, les représentants des mondes de la bordure extérieure qui avaient profité de la mort de Palpatine pour se libérer du joug impérial se réunirent en congrès sur la planète Saijo avec les dirigeants de l'Alliance rebelle. Certains mondes neutres ou encore officiellement membres de l'Empire envoyèrent également des observateurs à la conférence. La reine Kylantha de Naboo était ainsi représentée par l'ancienne sénatrice Pooja Naberrie et le roi Arno de Zeltros avait également délégué des représentants, 4 jeunes gens répondant aux noms de Bahb, Jahn, Marruc et Rahuhl. La décision fut prise de former un gouvernement provisoire des mondes libérés, sous le nom d'Alliance des planètes libres, dont le siège serait sur Saijo et la présidence assurée par Mon Mothma. Mais la discussion achoppa ensuite sur la réponse à apporter à la proposition de trêve et de négociations formulée par la nouvelle dirigeante de l'Empire.

– En ce qui me concerne, commença Mon Mothma, je trouve l'offre de trêve de l'Impératrice Claria raisonnable et offrant une bonne base pour entamer des négociations de paix. Je suis prête à accepter l'échange de prisonniers et à la rencontrer en terrain neutre si des garanties suffisantes nous sont données quand à notre sécurité et notre immunité. Je m'inquiète en particulier de la fausse accusation proférée à l'encontre de la princesse Organa et de maître Skywalker d'avoir assassiné l'Empereur Palpatine.

– Il est clair que Claria ne reconnaîtra jamais qu'elle a elle-même éliminé son ancien maître, poursuivit Leia, mais il nous faut effectivement des garanties que nous ne serons pas traités comme des terroristes avant d'accepter de négocier avec elle.

– Je pense qu'il n'y pas lieu de vous inquiéter, Leia, intervint la sénatrice Naberrie. Avec ses nombreux excès, Palpatine n'était plus très populaire, y compris sur Naboo. Quel intérêt aurait Claria à vous faire arrêter alors qu'elle vient de faire une offre de paix à laquelle la population est largement favorable ?

– Cette offre de paix n'est peut-être que tromperie, intervint Borsk Fey'lya. Vous me semblez tous oublier que nous avons affaire à une Dame Sith !

– Sa promesse de rétablir le Sénat impérial semble sérieuse en tout cas, reprit Pooja Naberrie. Mon gouvernement a reçu une demande officielle de désigner un représentant et la reine Kylantha m'a demandée d'y reprendre mon siège. Je dois d'ailleurs me rendre sur Coruscant dans les prochains jours pour rencontrer l'Impératrice et je serais heureuse de pouvoir lui transmettre votre réponse à son offre.

– Merci Pooja, répondit Leia, j'espère que vous pourrez lui donner une réponse positive. Et qu'en pensent nos distingués émissaires de Zeltros ? demanda-t-elle aux quatre jeunes Zeltrons.

– Oh, le roi Arno et la reine Léonie sont favorables à la paix bien sûr, répondit Bahb. Et ce serait une occasion rêvée de faire la fête, une immense fête même, après tant d'années de guerre !

– On pourrait d'ailleurs tenir les pourparlers sur Zeltros puisque nous sommes neutres, poursuivit Jahn. J'aimerais tant voir l'Impératrice Claria en chair et en os ; quelle femme superbe, ces cheveux de feu, ce regard envoûtant !

– Tu es encore en train de tomber amoureux, Jahn ! le taquina Marruc. Mais vous aussi êtes fascinante, princesse Leia !

– Sans oublier la ravissante sénatrice Naberrie, ajouta Rahuhl. Nous serions très heureux de toutes vous accueillir sur Zeltros.

Leia réprima un soupir d'irritation ; ces Zeltrons étaient vraiment insupportables. Pendant un instant, elle se laissa aller à imaginer comment Dark Déimos – son alter-ego Sith – se serait débarrassée de ces bellâtres : étranglement, éclairs de Force ou sabre laser ? Oui, le Côté Obscur pouvait parfois être tentant, mais elle ne pouvait pas y céder. Elle se répéta mentalement le code des Jedi : « il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la paix » et se força à sourire. Il lui parut par contre évident que tenir les négociations sur Zeltros ne serait pas une bonne idée ; une Sith comme Claria risquerait fort de perdre patience devant de tels importuns.

– Merci de votre offre, messieurs, répondit-elle, mais je crains que votre charmante planète ne convienne pas vraiment à une conférence de paix. Il nous faudrait un endroit plus calme.

– Et vous, maître Skywalker, reprit Mon Mothma, pensez-vous que l'offre de paix de l'Impératrice soit sincère ?

– Oui, je le crois, répondit Luke. Elle aurait pu nous tuer, moi et Leia, sur la lune de Byss et elle ne l'a pas fait. Même si elle reste attachée aux valeurs Sith, elle n'est pas aussi absolue que Palpatine. Sa volonté de réformer l'Empire est bien réelle.

– J'ai surtout l'impression que votre propre héritage Sith vous aveugle, maître Skywalker, reprit Fey'lya. Il y avait déjà cette sorcière Sith, soit disant repentie, que vous avez ramenée de Byss. J'avais vivement conseillé de mettre Lumiya en congélation carbonique avant de pouvoir la juger pour ses crimes mais on ne m'a pas écouté. Et vous voici manifestement tombé sous son charme puisque vous êtes maintenant prêt à faire confiance à une Impératrice Sith.

– Je ne vous permet pas, conseiller Fey'lya, intervint Leia. Shira Brie m'a sauvé la vie ; sans elle, je serais morte ou pire encore !

– Il y a surtout une opportunité historique à saisir, dit Mon Mothma, de mettre fin à cette guerre qui a déjà fait bien trop de victimes. J'ai donc pris ma décision. Sénatrice Naberrie, vous pourrez dire à l'Impératrice Claria que l'Alliance des planètes libres accepte son offre de trêve et d'échange de prisonniers et que nous sommes prêts à la rencontrer pour négocier une paix durable.

– Merci, sénatrice Mothma, répondit Pooja, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

– Ceci est intolérable, s'écria Borsk Fey'lya, le peuple Bothan n'acceptera jamais une telle folie après les sacrifices que nous avons consentis pour vous transmettre les plans de la seconde Étoile de la Mort et encore récemment pour libérer nos mondes du joug impérial. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, sénatrice Mothma, Bothawui et Kothlis se retirent de l'Alliance !

Furieux, le Bothan se leva et quitta la salle de conférence. Ceux qui restaient échangèrent des regards inquiets. Déjà fragilisée par la révélation publique du lien de parenté entre Luke, Leia et Vador, l'unité de l'Alliance venait de voler en éclats au moment même où la paix dans la Galaxie semblait enfin à portée de main.

* * *

Plus tard, à la nuit tombée, Luke alla rejoindre Shira et après une vapodouche sensuelle prise à deux, ils allèrent se coucher. Le sommeil de Luke fut agité, il eut la vision d'un homme en robe noire qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années. L'homme rabattit la capuche de sa robe, laissant apparaître une chevelure rousse et le fixa de ses yeux jaunes de Sith. Le regard et la voix de cet homme lui étaient désagréablement familiers.

– _Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec vous, jeune Skywalker_ ,lui dit le Sith. _Bientôt, vous et votre sœur serez totalement à moi !_

Dans son rêve ou sa vision, Luke comprit qui était ce mystérieux Sith. Ce n'était autre que Dark Sidious, une version plus jeune de Palpatine qu'il avait pourtant vu mourir, transpercé par le sabre laser de son apprentie Dark Claria.

– Non ! cria-t-il en se réveillant, ce n'est pas possible !

– Luke ? Que se passe-t-il ?

C'était la voix de Shira que son cri avait réveillé. La sentant inquiète près de lui, Luke la prit dans ses bras.

– Ce n'est rien chérie, lui dit-il, juste un mauvais rêve. J'ai vu une version plus jeune de Palpatine qui menaçait de s'en prendre à Leia et à moi.

– Palpatine est mort, Luke, répondit Shira. Je t'aime et je ne laisserai aucun fantôme nous séparer. S'il le faut, je t'enseignerai tout ce que Vador m'a appris, pour te rendre plus fort.

– Non Shira, les pouvoirs du Côté Obscur ne sont pas plus forts et ils sont très dangereux. Nous ne devons pas nous en servir, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. C'est moi qui t'enseignerai la voix des Jedi, comme je le fais pour Leia.

– D'accord, mais à une condition : je garde mon fouet laser. J'ai passé des semaines à construire cette arme et à m'entraîner avec, je ne veux pas m'en séparer.

– Tu sais que tu as la tête dure, Shira Elan Colla Brie ? Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.

Shira lui répondit par un tendre baiser et Luke commença à caresser le corps de la jeune femme. Aucun des deux amants n'avaient envie de se rendormir tout de suite.

* * *

 _Citadelle impériale, Byss_

Suivie de Sedriss et Jeng Droga, Zeneb LaChannelle se tenait devant une porte donnant accès à l'étage supérieur de la citadelle impériale. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que l'Empereur était mort, assassiné par Dark Claria et Luke Skywalker, et quelques jours que Claria avait usurpé le trône impérial sur Coruscant. Après s'être remise du choc qu'elle avait subi, Zeneb avait repris son entraînement au sabre laser et faisait de rapides progrès. Elle passait aussi plusieurs heures par jour à méditer, essayant de joindre son défunt maître dans la Force, mais elle n'avait encore ressenti aucune trace de sa présence. S'il ne parvenait pas à revenir d'entre les morts comme il le lui avait promis, ce serait à elle qu'il reviendrait de prendre la tête des forces de l'Empire des ténèbres afin d'affronter l'usurpatrice. Elle s'en sentait capable, galvanisée par la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Claria et Skywalker, ainsi que pour ce traître de Kam Solusar. Déjà, Sedriss était tombé sous son charme et était devenu son amant ; elle n'aurait aucune peine à le manipuler à sa guise. Droga par contre était totalement insensible à ses charmes, mais il désirait lui aussi venger la mort de Palpatine et il s'était laissé convaincre de travailler avec elle dans ce but.

Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter Claria. Les forces dont disposait l'usurpatrice étaient largement supérieures aux siennes et elle tenterait certainement de reprendre le contrôle du Noyau Profond. Mais son maître, dans son infinie sagesse, avait prévu cela. Il lui avait laissé des codes donnant accès à une salle secrète de la citadelle, et elle se tenait maintenant devant la porte de cette salle. Elle entra le code sur le panneau de contrôle ; la porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de Sedriss et Droga. Les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant des consoles de commande et un projecteur holographique au centre. Le projecteur se mit en route quand elle s'approcha de la console de commande et une carte en trois dimensions des régions centrales de la Galaxie apparut tout autour d'eux.

– C'est juste une projection des régions du noyau, remarqua Sedriss. Que sommes-nous censés faire ici, Zeneb ?

– C'est bien plus que cela, Sedriss, répondit la Zeltrone. C'est la clé de notre victoire future. Tu vois ces points rouges le long de la route de Byss ? Ce sont les amplificateurs gravitationnels qui la maintiennent ouverte. Depuis cette salle, nous pouvons les contrôler et même, les détruire.

– Nous pouvons ainsi fermer la route de Byss, poursuivit Jeng Droga, et nous isoler du reste de la Galaxie, selon les instructions laissées par notre maître.

– L'usurpatrice ne pourra donc plus nous attaquer, en déduisit Sedriss. Nous pourrons développer nos forces en attendant le retour de Dark Sidious.

– Exactement ! conclut Zeneb.

Elle entra un code que lui avait donné Palpatine sur la console. Jeng Droga s'approcha ensuite et entra la seconde partie du code. Les points rouges sur l'hologramme se mirent ensuite à clignoter et s'éteignirent les uns après les autres. Cela remplit Zeneb de joie, l'Empire des ténèbres venait de prendre son indépendance et à défaut d'en être la reine, elle en serait l'intendante en attendant le retour de son maître. Déjà, le grand inquisiteur Ja'ce Yiaso les avait rejoints sur Byss, convaincu que Sidious allait revenir et que Claria n'était qu'une usurpatrice. Zeneb ne doutait pas qu'une fois que Palpatine se serait réincarné dans l'un de ses clones, de nombreux autres se rallieraient au véritable Empire.

* * *

 _Cité impériale, Coruscant_

La nuit était bien avancée au palais impérial lorsque l'Impératrice Claria – qui occupait maintenant les anciens appartements de Palpatine – se leva avec précautions du grand lit impérial. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Flint qui avait finalement accepté de partager son lit après qu'elle eut été officiellement couronnée. Après des débuts un peu hésitants, le jeune homme s'était rapidement montré un amant tout à fait satisfaisant et les moments de plaisirs qu'ils partageaient lui faisaient le plus grand bien et l'aidaient à trouver le sommeil.

En effet, ses nouvelles responsabilités lui pesaient. Elle devrait bientôt présider la séance d'ouverture du nouveau Sénat, une fois que les différents mondes de l'Empire auraient désigné leur représentant. Elle avait aussi été informée par la sénatrice Naberrie de Naboo que Mon Mothma avait accepté, au nom de l'Alliance des planètes libres, de la rencontrer pour des pourparlers de paix. Il fallait maintenant choisir le lieu de la rencontre et de l'échange de prisonniers. Finalement, un autre souci, plus personnel, s'était ajouté deux jours plus tôt : elle avait commencé à avoir des nausées le matin en se réveillant. La nuit précédente, elle s'était donc rendue discrètement à l'infirmerie du palais pour se faire examiner et cette nuit, elle devait y retourner pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà.

Une fois levée, elle alla donc enfiler une combinaison datant de l'époque où elle était encore la Main de l'Empereur et se glissa ensuite dans l'un des passages secrets dont le palais était truffé, de manière à pouvoir gagner l'infirmerie sans être vue. Elle y arriva deux minutes plus tard par une autre porte dérobée ; l'endroit était désert, à l'exception d'un droïde médical de série 2-1B.

– Votre Majesté ! l'accueillit le droïde, je ne vous avais pas entendue arriver. Que puis-je pour votre service ?

– As-tu le résultat de mes analyses ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Oui Majesté, je vous confirme que vous êtes enceinte. L'embryon âgé de trois semaines est de sexe féminin et en parfaite santé, avec de plus un taux de midichloriens exceptionnel, supérieur même au votre. Toutes mes félicitations !

– Bien, tu vas transférer les résultats sur une carte de données et effacer ensuite les fichiers des ordinateurs.

– A vos ordres, Majesté.

Le droïde prit une carte de données et y transféra les fichiers qu'il effaça ensuite du système. Il tendit ensuite la carte à Claria.

– Voilà, Votre Majesté, tout est là. Bien sûr, je suis tenu par ma programmation au secret médical, personne n'en saura rien.

Claria prit la carte et avant que le droïde ne puisse réagir, plaqua son autre main sur sa tête et y envoya une forte décharge d'éclairs de Force. Le droïde tomba au sol, son cerveau électronique court-circuité. Claria s'approcha ensuite de la console et vérifia que toutes les données avaient bien été effacées. Elle commanda ensuite l'ouverture de la porte de l'incinérateur dans lequel on envoyait tous les déchets médicaux et, soulevant le droïde inerte avec la Force, l'envoya tout droit dans l'ouverture incandescente.

– _Je suis désolée_ , pensa-t-elle tandis que le malheureux droïde disparaissait dans la fournaise, _mais l'existence de la princesse Zannah Jade doit rester un secret absolu le plus longtemps possible. Je ne peux pas courir le risque que mes ennemis l'apprennent._

* * *

 _ **Notes : **__Pooja et Leia se connaissent pour avoir siégé ensemble au Sénat Impérial, mais elles ignorent qu'elles sont cousines. Dans l'UE Légendes, Leia ne connaîtra l'identité de sa vraie mère que dans la trilogie du Nid Obscur en +36._

 _Les jeunes Zeltrons Bahb, Jahn, Marruc et Rahuhl apparaissent, au grand désespoir de Leia, dans le comic **Marvel Classic Star Wars #95 : Assez de Zeltrons !**_

 _Voilà, le premier tome des aventures de Dark Claria est maintenant terminé. Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire. ;-)_


End file.
